Serendipity
by Nadiea
Summary: Jim's not a jerk, well, not always, at least! Spock's about to meet T'Pring and Nyota wonders why crazy seems like business as usual on the Enterprise. Kirk/Uhura. Next update: 09/22/2013.
1. Observation Deck

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter of my Kirk/Uhura story "Serendipity". It's not a very popular pairing to my puzzlement, but it tugs at _my_ shipping strings hard. It will alternate POVs between Jim & Nyota. It's both a friendship and romance story with all the crew present and accounted for. Anyway, I hope you give it a chance and like it! I will try to update once a week, like with my other story _Echoes._ **

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. I only claim my original characters, TBA.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Observation Deck**

* * *

I don't know how it became such a necessity.

Meeting James T. Kirk, the captain of the _Enterprise_ and my one-time nemesis, on the Observation Deck after hours.

_Not_ for anything elicit.

We spent the time simply talking as we viewed the starry atmosphere of space. It started about three months after we finally left on our first five-year mission. That first time, I couldn't sleep and decided to visit the O.D. with my padd to catch up on some recreational reading if I couldn't rest. I stumbled upon Jim, lying on the floor on his back, whistling while he tapped on his own padd. As I got closer, I could see that he was doing differential equations. _For fun_. It wasn't the first time Jim Kirk surprised me, and probably not the last, but it _was_ the first time I realized that I really wanted to get to know this man under who I would serve for the next five years.

So I remember asking him if 'this deck was taken' and after his blue eyes met mine in sheepish shock, he smiled and patted the space next to him. And the rest is history...

"So, I think I might actually have to say something to Sulu and Chekov about this betting ring they've got going," Jim stated as he lay back next to me, using his arms as a pillow.

I smiled as I turned on my side to view his profile. His dirty blonde hair was short and unruly, his eyes meeting mine with their familiar twinkle. "Someone finally threatening to kill them?"

He nodded with a laugh. "Lieutenant Hayes and Ensign Thomas. Thomas says they were betting on how long it would take Hayes to finally ask her out. Unfortunately, they did it within hearing range of said ensign."

I laughed as well, thinking of Hikaru and Pavel's propensity to create drama on the ship on their off time. As if having James as our captain didn't create enough thrilling and precarious situations while on duty. We'd been in space now for a year and were approaching the Star Base 25, near New Vulcan. This mission held a dual purpose as serving both as providing supplies to the star base and New Vulcan as well as an opportunity for a much-needed shore leave.

"You okay?" I looked up to find those very perceptive blue eyes focused on me with concern.

I knew what he was asking. In the aftermath of the destruction of Vulcan and the battle with _Narada_, instead of growing closer to Spock, we'd actually grown apart. While on Earth those next six months, Spock had immersed himself in his work and his remaining free time went to his father and the Vulcan elders. I understood, initially. I knew he needed space to comprehend such a devastating loss of both his mother and planet, but as the months went by without any contact, I realized I had to know where I stood with him.

-_Flashback-_

_I found him in his old office on campus, going over information his pad. I knocked on the open door. He looked up at me, his pale face with its usual neutral expression. Before, I could always read some emotion, however slight, in his eyes. But not now. He'd always struggled between his two halves, but instead of bringing out his human side, I could see that the tragedy he'd experienced made him choose even more firmly to follow the Vulcan way. Even though I guess at his answer, I wanted to hear it from his own lips._

_"Yes, how may I assist you Lieutenant Uhura?" He asked politely._

_I stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind me and moved forward to sit in one of chairs in front of his desk. Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing._

_"Spock," I began uncertainly at first, unable to stop myself from searching his face for something to make me hope that this conversation would turn out positively. "I know you've been busy, but the Enterprise is due to leave in two weeks and I know you still haven't accepted the offer of First Officer."_

_I saw something flicker in his brown eyes before it disappeared just as quickly. He looked down at his pad for a moment and then back at me. "You deserve an explanation, of course. I have attempted to arrive at a solution that is satisfactory to me in regarding my duty to both Starfleet as well as the Vulcan species under the circumstances. In my meditations, I have found a way to accept what happened. However, I am still undecided as to where my future lies." He paused. "I know what you want from me is something I am not capable at this time of giving you. As much as I care for you and have enjoyed our time together, I cannot forgo my Vulcan heritage."_

_I remembered frowning at this. "I'm not asking you to, Spock."_

_He nodded quietly. "I know you would never ask it of me directly, but my father has asked me to at least reconsider the Vulcan way and I have agreed. Whether it is on the colony or serving on the Enterprise. In order to do so, I need solicitude. I would like your friendship still, but I cannot offer anything more with certainty."_

_I almost argued with him, but I saw the silent determination in his eyes and realized that as difficult as relationships were, they shouldn't be this difficult. Looking back on our time together, I could admit that I initiated any and all romantic contact between us. I did all the work, and being the enlightened woman I am, I enjoyed giving chase to this mysterious and fascinating man. But that did not make a relationship work. I could not in good conscience try and talk Spock out of respecting his culture and the wishes of his father, not when I suspected that he was relieved in some ways to end our romantic ties._

_And I knew as well that I did want more than what he could give me. After facing death and witnessing the death of my classmates and friends as well as billions of Vulcans, I knew I wanted to live my life without restraint. I wanted to love without restraint as well. I didn't want to have to measure every word or action and be the one to carry the emotional burden of the relationship. His mystery and seriousness, so appealing in my relative innocence, were now less so as I imagined the constant battle to get him to express his feelings to me._

_I did not want to put him through it nor myself._

_"I understand, Spock," I said after a moment and I found that I truly did. "And I would like to continue our friendship as well. I just hope you still choose to serve on the Enterprise. I think you and Kirk would make a good team as captain and first officer."_

_I watched as some of the tension drained out of him at my calm acceptance of his decision. "Indeed, I am considering the benefits of serving with Kirk, even though his unorthodox methods are still illogical."_

-_End Flashback-_

As it turned out, Spock did accept the offered position. The first couple of months interacting with him were awkward. For _me,_ at least. I could no longer tell much about Spock's feelings. What little headway I'd made when we were dating, he'd revoked somewhat, returning to his previous cool, but polite detachment.

We were able to cobble together a friendship after a few rocky attempts and it's a testament to our new comfort level with each other that Spock calmly told me two weeks ago over dinner that he would take his shore leave on New Vulcan in order to meet T'Pring, his pre-chosen bondmate from childhood who had survived Vulcan's destruction, in order to decided whether they would honor the arrangement agreed upon by their parents. I can't say I was exactly happy to hear this, but it didn't hurt as much I thought it would to hear that he had moved on to someone else.

I sighed and met Jim's gaze. "I'm fine. It's not unexpected. He did say he was reconsidering the Vulcan way of life and this is part of that. I just want him to find some happiness."

"He seems more pragmatic to me than happy," Jim observed.

"He's talked to you about it?" I asked with interest. I knew that Jim and Spock, despite their almost daily disagreements on the bridge, were becoming friends of a sort. They held their weekly meetings over a game of chess of all things.

"Well, more like I brought it up and prodded his "thoughts" on it from him. Not _feelings_ of course, that's illogical!" Jim said with a shake of his head. "He went through the spiel of honoring the bondmate agreement as a logical way of aiding the Vulcan race."

I nodded and looked at my clasped hands for a moment and blew a short breath. "That's what he said to me when he told me about it as well. He...he also said that he thought that a union between himself and a Vulcan had a better chance of success than with a human."

Jim looked at me in disbelief. "And you didn't punch him?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, he didn't say it an offensive way. And it's probably true. I'm not gonna lie, though. I would have been willing to try and make it work if he'd wanted to as well. But, that's not how it worked out."

Jim smiled and seemed to consider my words as he returned his attention to the view. "Well, unfortunately, I don't have any wise sentiments to offer beyond what you've already said. I'm not big on the relationship thing for this very reason."

I continued to study him, something I'd wondered over the last few months since we'd actually become friends nagging my mind. I suddenly felt brave enough to ask him. "Jim...why were you so drunk at the bar the night we first met?" At first, I didn't think he would answer, he continued to stare at the stars, his expression enigmatic.

"Why not?" He finally replied, still not looking at me. "My life was a mess at that point. Some of that was my choice, the rest is not worth talking about." He glanced at me, a slight lift of the corner of his mouth to take the edge off his reticence. "I never apologized to you for that, but I'm sorry."

I toyed with the bun I'd put my hair in as I thought about that night. "Apology accepted only if you accept mine. I should have immediately gone out and found Pike once those guys start in on you. It was not a fair fight, no matter your inane comments beforehand. I'm amazed you survived it, honestly."

Jim smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "That was nothing."

Something about the comment made me want to push him further on this. "What about at the Academy? I mean, no you're not the only cadet, male or female obviously, that slept around, but you never met anyone that you truly liked enough to..."

"...stop dicking around, excuse the language?" He finished for her. "No, like I said, the only relationship I'll likely find myself in is with this ship and that's actually okay with me. I know everyone's supposed to want to find a soulmate, but I think that it's ridiculous to expect someone else to make you happy. People will always disappoint you, if you stay around someone long enough. They'll hurt you, you won't live up to their expectations, they'll leave, etc. It sounds harsh, but I can only say that I learned it by personal experience. And look at Bones, I mean he's better than he used to be, but that bitch of an ex of his messed him up real bad. And then there's you and Spock. Even though you managed the most 'amicable break-up ever', not surprising of course, it still sucks."

Even though he kept his tone light, I could hear the bitterness in his words. That part of me that still wants to view him as an annoying smart-ass would rather ignore it. The part of me that knows him better now feels alarmed that someone so young could be that jaded already. "It does still suck," I admit. "But I wouldn't change having had a relationship with him just because it didn't work out. Remember Alfred Lord Tennyson: "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'?"

Jim rolled his eyes comically. "To each his or her own, I guess," he replied good naturedly. "But enough of this serious talk!" He sat up and reached for the deck of cards near his PADD. "Poker?"

I nodded and sat up with him. As he dealt the cards with his usual over-the-top flourishes, it only then occurred to me that Winona Kirk would know the meaning of my favorite quote all too well.

And in my mind's eye, I could see a little Jim Kirk, having never known or gotten a chance to love his father, while feeling his loss all the same.

Sometimes I wonder at my own obliviousness.

* * *

When I got back to my quarters, well after midnight Earth time, instead of going to sleep, I went to my terminal and brought up as much as I could on George and Winona Kirk and the _Kelvin_ as I could find. I'd avoided doing this for some time, telling myself that it was unusual enough that I had these late night meetings with the captain of my ship, without compounding it by looking into his past. As our conversations usually focused on general topics, not the heavy territory we'd ventured into tonight, I'd been successful in resisting any urges to snoop into Jim's family history. I knew the general story, everyone did, but now I wanted the specifics.

As I read about George Kirk's heroic and heartbreaking final seconds, I told myself that I wasn't going to try and analyze Jim and fit him into a box labeled: _damaged goods due to childhood trauma_. It was a tendency of mine to want to identify problems and fix them. Which is great when it's a diplomatic misunderstanding between two species, but not so successful when it's an actual person. I'd tried to 'fix' Spock's conflict between his human and Vulcan halves, but I know now that it was naive in the extreme to think that I could fix something only he could.

I know the same is true for Jim.

Then a particular image catches my eye. It's of Winona Kirk disembarking from a shuttle with a baby Jim in her arms. She's surrounded by the media and the look in her eyes is wild panic. And I see Jim's little arms flailing, his small mouth open in distress.

I stare at that image for a long time before I finally turn off the terminal and crawl into bed.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. With Friends Like These

**So, what does Jim think? Here's his point of view. Thanks again for the kind reviews and alerts on for this story! The next update will happen this Sunday. :)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS. Any OCs TBA.**

**Warnings: Some language.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - With Friends Like These...**

* * *

"Don't you have some other patients to attend to, Bones?" I ask, using my best authority voice and ignoring the smirk the bastard gives me in return.

"It's almost away team time, Jim. You're going and you're the captain, you get your physical first in order to make an example for the rest of the team, we've been over this _every_ time." Bones reminds me sternly.

I consider continuing to hold out him just to rile him up, but then I see some of his scarily obedient staff trying to look as if they're not listening in on the conversation. It's funny, but if someone had told me four years ago that I would care what other people thought about me, I'd have called them a liar. And a few other choice words. But now I'm the captain of the freakin' Flag Ship of Starfleet. And even though it goes against all my lesser instincts, I care how this crew sees me.

So, I make big show of sighing and say: "You've got fifteen minutes and then I need to get back to the bridge. We're going to arrive at the star base in the next hour or so."

Bones gestures to the bio bed and I hop on obediently.

"So, is the pointy-eared computer going to go through with this arranged marriage thing?" Bones begins conversationally as he hooks me up to his machines and starts taking readings. "I'll never understand how he's got all these women lining up." He muttered with a scowl.

I _almost_ smirk, but again I'm going soft. Bones has been in a cat and mouse game of flirtation with a certain Nurse Christine Chapel since we left dry dock nearly a year ago. However, Chapel also kinda has the hots for Spock. It's bizarre and also kind of awesome how he inspires such lust while doing absolutely nothing but being his emotionless, logical self. If I wasn't trying to foster that mystical friendship of which Ambassador Spock seemed so reverent, I'd hate his ass for it too like Bones. But seeing as I can't bring myself to sleep with any of my crew, I'm on a prolonged period of the world's most unlikely self-imposed bout of abstinence. I flirt, that's like air to me, but I don't touch. I take care of my needs, of course, but I'm hoping to find some real relief from this nobility once we get to the star base. My booty call ban's only on _my_ crew, after all. Everyone else's is fair game. But in-between star bases and shore leaves, I can live vicariously through others.

At that moment, I feel the ship drop out of warp, signaling our approach to the star base.

"I think this is a trial run to see if they should go through with it," I reply, jerking away and jumping off the bio bed when he comes near me with a hypo-spray. "You didn't say anything about hypo-sprays, Bones!"

"Jim, this is a required vaccine for New Vulcan. The planet contains certain levels of gases that are toxic to humans without the proper protection. All of the away team members, except Spock of course, are getting this vaccination before they are cleared to beam down. I'll even do it nicely."

I can't help but regard him with suspicion. I know my fear of hypos is irrational, but I have my reasons. Before I can think of a suitable evasion tactic, my communicator beeps. "Spock to Kirk."

I tap it and reply: "Kirk here."

"Captain, we've received a message from the star base," Spock replies. "They are ready for our arrival and have provided speed and docking instructions. Mr. Chekov estimates our time of arrival as forty-seven minutes, thirty-two seconds."

"Got it. I'll be there in five. Kirk out." I glance over at Bones who's still holding the hypo and looking at me expectantly. "Get it over with so I can leave." I command, unable to keep my paranoia out of my face, if Bones' look is any indication. We've been friends for years now, but I've still managed to keep most of my life before I joined Starfleet private, despite Bones' gentle prodding, here and there. The quack who did my psych eval would say I'm trying to keep people at arm's length due to issues with my parents or some shit. I prefer to think of it as starting my life over and not looking back. Or trying my best not to, anyway.

"Just do it, Bones." He does and I do a fair job of not flinching.

It doesn't hurt, like he promised, but it still takes me a moment to gather myself before I nod to him and make to leave.

"Jim..." I hear him say behind me, but I just wave a hand without looking back.

As I get to the turbo lift, the doors open and Uhura steps out. _Nyota_. I'm still surprised she's finally allowing me to call her by her first name. But ever since we started our late night chats, we've been less like the combatants we were at the academy and more like friends. This is yet another sign of some apocalypse, because I've never been just friends with a woman before.

"Lieutenant," I say automatically.

She nods, her silky dark hair swing in its ponytail. "Captain."

At the Academy, at this point in the conversation, minus the lieutenant and captain thing of course, I'd make some lascivious remark and she'd scoff and call me a 'farm boy' or something. But things are obviously different. And complicated. So, I wait.

"I see you've survived the hypo?" She asks nonchalantly.

_How did she know about that?_ Considering the low percentage of other possible explanations, I immediately contemplate ways to murder a CMO and dispose of the body. She must read my thoughts on my face, because she smiles knowingly and it only adds to her beauty.

"I ran into Dr. McCoy during my lunch yesterday," She explains with a shrug. "He mentioned that in addition to our physicals, the away team for New Vulcan would need hypos."

I think about this. "How come you didn't tell me about this last night?"

She crosses her arms and gives me a considering look. I try not to notice that the action lifts the hem of her dress uniform. "Would it have made a difference? You'd have only obsessed about how to get out of it the rest of the night. And you know Dr. McCoy will never let you off the hook. Especially with your allergies."

I open my mouth to respond and then close it. Damn. She's spending too much time around Spock and McCoy. "There's that logic again, Lieutenant. I'm thinking of outlawing it on the _Enterprise_, but that'd only get me a lengthy lecture about how that's impossible from Spock and I'd have to agree to reinstate it just to get him to shut up."

Her lips twitch a little and she sighs. "I better get going or I'll throw off the physical schedule." She pauses and eyes me with what seems like shy curiosity. And Nyota's not someone I'd describe as shy. "Are you free for dinner?"

Hmm. I think about asking if this is a date, but I decide that I'll have plenty of opportunities to make a fool out of myself today without taking an unnecessary risk here. "Uh, sure. I have a meeting with the base commander once we dock, so how about 19:00?"

"Alright. This base has an actual chef, you know, so we'll actually get real food for once." She says with a grin and I can't help but grin back.

She moves past me and I get a whiff of the perfume she uses. Like lavender or lilies. "Hey, blame me if Bones' is all pissed about you being late. He likes to plot my demise. It's a fun game of ours."

Nyota nods, still smiling, and continues on to Sick Bay.

I step into the still waiting turbo lift. "Bridge," I command and lean back against the wall, pushing my encounter with Nyota to the back of mind as I focus on our pre-docking procedures and my meeting with the commander.

The turbo lift doors open and I step onto the bridge. Spock's at his science station, while Sulu and Chekov are at their usual places at the helm. "Estimated time of arrival now, Chekov?"

"Thwirty-five minutes, sixteen seconds, sir," he states with his usual enthusiasm. I try not to call him a kid, like Bones and nearly everyone else does. He's earned his place on this ship and deserves some respect.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Sulu start slowing us down toward impulse."

"Yes, sir."

I take a seat in my chair and the feeling of sitting here never gets old. It's what got me through some particularly tough times at the academy when I wanted to screw it all. The promise of sitting in this chair and commanding a starship made it worth it. But I still had a ways to go to gain Starfleet's complete trust, even with Pike's full support. But the problem is that I can't always do everything by the regulations. There are times when I think you've got to go with your gut. So, I'm trying to compromise by adhering to the rules of thumb and decorum that make the most sense to me, thereby hopefully giving me some leeway on the bigger points of contention. I'm big on keeping all the ship's PADD paperwork in order, I report back immediately on all missions, and I take full responsibility for all actions my crew take on our missions. This way, when I had to explain why I veered from protocol while negotiating with the Ferengi on ceasing their more aggressive trading practices, they can't say I'm not a model captain in most areas.

It's also why, despite some interesting opportunities, I'd resisted getting involved with any of my crew members. But like I said, I do my thing and I've been busy and I only really think about it when I'm around...well. There's no point in going there, I tell myself. I meant what I said when I told her I didn't envy her situation with Spock. Not that we're even remotely headed in that direction, this dinner tonight notwithstanding, of course. Even in a hypothetical situation where we're friends and I'm not her captain, I doubt Nyota would see me as someone she'd actually date. I don't do serious and she doesn't do casual. And now _I _don't even do casual that often either, so whatever. And if this meeting with T'Pring doesn't work out, it would hardly surprise me if they got back together sometime down the road. I sigh and turn to look at Spock, who's still hard at work at his station.

"Whatcha doin', Spock?" I ask out of sheer desperation to change the direction of my thoughts. Getting Spock's back up is second only to bothering Bones as far as good distractions go. Hey, I've got take my amusement where I can get it. And by now, Spock and the bridge crew know my M.O. I also think it's good for morale.

"I am making some last minute alterations to a new computer program for the science division of the base, Captain," he informs me in his usual monotone. "It will aid in bringing their systems to an optimal performance."

"Ah," I reply mildly.

Spock turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

That usually means he's calling me on my bullshit.

I smile innocently. "That's very interesting, of course, Mr. Spock. I assume that you'll be furrowed away in the science division once we dock, then?"

Spock nods. "Unless you require my presence when you meet with the Commander?"

I shake my head. "No, that's not necessary. I'm sure it's just the usual meet and greet, compete with the signing of a million forms to turn over the supplies. I'll take Rand with me."

Spock nods again. "That is logical, Captain."

"No, not _logical_, Spock!" I say with feigned horror and return my gaze to the view screen, the star base becoming viewable in the far distance. "Let's use a new, better word for when I make sense. How about awesome?"

I see Sulu and Chekov exchange smirks.

Without having to look, I know Spock's eyebrow is making the climb again. "I am familiar with the word, Captain. However, I doubt I'll need to use it in a comparable way often."

I hear Sulu snort.

I shrug. "Okay, I may have walked right into that one, I'll give you. But, really you've just proven my point. They're not exactly interchangeable. I'm rarely logical, but often awesome. I'm sure if you give some thought to it, you'll see my point. That's effective immediately, by the way."

And if eye-rolling was not illogical, I'm certain Spock would have done so at that moment, instead he "yes, Captain"s me and returns his attention to his station. See, I'm slowly, but surely loosening him up. Maybe someday, we'll actually get to the point that Ambassador Spock and his Kirk were at.

"Time, Chekov?" I ask.

"Eleven minutes, forty-five seconds, Captain."

At that moment, the doors open and Nyota steps off the turbo lift. "Just in time, Lieutenant. I need you to hail the base and let them know we're arriving in ten minutes."

"Yes, Captain," she replies as she returns to her station.

I hear Spock's communicator beep behind me. "McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here, Dr. McCoy."

"Please report to Sick Bay immediately after we dock, Commander. You don't need a vaccine like the others, but I still need to give you your physical."

"I'll report shortly thereafter, doctor."

"Sir, the star base is ready to receive us," Nyota informs me.

"Let's get this show on the road," I hit the intercom button for engineering on the arm of my chair. "Scotty we're coming in for docking in less than five minutes, are you ready down there?"

"Aye, Captain," I hear him reply in his typical harried manner. "She's ready to rest her legs, all right."

"Captain, I've slowed completely to impulse power," Sulu states as we see the star base come into full view.

"Sir, we've got a hail for onscreen," Nyota informs in quick succession.

"Hold steady, Sulu. Put it through, Uhura."

"Yes, sir." They both reply.

"Captain Kirk, this is Commander Jennings of Star Base 25. Welcome and I hope the _Enterprise_ enjoys her stay here."

Commander Jennings is an attractive woman of about forty, if I had to guess. Her strawberry blond hair is swept back in a bun. "Thank you, Commander. Once we're docked, my crew will need an hour to complete their standard docking procedures before leaving the ship. We've got a leave schedule for the next three days, so they'll come in shifts."

"That is fine, Captain. We will meet to handle the business of exchanging the supplies official around 14:00?" She suggests.

I nod. "That's fine."

"We will attach the tractor beams at your ready, Captain."

"Sulu?" I ask.

"Ready, Captain."

"Proceed, Commander."

Several beams streak out from the docking area and attach themselves to the ship, pulling her in and locking her into the dock.

I hit the ship-wide intercom button. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're now docked at Star Base 25. Once you've finished the docking procedures for your area, those either on the first shift for leave and the selected teams from the science and medical departments may exit the ship. Make sure to sign-off with your C.O. before you leave the ship. Have fun, I don't want to see any of my crew on the star base or on the ship doing anything logical after 19:00! That's an order. Kirk out!"

"Captain, may I pose an inquiry?" I hear Spock ask from behind me.

I twist in my seat to face him. "Yeah, Spock?"

"Why 19:00?"

I smile and shrug. "Because, as a wise doctor once told me, I have to lead by example. And I'm officially on leave at 19:00. And I know you and your science department, if no one gives you a time to stop, y'all be there the entire night oohing and aahing over that computer program. Same for medical and that new research the base just concluded. Be sure to repeat that explanation to Bones if you happen to run into him. I'd love to witness the verbal fireworks, but I've got plans."

I see Spock's eyes subtly shift up to Nyota's station, as he turns back to his station to disconnect his PADD.

I don't turn to see her reaction.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Tangled Webs And Star Crossed Lovers

**I hope everyone's had a great weekend so far! I finished this chapter early, so I figure why not post it. As always, thanks for all the alerts! Hopefully you all enjoyed Kirk's POV, I'm sticking with the alternating thing. I'd love to hear any thoughts, though, if you have time to review. :)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. I only claim my original characters, TBA.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Tangled Webs And Star Crossed Lovers**

* * *

I pry my gaze away from Jim's golden head only to meet Spock's eyes as he turns back toward his station. Per usual, I can't interpret his expression so I decide to let it go. I look back at Jim to see if he caught it, but he'd already turned back around and was issuing instructions to Sulu and Chekov.

As utterly ridiculous as it sounds, I feel happy that Jim mentioned that he had plans tonight. Especially after the way Commander Jennings gave him the 'once over' I've seen many times as far as Jim is concerned. _It's not a date, it's just dinner_, I remind myself. As if getting involved with my instructor and later CO hadn't been a bad enough idea already. I know there are many less complicated and aggravating men on this ship who are not my commanding officers that I should set my sights on for my own sanity. However, as competent as I am in my job, I seem hopeless in my personal life.

As I perform my last duties before signing off of my station, I notice a shadow fall over me. I look up to find Spock hovering nearby. "Is there something wrong, Commander?" I ask, genuinely curious.

I watch him hesitate and then shake his head. "No, Lieutenant. It's of no importance." He turns to leave for the turbo lift and I sit there for a moment trying to figure out what could bother him enough to cause that behavior. I'm not silly enough to think it was anything to do directly with our previous relationship. I think we really are past that. I figure it might have something to do with meeting T'Pring, which would take place less than a week from now. I make a mental note to try to get him alone on the space station to talk about it. Picking up my PADD, I walk away from my station, pausing in front of the turbo lift as I watch Jim finishing the last of his own duties with Sulu and Chekov and then turning the conn over to Scotty and the skeleton crew. I knew Jim would probably have to order Scotty off the ship for his leave when the time came, seeing as the engineer practically worshipped the _Enterprise _hated leaving her.

He turns around and seems startled when he sees me, a surprised smile forming on his lips. He walks to his chair and grabs his PADD, then joins me. "So, you're a free woman for the next two days," he states as we step into lift. "What are you going to do? And please don't say there's an interesting science, medical, math, or communications treasure somewhere on the base that you're dying to see."

I smirk and shrug. "Well, I'm having dinner with this guy tonight."

He looks at me with interest. "Oh really? Anyone I know?"

"I think so. But, you see, I've just met him in a way, even though I've known him for years."

Jim holds my gaze for a moment, those blue eyes sparkling. "It's probably like that for him, too, you know." He says quietly.

"Hmm, that's good to know," I reply with ease and once again, I'm charmed at this side of him. "Other than that highly anticipated event, I'll probably just get some much needed rest and read."

He scrunches his nose a bit in response and I laugh as the doors open and we walk down the corridor toward the exit that opens into the base. "Well, that's not much better than seeing an academic treasure, ya know," he says, shaking his head. "We'll have to remedy that. What are you reading now by the way?"

"It's another old novel. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte," I reply.

"I've heard of it," Jim states, surprising me again with his literary knowledge. "That's the one with Heathcliff and Cathy, right?"

I nod. "I just finished reading all of Jane Austen as you know, so I thought I'd move on to the Bronte sisters." I eye him askance. "So, I've been meaning to ask, are you a closeted reader or something?"

Jim laughs and shakes his head. "No, my mother loves to read. She had a special PADD with hundreds of books on it," he explains as we enter the base. "Sometimes she'd read something from it to me when I was little. When I was older, I remember scrolling through all the books and reading the descriptions."

I smile at the image this conjures up for me, noting that he actually mentioned his mother. A rarity with him, of course. "Why don't you read Wuthering Heights with me?" I ask impulsively.

"Like how, exactly?" He asks, looking perplexed.

"I'll send a copy to your PADD, and we can read it at the same time, chapter by chapter," I suggest.

"And then do what?" He's still looking uncertain.

I roll my eyes. "Then we can talk about it, Jim," I say, knowing that "talking" is usually a scary word for most men. Even Vulcans. _Especially_ Vulcans. "I mean, we were already kind of doing that when I was reading Jane Austen. I'd tell you about the story and you'd offer your usual colorful opinion. Think of how much more you could make fun of them if you'd actually read one!"

I watch as Jim considers my suggestion. He glances at me and smiles. "Sure, why not?" He said finally. "Heathcliff sounds like a particularly tortured soul from what I've read. There's plenty of comedy material there."

I shake my head and tap on my PADD to send the book to him with a message.

From the opposite way, I see Yeoman Rand approaching, her stride quick and determined. I notice with amusement that Jim appears to visibly steel himself for the encounter.

"Captain, we're due to meet with Commander Jennings in fifteen minutes," Rand announces summarily as she joins us, giving me an efficient nod. Her brown hair is coiled in a bun, her red Starfleet dress uniform perfect in every way. She's actually one of the few people on the ship not handpicked by Jim.

Admiral Pike, according to Spock, had insisted on picking Jim's Yeoman. Seeing her in action was like viewing a tornado of frightening competence and discipline, chosen no doubt to provide yet another counter to Jim's unorthodox style. I'm sure Pike has a nice chuckle every time he thinks about the two of them working together.

"So we are, Rand," Jim affirms with sigh. He turns to me. "I'll see you later, Lieutenant?"

I smirk. "Yes, Captain."

He makes a face at me, no doubt reading my mind on the subject of him and Rand.

I watch them walk away and ponder what to do next as I sit down in the large lobby area and people watch for a moment.

The star base is pristine in almost unrelieved white. Its architecture is all sharp angles and pillars. There are huge windows, displaying the vista of space, as well as holovids of exotic pieces of art from all over the galaxy. I've always loved to watch the interactions of humans with each other and other species. You can learn a lot about how well a ship or base is run this way. Our fellow officers all seem very efficient, but warm as they go about their daily routines.

I make the decision to take a little tour of the base when I saw Christine's blonde curls and Dr. McCoy's familiar scowl. She waves at me and I walk over to them.

"I thought you guys were supposed to see some medical discovery?" I ask.

The doctor scoffs. "There's some sort of problem, so it's postponed to two hours from now. You'd think people in the military could get things right, especially in medical, but I guess that's just too much to ask."

Christine rolled her eyes. "We're actually here for shore leave, too, Dr. McCoy. We could, you know, just relax."

That earns her the patented 'Bones glare' as Jim calls it. It typically cowers most of the medical staff, but Christine's pretty badass herself, so she glares back.

Grumbling, but unwilling to admit defeat, he turns his attention to me. "There's nothing here for communications?"

I shake my head. "No, not really. I was going to take a tour of the base and drop by their Communications Center after that, just to check in, but there's nothing special like there is for science and medical."

"Speak of the devil," I hear McCoy mutter and look behind me to see Spock approaching. I note that Christine perks up quite a bit. McCoy sees it as well and his mood turns even more sour, if that's possible.

"Doctor, Nurse Chapel, Lieutenant Uhura," Spock greets each of us in turn as he joins us.

"Commander Spock," Christine replies with a smile.

I've known about Christine's interest in Spock since the beginning of our mission. It bothered me a lot at first, of course, seeing as our break up was still new. I did not and do not know if he was even aware of her feelings, but I can't help but feel bad for Dr. McCoy. I don't know the actual story behind his gruff exterior, but I sense a certain kindred spirit in the friendship between him and Jim. And I could tell that he cares for Christine, but seems utterly incapable of showing her. As for Christine, she's very independent and of the opinion that shares Jim's distrust of monogamy. It's amazing that nothing's ever happened between those two. Or at least _I'm_ not aware of anything between them. But I've only seen her show interest in McCoy and Spock, while Jim's finds the 'potential threesome' an endless source of amusement.

At any rate, she seems content to pursue both men. Spock appears uninterested, if not totally oblivious to her pursuit and despite his cynical façade, I don't see McCoy as a one night stand sort of guy.

_See, another perfect example of why it's a bad idea to get involved with the people you work with_ my subconscious chimes in much to my annoyance.

"Doctor," I hear Spock begin, bringing me back from my thoughts. "I am to remind you and your medical staff that you should cease your observations in the medical center at 19:00, per the Captain's orders."

McCoy rolls his eyes. "I heard that part of Jim's message and once he shows his ass around, I'll let him know what I think about it."

Spock only blinks. "Nevertheless, he made it an order."

Sometimes, I do think Spock likes to bate McCoy as much as Jim. I'm truly tempted to comm Ambassador Spock and ask how he and his Kirk and McCoy all managed to survive each other.

And the doctor indeed looks ready to level some sort of insult, so I figure this is my cue to intervene. "Hey, we're supposed to be on leave guys, okay? I don't know how you both think this bickering you do is going to work for the next four years. I will end up murdering you both myself if it will put a stop to it."

To my satisfaction, both men looked surprised and chastened.

Christine grins at me.

"You," I say as I point to McCoy. "Take Christine on a tour of the base. That should kill two hours and then you can go to the medical seminar." I turned to Spock. "And you are coming with me to Communications."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I am on my way-" Spock begins, looking at me as if I had grown two additional heads.

"Your science department can take care of themselves for thirty minutes, Commander," I say firmly.

I nod to Christine, who's watching me with curious eyes. I know that she knows I no longer feel that way for Spock, but she's dying to know what I'm up to. However, McCoy touches his hand to the small of her back, gesturing for her to proceed him and they leave.

I turn to Spock, who's also studying me. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about, Uhura?" He asks calmly.

I shake my head. "Nope, but I have a feeling you need to talk about something, Spock," I reply. "And we're friends, right? So as your friend, I'm here to listen if you need me."

I wait and watch the familiar struggle within him.

He finally meets my eyes. "I am...concerned...about meeting T'Pring again."

I smile at him.

"You're nervous?" I ask carefully.

"That is an acceptable word," He replies. "I know that is not common among humans to speak of a future relationship with one they previously...dated." He finishes, settling uncertainly on the last word.

"Well, that's true, Spock, but it's been a year and I won't break if you need to talk to someone about this," I respond, seeing that we've migrated to a quiet corner of the in the hallway of the Communications Center, passersby apparently respecting our privacy, thankfully. "I can't say what she might feel obviously, being fully Vulcan, but I'm certain it's something she's thinking about as well at least. And you know you're not obligated to go through with it if you don't want to in the end."

Spock nodded. "No, I am not as you say 'obligated', but it is the greatest hope of my father and the elders that I will," he said.

"And what do you want, Spock? I'll never tell you not to consider what's important to your father and people, but it should matter what you want," I say, hugging my PADD close to me.

"I do not know what I want, Nyota," he says, looking down.

"I can't help you with that, Spock," I sigh, feeling sorry for him.

"You are helping by listening. After I attend the science conference, I plan to spend my leave in meditation. I believe I may find some answers that way," he checks his PADD. "I must go now, but..."

"No worries, Spock," I shake my head. "I'm here if you need me."

He nods. "Thank you."

As we part ways, I realize that Spock's not the only one who needs to figure out what they want.

My situation is hardly as immediate as his, of course. Right now, Jim and I are friends and I am happy with that. I mean, with Jim's complete lack of faith in committed relationships and my preference for one, hoping for something more is setting myself up for disappointment. And we're still getting to know each other, so who knows if I'll even still feel this way at a later date? I made the mistake of pursuing Spock too soon on certain assumptions, without taking enough time to understand who he was and where he was in his life. And I still figure I've got a long way to go in understanding Jim Kirk. The fallout from any failed attempt would be worse than what happened with Spock. With a Vulcan, it's nearly impossible to stay angry. Unless you're McCoy, of course. With Jim, between his temper and mine, working together afterward would be untenable to say the least.

And it's not even that I'm this huge romantic or that I need a man in my life. Everything was fine, I was enjoying the time I spent with Jim without thinking too much about it, but then I _did_ realize just how much I enjoy his company and it's been downhill from there. I guess that is what makes him great leader as well. Despite his cockiness, he capable of putting anyone at ease, just with his smile and a funny comment. And in the next moment, he's got me exasperated and ready to argue with him. And when I think of my parents, who have been married for thirty years and my grandparents, close to sixty, I remember that push and pull. That comfort and passion that they share with each other and that I feel when I'm around Jim. And if anyone had told me I could feel this way about him a year ago, I'd have laughed in their face. Then, I thought of Jim Kirk as the type of man I would always avoid and Spock as my ideal. Now I wonder how I could find myself attracted to two men so different from each other, at least on the surface, but I've yet to figure that out. And I think I need to do that if I have any hope of not messing this all up.

But until then, the novels I've been reading provide a great distraction. I can witness the courtship between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth or Mr. Knightley and Emma without actually having to experience all the angst that accompanies it.

In fact, I decide as I enter the Communications Center, finding it fairly empty and quiet, that I'll start my visit with Heathcliff and Cathy now.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Reviews are lovely, please let me know what you think! Feedback really helps me along. **


	4. What Happens On The Star Base

**Hey, a surprise update! Here's Jim again. What will he think of Wuthering Heights? Is Commander Jennings coming on to him? What leaves him speechless? Read and find out! ;)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. Except my original characters, like Lieutenant-Commander Graziev.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - What Happens On The Star Base...**

* * *

When I was ten, my Mom remarried. Frank, a Federation contractor, was nice enough to me and Sam when he first started to see her. However, once the deed was done, he changed his tune. He wanted to have more kids. Or, I should say, his _own_ children. Even ten years after the Kelvin incident, my Dad's legend still ruled around Riverside and we would always be 'George Kirk's boys' to the locals. Frank virtually ignored us once they returned from their honeymoon. Six months later, when Mom told us she was pregnant, Sam ran away for the first time. Three months after she had Jenny, Starfleet asked her to help with a research mission on Vulcan for a few weeks. I don't know for sure what prompted her to leave so easily not just me and Sam, but the baby as well, but I think maybe having the baby around brought up memories she couldn't handle.

So she left us with Frank.

Well, she left me and Jenny with Frank.

Sam ran away again.

And in the scenario where it's me, Frank, and the baby, guess whose company he preferred? I won't say that I was this perfect angel either, but he was the only father type that I'd ever come into contact with, so at the beginning I tried hard to behave and do things that would make him like me.

Mom and Sam never liked to talk about Dad, for reasons that are obvious to me now, but were not when I was a kid starved for information about him. I do think she tried her best to be a good mom to us even as she struggled at times early on. But I knew I was missing something. So when Frank came into our lives, I knew that was my chance to get a dad. Sam hated me for it and remained hostile toward him. But that was such bullshit, because _he_ had his memories of our dad. He and mom were lucky despite the fact that they seemed to think otherwise.

But none of it mattered anyway, because once Jenny was born, Frank focused all his attention on her. I might as well have run away with Sam. I don't remember consciously deciding to rebel. I just remember feeling angry and hurt and sad. I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong. This, I guess, led to the car incident. When Frank attempted to sell Dad's classic car, I drove it into a ravine, barely escaping going over with it. That was my first encounter with the law, but not the last, of course. What I did learn from it was that my bad behavior never failed to get Mom and Frank's attention, while good behavior only seemed to inspire indifference.

When I look back on it all, I guess the most vivid feeling I recall was loneliness. With Mom and Sam, I was always a reminder to them of what they'd lost. There were times when I must have done something or looked a certain way like dad and they would share a glance of pain. They could share memories with each other, but never with me.

Before the last time Sam ran away, just before mom packed us off to Tarsus IV, he told me that he wished that he could go back before Dad and Mom went on that last mission and make it so none of it had happened. He told me he'd rather have dad than me. I guess my brother saying something that hurtful should have, you know, hurt me. It didn't really. Or maybe it was more like I'd felt that hurt already. I always suspected that he resented me for coming home in Dad's place. And well...I don't know.

The next few years that followed are something I'd like to forget.

But the Starfleet entrance exam I took when I was eighteen measured that I've apparently got a photographic memory, so the irony is that everything that happened in my life is as vivid as if it happened yesterday. It wasn't until four years later, though, in the bar just outside one of the major Starfleet yards in Iowa that I would even think about really joining up. I met both Nyota and then-Captain Pike that night. I guess some might call it fate, but Grandma Iris, my Dad's mom, loved the word Serendipity. It's a pretty cool word. I'm still skeptical of the concept, but that night and the past four years make me think there's something out there ordering the universe.

Anyway, as I sit here listening to Commander Jennings talk about her base while we sign the multiple item transfer data forms, I realize that I haven't felt lonely in a long time.

It's a random, but astounding revelation to me.

"I am ready to send all the authorizations to Starfleet, unless there is anything else to add, sir?" Rand states, after we sign off on the last one. She's been cataloguing and organizing the documents as soon as we send them to her PADD. I really am tempted to check for some mechanism on her, because that level of efficiency just isn't human. She's even managed to elicit praise from Spock!

I glance at the commander and she shakes her head. "No, go ahead."

Jennings gives me a considering look as we wait for confirmation on the transmission. "I have to admit that you're not what I expected."

I get that a comment a lot. "Really?" I say, trying not look annoyed.

She smiles ruefully. "I'm guessing you've heard that before, but you're a pretty famous man around the galaxy, Captain. The stories about what happened with the _Narada_ are legendary as are you and your crew."

"We only did what whatever we could to prevent what happened to Vulcan from happening to more planets," I say automatically. It was one of my stock replies during the endless round of press conferences and debriefings we went through immediately after the _Enterprise_ had limped back to Earth after defeating the _Narada_. "There's nothing really thrilling about it. We still lost an entire planet with six billion Vulcans as well as most of the graduating class from the academy."

"I know," she answers solemnly with a nod of her head. "I only mean that for someone so young, you command as if you've done it for years, instead of months."

A few years ago, I would have answered with some snappy bit of bravado, but I know better now. Whatever I lack in years, I've made up for in the sheer amount of practical experience the _Enterprise_ has encountered since its very first mission. Pike laments that I've somehow transferred my tendency to get into trouble over to the ship. Spock contends that it is logical that the fallout from the destruction of Vulcan would put a heavier burden on the Flag Ship. Chekov surmises that the Enterprise is a 'such a cool ship', so all the Federation's enemies want a chance to go against us. I personally give Chekov's explanation style points, but who the hell knows, really?

So, I just shrug in response. A glance over at Rand shows that she's focused on her PADD. "It's why I entered the Starfleet and what I spent those three years studying for. I made sure I paid attention."

"Sir, I've received confirmation from Starfleet. They have received and processed the documents," Rand says as she taps at her screen. "We may proceed to Vulcan after completion of our shore leave."

I nod. "Cool. You're dismissed, Lieutenant. Go, enjoy your leave."

Rand hesitates. "If you are certain you don't need me, sir..."

I consider it quite an accomplishment that I don't roll my eyes. Rand is like a mother hen sometimes. "I'm fine. I'm going on leave shortly as well, so go and have fun. That's an order, remember?"

"Yes, sir." Rand salutes us both before she leaves.

Jennings looks at me with amusement. "She's quite...exemplary."

I smile. "She's the best."

She pauses for a moment. "So, what are your plans for your vacation, Captain?" She finally asks.

"Call me Jim. We're done with all the formal stuff," I say. "I have some plans for this evening, but other than that, I'm going to probably just hang out with my crew. Make sure they are all enjoying themselves."

She gives me a look I can't interpret. "You can call me Laura," she says. "Well, whenever you're free, perhaps we can also have lunch or dinner while you're here."

"Sure, uh, I'll let you know," I reply, caught off guard.

She smiles. "Okay, I'm on duty tonight anyway, but I'm available at the usual lunch and dinner hours tomorrow."

Not really a clarification, but I choose to think it's just one of those 'commanders eat with each other' things. "Right, well, I'll let you get back to your duties, Laura. I've got to check in with my bridge crew."

Before she can speak again, her communicator buzzes and someone requests her assistance at the medical seminar. She sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jim."

I nod and we end up exiting her office together, parting ways as she heads off presumably to the medical wing and me back to the _Enterprise_.

After checking in with Scotty on the bridge, where I did_ not_ see a keg and an ongoing poker game in progress, I went to my quarters. I changed out of my uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt, flopping down on my bed, PADD in hand. I checked my messages and found Nyota's with _Wuthering Heights_ attached.

_Here's the book. I'll probably have at least read chapter one by dinner, but we can start anytime,_

_Nyota_

"What the hell, I've got a couple of hours to kill," I say to myself. Before I meet her for dinner, I'll make the rounds and check on everyone. I start reading and antiquated expressions aside, it's pretty interesting. The narrator guy, a Mr. Lockwood, is likeable and the infamous Heathcliff is mysterious, but not a caricature so far. The first chapter is short, so I read on to the next. It looks like the story starts at 'the end' and then flashes back to tell the actual story. And it starts to get particularly good once Mr. Lockwood meets the rest of Heathcliff's 'family'. It's like dysfunction city. Makes mine look pretty tame in comparison. I don't know if that's a good or bad thought.

My communicator beeps, it seems like only minutes later. But when I check the time, it's been nearly two hours since I started the book.

"Spock to Kirk."

"Kirk, here."

"Captain, I must report that an altercation took place between one of our crew, Lieutenant Engineer Graziev and one of the base's engineers, a Lieutenant-Commander Theron," Spock's voice, clear and calm, sounded through the room.

I utter a few choices words to the empty room. I know with my history I'm the last person to give a lecture against fighting, but I still try to hold my crew to high standards. "I'll be there in five minutes," I inform him.

"Yes, sir," Spock replies and cuts the transmission.

I hesitate a minute, deciding whether to change or not, but it is a disciplinary situation, so I hurry back into my uniform.

I get to the base in fairly record time and make my way down to the science wing, where there is indeed a crowd of some of my people along with the base's as well as Spock, Commander Jennings, and the two perpetrators. You can always tell who they are by the bruises and the bleeding, of course. First-hand experience with that.

"Captain Kirk, I would like to speak with you on this matter privately," Jennings states as soon as I reach them.

"Yes, we will, but first I want a report from Lieutenant Graziev and then my First Officer." I eye Graziev. He's around my age with a shock of red hair and gray eyes. He's a quiet sort according to both Chekov and Scotty, who will no doubt light into him once he hears about this. At the moment, he won't look at me. "Lieutenant!" I say sharply.

He snaps to attention. "Yes, sir!"

"What happened?" I ask simply. "I want it word for word. And you'll look me in the eye as you tell me."

"Our group was viewing Lieutenant-Commander Theron's experiment, sir," he started, his eyes meeting mine and wavering for a moment, before he manned up. Good. "I worked part-time with Dr. Eli Samuelson at the academy and he invented the equation that facilitates this new cloaking mechanism, but he is not given credit in the report the Lieutenant-Commander wrote. I told him as much, sir, and he told me I was wrong. I insisted, taking out my PADD to bring up Dr. Samuelson's dissertation to prove it and that's when he slapped it out of my hand." He pauses. "I admit that I threw the first punch, sir. I was angry, but that's no excuse."

"No, it's not," I reply, trying to not show my pride in the guy for standing up for the truth. He still needed some discipline. I glance at Theron, who's looking angry and sullen, but is obviously holding his tongue due to the stare being leveled at him by Jennings. "At ease, Lieutenant."

Graziev assumes a relaxed position, his gaze looking straight ahead.

"Spock?" I prompt, turning to face him and I note that he's standing in between the two men, who are also flanked by a pair of security officers.

"Sir, Lieutenant Graziev has correctly related the facts of the event. I took the liberty of viewing both the Lieutenant-Commander's report as well as Dr. Samuelson's dissertation. He did not credit the doctor with the equation. The verbal argument that followed descended into a physical altercation, wherein Graziev indeed punched Theron first. I separated them and called for security. "

I nod. "Spock, please see to it that the lieutenant is returned to the _Enterprise_. Take him by the bridge first, where he will explain himself to Scotty. He can decide what to do with him until Commander Jennings and I work out how to handle this to everyone's satisfaction."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jennings issues a similar order regarding Theron and we depart for her office.

Once behind closed doors, we took a seat and I wait for her to speak.

"I know it looks bad, but I've known Lieutenant-Commander Theron for some time," she began after a moment. "I just find it hard to believe that he'd knowingly plagiarise an equation like that."

I shrug. "Well, the evidence is there, Commander," I point out, reverting back to formal address, considering the circumstances. "And verified by Spock, who is as detailed and thorough as possible. I don't condone Graziev's actions as far as the fighting is concerned and he will receive a demerit for that. However, I'll leave it to you, for the time being, to decide how to handle the rest of it." I pause. "How many people have seen his project?"

Jennings sighs. "We've hosted about twelve ships since setting up the exhibits."

I shake my head. "Well, look, like I said, I can give you some time to decide what you want to do, but Dr. Samuelson deserves to know if someone is taking credit for his work."

"I agree. I need to talk with Theron and review his project against the dissertation myself before I make a decision regarding his punishment and what to tell Starfleet as well as Dr. Samuelson. I'll let you know before you leave for Vulcan," she responds, pushing a strand of her out of her face.

I don't argue with that. I understand trying to protect a crew member until you're absolutely sure of the situation. Possibly ending someone's career is a heavy burden to bear.

"Well, this day certainly took a turn for the worse."

"Nah," I say with a grin. "This is still a slow day for the _Enterprise_."

"Not a surprise." She gives me another unreadable look. "I hope this hasn't ruined your plans for tonight?"

I shake my head and check the time. "No, but I do need to get going, actually," I say, rising from my seat.

She nods and stands up as well. "I know we didn't set anything in stone, but how about lunch, tomorrow? I would like to talk more with you about your crew's adventures, if you don't mind?"

_So, that's what it's about_. And it's not an unusual request. I've had other commanders ask before, especially those stuck on the star bases. Though I can guess why she didn't include that when she asked me about lunch before. My reaction to her questions about our notoriety probably made it seem like I didn't like discussing it in general. But I only hate it when people try to tout us as superheroes. We've made mistakes, but we're all committed to doing our jobs. I'm proud of my crew and there are many stories I enjoy telling.

"Sure," I say. "I'll see you then."

I leave her office, calculating that I've got twenty minutes to get back to the _Enterprise_ and change before I meet Nyota. Checking on the on-leave crew will have to wait until the morning.

I'm sure they're all fine.

And having fun like I ordered.

I then wonder when _I_ became such a mother hen.

I'm able to take a quick shower and change in twelve minutes. I decide on jeans, but with a nicer shirt and grab my PADD. The antique clock on the dining room wall reads two minutes to seven when I get there.

Nyota walks in a few seconds later and I lose the ability to think. She's wearing a strappy spring dress in red. It falls to her knees and she wears sandals that show off her painted toes. Her hair is free and flowing around her face and down her back. She approaches me, carrying her PADD as well.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "I just heard what happened. Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" My brain seems to not want to function past staring at her.

She cocks her head with a little smile. "The fight involving Lieutenant Graziev? About the science project?"

"Yeah," I say. I think if Starfleet saw me right now, they'd strip me of command. "No, that's fine for now. We'll sort it out before we leave. You look beautiful, by the way."

I see a rosy hue stain her cheeks and I feel a warm happiness seep through me.

"You look very nice, too," she replies.

"Ah, I didn't know how dressy I should go," I say, feeling slightly too casual.

She shakes her head. "No, I like what you're wearing. My dress is casual, too."

We stand there for a moment, eyeing each other shyly, before someone from the base approaches us. "Is there something wrong, Captain Kirk?"

I tear my gaze away from hers. "No, we were just going to get a table."

"I'm Lieutenant Mitchell, I run the dining hall. I've got a nice table with a view if you'd like it," the man offered with a smile.

I look to Nyota and she nods. "Lead the way, Lieutenant," I say and gesture for Nyota to go before me.

As we walk to the table, I feel a little panicked. I didn't expect to feel this way over a harmless dinner. I try to remind myself that that's all this is, just a dinner between friends. For so many reasons, I can't afford to mess up things between us. She's my subordinate. She's dated Spock, who's my first officer_ and_ friend. Last, but not least, is that against all odds we've managed to become friends. I know I would somehow screw that up if we dated. And even though all of those objections are completely logical and true, I still feel my pulse racing and I can't squash the feeling that what's happening between us is too powerful to stop.

_I'll get hurt and probably hurt her either way._

The dark thought flickers through my mind and in that moment I consider running.

She glances back at me with a small smile and I know I won't. It's usually disturbingly easy for me to walk away from women. But it's her. Since I met her, I've always felt that pull to stay within her orbit.

For the first time, I can admit that I've lied to myself for years, trying to believe that antagonizing her was enough.

"Would you like to order from the menu or use the replicator, Captain?" The lieutenant's question snaps me out of my thoughts and like a coward, I'm grateful. He gestures toward our table, which does provide a similarly spectacular view of the galaxy as our Observation Deck.

"Uh, I think we'll order from the menu tonight," I say and Nyota murmurs her agreement. "We're on vacation, after all." As I pull one of the chairs out to seat her, my fingers accidentally graze the silky softness of her arm.

We both jump like we've been scalded.

She meets my gaze, her dark eyes wide, but trusting.

And right now, it feels as if there's nothing in the galaxy that could drag me away from this moment.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Stays On The Star Base?

**So, we're still on the star base and Jim & Nyota on their _date_, I mean having their dinner. ;) Here's Nyota's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. I only claim my original characters as they appear.**

**A/N: *= see footnote at the end of the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Five - ...Stays On The Star Base?**

* * *

It's probably some kind of panic reflex that now my mind is racing to remember if we've ever actually touched each other before now.

Jim seems equally affected, his gaze never leaving mine as he takes his seat. We sit there in silent contemplation of each other.

I remember that night in Iowa when he was pushed into me by my fellow cadets and grabbed my boobs, but I don't think that counts. My adrenaline was already high and it wasn't skin to skin contact. _Any other time_? I can't think of anything else. I know I made a conscious effort to not come into close contact with him during our academy years. Even this past year, though we've certainly become friends, the physical distance remained the same.

I reach out to take a drink from my water-glass and Jim clears his throat.

He looks adorably nervous. _Wow_. Three years ago I never thought I'd use him and adorable in a sentence together.

He picks up his PADD and smiles slightly. "Hey, I read the first three chapters of the book," He announces proudly. "It's not bad, actually."

I grin widely, feeling excited that he started reading it already. "I'd just stopped at chapter five, when Christine burst into Communications with the news about Lieutenant Graziev. I'm liking it so far, too. It's actually a bit of a mystery as well as a romance, I think."

He nods. "I like that it starts out after the main story's already happened and then you've got to figure out how everyone's related to each other along with Lockwood," he smiles ruefully. "I guess crazy families are something humans will never out grow, huh?"

I pick up the undercurrent in his voice, but I just mentally store it away to think about later. "Maybe someday," I say quietly. "Did you have a favorite part or quote so far?"

He considers it for a while. "The scene where Lockwood has the nightmare and then hears Catherine's ghost. That was pretty trippy," he says with a laugh.

"I've had nightmares that felt that real before," I reply without thinking as I toy with my napkin.

Jim looks at me curiously. He looks like he wants to ask me about them. "What about you?" He asks instead. "A favorite part, I mean?"

"There's a quote I really liked in the second chapter from Lockwood," I say, picking up my PADD to find it.

_**'It is strange,' I began, in the interval **_

_**of swallowing one cup of tea and receiving another - **_

_**'it is strange how custom can mould our tastes and ideas-'***_

I finish reading and set down my PADD. "It's true sometimes, don't you think?" I ask. "I mean, it's two-hundred years later and we're better about thinking outside the box, but we're all guilty at times of basing how we view others or situations on the ideas we're accustomed to understanding."

Jim nods thoughtfully, leaning forward, his hands clasped on the table. "I know I've done it. This past year's, been a pretty big eye-opener, though," he says, shaking his head. "As a captain, I can't afford to hold on to preconceived notions about other species or situations. It's why Starfleet and I are doomed to butt heads. The regulations are important, but they can't possibly cover every circumstance we'll encounter while exploring the universe."

Well, I'm currently using the discipline I learned in Starfleet to resist the urge to leap over the table and kiss my Captain. Right, he's _my_ C_aptain_. I need to keep reminding myself of that very pertinent fact.

"That's true," I manage to say. "And I think the crew understands that as well. We trust your judgment."

He smiles at me gratefully, his blue eyes brightening. I am both relieved and annoyed when Lieutenant Mitchell approaches our table.

"Have you decided on anything, yet?" he asks politely.

We both look at the man apologetically. "No, I'm sorry. We were talking, but if you just give us five minutes, we'll be ready," Jim replies.

"Not a problem," Mitchell says good-naturedly. "I'll come back in five, Captain."

We pick up our menus and start scrolling through the options. "If there's one thing about Earth I really miss," Jim begins, "it's food that's actually cooked and not replicated."

"I know," I agree. "On our next Earth leave, I plan on going straight home for my mother's baked salmon."

"I'm more of a meat and potatoes guy, myself," he states with grin.

"So, that's why there are over hundred steak dishes in the replicator, huh?" I ask playfully.

Jim holds up his hands. "Hey, that's not all me! Bones and Scotty like it, too."

"Humph," I say skeptically. "I can't believe McCoy would condone artery clogging food."

He shakes his finger at me. "That's because he talks a good game down in Sick Bay. He totally badgered Scotty to input a whole bunch of southern _fried_ dishes in the database," he says conspiratorially.

I can't help but laugh. The men in command on the _Enterprise_ are clearly in need of some type of intervention, but I love them all the same.

"So, I think I'll try their salmon and see how it measures up," I decide.

"I'm getting a hamburger and fries," he states.

I smile and shake my head.

Mitchell returns at that moment, takes our orders, and leaves us a carafe of wine.

"Just one glass for me," he says as he fills our glasses.

"Me, too," I say, remembering the horrible hangover I had the morning after the bridge crew celebrated Starfleet green lighting us to begin our first five year mission.

Jim grins at me. "I seem to remember someone belting out a tune popular on Earth in the 1970s?"

I glare back at him. "Don't even go there, Mr. "I can see the back of my head if I turn around quickly enough."

He groans with a laugh. "Yeah, no more getting drunk for me," he states firmly. "That's just embarrassing."

"I know it's a bit of a non-sequitur, considering our current topic, but I hear that there's an Observation Deck around here somewhere," I say.

Jim raises an eyebrow at me, his eyes smiling. "I saw that, too," he replies warmly. "I think we should officially investigate it. I mean, no O.D. is better than the one on the Enterprise, of course-"

"Of course not!" I chime in with mock indignation.

He smirks at me. "-But it's still an O.D., which is always worth checking out," he finishes as our food is delivered.

Everything looks delicious and thankfully, tastes wonderful, too.

We eat in comfortable silence for awhile. It gives me time to ponder what's happening between us a little more, though I still don't know what I should do. I _think_ he feels it, too, but I know that's he's not the same Jim Kirk of a year ago, let alone three years ago. That Jim would no doubt jump in first and worry about the consequences later. This Jim is still spontaneous and adventurous, but he tempers it with the experience he's gained as Captain of the _Enterprise. _I know he takes his duty to the crew seriously and a relationship with his Communications Officer would not look good. I think, though, that he would have allowed Spock and I continue our relationship if we hadn't broke up before we left dry dock. He'd have trusted us to keep it private and out of our work. And with Spock, I could do it. Our relationship was mostly cerebral, though I do find him very attractive.

With Jim, I'm not so sure. He's an intelligent and interesting person as I've learned over the past year, so we never lack in good conversation. In fact, where I would normally censor myself with Spock, trying to figure out what he expected of a mate, I don't even think of doing that with Jim.

I feel _free_.

And then there's the physical attraction that I truly discovered tonight. If just the touch of his fingers on my arm could make me turn into a puddle of goo, what would it feel like if he held me against his body? I shiver involuntarily and feel my face heat at the thought.

_Okay, probably not a good idea to wonder about that right now_, I tell myself.

"Are you cold?" I look up and see him eyeing me with concern.

I consider saying, _No, just horny_, but we're obviously not ready for _that_ level of free conversation just yet.

"No, I'm fine," I smile and finish my food.

"That was great," he says as he takes a sip of his wine. It's still half full, as is mine. "I'm going to send in a nice review to Starfleet."

I nod in agreement. "What's going to happen with Theron?" I ask curiously, my mind going back to what happened this afternoon at the mention of Starfleet. "Is Commander Jennings going to report him?"

Jim shrugs. "I don't know. She didn't want to believe he'd do something like this and I can't really blame her for trying to stick up for him initially," he says looking thoughtful. "She wants to review the situation herself before making a decision. I told her that Dr. Samuelson deserved to know about this, especially since so many people have viewed the project at this point. But like I said, I think we'll resolve it before we leave for New Vulcan."

"Well, this incident aside, it seems like she's running the base well," I comment.

"Yeah, it's one of the better ones we've seen, isn't it?" he agrees. "We're meeting tomorrow for lunch, actually. She wants to hear about all of our adventures."

I wonder if that's all she wants, but try to banish the thought from my head. He cocks an eyebrow at me as if he reads my mind.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she's interested in," he says wryly. "I wasn't sure at first, but yeah. I mean, being stuck here on a star base has got to get old eventually. And you remember old Admiral Bennett on 10? I told him stories for hours."

I did remember the kind, elderly Admiral. It was clear that he was very lonely on a base filled with young people who didn't want to take the time to keep their commander company. He took to Jim right away, treating him like a son. He'd also known George Kirk. I think both men benefited immeasurably from those two weeks we were docked. They kept in touch regularly, something he admitted to me during one of our O.D. conversations recently. Three months before that, during a routine research mission on the other side of the galaxy, I'd received the transmission communicating the Admiral's passing. I recall a blank-faced Jim turning the comm over to Spock for the remainder of his shift and disappearing for the rest of the day. Even McCoy couldn't figure out where he'd gone. I still wanted to find him, but the doctor told me that Jim always preferred to deal with things like this in private.

I couldn't understand why his best friend would let him do that and said as much.

I'll never forget McCoy's reply: "I know you're actually getting to know him now, Uhura, but Jim only let's so much of himself through to people. He knows I'm here anytime he wants to talk, but I don't push him. There are some things that I suspect about his past that are probably why he instinctively disappears and hides when he's hurting." He gave me an assessing look. "He doesn't really believe that he can rely on anyone else. I know the feeling, myself, of course. Ironic that we're best friends, isn't it?"

The next day, Jim made it to his scheduled shift, his usual, sunny disposition in tact as if nothing had happened.

"I remember," I say quietly.

He meets my gaze and there's a silent moment of understanding that passes between us.

"Dessert?" I ask finally.

Jim nods back. "But not here."

I give him a suspicious look, even as my mind takes a trip back to the naughty side.

He only smiles and gets Mitchell's attention to let him know we're done and to compliment the chef. I do as well as we pick up our PADDs and walk toward the exit of the dining hall.

"So, I'm guessing we're headed to the Observation Deck you've only 'heard about'?" I ask giving him a sidelong glance.

He gives me a 'what are you talking about?' look.

I roll my eyes.

After a turbo lift ride and few twists and turns, we indeed arrive outside doors labeled: OBSERVATION DECK.

Jim keys in a code and doors open, revealing a beautiful vista of the galaxy as well as a blanket with a dining tray, plates, and cups on top. There are two pitchers chilling in a tray of ice.

I look at him in amazement.

"When did you do this?" I ask.

He only gestured for me to sit on the blanket, holding my hand as I attempted to do so gracefully. Once again, I feel that jolt of desire stab through me and I look to see if he's felt it as well. And he's watching me intently, his blues eyes serious and gentle.

Once I'm settled comfortably, he joins me, pausing before he unveils the surprise under the cover of the tray. "I did it while we were at the table. Sent instructions to Mitchell from my PADD," he says quietly.

He removes the cover. The tray is filled with s'mores. Authentic ones. With the marshmallows melted haphazardly with the chocolate and real graham crackers.

"How did..." I trail off, feeling the pick of tears in my eyes.

Jim shrugs, his smile shy. "You once told me about how you and your bothers and sisters would go camping when you were younger. And you made s'mores. I figured that it's been awhile since you've had any. They're not exactly replicator friendly."

"No, they're not," I say softly with a smile. "Thank you, Jim."

He ducks his head in response, but not before I see a blush stain his cheeks. "You're welcome, Nyota. Well, dig in! There's milk and water in the pitchers. I didn't ask for any utensils, because everyone knows you eat s'mores with your hands. I did, however, request a lot of napkins." He holds some out to me.

I take them and place one over my lap to cover my dress. I then happily reach for one of the s'mores. I take a bite and it's just like I remember. Jim watches me with a smile, before taking one himself.

He comically takes a big bite and squirt of chocolate lands on his shirt. He looks mildly disturbed, but continues eating.

I finish my s'more and grab a few napkins. I pour a bit of water on them and scoot close to him.

"Don't worry about it...," he begins, but I shake my head.

"I like this shirt," I say simply, as if that explains everything.

He still attempts to eat as I dab at the stain, but we're both fully aware of our close proximity. He finishes his s'more and my eyes go to his lips of their own volition as he chews. I reach behind me and grab another napkin to hand to him.

I sit back, but still close to him, watching him clean up.

He gets up to dispose of our napkins in the receptacle and comes back to offer me a hand up.

I take it and he pulls me up, but doesn't let go, threading his hand through mine. "I want to show you something," he says as we walk further down the deck. Where we stop, a beautiful ring of color is barely visible around New Vulcan. "It doesn't show up at just any angle," Jim explains, letting my hand go to stand behind me as I view it.

"It's a particle cloud?" I ask, admiring the rainbow of light.

"Yep," he responds softly.

I turn around then and look up at him.

He reaches for my hand again.

"So, I'm not alone in this am I?" He asks, his gaze unwavering.

I shake my head, giving his hand a squeeze. "No."

His mouth quirks into a small smile and he sighs. "There are some very good reasons why we shouldn't, of course."

I nod. "I know. I've thought of them all, too."

"The fact that I'm your Captain one of them?" He asks.

"That's probably the best reason, believe me I know. And I hate it, but I'm worried what the crew will think," I say in low voice. "I mean, not everyone knew about me and Spock, but those who do..."

"Hey," he says, lifting my chin gently, so that I'm looking him in the eyes. "I don't see how anyone could question your qualifications or performance, Nyota. I'd like to think that no one on our ship is that petty. And, hell, considering _my _reputation at the Academy, I know they're not that petty. They'd never have signed on with me. And I'd also take the heat for it as well."

I smile. "Yeah, well, even in this day and age, there's still a double standard for women."

"Well there shouldn't be, but I know it's true," he admits.

"And you and Spock are friends now. I don't want to harm that."

"I don't either," he replies. "And I don't...I don't want to become a problem if you two..."

I shake my head, understanding his meaning. "Jim, I will always care for Spock, but we're better as friends and that's how it'll stay no matter what happens with him and T'Pring. Or anyone else."

He still looks uncertain, but nods.

And I figure since he just shared his biggest concern about us seeing each other, it's only fair that I do the same.

"And there's the monogamy thing," I say softly.

He nods ruefully. "It's true that I've never actually been in a real relationship before, but I'm not really finding the idea of random star base hook-ups as appealing as I used to, honestly," he says, his gaze unwavering. "It's just that it was always the easy thing to do. If I'd met Commander Jennings a few months ago and thought she was interested, I would have pursued it without hesitation. Now, I hope she really is only interested in my stories, because despite trying to convince myself otherwise, I'm not available for any more one night stands. After all the hours we've spent just hanging out together, I know there's something better. I just didn't think it would happen for me. I don't think I'm your type, really."

I consider his words carefully, relief and happiness surging through me. "Once upon a time, I was pretty naive and I did actually possess a list of characteristics I wanted in a man."

Jim looks amused, but not surprised. "Care to share?"

I smile back and sigh. "No, not really. Even though I'm usually the type of person who carefully plans every action and reaction in my life, I can't seem to do that with you. Which used to drive me up the wall, you know."

He gives me a look of disbelief. "No! I always thought 'obnoxious farm boy' was a term of endearment."

I shake my head with a smirk, inwardly cringing at that reminder. "But _now_," I continue pointedly, "I know better. It's not the order in life that makes it worth living. It's the surprises and discoveries that I've remember most about this last year. When we're together, Jim, it just feels right. We compliment each other and I'm never bored. I don't need a list. I know it in my heart."

I place my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His other hand covers mine, holding it in place.

"You know what?" He says after a moment. "We're out here exploring and things are going well now. In reality, with every encounter, every away mission or diplomatic meeting, there's the possibility that some of us or all of us won't make it out alive. I know how that works, Nyota. And I'm not a fan of regrets or what-ifs. There are a lot of things I've done in my life that I'm not proud of, but they got me to this point. So, I don't regret those things, I just learned from them. But I never want to look back and _wish_ I'd done something. I will always give this crew and ship my best and I know you will, too, but I can't live on that alone. I don't believe that sacrificing our happiness is necessary to continue to do our jobs well."

I see the quiet determination in eyes and I know that whatever happens, I don't want any what-ifs either.

"Well, I can't argue with any of that. Where do I sign up?" I ask.

He smiles as he leans into me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"See? I've won you over to the dark side," he whispers.

"No, Jim," I correct him. "Just yours."

He looks at me for a long moment, his expression open and searching. And then his lips find mine, gentle at first, tasting me. And even with all the hints of it, I'm still not prepared for the pure desire that courses through me. I deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue entry as he pulls me closer.

And thinking is no longer necessary.

Only living.

* * *

**TBC...**

***Passage quoted from _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Bronte; Chapter Two; Page: 18.**

**Thanks to the generous plot bunnies that continued to visit me regularly over the weekend, you can read on to Chapter Six!**


	6. Communications

**I wanted post Nyota's and Jim's thoughts on the developments between them together, hence 5 & 6 together. Enjoy!**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount CBS. **

**Warnings: mild sexual references and language.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Communications**

* * *

I narrowly escaped going over a cliff with my Dad's classic car.

And I've spaced-dived onto a planet minutes away from destruction.

But as far as heart-racing experiences goes, they've got nothing on the woman in my arms.

I don't know how long we're there, making out against the railing of the Observation Deck. I only know the taste of her, exploring her curves and what turns her on. My erection is straining through my jeans, painfully ready. And if I hadn't just nearly declared my love for her, and found out that she might actually feel the same, the conclusion of this night would be a no-brainer. But even though I want this relationship, I'm can't seem to get rid of the fear that I'll wreck it somehow. It's an annoying, yet persistent thought that's followed me around for years. It's different when it's just me against the world. It's how I could provoke a Vulcan and two Romulans into fights, fuck the odds, because the moment was bigger than me. More important than me. It's the difference between wanting to save six billion people versus wanting to protect just one. One is something I can analyze and find a solution to without allowing it to consume me. It's true that in facing and defeating Nero, I thought of my Dad, but only in an abstract sort of way. I never knew him. For years, I didn't even know much about him beyond his service record and the transmission of his last words to my Mom. Then I met Admiral Bennett. And he filled in quite a few holes, but it's not the same.

I know my Mom. And Sam. I lived with them most days for years. And no matter what I did or do, I think I'll always be a disappointment to them in some way.

_Because I'm not him._

The failure is magnified the closer you are to the people you let down.

I break the kiss then, catching my breath and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Are you alright?" I hear her whisper as she runs a hand up my neck and through my hair.

I nod, opening my eyes to find her looking at me, her gaze warm.

"Yeah, I just...I don't want to mess this up, Nyota," I say and the effort it costs me not to retreat is worth the glow of understanding I see in her face.

"I know, believe me, I do," she says with a smile and sighs. "Should we do a no sex until we're more settled agreement?"

I look at her, my mind clearly not used to those words in that order. "I like sex," I manage.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, so do I, Jim. But I don't think we're ready. Tearing off each other's clothes now, while an arousing thought, is probably not a good idea. We've both admitted that there are plenty of issues that might make it difficult for this to work. But even though they're not all as important as we thought originally, being together is still going to take some effort and communication. And I know that while we're closer than ever and we both want this, we could do better on the communications part." She stops there and I hear what's left unsaid. She's told me a several things about her childhood, but I've volunteered very little about mine, of course.

So, yeah, I've got some issues to sort out before I can do this love thing. But, knowing it and really admitting it to oneself are two completely different things.

It's why my friendship with Bones was, until now, the only thing resembling a functional relationship in my life, maybe ever. Which is pretty sad, I guess. We don't ask each other the tough personal questions or expect anything in particular from one another. But we were both outsiders at the Academy for different reasons and we both knew how trusting people usually bites you in the ass. Thus, in some screwed up way, we understood each other perfectly.

And I thought I could happily go the rest of my life without ever needing to dredge up memories I wanted buried, aside from the unavoidable, but confidential, psych eval here or there.

I look at her beautiful face and my stomach turns at the thought of sharing the ugly things I've seen and experienced.

_But If I ruin this, if I mess it up because I won't talk to her, it's like he's finally won, _I remind myself_. _I almost let it happen, let that ugliness ruin my life, when I was wasting my time getting shit-faced and into bar fights. But that stopped the night I met Nyota and Pike. I stopped it then and I can't let it happen now either.

I open my mouth to speak, but she gently places a finger to my lips.

"It's not an embargo on sex indefinitely. We'll know when it's right. Besides, if we're going do it on an O.D., it should happen on our own, don't you think?" She says with a sassy smile.

My mind immediately goes to imagining that very possibility as I kiss her fingers. "Thanks for that mental image," I mutter. "But you're right. I need a cold shower, like right now though."

Before she can reply, the intercom beeps on the deck.

"Scott to Kirk," Scotty's voice echoes.

I sigh. Pike wasn't kidding when he said that captains don't really get off time or vacations. "Kirk here, Scotty. What's up?"

"Sorry to be interrupting your leave, Captain. I wouldna have done it, but they are asking for you directly."

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Ah, well Ambassadors Sarek and Spock," he says, sounding bewildered. "They hailed us and Shields wasn't sure what to do, so he commed me. I let them aboard and they wanted to see Spock, but I told them that he was meditating or some such. His father still wanted to see him. Only Spock won't open his quarters. He will only state that he is meditating and won't receive any visitors. His father thinks he's just bein' uncooperative. But it's Spock! I didna think the man knew about rebellin'!"

I smirk at the last part, sobering a bit at Nyota's worried expression. "Well, I'll try to sort it out when I get there. Escort the ambassadors back to the bridge and tell them to wait there on my orders. Give me thirty minutes Scotty. Page me if anything else happens."

"Aye, Captain." The connection ends and we're alone again.

She's still in the circle of my arms. I hear her sigh and she looks up at me. "I think I might know what's wrong with him, if he's not really just meditating."

"I figured you might," I reply. "I'm not quite graduated from the school of Spock behavioral patterns, so I am going to need your help. But I think we need to change before we handle this weird father-younger son-older version of son situation."

Nyota smiles with a nod. "Well, not to stereotype women, but this dress takes some time to get out of, so thirty minutes is pushing it," she says with a shake of her head.

"I bet I could get you out of it, _without tearing it_, in five minutes," I say with a smile as we walk to doors hand in hand. I make mental note to come back and clean up our mess, not wanting the base crew to get saddled with it.

She laughs again, the musical sound wrapping itself around me, like always.

"We'll just need to test that one out, won't we?" She asks and stops before I can open the doors. She turns to me, placing her hands on my chest. "Tonight was wonderful, Jim," she says softly.

I pull her closer and she slides her arms around me. "Yes, it was," I agree quietly, hugging her. We share a single kiss, before I make myself pull away and key in the code.

"I walk right in front of you," she announces with a little smile, noting my returning erection.

"That's very generous of you," I say wryly as we walk down the thankfully empty corridors toward the turbo lift.

We make it to the _Enterprise_ five minutes later without encountering too many people and separate to hurry to our quarters and change. I'm able to get in that quick cold shower and dress in my uniform in ten minutes. Nyota and I agreed to meet in front of Spock's quarters before going to see the ambassadors. While I'm waiting for her, I buzz Scotty.

"Kirk to Scott."

"Here, sir."

"I am going to attempt to talk to Spock with Lieutenant Uhura's help," I say, seeing her walk around the corner at that very moment, wearing her Starfleet red.

"Aye, Captain."

"So what have we got here, do you think?" I ask as she reaches me.

"I talked to him earlier about meeting T'Pring," she replies. "He seemed nervous and I think he feels a lot of pressure from his father and the elders to honor the Bond agreement between them. He was going to spend his leave in meditation to think about everything."

I nod. "And then daddy dearest shows up unannounced with his other self in tow," I add. "Yeah, that would be enough for most people to barricade themselves their quarters."

Nyota sighs. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"You wanna try first?" I ask.

She nods and pushes the button on the intercom outside his quarters. "Spock, it's me. Are you okay?"

There's silence for a moment.

"I am well, Uhura," Spock finally responds.

She looks at me and I nod for her to continue. "I know that your father and Ambassador Spock are here. Scotty called the Captain and I to try and help with the situation."

"You are present, Captain?" Spock asks.

"I am, Spock," I respond. "Look, I'll make sure your dad and the ambassador leave the ship at least afterwards if you prefer it, but I think we'll need to hear whatever they came to say. So either I or Ny-Uhura can talk to them or you can yourself. It's your call." I finish, hoping he's too distracted to notice my slip-up.

Nyota only smiles at me and shrugs.

There's silence again. "No, I will talk to them. However, I appreciate your offer," He says and his doors suddenly swoosh open.

He's got his usual inscrutable expression on as he nods to both of us. "I apologize that my behavior interrupted your leave," he states in a low, calm voice and even though I still don't him very well yet, I know that he knows. "I do not believe that my father will require your presences beyond the usual greetings."

He begins to lead the way. Nyota and I exchange an uncertain glance as we follow him. The thing about Spock is that it's impossible to tell if he's angry until he's throttling you over a bridge console.

_Then_, of course, you know.

We make it to the bridge without any problems, the turbo lift ride silent, but not overly tense.

Sarek comes forward immediately to greet me. "Captain Kirk, I apologize for the intrusion on your time. I will not keep you long. I need to speak with my son, however."

I nod, looking back at Spock, who's gone rigid and completely expressionless as he waits to talk with his dad. "Not a problem, you can use my Ready Room. I'll stay on the ship, just in case, though."

Sarek greets Nyota as well and then moves to Spock. They eye each other awkwardly for a long moment, finally making their way to my office when I clear my throat. Ambassador Spock takes my attention away from the impending father-son confrontation.

"You are well, Jim?" He asks with a smile.

"I'm good," I reply returning his smile. "And you?"

"I am functioning optimally even in my advanced years," he replies.

And there's that subtle self-deprecating humor.

My Spock is just getting up to this point. Of course, whether I make any future progress in our friendship depends on how he feels about me and Nyota. And whatever is going on between him and his dad, I suspect.

"Glad to hear it," I say. "I don't suppose you can share what this is all about?"

He hesitates for a moment. "I can tell you that it's related to T'Pring, but I do not wish to encroach upon my younger self's privacy further."

"Is she okay?" Nyota asks in concern.

He nods. "She is well. I should clarify that the matter involves a third party."

I usually don't mind playing twenty questions with either Spock, as it's great fun to try and pry personal information out of them, but I'm getting the feeling that I will need to know the particulars of this situation before we arrive at New Vulcan. "Now you've just made us more curious, Spock."

"I am certain my younger self will enlighten you shortly, Jim," he says calmly.

I sigh and turn to find Scotty trying to appear busy. I smirk. "Scotty, you can go back to bed. We'll be done here pretty soon and then Lieutenant Shields and his crew can get back to their watch."

He already voiced his concern about leaving the ship in a command-trainee's hands even on the third shift, docked at a star base. But Shields was assigned to the _Enterprise_ by Pike, with a specific request for me to mentor him in his command training. And he's been an exemplary officer so far in his three months on board.

Scotty still looks uncertain and Shields slightly affronted.

However, before I can make it order, he relents, running off a few warnings to the bridge crew that he's probably mentioned about ten times by now, before finally getting on the turbo lift.

I walk over to Shields and pat him on the back. "I told you, Scotty's just a little over protective of the ship, once you've completed a few more shifts successfully, he'll get over it."

"So, I can ignore the warning that if he wakes up to a ship somehow damaged while in dock and due to my negligence, that there's an isolated, frozen planet with my name on it?" Shields asks with a slightly nervous smile.

I laugh. "Well, he probably meant that, actually. But you're doing a great job, so that won't happen, will it?" I say cheerfully.

"No, sir." Shields replies quickly.

"See, no worries," I say.

I glance over to see that Nyota and the Ambassador are watching with interest. He appears close to amused and she rolls her eyes at me, but also smiles. She just doesn't understand that ribbing is a fact of life on the _Enterprise_. Shields will catch on and go on to do the same to his own crew in the future, I hope. And honestly, I think Scotty _would_ transport the poor guy to Delta Vega if something preventable happens during his command. Hell, he's read me, Spock, and Sulu the riot act numerous times whenever we push the ship beyond her limits or put a few dents in her.

But I really wouldn't have it any other way. He's the best damn engineer in Starfleet and the_ Enterprise _is lucky to have him looking out for her.

At that moment, father and son exit re-enter the bridge, stoic as usual.

"Captain," Spock states coming to stand before me. "It is possible that I will need to leave with my father and the Ambassador tomorrow for New Vulcan."

"Possible?" I interject.

Spock glances at his dad briefly, before returning his gaze to me. "My decision is not made yet. I will meditate on the new information and provide an answer at noon Earth time tomorrow."

Huh. "Is there anything I can do or you want to discuss?" I prod, not expecting anything.

Spock appears to consider my words, however. "I would like to speak with you before I make my decision, sir," he nods in agreement. "Perhaps an hour before?"

"Sure, no problem," I say, feeling surprised.

The ambassador looks pleased and I can guess he's got visions of us become best buds still dancing around in his head. Well, I'd feel a little more optimistic if he could try and call me Jim, instead of 'sir' and 'captain' even when we're off duty.

Nyota merely looks thoughtful.

"Then I will show them to the guest quarters, if that is acceptable?" He asks.

"Absolutely," I say and we watch the three men step into the turbo lift.

"So, that's an odd, yet usual turn of events for this ship, anyway," I say to no one in particular.

Nyota shakes her head. "Well, I guess it'll all come out soon enough."

I nod and give Shields some parting words of encouragement as we leave the bridge.

"Where'd you get this one from?" I hear her ask sleepily as she runs her fingers over the scar on my jaw line.

We're lying in bed in my quarters, trying to unwind from the day. She replicated some pajamas with Winnie the Pooh on them and I just opted for my grey sweat pants.

"Long story," I hedge and then sigh. "I'm working on putting it into the right words."

"I don't need it perfectly related, Jim," she says gently and it's like she's reading my mind. "I can handle it. I'm here whenever, wherever."

"I know," I reply, kissing her cheek. "It's just kind of something I try not to think about often, I guess. It's hard to just start talking."

She nods, her head resting on my chest, just under my chin. "No rush." She sits up suddenly, reaching over me and grabbing her pad off the small table next to my bed. She insisted on going with me back to the Observation Deck to pack up everything and get our PADDs. After finishing off a couple more s'mores, we left the deck in pristine condition.

That is probably why I'm still wide awake, even though I could use some sleep.

"You've still got two chapters to read to catch up to me, you know," She says with a grin, settling herself back on top of me.

"How about we read it out loud?" I suggest mischievously. "Then we could do the voices."

Her lips twitch. "Okay. _But_, by the way, this is supposed to be literature appreciation, Jim. Not a parody," she says in amusement.

"But where's the fun in that?" I ask.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Doctor's Approval

**A/N: Just one chapter for this week. For those who are reading Echoes, sorry about the delay, I'm experiencing some writers block. But I'm not abandoning it! **

**As always, I appreciate all the reviews & alerts! **

**Note: * = see footnote at end of chapter**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. **

**~Nadiea**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Doctor's Approval**

* * *

**-**_**Flashback**-_

_**'What! Catherine Linton?' I exclaimed, astonished. But a minute's reflection convinced me it was not my ghostly Catherine. Then,' I continued, 'my predecessor's name was Linton?' **Jim says in an interesting interpretation of a British accent._

_**'It was.' **I'm currently Mrs. Dean, Heathcliff's housekeeper._

**_And who is that Earnshaw: Hareton Earnshaw, who lives with Mr. Heathcliff? Are they relations?'_**

**_'No, he is the late Mr. Linton's nephew.'_**

**_'The young lady's cousin, then?'_**

_**'Yes, and her husband was her cousin also: one on the mother's, the other on the father's side: Heathcliff married Mr. Linton's sister.'* **Jim reads incredulously, falling out of the character with a laugh._

_"So, should we draw an incest tree to keep all this straight?" He asks._

_I smile. "I thought it was kind of weird as well, but, they actually did marry cousins during that time period in Europe," I say._

_"Huh," Jim responds. "And people make jokes about the midwest and the south in the States." He wiggles his eyebrows._

_"Well, in Africa around the same period, marriage was often restricted to your tribe," I reply and then pause, considering my next words. "Actually, my father wanted to arrange a marriage for me as well, even in this day and age."_

_Jim looks surprised. "What happened?"_

_"My father's good friend had several children, including a son my age named Ali. We all grew up together and I've always like him, but more like another brother. When I was seventeen, my father told me about their agreement. I was not happy to say the least and I don't think Ali was either, but he would have honored it if I did too. And then I received my scholarship for the Xenolinguistics program at Oxford. I accepted the admission offer and refused to go through with the marriage. So, things were kind of tense between us those few months before I left."_

_He looks at me for a moment. "I always thought that you'd had a pretty ideal childhood," he finally says, shifting to sit up against the headboard and gently pulling me closer. _

_I hug him and sigh. "It was, for the most part, Jim. And it's better now. I'm the youngest and most of my brothers and sisters are married and/or gone off planet. My dad's very protective and I know he just wants to make sure that all his children are happy. I was just surprised that he would try to make such an important choice for me, especially since I'd talked about joining Starfleet for a long time. But my parents' marriage was arranged and they're very happy, so I can see why he's such an advocate for it, I guess. Last I heard of Ali, he was teaching at Harvard and married, so I think it all worked out for the best. But my father worries about me a lot now, I think."_

_"Well, I guess that's what parents do," Jim says thoughtfully. "Your dad sounds like a good guy though, just maybe a little teensy tiny bit heavy-handed. I'm sure you told him that the Enterprise is not only the most awesome, but also the safest ship in Starfleet. He and your mother can even visit!"_

_I can't stop a hysterical giggle from escaping. "Ah, no I usually heavily edit all of our 'adventures', Jim. If he knew half of what's happened this year, he'd be on the ship right now putting you through the fourth degree and trying to get me to come home." I lean up to kiss him. "Do you want to keep reading? You look sleepy."_

_"I am, but I don't think I'll get the rest of my leave at this point, so I want to enjoy every second I've got. I can sleep anytime," he says, drawing on that seemingly endless pool of energy he possesses. "Unless, you're tired of reading?" he adds, looking contrite._

_I shake my head. "No, I'm fine."_

_And I am. I guess his energy is indeed contagious._

_So, we keep reading as Mrs. Dean finally starts recounting the tale of how Heathcliff came into The Earnshaws lives. _

**_'I remember the master, before he fell into a doze, stroking her bonny hair - it pleased him him rarely to see her gentle - and saying -_**

**_"Why canst thous not always be a good lass, Cathy?" _**

**_And she turned her face up to his, and laughed, and answered -_**

_**"Why cannot you always be a good man, father?"***_

_I trail off as I finish the sentence and then reread the passage silently. I didn't really pay attention to it the first time around. It's interesting to think about the expectations people have for those closest to them and the reality of making mistakes._

_I look up at Jim, a question on my lips, but he's drifting off finally. "Sleep anytime, huh?" I whisper as I put my PADD down. His eyes snap back open as he feels my movement._

_"What? I'm awake!" he says in protest._

_I laugh as I gesture for him to lay down. "It's time for bed, mister. We'll still be together in our dreams, you know."_

_An unreadable expression clouds his eyes for only a moment and then disappears. "That's true," he replies softly._

_-**End Flashback**-_

I wake up slowly, those vivid memories of last night tucking themselves away in my mind.

I manage to shift a bit without waking him up, noting what Christine calls a 'morning erection', and study him for a moment.

He looks younger than his twenty-six years as he sleeps, his face relaxed and peaceful.

I admit that I never suspected a romantic streak in Jim. He uses his macho, devil-may-care persona as a shield very effectively. Somehow, he's letting me in and I know it's probably terrifying for him. My comment last night, as innocent as it seemed, sparked something sad in him. I'm tempted to do more research on his life with his family or ask McCoy, but I know that's cheating. I need to trust him to tell me when he feels comfortable doing so. Going around him to find out would only destroy _his_ trust in me. And so, I'll wait. In the meantime, everyday I'm discovering something new about him, it seems.

And telling him about my father and Ali wasn't on my immediate agenda. It's complicated, because its importance isn't with the latter. We never thought of each other that way, so there were no hard feelings. It just made my relationship with my father a bit difficult for a while. I never mentioned it to Spock because before Nero, we were very tentatively involved and I focused mostly on narrowing the cultural gaps between us. It seemed like unnecessary baggage to share with him, not to mention a little too close to his own dilemma for comfort. I guess I didn't want it to remind him of one more reason we shouldn't see each other. Afterwards, of course, our relationship was non-existent.

My thoughts turn to Spock's current situation. If my Vulcan customs knowledge is correct and based on what Ambassador Spock told us, I'd guess that T'Pring has another suitor who is challenging the Bond agreement between her and Spock. So Spock's father is here to bring him back to respond to the Kalifee. And Spock is still undecided as to whether he wants any of this to begin with. I won't tell Jim my suspicions only because I don't want to be the go-between for them. Especially now. Hopefully, Spock will confide it all to him in a few hours. Alternate timeline or not, I know that the Ambassador and his Kirk were close friends and I'd like that for my guys as well.

Jim stirs underneath me, lashes fluttering open to reveal those blue eyes. "Hey," He says, his voice raspy.

"Hey."

Jim gently rolls us over so that he's on top of me and gently kisses me.

I pull him closer, bringing his full weight on me.

"So, there's probably no possible way we could just stay here all day, huh?" I ask once we come up for air.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I think my leave is over in about," he leans over to check the time on his PADD, "three hours?"

We hear the door chime.

"Maybe not even that," he mutters, kissing me one more time before he goes to answer it.

"Who is it?" I hear him ask as I move to stand in the bedroom doorway.

"It's me," McCoy says in his usual grumpy fashion. "I'm gone for a half day and come back to a ship with two Spocks. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Jim looks back at me with a roll of his eyes. "Well, _I'm_ not even sure what's going on, Bones. I've got a meeting with Spock in few hours that will hopefully clear it all up, though I can't guarantee that I'll be able to share everything. You know, confidentiality and all."

I can hear McCoy snort on the other side of the doors. "Yeah, right. And why haven't you opened the doors yet?"

He turns to look at me, raising his eyebrows in question and I know he's asking if I want to go public now or later. To be honest, McCoy's reaction worries me the most out of the bridge crew, besides Spock. He's Jim's best friend and self-appointed guardian. And he's witnessed most of our sparring at the Academy as well as heard some of my not so guarded comments about him during that time. And even though this last year has been a complete turnaround from that, he still seems wary of our friendship.

But I want this and I'm not going to give up on it, so McCoy should know.

I nod at him. He looks a little surprised, but he grins at me. "Bones, I'm going to let you in, because I've got something to tell you."

I look down at my Winnie-the-Pooh pajamas. _Well, they seemed like a good idea last night_. That was probably a side-effect of the s'mores. Anyway, I'm covered. Jim runs into the room to throw on a shirt and then we walk back into the foyer area.

"This isn't something that requires my medical bag, is it Jim?" McCoy asks suspiciously as Jim keys in his code to open the doors. The doctor enters with his usual purposeful stride, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"Oh." He says, his eyes darting between us. "So..."

Jim step forward and claps him on the back. "You're the first to _officially_ know...but more on that later."

McCoy definitely looks bemused. No doubt the idea of Jim in a monogamous relationship is baffling to someone who's had a front row seat to all his previous one-night stands.

And then there's the fact that it's_ me_.

"I mean, I know it seems sudden, but it's not really," Jim interjects into the silence. "I guess you could say it's been happening for a while. Subtly."

"Does Spock know?" McCoy finally asks, directing the question to me.

Of course, he would ask that right away.

"If you're asking if we've told him, no not yet," I reply calmly. "But it's possible that he does already know."

"And you two don't think that will create any problems on the bridge?" he questions again and I feel myself getting annoyed, but I know he's only asking the questions we'll have to deal with at some point.

"Look, Bones," Jim says with a sigh. "We're all grown-ups now, right? This isn't high school or the Academy. Once we get all this other stuff with Spock sorted out, we'll address it with him however is necessary. And then with the command crew as well. I won't let the ship fall apart, Bones. But I can do my job as captain and have a life as well. The federation may 'frown upon it' in general, but how many captains are married to other officers on their ships? So, I'm not talking about a fling or anything like that. I was _hoping _that my best friend would actually be the most supportive, actually."

_Wow, he actually said the m word_. Once again, he surprises me.

His eyes meet mine and for a moment it's only us the room.

"Well, I'll be damned," McCoy states, snapping us out of it and I see that he's studying Jim as if seeing him for the first time.

And then he turns his perceptive hazel gaze on me. "He's a handful, you know," he finally says with a slight smile. "You sure about this?" He asks the question lightly, but his eyes are serious.

I know an olive branch when I see it. "I'm sure, doctor," I reply, meeting his gaze steadily.

He appears satisfied and nods. "You know, you can call me Leo," he says, almost as an afterthought.

Jim, watching us both with cautious optimism, claps his hands together at that pronouncement. "That reminds me of something I want to start, Bones!" he says, moving to take my hand in his and gesturing for him to follow us into the living room area. We sit down on the smaller couch and McCoy in one of the big chairs.

"Why am I suddenly afraid?" Mc-_Leo_ asks. Hmm...that'll take some getting used to, I think.

I should probably offer to let him call me Nyota, but that's always been a particular measure of intimacy to me.

"No, really," Jim shakes his head as he settles back into the couch, his arm draping over the top. I sit back as well, instinctively staying close to him. "I think the command crew should be on a first name basis. I mean everyone calls me Jim already. And Spock is Spock, because who the hell can pronounce his last name? But everyone's afraid to call _you_ anything but Dr. McCoy."

Leo takes in the little picture we make and I can see he's still somewhat amazed at this turn of events. "And there's something wrong with that?" He asks with a smirk.

Jim rolls his eyes. "Yes! I'm going to mention it at the next command meeting. Rand, or should I say _Janice_, thought I was just rambling, but I knew it was a good idea."

"Humph," Leo responds and checks the time. "Well, I just stopped by to get the dirt on Spock on my way to breakfast."

"With Christine?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs noncommittally. "I think she's got plans or something," he says, waving a hand as if it doesn't matter.

And of course, it does.

I glance at Jim and he's regarding his friend speculatively.

The intercom beeps suddenly. "Shields to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Sir, Admiral Pike is requesting a video conference with you. Should we patch it through to your quarters?" Shields asks.

Jim gives us an 'I told you so' look. "Yeah, send it to my private office terminal, lieutenant," he replies. "Just ask the Admiral to please bear with me for a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey," he says as stands up, holding out a hand to me. "Why don't you guys go to breakfast together? I don't know how long this will take, but I'll probably have to go straight to my meeting with Spock. I'll join you if I can, though."

Leo and I regard each other and nod. We both know that this is also Jim's subtle way of trying to encourage a friendship between us.

"Walk with me?" He asks me softly. "We'll just be a minute, Bones."

"How about I meet you there?" Leo suggests to me. "I want to check in on Sick Bay anyway."

"You mean do a surprise inspection on unsuspecting souls," Jim states knowingly.

Leo shrugs innocently.

"That's fine, I need to stop by my quarters anyway," I reply.

Leo nods and leaves.

We walk into his office area and he pulls me close. "Sorry about this," he says.

"I know this comes with the job, Jim," I smile with shrug. "We'll just make every moment we get count."

He grins. "That sounds like something I'd say."

"It does, doesn't it?"

He cups my face in hands and kisses me deeply.

His terminal beeps as a reminder.

We end the kiss reluctantly.

"Dinner again?" He asks breathlessly, his hand gently caressing my cheek.

I nod. "Let me know if you need me to help with anything," I say softly.

Jim looks ready to protest about my leave.

I shake my head. "I won't mind, Jim. Like I said, we all came into Starfleet knowing that we're really always on duty when we're in space."

He doesn't look entirely convinced, but his expression changes in that way that signals a complete switching of gears in that mind of his. "And don't let Bones intimidate you; he's just used to being cynical and grouchy. _I'm_ the one who's got his hands full with both him _and_ Spock to deal with. It's a wonder there's any fun at all on this ship."

Ha! "Yeah, I'm a witness to all three of you suffering regularly in each other's company. Throw in Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov, and I think I win the ultimate sympathy vote."

He smirks and gives my hand a squeeze before letting go. "And I got a witty woman as well."

"Imagine that!" I reply as I leave him to his conference with Pike.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So, what does Pike want? And how will Bones' and Nyota's lunch go? I'll post Chapters 8 & 9 together next week!**

***Footnote #1: Passage quoted from _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Bronte; Chapter Four, Page: 53.**

***Footnote #2: Passage quoted from _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte; Chapter Five, Page: 67.**


	8. Choose Your Own Adventure

**A/N: Chapter 9 is on the way as promised! I'll post it on Friday as it's been a busy week and it's not ready yet. I just thought I'd post this one now, since I usually try to update on Wednesdays.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are owned by Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Choose Your Own Adventure**

* * *

I watch her go and resist the urge to pinch myself just to make sure this is real.

Making sure to wipe what's probably a goofy smile off my face, I go to my desk and turn on the terminal.

"Sir," I say with a salute. "I apologize for the wait."

Pike waves me off, unsurprisingly. "Not a problem, Jim," he says and I can see he's in his office. "I know that this base stop is also a leave as well, but I was concerned. I just received a transmission from a good friend on New Vulcan, Dr. Edward Thompson. He'd heard rumors that a Kalifee would take place involving a Vulcan young woman named T'Pring."

I'm picturing an orderly and calm Vulcan triangle.

"We received a surprise visit from Spock's father and Ambassador Spock last night," I respond. "Ambassador Sarek wanted to talk to Spock and he did, but I don't know yet what was discussed. Spock requested a meeting with me in a couple hours. He said that he's got a decision to make, but wanted to discuss it with me first. Ambassador Spock hinted that the situation did involve T'Pring, but that's all I've got right now."

Pike nods. "Please keep me informed and let me know if I can help," he says and I know he means it on both a professional and personal level. I guess all Admirals have their favorites, but Pike's really adopted us. I know it's in part because we're the youngest bridge command and crew in the history of Starfleet, but also because of the shared experience in losing Vulcan and most of our fellow graduating classmates. And of course, he's been there for me since I signed up for the Academy.

Even when I was still too angry and scared to appreciate it at times.

"I will, sir." I reply.

He studies me for a moment. He knows me as well as Bones does, so it's nearly impossible for me to get something past him. "Anything else of interest you'd like to tell me?"

I smirk and sigh. "Are you sure you're not telepathic or something?" I ask.

He shrugs with a slight smile. "You just seem _happy_. I'm just wondering if it's anything in particular. You don't have to tell me, of course, but you know I'm going to ask. "

And I know what he means. Aside from the day I got my command promotion for the _Enterprise_, happy is not an emotion I could claim to feel very often at all. Not in the real, deep down sense. Along with Bones, he's seen me at my worst. And for some reason, unlike I expected them to do, neither gave up on me.

So, of course I'm going to tell him.

"It's Lieutenant Uhura," I say finally. "I - we- we're together now. Only official like twelve hours ago, but we've been pretty close for awhile now."

Pike doesn't look surprised, but he does look pleased. "I thought I saw something there between the two of you when you docked here for repairs a couple of months ago. You were together often. And from what I've seen, you're good for each other."

"Regulations be damned?" I ask.

He shrugs. "That regulation pertains to abuse of power with subordinates, which is obviously not the case here. It's basically there to prevent and punish any officers using their status to coerce those under their command. As you know, there are a number of captains and commanders seriously involved with or married to members of their crew. Starfleet chooses to let those relationships continue as long as the officer demonstrates the ability to maintain his or her judgment in regards to running the shipping efficiently and fairly. Any crew member can submit a complaint if they feel their commanding officer is impaired due to a relationship with another member of the crew." He pauses. "I know the both of you well and trust your judgment, so I have no concerns about the _Enterprise_ continuing function normally."

And I realize I've been kind of holding my breath, scared that he'd tell me that I had to end it with Nyota.

"I appreciate that vote of confidence, sir. We've told Bones already and we'll tell the rest of the bridge command crew after we complete our mission at Vulcan."

"So, he took it well, then?" He asks wryly.

See, he's just so annoyingly perceptive sometimes.

I smile nonchalantly. "Well, you know him. He worries about everything. And then there's the whole really bad divorce thing, so you know, it's not like he's going to cheer on me of all people getting involved in a serious relationship."

"Hmm," he says and I can see the wheels turning in his head as he looks at me thoughtfully. "Well, I just wanted to check in on the situation with Spock, Jim. As I said before, keep me updated."

"I will," I reply.

"And Jim? I once made the mistake of choosing my career over the woman I loved and it's a mistake I live with to this day," he says and I can see that the admission is difficult for him. "Nothing is ever easy, definitely not a relationship under the extreme situations that your crew deals with often. But, loving someone is supposed to make your life better, not worse. Just remember that, son."

I nod, unable to think of a suitable response. I want to ask him about her and what happened, but it's weird to imagine him as just as a person when he's always appeared above that and always in control to me.

He clears his throat. "I'll let you go."

"Sure," I manage. "I'll comm you with what I find out as soon as possible."

He ends the transmission and I sit there for awhile, pondering this mystery woman of his.

I figure I can do some research on it later, so I decide to take a shower and get ready so I can maybe still make it to breakfast with Bones and Nyota before I need to meet with Spock.

As I step into the sonic shower, I remember that I said I'd have lunch with Commander Jennings.

"Damn."

I shower quickly, get dressed in my uniform, and sit down to comm her.

She answers immediately. "Hi, Jim. What can I do for you? My second in command informed me that a shuttle craft from New Vulcan docked at your ship last night."

I nod. "Yes, sorry about the short notice. We weren't expecting them, but it's related to our visit there in a few days. In fact, I'm going to be tied up all day trying to sort this out, I think, so I won't be able to do lunch, I'm afraid."

"I understand," she says shaking her head. "You do realize that your ship really does seem to bring intrigue with it wherever it goes, right?"

"Yeah, well, sometimes it'd be nice to get a little down time, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else," I say honestly. "Maybe we should record an adventures of the _Enterprise_ hologram for mass consumption?"

She laughs. "Not a bad idea. Well, I'll go ahead and tell you what I've decided to do about Lieutenant Theron. After reviewing his work and Dr. Samuelson's, it's obvious that it's the latter's work and Theron did not credit him. I contacted Dr. Samuelson this morning and he's requested to 'talk with' Theron this."

I smirk, remembering what professor mean when they say they want to 'talk' with you in a disciplinary way. "So, I'm guessing an endless lecture on the merits of footnotes?"

"Most likely, among other things. He'd also like a word with your Lieutenant Graziev to thank him for standing up for his work, but also to lecture him against fighting," she adds with smile.

Yep, I don't miss the Academy at all. "Well, comm Commander Scott and let him know when you need Graziev and we'll send him over."

"That will work," she replies and then hesitates. "Is it okay if I ask a personal question?"

Hmm. "Sure," I say uncertainly.

"It's just that with your reputation, I'd expected you to be hitting on every woman on the base," she begins a little sheepishly. "So is that a myth as well?"

"Let's just say that it hasn't been true for awhile," I say carefully. "I'm actually seeing _one_ woman now and I'm very happy with her, so I won't continue to provide gossip fodder for the universe in that area, at least."

"She must be some woman then," Jennings says regarding me with surprise.

I nod. "She is. You may have met her briefly: Lieutenant Uhura, our Chief Communications Officer."

"I saw her in passing, she's very lovely," she remarks. "I must say it's nice to hear this. You're sort of a hero to many of the male commanders around the galaxy for your reported prowess, which made it difficult for me to admire your leadership skills initially, even if that's a bit unfair."

I shrug. "I've actually said this recently, but I try not to waste a lot of time on regrets, Laura. I did what I did in the past, but that's over and done. I don't think that my personal life would ever preclude me from being a good captain, but I understand how gossip can become a larger than life. I'm not a hero as far as I'm concerned in any way, but I definitely rather be known for my ability to lead my crew than for sleeping with any available woman."

She looks a little chagrined. "I didn't want to offend you-"

I wave her off. "You didn't. It's nice to set the record straight and I'd just appreciate it if you'd pass it along. I know it's not as juicy as the other stuff, but it's the truth."

"I will do that, Jim," she replies firmly. "And I'll let you go, so you can take care of your crew."

"Thank you, Laura. Hopefully, I'll be able to resolve all this with minimum problems for the base."

"Well, my crew is here to provide back-up to all ships, Jim, so it wouldn't be a problem if you need some assistance. Just let me know," she says.

"Alright, fair enough," I say.

We sign off at the same time and I check the time.

I've got forty minutes until my meeting with Spock, but I still need to check in with Scotty and do a lap around the ship and base to check on everyone. I sigh and pick up my PADD and type in a short message to Nyota that I won't be able to get down to breakfast.

As I'm about to leave, I hear it beep. She's sent me back a message:

_When are you going to be able to eat something, Jim?_

I smile ruefully. That's a good question.

_I'll probably replicate something really quick here. _I reply. _Everything okay with Bones?_

_Well, he's definitely grumpy, but I already knew that. And protective of you, which I also knew. But we're fine, so don't worry. Christine made an appearance with Sulu, so he's a little low about that, I think. He's asking me if we're typing sappy love letters to each other. He actually makes it sound disgusting or something. I think he needs my help._

I can't help but laugh out loud at that.

_Well, I wouldn't announce that to him. But, yeah they're both getting on my nerves with this cat and mouse stuff. And tell him I only write sappy love notes to him, of course. He'll appreciate the sentiment._

There's no reply for a moment and I think she's actually telling him that.

_So, combined with the comical look on his face and the "tell him to f-off", I think he did appreciate it. Can we curse on the PADDs, Jim? I mean the ship's computer actually keeps records of all this, you know._

Ah, well, that's news to me. I'm guessing only Pike will keep me, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov from receiving some stern warnings or some other censure should Starfleet need to review any past PADD messages.

_We'll talk about that particular question at the next officer's meeting. Anyway, keep him in line and I'll see you for dinner._

_Okay and it sounds sappy, but I miss you._

I really am fighting the urge to run down to the base dining hall and give her kiss just for the hell of it.

_I miss you, too. We're allowed one sappy moment per PADD message._

_See ya._

_See ya._

I close the message screen out with a smile.

* * *

After spending twenty minutes with Scotty, wherein I informed him that he actually _had_ to leave the ship tonight for his leave and received every possible excuse from him why he couldn't, I gave up and started my quick tour of the ship. Everything and everyone seemed fine. I ran into Sulu and Chekov and informed that I need to talk to them about the betting thing.

They were the perfect picture of innocent confusion.

"Betting scheme, Keptin?" Chekov asked, eyes wide.

"I really think Lieutenant Hayes and Ensign Thomas completely misunderstood everything, sir," Sulu chimed in with a nod.

I've taught them all too well, it seems.

Just for that, though, I ordered them to do a check-up on the crew currently on the base for me and proceeded back to the bridge.

I found Spock waiting patiently outside the Ready Room doors.

"Sorry, Spock, I was just finishing up some rounds," I say walking ahead of him into the room.

I sit down behind the desk and gesture to the chair in front of it.

He sits down a bit stiffly.

I wait.

"As you are aware, my father and the ambassador arrived yesterday to speak with me," he finally begins. "My father informed me that there is a challenge to my potential bond with T'Pring. According to Vulcan tradition, the Kalifee is a rite of passage for bond mates. I would fight the person in question for the right to bond with T'Pring. I know of Stonn, the challenger, from our school days. Obviously, my father wants me to engage in the challenge. But, after meditation and careful consideration, I have decided that I will not pursue the bond with T'Pring. I will continue my service in Starfleet."

"Well, if that's what you want, then you know I'll back you up, Spock. It has to be your choice and no one else's," I say encouragingly.

He nods. "I know it will disappoint my father, however. I was willing to consider it if given enough time, but now that it has come to the Kalifee, I know I must make my choice without getting to know her better."

I consider this. "Well, let me ask this question. Did your father mention what T'Pring wants? Does she want to go with this other guy?"

Spock raises his eyebrow a bit. "I did not ask and my father did not elaborate on that. But I suppose it is a valid question. However, under the circumstances of the low Vulcan population, the women are expected to bond to a mate as soon as they enter their mating maturity. I would think she sees it as a matter of duty."

Huh, this sounds pretty crappy to me.

"Well, I understand that the priority is on the repopulation of the species, but if I were you, I'd like to know what she thinks about all this just the same," I say, watching him carefully. "Maybe she wants to get to know you too and have a choice? I mean, is it really that you absolutely don't want to bond with anyone or is that the circumstances are forcing your hand?"

Spock is silent for the next few minutes and then looks at me. "Captain, _Jim_," he says as if finally remembering my long ago request, "may I speak freely?"

"Sure," I say, experiencing a bit of déjà vu.

"When I first met you, I considered us vastly different people in nearly every way, but before we began our official service together, I did some research into your history."

Alarm bells and defense mechanisms go off inside my head almost immediately.

He raises his hand as if anticipating my reaction. "Nothing that was not public record, of course," he adds. "I just thought it prudent to know more about you."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I question, trying to stay relaxed and stop panicking.

"That is part of my point, Jim," he responds patiently. "It is not easy for me to share part of myself, my thoughts, with anyone. I did not have any friends growing up as a half-human, half-Vulcan. I know the same is true for you, but for different reasons. My question pertains to your...relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. I've watched the two of you grow closer over the past year in surprise, in part because of the friction between the two of you at the Academy and because you've always displayed a disinclination toward close friendships, with the exception of Dr. McCoy. I believed we were similar in that regard, at least. However, it appears that you and Uhura are together, am I correct in that assumption?"

I nod, trying to process everything he's saying. It's the most I've ever heard the guy talk about anything personal like ever. Science or regulations, he goes on forever.

"We wanted to talk with you about that, actually," I say finally. "I mean, just to make sure it's not awkward. I know it's like the world's most unlikely match and you're right, I've never been a fan of relationships in the past, but for her I'll do everything I can to make this work. Is that what you're asking?"

"In part, yes," he replies, looking thoughtful. "I wanted to know what it is about your connection with her made you decide to make the effort to change something so very fundamental within yourself. I value Uhura as a friend and our association remains a good experience in my life span, but I could not give her the type of connection she wanted. I'm not sure I can give it anyone."

I lean forward onto my desk, my hands clasped in front of me. "So, you're worried that you're not capable of loving someone?" I ask slowly.

He nods uncomfortably.

I sigh. "Well, join the club, man. Bones and I are charter members, you know."

Spock looks confused.

"What I mean is that you're not alone. I won't tell Bones' business, but yeah, that is one of the many doubts I have about myself," I say and I know it's something amazing that I'm admitting this to him, but for once I sense this is one of those moments where we can either continue with this tentative friendship or move closer to being the real friends the ambassador hopes we'll become. "As for the connection between her and I, it's difficult to explain how things changed between us. I think we're still figuring it all out, actually. I just know that it's what I want and I can't let my fears get in the way. It's a constant battle with that for me. But my point is that all of us on this ship, we've got your back. You've got friends now, Spock. Sure, we're all dysfunctional in our own ways, but together we make it work. I can't give you all the answers now as to your situation, but we can keep talking about it if you want. Like when we play chess?"

"That is acceptable," he says tentatively. "Although I doubt Dr. McCoy will share your enthusiasm as far as our association goes."

"Eh, it's just a bad habit between you guys now," I say with a shrug. "In addition to implementing my first name edict," I see his eyebrows fly again, "more about that later, I think the bridge command crew should have a poker night once a week. Encourage bonding and stuff. We'll invite Janice and Christine, too to even out the male/female ratio. We could even make a ship wide tournament eventually!"

I think my best ideas come to me during times of crisis.

Spock's eyebrows remain raised, though I think I see a hint of a smirk. "I believe that encouraging gambling is against regulations, Jim. However, as a team-building _game_, it would not violate the rule explicitly."

Success!

"Exactly, now you're thinking like a member of the _Enterprise_, Spock," I say grinning. "But I'll still need your regulation expertise on duty, of course."

"Certainly."

I think I heard _irony_ there. He's a fast learner.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't shared your decision with your dad, yet?" I ask, hating to break the mood.

His reserved manner returns at once. "No, I wanted to discuss it with you first. I would like to speak with T'Pring if possible, but if I must decide as it is, I will decline the bond agreement."

"That sounds fair to me," I say. "You want use the room to talk to him again?"

He nods.

"Why don't I go and get him and that'll give you a few minutes," I offer.

"I would like some time to form my argument," he agrees.

And I think he really means form an actual argument. As in logic.

I make my way around my desk and toward the doors.

"Jim?"

I pause and turn around.

"I do wish you well with her."

Some part of me sighs in relief.

"Thanks, Spock."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Bones & Nyota's breakfast chat is covered in Chapter 9!**


	9. Concessions

**A/N: Finally, here it is! =)**

**~Nadiea**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Concessions**

* * *

I make it to my quarters in five minutes and decide on wearing something casual. I find some nice jeans and my favorite blouse, handmade from antique silver-colored silk, that my mother gave me before we left.

It's the first time I'm really alone since Jim and I decided to see each other. Thinking back on everything I've been through to get to this point, I wonder if I should revise my disbelief in fate. I've always thought that your life is what you make of it and I still do in a way, but what are the odds that the drunk guy I met in a bar in Iowa over four years ago would not only go on to become captain of Starfleet's flag-ship, but the guy I've fallen for over the past year? And the first part happens even in at least one alternate reality, according to Ambassador Spock. So maybe some things _are_ meant to be.

I grab my PADD and leave my quarters, walking down the corridors toward the turbo lift. As I enter it, a memory of Spock and I over a year ago comes to me. I'm again curious to find out if my theory is correct in regards to him and T'Pring. I used to hope that I would never meet her after Spock first told me about their bond, but I'm actually looking forward to it.

I exit the turbo lift and continue on to the base.

Am I nervous to dine with McCoy, er, Leo? No, not really.

Am I nervous that he'll give me the third degree on my feelings for both Jim and Spock? Kind of.

But I can't blame him. I would do the same in his position. He's a good friend, even to Spock, in a roundabout way.

I arrive in the dining hall and I don't see him yet, so I choose our table and sit down.

He comes in a few minutes later and scans the room for me. I wave and he joins me. I notice he's still dressed in his Starfleet blues.

"Everything okay in Sick Bay?" I ask conversationally.

He nods. "Yeah, it's still in one piece."

Lieutenant Mitchell arrives and I'm happy to see him again. He places our menus down and smiles at me. "I trust that s'mores were to your liking, Lieutenant Uhura?"

I return his smile. "They were wonderful, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll let you look at the menus and someone will come and take your orders in a few minutes."

He leaves to welcome another table and I marvel at his unruffled enthusiasm.

At Leo's curious expression, I say: "Jim had the dining hall make s'mores last night."

He let's out a low whistle. "I didn't realize he had it this bad." He mutters.

"But you realized he had it? When?" I ask interestedly.

He looks thoughtful as if he's considering whether he should tell me or not.

"Let's just say that I knew that he had feelings for you for awhile...I just figured he'd never do anything about it." He finally responds.

"Why?" I ask again. I figure we might as well get it all out there.

He shrugs. "A lot of reasons, mostly that he's never been in a serious relationship before and I didn't think you'd ever give him the time of day as anything more than a friend."

Well, there it is. _You asked for it, girl._

I attempt to choose my next words carefully. "There was a time, obviously during our Academy years, where that was true. And even when we started to become friends once we started this mission, I didn't go into it expecting anything else to happen," I pause. "I know just going off our interactions at that point, it seemed unlikely we'd even become friends."

Leo nods with a snort. "He liked to get a rise out of you."

"I never understood why he always did it, went so far to make me mad or annoyed," I say.

"Didn't you know?" He asks cryptically. "It's classic school yard psych. Boy likes girl, but only shows her by pulling her hair, chasing her around, etc. Plus, despite his high performance at the Academy, Jim didn't have the highest self-esteem, no matter the big show he always put on. He's had you on a pedestal..." He trails off, looking like he wishes he'd not said the last part. He focuses his attention on the menu.

"I didn't know," I reply, not liking what I think he's insinuating. "I thought Jim didn't really like me, that he was...a womanizer and was mad that I didn't just fall at his feet like every other woman. His behavior hardly suggested anything deeper."

He looks unconvinced. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you about that. I can only tell you how I saw it. You labeled Jim immediately from that first incident in the bar and you were all about Spock during the Academy, so you never noticed any of the times he proved you wrong," he pauses when he sees my surprised look. "Yes, I knew you two had something going on then, but I never told Jim. He and Spock managed to never mix in the same circles, whereas I'd seen Spock around in the science wing as an assistant instructor, from time to time. With you, mostly. But anyway, you gave it as good as you got as far Jim was concerned. I remember 'farm boy' being one of your favorite names for him."

If looks could kill, I think the doctor should die right before my eyes. "You know, I understand that you're protective of Jim, but I don't see how it's fair that you're throwing my past back in my face. Yes, I admit that I went over the line sometimes as well with my comments to him. But I didn't do it with the knowledge that you just gave me. Yes, I loved Spock back then and we probably should not have started our relationship at that point, though I can't regret it. Still it ended over a year ago and it is over. Spock is my friend."

He watches me for a moment and then returns his attention to the menu.

I don't know if that means that he thinks the discussion's over, but it's not as far as I'm concerned.

"Is this about more than Jim?" I ask carefully.

"What do you mean?" He questions back, hazel eyes lifting to meet mine, his expression blank.

"I mean that I know that you're divorced and from the looks of it, it was a nasty one," I say and then add quickly, "Jim only told me that you were divorced, nothing else. But you seem so bitter and distrustful of women, in particular."

Just then someone comes to take our orders. I decide on a ham omelet and Leo, true to Jim's words, orders southern fried chicken, scrambled eggs, and biscuits.

We sit in an uncomfortable silence once she leaves.

Leo runs a hand over his face and sighs. "My ex-wife cheated on me with another doctor I considered a friend. We all knew each other from college and they'd been high school sweethearts. I'm a workaholic, if you couldn't tell and the residency years were especially hellish for me. So, I wasn't at home as much as Jocelyn wanted and that left her alone at first by herself and then later with our daughter. The marriage was a mistake, I wasn't ready for it. But I'll never regret my little girl, Joanna."

I do remember his emphatic greeting of a beautiful little girl once we docked at Starfleet right after the defeat of Nero.

But right now, I can only focus on the correlation I think he's trying to make.

"So, you think I'll go back to Spock if things get difficult with Jim?" I ask.

He shrugs. "You know what Jocelyn told me? She said she just fell out of love with me and realized that she still loved him."

"But I'm not Jocelyn," I say.

"I know you're not," he concedes. "But for some reason love doesn't always stick like it should. People don't mean it forever, just until it gets difficult. And even as his best friend, I don't know all of Jim's story. I just...I just don't want to see him finally share that part of himself with someone only to get rejected. I think he's survived a lot, but I don't know if he could survive that."

"You _do_ know something of it," I say and it's a statement more than a question.

He shakes his head. "As I told you awhile ago, I don't know exact details, but what I do know is a matter of both doctor-patient confidentiality and our friendship. I'm not trying to be a cynic, truly, but more like a realist. I don't want you to feel pressure to stay with him because of what I've said even if you don't want to at some point; I'm just asking you to keep it in mind before making a go of it," he says.

I only manage to nod, my mind swimming with his comments.

Our food comes and I'm not that hungry anymore.

Leo has no problem digging into the mountain on his plate.

I can't help but wonder about Jim's past once again. What could make McCoy so worried that he'd share his own painful history with me in order to protect his friend?

Just then Christine walks in with Sulu, laughing at something he's said and they are shown to a booth across the room. Leo pretends that he doesn't notice, but I can tell he's hyper aware of the situation.

My PADD beeps and I reach for it. It's Jim.

_I won't be able to make it breakfast, I had to comm Commander Jennings and cancel our lunch after I talked with Pike and then I still need to make the rounds and check on everyone._

I shake my head and type out a reply.

_When are you going to be able to eat something, Jim?_

_I'll probably replicate something really quick here. _He replies. _Everything okay with Bones?_

Leo glances up from his food. "You two already at the sappy love letters phase?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "It's been less than twenty-four hours."

I frown at him.

_Well, he's definitely grumpy, but I already knew that. And protective of you, which I also knew. But we're fine, so don't worry. Christine made an appearance with Sulu, so he's a little low about that, I think. He's asking me if we're typing sappy love letters to each other. He actually makes it sound disgusting or something. I think he needs my help._

And really, a plan is forming in my head already to try and aid the good doctor's personal life.

_Well, I wouldn't announce that to him. But, yeah they're both getting on my nerves with this cat and mouse stuff. And tell him I only write sappy love notes to him, of course. He'll appreciate the sentiment._

I look up at Leo, who eyes me suspiciously. "What?"

I shrug. "Jim told me to tell you that he only writes sappy love notes to you. He said you would appreciate the sentiment."

He rolls his eyes, even as his mouth twists into a smirk. "You can tell him to fuck off. He'll appreciate _that_ sentiment."

I generally don't like to curse on record.

_So, combined with the comical look on his face and the "tell him to f-off", I think he did appreciate it. Can we curse on the PADDs, Jim? I mean the ship's computer actually keeps records of all this, you know._

_We'll talk about that particular question at the next officer's meeting. Anyway, keep him in line and I'll see you for dinner. _He replies.

I ponder whether what I want to type next is unforgivably girly, but decide I don't care.

_Okay and it sounds sappy, but I miss you._

_I miss you, too. We're allowed one sappy moment per PADD message._

I smile and type my goodbye.

_See ya._

_See ya._

I look up to find Leo once again eyeing me. "Even though it doesn't sound like it, I'm not completely down on the two of you, I'm just cautious is all." He says sincerely.

I nod. "Fair enough. I can't promise that we'll never get into a fight or have other problems. But I do promise that I'm not entering into this lightly. And whatever is in Jim's past, I'm ready to know whenever he's ready to tell me. If he wants to tell me."

We both turn as we hear a boisterous laugh from across the room. It's Christine again.

Leo's mood dims once again and I sigh.

I'm not a big fan of matchmaking, see: my father and the arranged marriage thing, but I feel like this situation is calling out for my help.

If Christine isn't the one, there's got to be someone else for Leo. He just needs to get back out there.

Of course, I really don't have the time to hatch a scheme, as my own newly formed relationship is my main priority.

But still, there's nothing wrong with a little reconn.

And I know just the two people whose talents I can put to work.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Interlude

**A/N: So sorry about the delay! I've been under the weather for the last couple of weeks and thus not very inspired. This chapter is still in Nyota's POV, so a little change up from the alternating.**

**angym, lol, thanks for that! I'd love Kirk/Uhura in the movies, but I'm weary of triangles in tv/film. ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, as always they make my day and happy 'Star Trek' DVD watching, too!**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the sole property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Interlude**

* * *

I make my way back to the ship, pondering what Leo and I talked about.

As I near the entrance, I see Sulu and Chekov emerge from the ship, whispering to each other conspiratorially.

As annoying as they are at times, I can't help but love them both like I love my brothers. And that's part of what makes the Enterprise so unique in Starfleet. I'm sure that many crews are close, but with us, it's truly like we're family in many ways. Leo's cranky, but underneath all that cynicism is a gentlemen and a good friend. Sulu and Chekov may make mischief during the majority of their time off, but they'll always come to anyone's aid at a moment's notice. Scotty is Scotty, the best engineer and party planner in the galaxy. And Spock, I know at times he's felt it difficult to relate completely to them all, but he's getting there. Every spontaneous smile or quip, every chess game, and every time someone goes out of their way to include him, I think Spock comes closer to believing that he truly belongs here. And then there's Jim, of course. He doubts himself sometimes as a captain, but this crew in its youth, innovation, creativity, and loyalty, is the perfect embodiment of Jim Kirk.

"Hey, guys!" I say, waving them over to me.

"Hey, Uhura, what's up?" Sulu asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you two could use your overwhelming knowledge of the ship's crew for good instead of evil."

They both look insulted.

"Evil? Dah, We never use any of our findings for evil," Chekov asserts fervently.

"Yeah, like we told Jim, this is all just a misunderstanding," Sulu nods, but his lips twitch a bit.

I shrug and roll my eyes. "Whatever you two need to believe is fine, but I need your help," I step closer to them to avoid being overheard. "Have you heard if there is any interest out there in McCoy?"

"You mean, romantically?" Chekov asks.

I nod.

The two exchange glances. "Christine." They say almost simultaneously.

I sigh. "I know about Christine. The whole ship knows about that. But I'm talking about anyone else. Someone with a crush on him, maybe?"

They're silent a moment.

"Well, to be honest, everyone except Christine is a little intimidated by the guy," Sulu finally responds. "So, if there is someone else, they're not making it known. Why the sudden interest in McCoy's love life?" He adds with curiosity evident in his tone.

I debate how to answer. "Let's just say that I think our doctor deserves a break in the romance department and if you knew of anyone who was interested, I might give them a little push. So if the two of you pick up on anything in the future, let me know." I pause. "But don't go around being obvious about it, okay?"

"Us obvious?" Sulu asks with a grin. "We are the epitome of discretion."

Chekov nods.

I laugh. "Right. Just make sure it stays that way. You know what might happen to you if anything gets back to McCoy."

"Dah, something about the worst diseases known to man if we meddled with him like we do the rest of the ship," Chekov answered solemnly.

"Okay, so we agree that you'll be twice as discreet as you usually are then." I say.

"That's probably a good idea," Sulu agrees. He looks like he wants to ask me something else, but then just shrugs.

I figure they'll start snooping around about me in order to find out my reasons for wanting to set up Leo, but I'm prepared for their tactics.

"So where are you two off to now?" I ask to change the subject before Sulu can change his mind.

"We've heard that there's a regular card tournament in the rec room around here somewhere," Chekov replies, his boyish features glowing with excitement. "We're going to check it out and see if we can enter."

"Want to come along?" Sulu invites with a smile.

I shake my head. "As much as I would enjoy watching you attempt to 'run the tables' on the unsuspecting star base crew, I'd like some peace and quiet on what's left of my leave."

Chekov opens his mouth, but I raise my eyebrow at him, daring him to deny their true objective.

"You learned that very well from Mr. Spock." He mumbles.

I smile. "It's very useful. Now, I'll see you guys later and don't forget!"

They nod and hurry off to their tournament.

I enter the ship and pause when I get to the turbo lift. I figure that Jim is still with Spock, so I decide to go to my quarters and see if I can comm my parents. I haven't talked to them for a couple of months and I want to know how my brothers and sisters are doing as well.

I kick off my boots as soon as I get inside and set my PADD down on my desk.

I dial my parents' number and sit down at the terminal.

A few minutes later, I'm face to face with my mom.

"Nyota! Josephine and I were just talking about when we might see you again," she says with a smile. My mother is a petite lady of fifty-four, with short, curling brown hair. I get my height from my dad. Today, it looks like she's been working in her garden, as she's wearing her straw hat and green smock.

"Hi, Mom. I might have some Earth leave coming up in a few months if all our missions go as scheduled," I reply.

She sighs. "But according to Aaron, they hardly ever go as planned."

I mentally make a note to remind my brother to stop reporting every piece of news about the _Enterprise_ back to our parents. It really is a wonder they haven't shown up unannounced.

"Well, I'm sure it will be fine, Mom. You'll see me in no time, okay?"

"We better, sweetheart. You know that your father worries about you. Although, I tell him that Commander Spock will watch out for you, of course. How is he? Are you two back together?"

See how quickly my mom got to what she really wanted to ask me? It's a bit of gift, I think.

"Spock is fine," I begin, trying not to roll my eyes. "And no, we're not back together, Mom. Also, I am capable of taking care of myself, you know."

She shrugs. "You know we're a bit old-fashioned, Nyota. It's comforting to know someone else is watching out for our baby."

"I know," I say with resignation and then pause. "But I do want to let you know that I'm seeing someone new, actually."

I watch her perk up. "Really, who?"

"It's Jim Kirk, the ship's captain," I say. "We've become close friends over the past year and well, we realized that we wanted to try as more than friends."

"Captain Kirk?" My mom looks surprised and thoughtful. "Isn't he a bit of a playboy?"

"In the past, yes," I reply honestly. "But not recently, Mom. He takes his job as captain seriously and that's his first priority. Just getting to know him better, there are so many aspects of him that people miss because they just accept what he gives them on the surface. And he does that a lot of the time as a defense mechanism."

"Hmm," she says, regarding me again with a thoughtful look. "And Spock doesn't mind?"

I almost throw up my arms in exasperation. Truly, Spock should stop worrying that he doesn't fit in anywhere. Everyone appears concerned for his welfare.

Instead, I just lean forward on my arms and sigh. "Mom, I don't know for sure how Spock feels about it, but I can't stop living my life because it might affect him. You know he ended our relationship and with time, I saw that it was the right decision in the end. I took some time to think about what I wanted out of my life and in a relationship. I never expected to find it with Jim, but I have. I'd love for you and dad and everyone to really get to know him when we're back on planet."

My mom finally smiles. "I would love for you to bring him home, sweetheart. Just let us know when and I'll make sure your brothers and sisters are home, too."

"Is everyone okay?" I ask.

She nods. "There's nothing new to report. I was talking to Josephine about her little Michael, who just potty-trained."

I smile. "He must be so big by now. I can't wait to see him again." Michael, the youngest of my seven nieces and nephews, is my favorite. He's just the most adorable little boy ever.

"He asks about his aunt 'Ota' all the time," she replies laughing at his name for me. He can't quite combine the two syllables yet.

"Well, I'll let you know as soon as I can when we'll be back," I say. "Dad's still at work?"

"Oh, yes. They've got him busy overseeing the building of a new fleet of starships," she sighs. "He works too hard for his age."

I feel a bit worried. "But he's okay, right? I mean healthy?"

"Of course he is, sweetie, I'm sorry," she says hastily. "I just hoped he might retire soon, but now it looks like that's a few years away, at least."

I feel bad for my mom, but I also understand my dad's love for his work as well. Maybe I can get him alone and talk with him about it sometime soon.

"Well, I'm sure he just wants to finish this project." I say. "It won't be too long from now, you'll see."

She smiles and shakes her head. "That's almost exactly what your father said."

"See? I knew it!" I smile at her.

"Alright, my dear, I must finish planting my roses before nightfall," she says. "Will you be available if we comm you later today?"

I nod. "I think so. We're docked at Base 25 right now, but we may need to proceed to our next mission earlier than planned. It's just not decided yet. But try me around nine o'clock your time?"

"We'll talk to you then. And your captain is welcome to make an appearance, too."

"I'll see what I can do," I say wryly, knowing that she can't wait to put him through her third degree of questioning. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

We close our session at the same time and I sit back in my chair for a moment and relax.

It's only a little after twelve-thirty, so I decide to get in a little reading.

Just as I get up to grab my PADD, my doors chime.

"Who is it?" I ask, coming to stand in front of the doors.

"It's me," Jim says into the intercom.

"Come in," I reply.

He enters looking handsome in his uniform and pulls me into a hug. "Hey, I just wanted to see you for a minute. Spock's talking with his dad again and I don't know how long that's going to take."

He kisses me, his tongue expertly caressing mine, and I wonder again how long we really should stick with our no sex pact.

I snuggle into his chest, breathing in his scent. "Is everything okay now?"

He sighs. "Well, I'm not sure. I think we'll still go on to New Vulcan so Spock can meet T'Pring, but beyond that, nothing's official."

I'm dying to ask him what they talked about, but I resolve to be good and respect Spock's privacy.

Jim holds me away from him and looks down at me with a smirk. "You're not going to ask me?"

I hit him on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. It's private, I know that."

He laughs and pretends to rub his shoulder. "And I know you know. But while I can't tell you what we talked about as far as Spock's situation, I can tell you what he said to me before I left to get his father."

"Yes?" I say.

"He told me that he wished me well with you."

I smile. Even if I wouldn't let his personal opinion stop me from seeing Jim, I can admit that it's a good feeling to know Spock is supportive of our relationship. "He did, did he? That was very nice of him."

"I thought so, too."

I lean back in to hug him again. "So, how long do we have, do you think?"

"Thirty minutes, an hour, maybe." He leans down and scoops me into his arms.

I let out a squeak.

He laughs. "How about we lay down for a bit?"

He settles me onto my bed and joins me.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" I ask, moving to lie on top of him, enjoying his hands on my hips, holding me against him.

"I picked up a quick sandwich before I came here. Speaking of eating, did breakfast really go okay with Bones?"

I nod. "I told you that he was usual cynical self. We talked about you and us and me and his ex-wife."

Jim blinks. "That's a lot to talk about over breakfast."

"Probably, but it wasn't bad, Jim. He's your best friend and he's just looking out for you. I respect him for it."

"Hmm, well, sometimes I wish he'd stop it with the mother hen routine. There's a lot I could say about the whole Christine situation, but I know he won't appreciate my interference, so I'm leaving it alone."

"Are you certain he wouldn't appreciate it?" I ask, debating whether to let him in on my plan.

"Well, when I brought it up the last time, I was threatened with an increase in hypos, so yeah I don't think he appreciates it." He shrugs.

I sigh.

"Well, not to change the subject too abruptly, but I just talked with my mom. She's doing well, but my dad wasn't there, so she's comming back later tonight. I told her about us and she'd like to see you too. Only if you want to, of course."

He nods with a smile. "I want to, Nyota. Just tell me when and I'll be here."

I give him a long kiss, surprising myself with how happy his answer makes me.

"I told her around nine o'clock her time."

"Sounds good. I think we'll know what's what with everything well before then."

And in the interest of our relationship, I decide to share after all.

"So, about Leo? I think he deserves someone nice, don't you? I mean, not that Christine's not nice, she's just not really a one-guy type of woman, so maybe there's someone else?"

Hmm, that sounded better in my head.

Jim narrows his eyes at me. "You want to set Bones up or something?"

"It just really stood out to me that he's so hung up on his past that he won't allow himself the possibility of being happy again, you know, and---"

"Hey, hey," Jim interrupts gently and laughs. "I get it and I agree. It's just that he really will be furious if he finds out." He pauses. "Please tell me you haven't enlisted Sulu and Chekov in this?"

I manage to look innocent. "Why do you ask?"

He rolls his eyes. "Because those two don't do discreet well, no matter what they say."

"Well, I told them they needed to be twice as discreet as they usually are."

Jim smirks. "Right, so Bones will probably find out within the next twenty-four hours and I'll be missing a navigator and a pilot."

I shake my head. "I really think they can do it, Jim. They know their well-being is at stake. We just need to find the right one and make it seem like they're meeting each other in a completely natural way."

"Well, I'll help you if you need me, but I still say that it's a ticking time bomb with Sulu and Chekov involved."

"Duly noted."

He shifts a bit underneath me and I can feel his hardness.

My body responds accordingly.

"So...we're really not having sex until...when exactly?" Jim manages to ask.

"Until we're a little more settled as a couple, Jim," I say with a sigh, my resolve wavering even as I say the words. "Like for more than twenty-four hours and in the middle of potentially stressful mission. Although… I've wanted to say the hell with that a couple of times, already."

"That sounds excellent to me," he replies, kissing my neck.

"I'm sure it does, but we both know it's not the time for it," I say, returning the favor before sliding off of him.

"Yeah, well, apparently restraint is part of being a "mature adult" according to a lecture I once got from Pike," Jim says, shaking his head. "It sounds about as appealing now as it did then, but he's usually right, of course."

"How did that go by the way?"

He shrugs. "Like always, he got wind of our situation before it's even really happened. He's got a friend on New Vulcan who heard that a Kalifee would take place involving T'Pring."

"He does seem to have a lot of friends wherever we go."

In truth, I think it's fairly well known in Starfleet that Pike views Kirk in particular as the son he never had, but also our crew with a personal interest. He's Jim's direct commanding officer and he fought for that when Starfleet Command wanted another, more 'impartial' admiral to oversee the _Enterprise_. But really, I can't envision any of the other admirals successfully mentoring Jim or understanding the unusual dynamics of our ship. Obviously, Starfleet came to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too," he replies dryly. "But, he gave us the thumbs up, too."

"What did he say, exactly?" I ask.

"Actually, he told me something---"

"Spock to Kirk."

We share a resigned look. I tuck my head under his chin and watch him tap his communicator.

"Kirk here."

"Jim, my father requests your presence in your Ready Room."

"I'll be there in five, Spock."

"Yes, sir."

I smile to myself. "He called you Jim."

"I know." He hugs me closer. "It's all in my plan to create the most efficient, but _fun_ starship out there. You all keep rolling your eyes at me, but it's a part of my legacy to Starfleet. That's also part of my justification for helping you out with your plan for Bones."

"I doubt that will help you if he finds out about it."

"Maybe not, but threatening to order security to take him to one of the transporter rooms and let Chekov test some of his new theories on him should do the trick."

"That's very evil, but perversely clever."

"Well, he started it with the hypos. Fair is fair."

It occurs to me how Starfleet must view their Flagship where the Captain hates hypo sprays and follows regulations to his liking, the Chief Medical Officer avoids the transporter like the plague and is at best mildly grumpy even while treating patients expertly, and our Chief Engineer is unnaturally attached to said ship and is responsible for the still missing beagle.

On second thought, I don't think Pike had to argue that long before they relinquished the _Enterprise_ to his domain.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next week- Chapters Eleven & Twelve, we're leaving Star Base 25 for New Vulcan, guys!**


	11. Day Of Reckoning

**A/N: Long chapter alert! I may actually post three chapters this week or at least by Sunday, because I ended up extending this portion setting up leaving Base 25 for New Vulcan a bit longer than I planned originally. So definitely look for Chapter Twelve, but possibly also Chapter Thirteen by Saturday night! I just might make Chapter Twelve really long, we'll see.**

**Thanks for the reviews, of course! And yay for all the new people coming to like Kirk/Uhura. I love hearing that. :)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Day Of Reckoning**

* * *

"So, nine o'clock, okay? But just comm me if you can't make it," she says as we walk to her doors.

"I'll be here, even it's just briefly," I pull her gently to me and give her a kiss.

She sighs as I break the kiss and hugs me. "Hasn't Scotty come up with a way to freeze time yet?"

"Not that I know of, but I could get behind that. Of course, he'd need to test it and we all know how his last test drive of a theory turned out. Next thing you know, some passing ship will discover us frozen in time and that would suck." I return her hug, just enjoying the feel of her and not thinking of much else.

"True."

We stay like that for few more seconds, maybe minutes, but it seems all too short.

"Okay, I've got to go, sweetheart," I say.

"I know, alright, go," she says releasing me and pushing me close to the doors to open them.

I laugh. "Well, if you really wanted me to leave..."

I'm left with her giving me "the look" with her hands on her hips as the doors close.

I shake my head and make my way toward the turbo lift.

On the one hand, I'm actually really interested in meeting her parents. On the other hand, it means that they'll probably ask me about _my _family and I'd rather not go there if at all possible.

I could just get through it like I usually do when people start talking about my dad the hero and then ask about my poor mom: Just nod, smile, and say that she is fine.

But, these aren't just random people, of course.

I figure if I can get there before nine, we can talk about it, but otherwise I'll just see how it goes and try to be as honest as possible.

One floor before the bridge, the lift stops and opens, revealing my grouchy CMO.

"Going my way?" I asks him, noting his usual scowl.

"Sure, as long as it keeps me away from Sulu and Chekov. They're acting weird. Even for them," he mutters, exasperation evident. "Ran into them on the base and they started trying to make small talk with me. Asking me what I do on my free time. Like there's any free time for the Chief Medical Officer on this ship."

Yeah, see this is what I mean by ticking time bomb.

"I make sure you get an _opportunity_ for free time, Bones," I reply as he steps in beside me. "You just insist on working and taking the fun out of everything."

He grunts.

I try a change of subject. "So, I heard breakfast went okay, right?"

Bones reaches out and stops the lift suddenly. He turns to face me, his arms folded. "Jim, are you really ready for this?"

I sigh and rub a hand over my face. "Bones..."

He holds up a hand. "I'm serious. I know you've had a thing for her for a long time, but...there are things that we both know you still haven't dealt with in your past. You won't even talk to me about it during psych evals on ship. Are you planning on talking to her about it at some point, at least? Because if she's really it for you, she'll deserve that much, Jim."

I lean back against the wall. "And she thinks you don't approve of her," I say with a slight smile. Bones only quirks an eyebrow at me. "Yes, I'm going to talk to her about it, eventually, okay? I...I can't just let it out so easily, you know? It wasn't about keeping it from you, Bones, it's just something that's very difficult for me to think about, let alone talk about. I thought I could just keep holding out on you during the evals, because I knew you'd back off if I resisted enough. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Bones shrugs off my apology. "It doesn't need to be me you tell, Jim. I was just worried you'd never deal with it and that's the problem. Between the time you were twelve to seventeen is like a black hole. I mean, you've listened to me rant about Jocelyn how many times? And I get the feeling that yours is a hell of a lot worse than my divorce, especially since Starfleet felt the need to leave it out of your files."

He stops himself there and I know that's he's probably done a little research into events coinciding with the period I won't talk about and that's skipped in my file.

I remain silent. Yeah, Starfleet has a vested interest in keeping what happened on Tarsus IV under wraps, but I'm sure it's not impossible to find out something if you know the right people. I get the feeling that Pike knows about what happened to me somehow, but he's never asked me about it. I've thought about just blurting the whole thing out to Bones so many times, but my fear of his reaction always stopped me. That he'd look at me as damaged or pity me. And it's the same with Nyota, of course. But, I know I can't keep hiding from it or hiding from the people I care about. It's just easier said than done.

"I'm going to tell you both," I say, my voice low, but determined. "I just need to do one thing before I do."

I feel Bones' worried gaze on me and see him lean against the opposite wall of the lift, out the corner of my eye.

"Like I said, Jim, it doesn't need to be me," he finally says, though I can tell he's squelching the urge to dig further.

"No, but I want to tell you both," I reply.

He only nods thoughtfully. "And for the record, I like Uhura. Now. At the Academy, she was as smug and pretentious as Spock still is sometimes."

I consider that piece of information. "You never said anything like that to me, back then."

He seems to hesitate a moment. "I didn't know Spock by name at that point, of course, but I'd seen her around with him various times at the Science Wing and he had a teaching reputation as a hard ass. I knew that despite your frequent attempts to annoy her, you really liked her. I didn't see why at the time, but I chose not to comment too much, because our friendship was relatively new. I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

"I probably would have denied liking her," I say, still surprised by his revelations. "As far as smug and pretentious, yeah she was, but I was also a smartass and obnoxious on occasion."

Bones snorts.

I choose to ignore that.

"I never thought that was all there was to her, not when she'd get so feisty over slightest thing I'd say, despite her fight to remain prim and proper," I continue with a shrug and smile.

Bones nods. "Well, I do hope it works out, kid," he says solemnly. "It'd be nice to see it happen for once with my own eyes."

And right there, I _know_ I'll help Nyota, Sulu, and Chekov in this hare-brained matchmaking scheme their concocting.

This is my best friend; closer to me than my own family at this point. Hell, if I can actually get over my hang-ups and give a real relationship a try, then I know Bones can do it. And as entertaining as his grouchiness is to make fun of, I'd hate to think he really feels that way so often.

I just hope he'll take my good intentions into account should this all blow up in our faces like it probably will.

I push the button to get us going again and we arrive at the bridge.

"So, are you still keeping us in the dark about Spock?" Bones asks we step out.

"Yeah, until there's something official to report," I reply, nodding to Scotty, who's slouching in the captain's chair.

He sits up straight suddenly.

"Och, now is something coming to a head now?" He asks with interest.

"Not yet, Scotty," I say with a sigh. "Why don't the two of you keep each other company for awhile? Remember, you're getting in some time off ship if I have to physically remove you myself once you're shift is over. Both Spock and I will remain on board, but Shields is more than capable of doing the job."

Scotty looks dubious at that assertion once again, but nods slowly. "I would like to get in a real meal from the dining hall. Sulu and Chekov were raving about it earlier."

"They were here recently?" Bones looks around warily and I can't help but smirk.

"No, it was earlier this morning, actually," Scotty replies, clearly confused.

"Just make sure you disuade Sulu and Chekov from coming to the bridge," I say to him. "Bones needs a little time away from them. And I'm already ridiculously late, so..." I leave them looking at each other suspiciously and enter my Ready Room.

Spock and Sarek are sitting opposite each other, in perfect calm and silence.

"I apologize for the wait." I say, waving away their attempts to stand. I sit at my desk.

"I understand that you are a busy man, Captain Kirk. I only wanted to ask your opinion on my son's decision." Sarek states in his stern monotone. "From your perspective, you would want to keep him as your First Officer, I presume, but I'm sure you're aware of how important the procreation of Vulcans is right now."

I nod. "I'm aware of that, sir. And yes, I would prefer to keep Spock as my First Officer. However, it's not only that." I glance at Spock, wondering how much he's actually told his dad.

"I have shared all my thoughts and their logical origins with my father, Jim."

I notice Sarek frown slightly at the informality.

"Well, then, you know he's not that keen on getting married to anyone, it seems. And now with this Kalifee challenge, he'd not only need to fight to the death with this Stonn guy, but he'd have to marry T'Pring if he survived that. It's a lot to go from just meeting her to this situation in one day."

"It is unfortunate that it has come to that," Sarek says with a slight nod. "But, I was under the impression that Spock was more amicable to match at some point than his is now. I simply wondered if it was your influence over him?"

I see Spock's expression darken for a split second, before it returns to a blank expression.

I sigh. "No, I don't believe that I had any knowing influence on his decision, Ambassador. I was supportive of his meeting with T'Pring, because he appeared to want it. As far as the new developments are concerned, Spock expressed his reluctance to accept the Kalifee. He told me he still wanted to meet with her. I told him that I would support his decision either way. I did say that it's his decision, not anyone else's and I stand by that."

Sarek is silent for a moment, studying me.

He really makes me feel like I'm in the Dean's office or something. From experience, of course.

"Father," Spock says suddenly, "I communicated that this decision is my own. I do not understand why you thought it necessary to query the Captain about it."

He's angry. Well, angry for Spock. Without the throttling, thankfully.

Sarek looks at his son. "This is a major decision, Spock. Your agreement to meet with T'Pring was seized upon as an important event for New Vulcan. And then, when Stonn challenged the match, the Elders saw it as a way to show your allegiance to your Vulcan side."

"I understand the logic behind their thoughts, but I did not agree to marry T'Pring at any point previous to this turn of events," he replies, his posture rigid. "I agreed to meet her. And I am still prepared to honor that agreement. As for showing my allegiance to my Vulcan side, I believe my willingness to meet her at all is an indication of my regard for my heritage. I could remain a part of Starfleet and on the _Enterprise_ if I so choose and never return to New Vulcan. And as I was told by many a long time ago: I will never be entirely Vulcan. I am only now beginning to understand it fully. My decision is final. If I must accept the challenge in order to meet T'Pring, I must decline. If I may meet with her as agreed, then we will proceed to New Vulcan as planned. I will communicate my decision to the Elders myself if that is agreeable to you."

Go Spock.

We sit in tense silence for a few interminable minutes.

"I will communicate your decision to the Elders," Sarek states finally. "In the interest of keeping the proceedings civil. I will notify them of your willingness to honor the previous agreement and we will proceed from that point to discuss the matter. Ambassador Spock and I will return to New Vulcan immediately. We will inform you of the Elders' decision as soon as it is made."

Spock nods imperceptibly.

I figure it's safe for me to speak. "I'll alert my crew of your impending departure. They'll make sure your shuttle is ready."

Sarek stands and so do Spock and I. "I thank you for your hospitality, Captain Kirk. I know our presence was unexpected."

"Not a problem," I say.

"I will locate the Ambassador and inform him of our departure." Sarek moves to leave.

"I will escort you." Spock offers.

"It is not necessary. I know my way around the ship." With that, he leaves.

So, I think his dad's a bit pissed.

Spock looks a little lost. "I think...I think I will go meditate for awhile."

I nod. "You could...or you could join me and Bones in the dining hall for lunch. We'll eat vegetarian, even Bones. We can even talk about your latest science experiments, yeah?"

I can actually see him perk up a bit. "I do not wish to inconvenience anyone..."

"Spock, I'm going to say this once again: it's not an inconvenience to hang out with friends," I say coming to stand next to him. "So, are you in or not?"

He nods after a minute. "I will join you and Dr. McCoy."

"Great!"

I steer him outside of my Ready Room and back onto the bridge, where Scotty and Bones are actually steeped in some type of discussion.

"...And I tell ya, it's the best corn beef I've ever tasted to this day! What a woman!"

"You can't program that into the replicator?" Bones asks.

"No, it'll never taste the same, man!" Scotty throws his hands up in exasperation. "You know how it is, food from the South is the same way, I hear. It's the nuances, the fresh ingredients that give the food its character."

"That's true." Bones replies seriously.

Just when I think I've seen and heard everything on this ship.

I clap my hands together. "Sorry to interrupt this very random conversation, but Spock and I need to borrow Bones. The Ambassadors are returning to New Vulcan soon, Scotty, so please make sure their shuttle is ready to go. We will remain docked here, pending word from them. And if you want to know any more details, Scotty, you'll make sure you're off this ship shortly after your shift ends."

Scotty shakes his head. "You're a cruel man, Jim Kirk."

I shrug. "It's for your own good. Now I know you'll take your leave, am I right?"

"Aye, I'll go, but I'm holding you personally responsible should anything happen to her," Scotty sulks back to the captain's chair.

"Scotty, I _am_ personally responsible if anything happens to her," I remind him.

"And well you should be!" He replies with a nod.

Bones snickers.

"Never mind," I say, realizing I just need to accept my Chief Engineer's possessiveness of this ship.

I gesture for Spock and Bones to follow me to the lift.

"So, when do I get the dirt?" Bones asks immediately after the doors close.

"The dirt, Doctor?" Spock asks curiously.

"Yeah, the details about what's going on with you and New Vulcan?"

I reach out push the button to stop the lift. "Might as well tell you in here, there's no privacy on the base. If you're ready, of course, Spock."

Spock nods. "I am not adverse to sharing the pertinent details with the command crew. The development that brought my father and my other self here involves T'Pring. It seems that another Vulcan, named Stonn, has challenged our potential bond. This is called a Kalifee. If I were to accept the challenge, we would fight to the death as is Vulcan tradition. I would also be bound to marry T'Pring should I survive. However, I reached the conclusion that it is not satisfactory to make such a decision under duress. I agreed only to meet her, not to marry her. I therefore declined the challenge. I am still willing to meeting her, however. My father will report my decision to the Elders and we will await their response. I do not believe it will take them long to do so."

"I think that's a solid decision on your part, Spock." Bones nods. "Not to reiterate my stand on this subject, but you better be completely sure that you're ready to make a commitment like that. It's an utter nightmare, otherwise."

"I admit that I thought of your divorce, Dr. McCoy in making my decision. Though I do not know the particulars of your situation, such a negative outcome is worth taking into consideration. Vulcans typically mate for life, but I cannot state with one hundred percent certainty that I am agreeable to such a commitment at this time and as I do not know T'Pring at all yet."

"And I'm guessing your father wasn't real happy about that? We saw him leave the Ready Room, of course. He was polite, but was obviously in a hurry to leave."

"He does not approve of my decision," Spock replies with a nod. "But I believe he understands its origins, given my human heritage."

"And that's where we come in, Bones," I finally chime in, happy to see that they've actually held a conversation for five minutes without any insults flying. "We're going to have lunch on base and just relax for a little while."

Bones shrugs. "Sure, why not? I'm not really hungry, but I'll have a drink or two."

I push the button and we're on our way.

* * *

An hour and a half later, while Bones is half toasted and relating the entire sad story of his marriage to an inquistive Spock, I sneak away for a minute to comm Nyota at one of the stations just outside the dining hall.

"Hey, what's up?" She answers and I can see that she's changed into a casual top and jeans. She looks beautiful as always.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sarek and Ambassador Spock are on their way back to New Vulcan. Spock's won't accept the challenge, but he still would like to meet her. So, we're waiting to hear what the Elders think about that."

She looks concerned. "Is everything okay with him and his dad?"

I shrug. "It's hard to say. Sarek wasn't pleased, obviously, but he seems conflicted to me. It was pretty awkward when he left, but Bones and I are trying to cheer Spock up in the dining hall. Or maybe I should say I'm trying to cheer him up. Bones is currently telling him about Jocelyn."

She rolls her eyes. "That's helpful. Do you see why he needs our help?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can see why. But, you're missing the historic moment here. Spock and Bones are talking and not insulting each other!"

She smiles and laughs. "Okay, I'll give you that. But get back in there before it gets too depressing! And not to shift gears so fast, but does this mean that you might actually have some free time later, though?"

"Well, I'm not going to say it out loud, because you know how that usually goes, but it's a definite possibility," I say with a grin. "I've just got to make sure Scotty hands off the con to Shields and goes on his leave at five."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Well, I will see you when I see you? How's that?"

"That is perfect," I say. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Jim! Is that Uhura?" Sulu crowds in behind me. I turn to eye him.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry!" He says sheepishly. "It's just that we've got some info on Dr. McCoy."

"Some juicy info!" Chekov chips in.

"What do you guys got?" Nyota asks, giving me a shrug and wink.

"Alright, I was just going, then." I say with resignation, winking back.

Sulu and, of course Chekov, take my place at the station and start delivering their report.

This is definitely going to end badly.

I return to the dining room and find Bones and Spock still in conversation.

"If you are willing, Doctor, I could arrange a joint experiment to test the healing properties of the bark from Ceres."

Bones nods. "That sounds good to me. If it can do what they're saying it can, it would be invaluable to medicine."

"I will start the arrangements as soon as I resolve my current situation with New Vulcan."

I start to sit down, but I check the time and realize that it's the exact time of day that she's probably at home.

"Hey guys, I hate to leave, but I need to comm someone and right now's the best time to do it. It'll take me an hour or so, so maybe I'll catch up with you if you're still here or wherever. Oh, and a heads up that Sulu and Chekov are out in the lobby."

Bones rolls his eyes. "Are they acting normal?"

I shrug. "Sure. Look, you can't hide from them forever. And to be honest, you're both such sticks in the mud that spending a little time around those two would do you both some good. They know how to have fun. It's a _good_ thing."

Bones scowls at me.

Spock just raises an eyebrow. "'Sticks in the mud', Jim?"

"Yeah, workaholics, too serious, etc."

"In other words, the glue that holds that crazy ship together." Bones deadpans.

"I'm really offended by that," I say. I turn and see Sulu and Chekov enter. "And look who's here! Remember that Chekov, while deserving of respect as a navigator, is also an impressionable young guy. I don't want an angry comm from his mother, Bones. You got that? I'll see you later!"

I leave before he can retort, nodding to Sulu and Chekov as they make a beeline for Bones and Spock.

* * *

I sit at the terminal in my quarters thinking of all the reasons I could use to get out of doing this, but I dial the number anyway.

There's a bit of static and then I'm face to face with my mom.

We stare at each other in silence for a full minute.

"Jim." She says quietly.

I nod. "Um, I just...obviously it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," she says, her blonde hair streak slightly with gray. "I doubted I'd ever hear from you again, sometimes."

I shrug. "Probably for the best, right?"

She's silent.

"Anyway, feel free to disconnect at any time, but I just needed to say some things to you. I'm sorry that I was such a problem for you and Frank. I could try to explain it to you in detail, but it'll never make as much sense out loud as it does in my head. But the bottom line is that _I _missed Dad. And I know you and Sam thought I couldn't because I didn't know him, but I did. I missed out on not knowing a man that you both missed so much that you couldn't bear to share the memories with me. But I get it. And I understand why you weren't there to get me when I came back from Tarsus IV. Because I came back without Sam. Once again, I survived and someone you knew better, longer died." I pause and take a deep breath. She's watching me with tired eyes, but she's not cutting the connection. Not yet. But I'm sure she will. She always does in some way or another. "But I'm not sorry I lived. I used to feel like dying would be the best thing, to stop feeling unwanted. I almost started to believe all the crap that bastard Kodos was telling us as he executed people left and right."

"Jimmy," she interrupts, her voice shaking. "I have to go now, it's not a good time for this."

"When?" I ask. "When is ever a good time for me, Mom? It was okay when I was little, but the older I got and then when Frank and Jenny came into the picture, there was never a time for me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she says with a sigh. "I...you've done well for yourself, Jim. That's what matters."

The connection closes.

I sit there for I don't know how long, staring at the screen, trying to not feel disappointed.

I knew it would happen this way, if I ever got up the courage to contact her after all these years.

Some of the bad thoughts try to invade my mind. Like how can I even function as a captain of a starship when I can't even get my own mother to listen to me? Or how can I think of being with Nyota, of having a future, when I don't really know what a family feels like?

I knew doing this was dangerous, but it's like a hard knot inside me that never really goes away. In the past, as long I could just focus on getting into fights or getting through the Academy or running this ship, I didn't think of these things very often.

But that's a lie in a way, I guess.

I just thought, if I could talk to her, really tell her, it wouldn't seem so bad. I could tell Nyota and Bones because that knot would be eased. But maybe it doesn't work like that.

I don't know how it works.

Instead of going out and finding Nyota or Bones like I probably should, I pull myself out of the chair walk over to my bed.

I feel heavy inside and suddenly very tired.

And I wish I could say that it doesn't matter, but it does.

She's my mom.

"Computer, set alarm for five o'clock," I say softly.

_Alarm set for five o'clock_, it chirps back.

I climb into bed and lay there seeing nothing, waiting for sleep to take it all away.

Just like I did so often on Tarsus IV.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Surfacing

**A/N: So, it's just Chapter Twelve for now, wrapping up the base. I just found that I had a lot to write for this portion of the story, so sorry for the wait for those excited for leaving the base. But we're off to New Vulcan in Chapter Thirteen next week, I promise.**

**Oh and thanks for the lovely comments! Winona Kirk is a difficult character to write, the movie leaves her without exploring how she dealt with George's death, so there's possibilities either way.**

**~Nadiea**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve - Surfacing**

* * *

"So, we talked with a few of the other nurses, some engineers, and science officers." Sulu says as soon as Jim leaves. "We just told them that Jim wanted us to check on morale in each department in relation to the performance of the commanding officers. Pretty brilliant, don't you think?"

"Not bad at all," I concur. And really, it's a great cover. I knew they could pull it off.

"And we decided that Ensign Marie Hernandez from Engineering is our top choice," Chekov leans in to tell me. "She's also divorced and has a little boy back on Earth. She seems to really admire Dr. McCoy and his work. We asked her about his grumpiness and she said he's under a lot of stress, so it's understandable."

I like the sound of this woman. "Do you have a holo?" I ask.

They nod and Sulu brings it up on his PADD. Marie is a pretty and petite, with curling dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. "I like her, guys," I announce. "How old is she?"

"Twenty-nine," Chekov replies. "The little boy is five and stays with her mother."

I nod. "Okay, this is good. We really will only get one shot at this, most likely. I just need a solid reason for them to meet and get talking, since they will rarely cross paths naturally."

"Well, she is going down to New Vulcan, if we're still going that is," Sulu states after a minute. "Any word on that by the way?"

"Yes, Jim was just telling me that we're waiting for word from Spock's father on that," I reply.

"How come no one told us anything?" Chekov asks shaking his head.

I smile. "Because it only just happened and you two pissed Jim off by interrupting him?"

They both nod and shrug.

"I apologized, though," Sulu says in his defense. "And feel free not to answer, of course, but is there something going on with you and Jim? We were just curious."

"Dah, it's just something we noticed," Chekov adds.

I roll my eyes. "Curious, huh? I'd call it nosy, but you've done me a huge favor finding Marie, so I'll save you the trouble of snooping. We are seeing each other, but it's not for ship wide consumption, do you understand?" I say in my best stern voice. "If it's all over the ship anytime soon, I'll know who's responsible. And you'll wish it was McCoy or Jim delivering the payback, you got it?"

They both nod solemnly.

"We promise we won't tell, Uhura," Chekov states emphatically. "But, congratulations! I think it's very sweet. I never thought the Keptin would settle on one woman."

"Yeah, it will kind of damage his street cred with the guys, but I'm happy for you," Sulu adds quickly, probably because of my raised eyebrow.

"Street cred?" I ask with a laugh. "Have you two been researching late twentieth century slang again?"

"We've found so many cool phrases," Chekov says.

"We were going to tell Jim about it," Sulu taps on his PADD. "We could make like a ship slang out all the ones we've found. He'll appreciate it, I think."

I know he will, of course. It's right up the alley of making the ship fun.

"I'm sure he will love it," I say.

"So, what do you think, though?" Sulu asks. "If we could convince McCoy to go down to New Vulcan, then we could throw them together. Subtly, of course."

"True, but McCoy avoids transporters like the plague as you well know," I say. "We'd need some really compelling reason."

"We'll talk about it during lunch," Sulu replies. "Are you coming back on base?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I wanted to read a little and then I've got plans this evening on the ship. Plus, I'd be careful talking about it in the dining hall. Jim's in there with McCoy and Spock."

Sulu looks thoughtful. "Maybe we can work that to our favor, some way. Hey, we'll see you later and tell you what happened."

"Okay and remembering we're trying for discreet. You're doing great so far," I say.

Sulu grins. "We told you we could do it."

"Yes, you did. Bye guys."

"Bye!" They both say and the connection ends.

Telling Jim about the new development with Leo will have to wait, seeing as he's in the middle of male bonding with Sulu and Chekov as additions no doubt.

So, I get up and grab my PADD.

* * *

_**'Heathcliff, you may come forward,' cried Mr. Hindley, enjoying his discomfiture,**_

_**and gratified to see what a forbidding young blackguard he would be compelled**_

_**to present himself. "You may come and wish Catherine welcome, like the other**_

_**servants.'***_

As I read about Heathcliff and Cathy's odd childhoods, it makes me truly grateful for my far happier one.

"McCoy to Uhura."

I reach for my communicator, surprised to hear Leo's voice.

"Uhura here."

"I'm not trying to invade your privacy, but is Jim with you?"

I frown and look at the clock. It's a little past five. "He's probably on the bridge making sure Scotty goes on leave. Where are you?"

"He's not there. Scotty was expecting him, but only Shields showed up. Scotty says he commed Jim's quarters, but there was no answer. So he thought he might be on the base with us. I just sent Sulu and Chekov looking for him here and Spock and I are on our way back to the ship."

"Did Scotty try to locate him through the computer?"

He doesn't answer right away. "He did, but Jim has his location blocked with a captain's authorization."

I feel my stomach turn. "What's going on, Leo? What could have happened in four hours to make him do that?"

Again, there's silence for a moment. "He said he was going to comm someone. I think it might have been his mom."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to his quarters, now."

"Uhura..."

"Just give me a few minutes before you come, Leo. And if it comes to it, can you or Spock override his code?"

"Yes, we can, if we both agree that it's necessary and an emergency situation. But, an override like that is reported immediately to Starfleet through the computer system and will go on his permanent record. They could use it to strip him of command."

Great.

"Alright, so it's obviously the last option," I say as I run to grab my shoes. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay, we'll stand by on the bridge."

I arrive at Jim's quarters two minutes later and push the intercom.

"Jim, it's me, Nyota."

No answer.

"Jim! Please, if you're in there, let me know you're okay."

"Nyota?" I hear his sleepy voice rasp.

"Jim, can I come in?"

There's a pause.

"I don't know...I'm not really feeling well right now."

"Maybe I can help? Or Leo? Why did you block your location, Jim?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"I did?"

"Yes. Scotty was waiting for you to kick him off the bridge, but you never showed. He tried to comm you and you didn't answer. And when he tried to use the computer to find you, you'd blocked access to your location."

"I don't remember doing it," I hear him say with a sigh.

"Jim...I just want to be with you right now. I don't care if we talk or not."

There's nothing for the next few minutes, but I resist say anything else. I know he's got to make the decision himself.

Suddenly, the doors swoosh open. I walk in tentatively, not knowing what to expect.

It's dim and quiet as I walk into his room and find him sitting on his bed.

He glances at me and the blankness in his expression wrenches at my heart.

I kick off my shoes and move to sit next to him. I reach out and take his hand in mine.

"Is it okay if I tell them you're okay?" I ask softly.

He looks at me as if he just realizes my presence.

"I'll do it."

He grabs his communicator off the nightstand. "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain."

"Ah, I'm sorry about the confusion. I'm okay. I...tell Scotty I still expect him to leave the ship, but let him, Sulu and Chekov know that I want to see them tomorrow morning at nine o'clock in my Ready Room. And once you make sure Shields is settled in, will you and Bones come to my quarters, please?"

"I will carry out your orders and we will arrive shortly, Jim."

I think I can hear concern in Spock's well-modulated tones and it would make me happy if the occasion wasn't so foreboding.

"I wanted to tell you alone, but I think I owe it to all of you guys to let you know at this point," he starts out slowly. "I just don't think I can repeat it a bunch of times."

I shake my head. "Jim, it's okay. Whatever you need to do, I support you. And we all care about you, so I don't mind if I'm not the only one or the first to know."

He nods and squeezes my hand. "I talked to my mom earlier."

"That's what Leo figured," I say cautiously.

He silent again.

The door chimes.

"Enter." Jim says, moving to stand up and I move with him, our hands still entwined.

We meet Spock and Leo out in the living room area.

Jim gestures for them to sit down in the empty chairs, while we sit on the sofa.

I can see Leo studying Jim closely, not even bothering to mask his concern.

"So...I don't really feel like beating around the bush," he starts, his gaze fixed on the table in front of us. "You all know that there's some missing years in my past. Like five years from when I was twelve to seventeen. When I was twelve and my brother Sam was fourteen, our mom sent us off to stay with our aunt Jessica and her family on Tarsus IV."

I try not to react too much, but I remember the horrible rumors about the tragedy on Tarsus IV. My parents tried to keep it from us, but I remember trying to find out everything I could, but it became clear that Starfleet wanted it to go away. The information on it shrunk until it only was mentioned in passing in most historical accounts, with no other details. The names of those who died or survived, including all their extended family members were sealed under the highest clearance. All those involved were obviously told not to reveal their identities or discuss it ever again under who knows what penalty. My gaze flickers to Spock and Leo and I can see that they are not surprised. I'm guessing they'd both done some research on their own about Jim's missing years and put two and two together. Leo, obviously because he's both Jim's doctor and best friend and Spock, because he's so naturally inquisitive, I know he probably only thought it logical to obtain more information on the man he'd be serving under.

He glances at me and I nod, I hope, reassuringly.

"Things were okay for the first three years, you know. Aunt Jess and her family owned a farm with a lot of land and it was nice. Sam never really took to it, because he resented that Mom had sent us there and stayed behind with her husband Frank and my sister Jenny. Anyway, the governor of the colony was a man named Kodos. He ran it increasingly like his own little kingdom and I remember my uncle Bill complaining about his high-handed measures all the time. And then the crop failure happened. Kodos decided that since there was only enough food in store for half of the eight thousand people on Tarsus IV to survive until a supply ship could reach us, "drastic measures" were necessary. So he ordered the execution of four thousand people based on his fucking system of eugenics. Those who were 'more necessary' and 'less necessary'." And well, I guess being the sons of George Kirk makes you more necessary, but being his sister is not enough."

He mouth twists into a bitter smile.

"But me and Sam couldn't leave them to that. We didn't answer the summons to come to capital city, where those who would be spared were to stay. So, they came looking for us." He pauses. "There was nowhere to hide, really. But Bill and Sam left me to guard my aunt and my cousins Susan and Kyle, while they tried to defend the property with some of the other condemned refugees who'd come to stay with us. It didn't matter. They killed my uncle and the others without hesitation and captured Sam. I saw it from the window and I didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to go. Susan and Kyle were crying. But not my aunt. She just sat there. They eventually made their way to the house. Just kicked the door open. They killed Jess where she sat and I tried to stay with my cousins, but they just pulled me off of them and..."

He voice breaks and he shakes his head as if trying to clear it.

And I can only hold his hand, because there are no words I can use to make this easier.

Leo's hands are clenched into fists at his sides, his face displaying the sadness I feel inside. Spock's normally placid expression is tense.

"They had both Sam and I cuffed on the way back to the capital, but Sam just raged on and on, trying to escape. One of the guards got impatient and in wrestling with him he fired his phaser...and there was so much blood. Sam...he was just bleeding out and they didn't help him. They just said that he was 'ungrateful and one less mouth to feed'. I tried to cover his wound, but my hands were bound. And he just looked at me. He didn't say anything. Just looked at me. And then he was gone. And I've never wanted felt so angry in my life. I wanted to kill all those men, but I wanted to see Kodos face to face more. I wanted a chance to make him pay for what he'd done. So, I just sat next to Sam's body the rest of the way. And you know, the thought crossed my mind that my mom wouldn't want me back without Sam. I thought I was just paranoid. But after everything was over, the supply ship came early, Kodos was dead, and Starfleet brought us back to Earth? She wasn't there. I waited all day. They said they contacted her before we left Tarsus IV and told her that Sam was dead, but that I was coming home. And that probably did it. The farmhouse in Iowa was abandoned when they brought me there. I stayed at a center Starfleet owns until I was eighteen and then I was on my own."

He sighs. "So, anyway, I made the decision to try and talk to her today. Just to see...but it was obviously a mistake. She didn't want to talk about it. To me. She wasn't mean. I know I bring up a lot of bad memories for her, so I do understand."

He looks at each of us, his expression uncertain.

"I don't want you guys to feel sorry for me. It accomplishes nothing. I just wanted to tell you because you've become like a family to me in a way and I didn't want to keep hiding this."

There's a silence for a long moment as we try to process everything. And I'm not sure I can right now. It seems impossible that Jim survived such horror to become the intelligent, funny, and gentle man he is today. And his mother...I can understand how devastated she must feel, losing her husband and a son in such terrible circumstances. But I'll never understand turning her back on her son. Blaming him in some way for these misfortunes. I don't know for sure what I would say to Winona Kirk if I ever meet her, but she's made an unnecessary third tragedy out of her life.

Leo clears his throat. "I don't really know what to say, Jim, except that you know that you're like a brother to me. I suspected something like this, but I never imagined...I just don't want you to ever think that there's no one there for you. This whole ship's got your back, Jim. Never forget that."

Jim nods. "I know. I know. It's nice to hear it, though."

Spock shifts a bit in his seat. "I must echo the doctor's sentiments. It was illogical to be afraid of our response to your past. I believe I may speak for us all in that we would never sign on to serve under anyone we did not respect and hold in high regard. You have proven yourself a worthy captain and a good friend as well."

I smile at the fervor Spock allows into his words.

It even gets a small smile out Jim.

He then turns to eye me curiously, no doubt anxious about my silence.

I lean in and gently kiss him. "I hate that you've carried this around with you so long, Jim. I hate that you experienced it at all. It makes me sad. But I'm made of sterner stuff than to let this scare me away, if that's what's worried you. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sure you'll find that Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov feel the same way tomorrow."

"The exact same way?" He asks, arching an eyebrow.

And I know he'll be okay.

"Not exactly the same way, no," I say smiling. "But don't be surprised if you find yourself the object of many bonding schemes from those three."

Both Spock and Leo stand up and Leo moves towards Jim, pulling him up into one of those manly hugs, where they both look sheepish afterwards. "I'll leave you two to it," he says stepping back.

"I will depart as well. I instructed Shields to notify only me in case of any emergency or if my father comms during his shift." Spock states extending his hand to shake Jim's, instead of the usual Vulcan goodbye. He nods at me warmly and I know for sure that there will be no awkwardness between us.

"Thanks, Spock. I appreciate it. But, really, let me know right away if your dad does comm us," Jim says.

"It would be illogical to disturb your sleep should it occur during the gamma or delta shifts, so I will alert you at an appropriate time, Jim."

I can see Jim's about to argue, but Leo beats me to it.

"You'll get notified when it's necessary, Jim. You need a full night's sleep, so _I_ wouldn't let him wake you up anyway, barring an absolute emergency. Doctor's orders. Problem solved."

Jim rolls his eyes. "Fine. Good night, guys."

We watch the two men leave as the doors swoosh behind them.

Jim sighs and I wrap my arms around him. "You had us really worried, Jim," I say softly.

"I know and I'm sorry," he says, his arms tightening around me. "I just shut down for awhile. It's hard to explain. I put off trying to contact her, telling myself it didn't matter. But I hoped. I hoped that when I finally did, she'd want to talk to me, want to see me. So, it was a more of a letdown than it should have been, I guess. I did know better."

"You shouldn't have to know better," I say quietly.

"Hmmm." He replies noncommittally. "It's more like self-preservation."

I think about pursuing that, but he's been through enough for one day.

"So, should I reschedule with my parents?" I ask, just remembering it again.

He let's go of me, but laces his hand through mine and leads me back into his bedroom. "No, I'm okay. I want to meet them. I'm just a little tired still, so maybe we can lay down for awhile?"

I nod. "I love to do that."

We climb into his bed and once I'm settled comfortably against him, I close my eyes.

But all I can think of is a frightened young Jim, waiting for his mother to pick him up after surviving such a hellish nightmare.

* * *

**TBC...**

***Passage quoted from _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, Chapter 7; page 98.**


	13. Circles

**A/N: I'm starting school this month, so my updates will now change to every two weeks instead of every week for Serendipity. But as I posted on my Echoes update, I won't ever abandon my stories, so it will be completed. :)**

**Happy New Year to all my reviewers: roguelane, IKeepAGoldfishInMyBra, ****Mrs. T'Abby Sc'chn T'gai Kirk, stacht, LunaSolTierra, spockawocka5678, val313, angym, danalexkayarimad, Libby24, Kyoko Kasshu Minamino, , vanessaquebec, ClumsyTonks, gravelgerdie, Dragon77, mizo ai no shi, Chigirl, deelighted, Ariana Deralte, Boomerang Butterfly, ducky-g, StarTrekFanWriter, nicnac, StillStacie, Hidden Relevance, Toadflame, starsnstripies, Jaja Fanfiction, luvanime2112, and Phelycia! Your comments are so helpful and really inspire me to keep writing, so thank you!**

**And the same to everyone who's alerted this story as well! I appreciate it. **

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Circles**

* * *

_----------------------------------------------Flashback: 20 Years Earlier-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The house was quiet, Sam was out playing with his friends and he said the game was not for 'babies.'_

_"Jimmie! What are you doing with that?"_

_I'm reading, Mommy."_

_"Well, you can't play with that, Jim. I don't want it broken."_

_"I'm not breaking it. I'm reading. See? **'To the hes-i-tat-ing pur-chas-er, if sail-or tales to sail-or tunes'***---"_

_"Stop, just...just reading to yourself, okay? Mommy just needs some peace and quiet."_

_She left then. But the house wasn't quiet anymore. Her sobs carried through every room, filling them._

_It felt great to read stories. But it made her sad. I don't understand why._

_The device felt heavy and important, the words like an escape to another world. Another life. If I could make my voice smaller, she won't hear._

_**"'Storm and ad-ven-ture, heat and cold,**_

_**If sch-sch-oon-ers, islands, and ma-roons,**_

_**And buc-can-eers, and bur-ied gold,**_

_**And all the rom-ance re-told,**_

_**Ex-act-ly in the an-an-cient way,**_

_**Can please, as me pleased of old,**_

_**The wis-er young-sters of to-day'---"***_

_"Why are you reading that, Jim?" I look up to see Sam standing over me, his face angry._

_"I like this story, Sam. I can read it real good. Will you listen?"_

_He shakes his head at me. "Can't you hear Mom crying? That's Dad's favorite story!"_

_In my mind, I try to picture this man I've only seen twice in holos, reading this story._

_"I didn't know."_

_"Now you do. So read something else, okay?"_

_Sam leaves and I look through the other books on the device. But I come back to it again._

_"Trea-sure Is-land." I whisper._

_If Dad liked it, it must be the best story. If I can find a hiding place and make myself smaller, I could read it and they'd never know._

_I walk outside with device across the fields, feeling the sun burn across my skin._

_I make it to the barn and climb up the latter. I fit into one of chicken coups. _

_No one will find me here. _

_And __I can read this story._

_**"---'So be it, and fall on! If not...'"***_

_--------------------------------Flashback Ends-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The time is now nine o'clock. _The computer chirped, waking me from my dream. Or I guess, it's more like a memory.

Nyota stirs in my arms, sighing softly. She props herself up to look at me, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You still look tired, Jim. Are sure I shouldn't just postpone it so you can sleep?"

That nagging voice in my head worries that maybe she doesn't want me to her parents. I mean, it's painfully obvious that there'll be no Kirk-Uhura family get-togethers. Probably not what they envisioned for their daughter.

"No, I'm okay. Unless, I mean, if you don't want me to, I understand."

She sits up then and cups my face in her hands. "You listen to me, Jim Kirk. We're you're family now. This whole ship. You know that right? My parents are overprotective and they will ask about your mom. And it's your choice what you want to tell them. You've got nothing to be ashamed of because you've done nothing wrong. So you can tell them about your mother or you talk about Bones, Spock, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov. Or both. Just do whatever feels comfortable for you and it will go fine."

"You're right." I say, wanting to believe her words. "I'm just feeling a little on edge, I guess."

She kisses me before letting my face go. "I know."

I sit up next to her, wiping at my eyes to wake up more.

She runs her fingers through my hair, smoothing it out absentmindedly.

"You realize that your hair looks like you've been in a fight with your bedding, right?" She asks with a giggle.

I shrug and smile despite myself. "Yeah, sleeping's a dangerous job, but someone's got to do it."

_"Dean to Uhura."_

She searches for her communicator, which must have fallen off. I find it under a pillow and hand it to her.

"Uhura here."

"I have an incoming call from your parents, ma'am."

I watch her frown a bit at the 'ma'am' and smile. It's exactly how I feel about 'sir'. It's a mark of respect, but it just weird to hear.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She pauses and glances at me, presumably asking if I mind letting the lieutenant know she's in my quarters at nine o'clock in the evening. I nod. Right now, rumor control is the least of my concerns. Besides, he's Nyota's officer and she's right behind Bones and Spock in commanding obedience from her people. He won't talk. Scotty does too, but he's rather unorthodox about it. Graziev's 'punishment' for fighting, for example, ended up being serving as Scotty's lackey for one of his new theories he's working on. The guy loves it. However, Scotty's engineering core is one the best and most disciplined groups out there. But Sulu and Chekov are the real softies with the pilot/navigating crew. Which should feel alarming, but their relaxed approach has worked so far.

"Please patch it through to Captain Kirk's quarters."

"Yes, ma'am."

I stand up and stretch, my mind flashing back to that memory and then shying away from it.

It feels good in a lot of ways to have shared some of the burden with people I trust, but I still didn't tell them everything.

And the parts I kept with me weigh on me more now than when I kept everything inside.

But I'm not ready yet.

And truthfully, it's probably better for them not to know. Safer.

Nyota crawls off the bed and hugs me.

"You okay?" She asks softly, her beautiful eyes watching me closely.

"Yeah, I am. Come on, lady. I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

She smiles at me and we walk hand-in-hand to my office.

My comm station is beeping with the incoming call.

I push the button as we sit down.

"There's my baby girl," A man with salt and pepper hair says with a smile.

"Hi, Dad. How are you?" She says happily.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And I know you, of course, young man," he said, looking at me with interest. "James Tiberius Kirk. The youngest captain in Starfleet history. Quite an accomplishment."

I nod. "Thank you, sir. I'm happy to meet you both."

Nyota shakes her head with a smile. "I was going to introduce you all properly, Dad. Jim, these are my lovely parents, Walter and Rose Uhura."

"Still so concerned with formality," her father commented fondly and then looked at me. "She was trying to figure out a way to join Starfleet early since she was ten years old."

"Earlier than that, dear." Her mother chimed in.

"Okay, okay. He gets the picture." Nyota says, squeezing my hand.

I feel myself relax a bit.

"So, Jim, may I call you Jim?" Walter asked.

"Yes, of course."

"How's that magnificent ship running? I don't know if Nyota told you that I design for Starfleet. Not the Enterprise, but ? I followed its construction very closely, as all architects and engineers did."

"She's doing fine. My chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, takes excellent care of her. I had to order him off the ship for leave tonight."

Walter laughs. "Sounds like my kind of engineer. That's good to hear. We worry about Nyota out there."

"I know, but she's the best Communications Officer in Starfleet, in my admittedly biased opinion. Her work makes it safer for us to continue to explore, because we're informed about the species and situations we might encounter well in advance."

I feel her squeeze my hand again and I glance over to find her watching me, an emotion I can't quite define in her eyes.

"I approve of him, sweetie."

Nyota tears her gaze from mine to roll her eyes at her mother. "Thank you, Mom, for that public pronouncement."

"What? I don't need a lot of time to decide on someone's character and I like you, Jim," Rose says nodding decisively. I can see where Nyota gets her beauty as well as her stubbornness from.

"Thank you, ma'am. That means a lot."

"I'm not as quick to decide as my wife, I suppose, but I trust Nyota's judgment. If you're not too busy when you're next on planet, you're welcome to come and visit with Nyota and we can get better acquainted. Your family' welcomed as well."

My heart races for a moment and Nyota once again squeezes my hand.

I clear my throat. "Uh, well it would probably be just me. It's a long story, but my mother and I are not close. She's remarried and has one daughter that I know of. We...We've kind of had more than our fair share of tragedy in my family, as you probably know and it's just kind of too painful."

Her parents nod solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jim. There is no hope of reconciliation between you and your mother? Forgive me for asking, it just seems a like such a shame." Rose says, her eyes kind and concerned.

I manage to smile. "I guess there's always hope."

"Indeed there is," Walter agrees. "I've never been one to give up on tough situations."

"Yeah, in terms of my job, I don't believe in no-win scenarios," I say, my mind revisiting beating the Kobayashi Maru and everything that happened afterward. "It's probably smart to apply it to life in general."

"Sounds good to me," Nyota says quietly with a smile.

"Well, we should let you go, I know you're both probably tired," Rose says. "But please Jim, we'd love to see you soon."

"Absolutely," I say. "It should probably be a two week leave in a couple of months. I'll need to stick around the first day and supervise a few things, but we could come the next day?" I glance at Nyota, who nods. "We'll know for sure after this current mission."

"Just let us know." Walter says.

"Oh, Dad," Nyota says suddenly. "I meant to make sure that you're not working too hard, you know."

Walter glances at his wife, who tries to look innocent.

He shakes his head and laughs. "I could maybe work a little less, baby girl. Point taken. Just take care of yourselves, alright?"

"We will, Dad. And I'm going to check up on you, too!"

"I know you will." He says with resignation. He looks at me conspiratorially. "Very stubborn and she gets that from her mother."

"Dad."

"Walter!"

I laugh, forgetting my troubles and just enjoying the moment.

"Bye, you guys. I love you."

"We love you, too," Rose says. "Talk to you soon."

The connection ends.

I breathe a sigh of relief and Nyota leans her head on my shoulder. "See? Not bad at all."

"I see. I really like them, though."

"And they liked you, too. They weren't just being polite. I can read those two very well."

"Hmm, well I'm looking forward to meeting them in person, then. I'll check in with Pike about the leave after we leave New Vulcan."

"Jim?" She lifts her head off my shoulder to regard me curiously. "Did you ever tell Pike about it?"

I sigh. "No, but I'm pretty sure he knows something about it, having access to a lot of confidential files as an admiral. And he's never asked."

She looks thoughtful.

"Maybe he wanted you to feel comfortable telling him, rather than trying to pry it from you?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to tell him too, like Bones, but, well, you know."

"I'm not saying you should feel obligated either, just that I think he's always viewed you like a son and not just a kid he's mentoring."

I consider this for a moment, something inside me squeezing painfully at the mere idea of having a father. It's easier to think that Nyota's overestimating the situation, than to believe that Pike sees me like that.

I shrug. "I don't know. He's a cool guy and he looks out for all of us, not just me."

I see her purse her lips a bit, but she doesn't reply.

"Want to go back to sleep since Bones' probably has the ship on alert for me wandering around right now?"

She sighs and smiles. "Sure. I'm still kind of sleepy and you definitely need your rest."

We stand up and I sweep her off her feet, enjoying her laughter as I take her back to my bedroom.

* * *

"Ach, now there's something you don't hear every day," Scotty states somberly.

I'm standing, well, half pacing in my Ready Room, after telling him, Sulu, and Chekov about Tarsus IV and my mother.

"And you're sure Kodos is dead?" Sulu asks suddenly, his normally relaxed expression, tense and angry.

I nod, a bit uncertain. "Why?"

"Because that was too good for him. Someone like that doesn't deserve the easy way out. He deserved to know the pain he caused."

I stand still, startled by his fervor and by my own recollections for a moment.

"Well, he's not able to hurt anyone else, that's what matters, right?" I say, starting to pace again. "Like I told Bones, Spock, and Nyota, I don't want you guy to feel sorry for me or tip toe around me as if I'm going to break. If that were going to happen, it would have a long time ago I think. I just felt like I owed you all an explanation after what happened yesterday."

I glance at Chekov, who's been unnaturally quiet. "Are you alright, Pavel?" I ask, trying out my goal of using first names.

"I just don't understand your mother, Jim." He says, his innocence never so magnified. "How can she abandon you like this? I cannot make sense of it."

I smile and walk over to pat him on the shoulder. "Not everything makes perfect sense sometimes. It just is what it is and nothing will really change it."

He looks dissatisfied with this answer and I can't blame him, of course. I've told myself that a thousand times and it still doesn't make it feel better.

"Now, I don't want you guys moping. It's done, okay? Remember that we've got to stay focused on New Vulcan."

"Aye, we'll do ye proud, Jim. And I'm sure McCoy and Uhura have it covered between them, but you're always welcomed to visit with me family back in Scotland whenever we're on planet. We're a rowdy bunch, so you'll fit right in. I message them weekly about the shenanigans on the ship, so you're all already like family to them."

"Hey, there's a standing invitation from me, too," Sulu pipes up.

"And me as well," Chekov says excitedly. "Mama will say you're not eating enough and try to fatten you up. And I will take you around and show off Russia. Did you know---"

"Yes, we know." Scotty and Sulu interrupt in perfect unison.

I can't help but smirk as Chekov glares at them.

"It's not my fault that Russia is the center of cultural and scientific revolutions."

"Okay, okay guys," I say. "I get it and thank you. I really do consider you all as my family, so it means a lot to me. I won't keep you any longer. We'll probably have to cut our stay here short, so I'll have figure out how to schedule the other third of the ship their leave while at New Vulcan, or afterward if necessary. So enjoy your free time while you can."

They file out, still bickering between themselves.

I sit down in my chair and sigh, relishing a minute to myself.

It's only been nearly three days at the base, but so much has happened. My life is different. For the better, but I know there's still more that I need to deal with and I can't bury it anymore. No matter what the danger it might pose. Not if I want it work out with Nyota. And trust my crew with my life, so it's just a matter of getting over being used to holding it all inside.

"Spock to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"My father has requested that we proceed to New Vulcan. It appears that the Elders will allow me to meet with T'Pring without accepting the Kalifee."

"Well, that's great, right?"

"It is a favorable turn of events."

Spock's powers of understatement will always be a source of amusement to me.

"Okay, If you'll handle readying the ship, I'll square it with Commander Jennings and round-up the crew."

"I will begin departure procedure immediately."

I'm sensing Spock's a bit anxious underneath his usual unruffled demeanor, even though this is what he wanted. But who can blame him?

"Alright, I'm on my way to the base."

I tap on my communicator again. "Kirk to Uhura."

"Uhura here."

"Hey, so Spock's got the green light to go to New Vulcan. We're leaving as soon as I can clear the base."

"That's good news, right?"

I smile. "Yeah, but I think he's a bit..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," She says in that tone that I know means she'll take a brief break from her plan to hook Bones up and work on Spock. "Well, would you like any help on base?"

"I would love it. Meet me at the entrance?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"The _Enterprise_ is cleared for departure, Ma'am." A kid who looks about Chekov's age reports from the doorway.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Commander Jennings offers her hand to me. "It was certainly nice to finally meet you, Captain Kirk."

I shake it and nod. "It was nice to meet you, too."

"And you as well, Lieutenant Uhura."

"I wanted to thank you and your staff," Nyota replies with a smile. "This is one of the best bases we've visited, I think."

"I always appreciate a compliment," Jennings laughs.

"Well, we'll probably end up dropping by semi-regularly since you're the closest base to New Vulcan," I say as we move toward the door.

"You're welcome anytime. And Jim?"

I turn, noticing Nyota's surprise at her using my first name. I hope I convey with my eyes that it's not a big deal. I mouth "part of my legacy, remember?" and she smiles slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" I reply to Jennings.

"Do me a favor?" She says, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Say hi to Chris for me. And tell him that I finally do understand. He'll know what it means."

* * *

**TBC...**

**And so it's on to New Vulcan!**

***Passages from _Treasure Island_ by Robert Louis Stevenson, page 2, Prologue.**


	14. Space Odyssey

**A/N: A new chapter! **

**Thanks to Canna and Phelycia for your kind words of advice and support. The sitting down and just writing did work, so thanks.**

**Also want to mention that I love all the new people liking K&U. :)**

**So, here's my plan RE: updating...this story is actually closer to the end than I had originally planned and I've got a sequel in mind for summer. So, I'm still trying for every two weeks, with reservations. I should also have some extra time on my hands at the end of this month. At any rate, no worries.**

**Rating for this chapter: M **

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Space Odyssey**

* * *

_**'High time, Heathcliff,' I said; 'you HAVE grieved Catherine:**_

_**she's sorry she ever came home, I daresay!**_

_**It looks as if you envied her, because she is more thought of**_

_**than you.'**_

_**The notion of ENVYING Catherine was incomprehensible to him, **_

_**but the notion of grieving her, he understood clearly enough**_

_**enough.**_

_**'Did she say she was grieved?' he inquired, looking very serious.**_

_**'She cried when I told her you were off again this morning.'**_

_**'Well, I cried last night,' he returned, 'and I had more reason**_

_**to cry than she.'* **_

"So," Jim says, tabbing forward on his PADD and scanning ahead. "Why again are we rooting for these two to get together?"

"Cheating again!" I say, trying to reach for the PADD. "And it's a tragic love story. Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey, I'm just trying to catch up to you, maybe it gets better for Heathcliff at some point?" He puts the PADD on his nightstand, out of my reach, and pulls me on top of him.

"I think you're not understanding the word _tragic_," I say, happily pressing my body against his and kissing him. "Heathcliff lives a pretty terrible life, but Catherine is both his desire and torment."

Jim crinkles his eyes at me, looking thoughtful. "That's very profound."

I smile at him. "I guess it's supposed to be romantic, but that's easier to say when it's just a story and not real life."

Instead of replying, he caresses my cheek. It's taken me awhile to figure out the signs, but I know that he wants to tell me something. I remind myself of Leo's words and when he remains quiet, I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes.

Patience.

We just left the base a couple of hours ago and New Vulcan is about twelve hours away on impulse power. Scotty discovered some situation in engineering that he insisted needed immediate repair and also meant that the ship would need to power down. Jim consented readily with a sigh, while Spock asked Scotty a several questions as to why the problem wasn't discovered sooner. Scotty became defensive. Jim jumped in to point out that bad timing or not, he wanted it addressed and fixed completely, so it was a moot argument. Leo finally broke up the exchange by threatening to hypo them.

Spock left looking displeased.

Scotty stalked back to engineering in a huff.

Chekov and Sulu looked like children watching their parents fight.

But I know they'll get over it. They always do.

My mind wanders back to the comm with my parents and my relief that it went so well.

They seemed healthy and happy, but I'm still going to investigate my dad's workload when I'm on planet again.

And Jim. I could literally feel how nervous he was, bracing himself for the inevitable parent question. But my parents were very nice about it, if not their usual curious selves. And not too long after that I felt him finally relax.

But I wonder what Winona Kirk is doing right at this moment. Does she regret at all what she said to him? To simply cut him out of her life even given another chance?

My family's not perfect, but I love them and couldn't imagine life without them.

An idea keeps nagging me and even though I know it's risky, probably too risky, I can't help but think about the possibilities.

If there's time during the next few days, I might try to comm Admiral Pike and see what he knows through his connection and what he thinks about the situation.

He'll probably shoot it down.

And Leo and maybe even Spock would kill me for even thinking it.

_No. _I tell myself, changing my mind again. _It's just a disaster waiting to happen._

Trying to play matchmaker for Leo is one thing, but trying to repair the horribly mangled relationship between my boyfriend and his mother is crazy. I know that.

Because there's still more that I don't know about the Kirk family, I'm sure.

If you asked any cadet at the Academy about the Kirks, you'd get the complete space odyssey of generations of Starfleet officers, scientists, doctors, etc. and their exemplary service. And then their unique rendition of both the tragic heroism of George Kirk and the amazing fact that the baby boy that survived went on to continue this legacy. Starfleet is a noble organization for the most part, but I think if they were more honest about the personal sacrifices so many have suffered while saving the galaxy, I'm not sure they'd attract as many cadets as they do now with shiny idealism.

Which makes me think back to what Jennings said to Jim as we left her office.

So, she loved, or loves, Pike and somehow they got separated?

What did she finally understand?

And what was still keeping them from each other?

Besides their careers, of course.

It's hard to imagine Pike as some tortured, romantic man, though, when he's always seemed the picture of stoicism.

I imagine that Jim will ask him about it the next time they talk and I admit I'd love to see his reaction to it.

Jim stirs under me, clearing his throat, his hand moving to massage my back.

I stop thinking about anything else and wait for him.

"I killed him." Jim blurts out in a low voice.

I open my eyes, surprised that I don't feel surprised. I didn't need to ask who. It made sense. When he told us what happened, I noticed that he skipped over the time he arrived at the capital right to Starfleet arriving. And he never said how Kodos died.

But Jim Kirk would never let his brother's murder go un-avenged.

I could feel his heart accelerating.

"Is wrong if I say that he deserved it?" I ask finally.

His other hand moves to cover mine on his chest.

"No. He deserved it. It...I'd never killed anyone before, though. I scared myself. I plotted it the whole way to the capitol..." His breath caught as he trailed off. "I can't...I signed a confidentiality agreement with Starfleet. All the survivors did. But they were especially adamant about me not talking. And I've told you all..."

I lift my head to look at him, propping myself up a bit. "Jim, you know no one will say anything."

He sighs. "I trust you guys. It's not that. It's just that I hate putting you in the position of knowing something you shouldn't."

"Jim, we all know that everything about Tarsus IV is classified. And I don't think I'm only speaking for myself when I say that you are more important than the potential risk of us knowing this information. No will tell willingly and the possibility of it happening otherwise is something will just have to deal with as it comes." I pause, watching his expression and seeing that that was indeed what was bothering him. "I want to hear anything you feel comfortable telling me. Don't try to protect me from knowing you."

He nods, still looking troubled. "Okay. I...I don't know if I can...I guess I don't want to relieve it. I'm not sorry, but I'm not proud of it either. If that even makes since."

"It does. Just promise me that if you need to talk about it, you won't hesitate. And I know the guys feel the same way."

He smiles faintly. "I promise."

* * *

We lay in comfortable silence for awhile. And I'm not sure if I _should _feel worried about all the baggage I know Jim is still carrying with him, but for some reason I'm not. It's like I've found a well of patience that I didn't know I possessed as far as he's concerned. And like we agreed that night we became a "we", life's too short to be paralyzed by the situation not being ideal or perfect.

And for that reason, I've been rethinking my position on something else.

"I think we should have sex, Jim." I announce nonchalantly, my head still resting on his chest, so I can't see his face.

Silence.

I prop myself up again and find him staring off in space. "Jim?"

He looks at me with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?" At his blank look, I roll my eyes. "I said I think we should have sex."

"You really said that?" He asks, looking surprised. "I thought that was my imagination."

I smack him lightly.

"I'm serious!" I say unable to resist laughing.

He laughs too, but then regards me intently. "What changed your mind?"

I shrug. "It's just that I realized that it should happen whenever it feels right, not at some designated time."

"Well, as should surprise no one, I'm ready now, but we're arriving at New Vulcan in six hours and I want more than time than that for our first time," He said, a thread of irony in his voice. "And you know we'd get interrupted by someone or something."

I nod. "True, but we're just going to have to learn how to work around that. I'm going to have to get used to sharing you with this ship."

"There's an inappropriate comment hanging on the tip of my tongue," he says with a grin, expertly rolling us over so that he's on top of me. "But I'm going to pass it up just for you."

"A wise decision," I say as he captures my lips with his.

He breaks the kiss first. "So, you're really sure about this? I don't want you to regret it," he asks, leaning his forehead against mine. "I can wait."

I hug him. "I'm sure. I won't regret it, Jim."

He nods with a smile and kisses me again.

We're only wearing our underwear and his fingers work their way underneath the clasp of my bra. I arch my back a bit to help him reach it. And then he's trailing kisses down to my breasts, slowly dragging his tongue over my nipples.

All rational thoughts leave my mind.

"So beautiful..." I hear him murmur softly.

"I want you now," I manage to say, my breath catching as I feel his hardness against me.

With remarkable ease, he removes the last barriers between us, settling back in between my legs and kissing me again.

And then he's inside me, somehow managing to be both incredibly gentle and passionate, his long, deliberately slow thrusts keeping me on the verge of shattering until I can't take it anymore.

"Jim!"

And then I do shatter.

"God, Nyota," He breathes as his release washes over him.

We lay in a happy daze for I don't know even know how long.

He suddenly lifts me to lay on top of him again, brushing a kiss on my cheek. "Is..is it too soon to say I love you?" He asks gently.

I feel tears unexpectedly sting my eyes when I meet his gaze. "No. I love you, too."

His expression is still uncertain. "Are you....I mean, you don't..."

I press a finger to his lips. "I mean it. It's part of why I wanted to wait to have sex initially. We've only been together for few days, but this...these feelings have been going on between us for a few months now. We both know that. I just didn't want to scare you, because of everything else that's going on. In case you weren't ready for it. But then I realized that I didn't want to wait. And I'm babbling now. And I do not babble. This is your fault somehow."

I'm crying now and feeling ridiculous, but I can't help it.

He smiles at me then, hugging me closer. "Totally my fault," He says, amusement in his voice, but he tips my chin up, so our eyes meet again. "Nyota, I'm ready. I don't have all my stuff together, but I'm getting there."

"I know." I sniffle and hug him back.

I hear him sigh and ask the computer for the estimated time left to Vulcan.

_The Enterprise will arrive at New Vulcan in two hours, fifty-five minutes, and forty-six seconds._

I sigh a little too, but smile when something occurs to me. "Well, we managed to make love with no interruptions, so I think that's an accomplishment."

"It is indeed. Would my lady like to join me in the shower or do you want to get a quick nap? I need to make the rounds, but we won't beam down for a few more hours, depending on Scotty's report and New Vulcan's procedures."

"Sleep sounds tempting," I say. "But I think I'll take you up on the shower, mister."

"As you wish." He says with a grin, lifting us into a sitting position and reaching for his communicator. "Kirk to Spock."

_"Spock here."_

"I'll be on the bridge in forty-five minutes. Normal arrival procedures in place?"

_"Affirmative. I have already made contact with New Vulcan and have our arrival instructions. We are scheduled to beam down in six hours, seven minutes, and forty-six seconds."_

I absentmindedly try to untangle my hair, willing my mind to switch gears from love-making to work.

"Sounds good. Kirk out."

Jim tosses his communicator back onto his nightstand, smirking at my attempts.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure I look like Medusa."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. "You look very sexy, which means I'm going to be cutting it down to the wire to make it the bridge in forty minutes."

I open my mouth to reply, but he stands and picks me up, heading toward his bathroom.

And I guess switching gears can wait a little while longer...

* * *

**TBC...**

***Passage from **_**Wuthering Heights**_** by Emily Bronte, Chapter 7; page 81.**


	15. New Vulcan Ways

**I'm back and I'm sorry for the delay. And I won't bore you with the details. Let's just say I'm happy to be able to focus on writing my stories again. :) Hopefully, you all still want to read them. :)**

**~Nadiea**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen - New Vulcan Ways**

******

* * *

**

I'm standing beside Spock, waiting for the Elder Council and T'Pring to arrive as we wait in a circular open air court yard.

I can see that Spock's a bit nervous. His hands clasped tightly behind his back, even as his face remains stoic as usual.

I glance back at the rest of our initial landing party, a very irritated-looking Bones, Chekov, and Nyota.

Nyota.

I can't help but grin when our eyes meet and she graces me with a beautiful smile.

I hear Bones grunt and presumably roll his eyes, but I don't know because I can't tear my gaze away from her.

So, sex with the woman you love is pretty fucking amazing.

"They're coming, so it's probably a good idea if the captain of the ship doesn't look like a lovelorn school boy," Bones mutters.

Chekov smirks a bit, despite my raised eyebrow in his direction, but Nyota just mouths "Mr. Grumpy pants" to me and shakes her head.

Finally, several distinguished looking Vulcans enter, trailed by a young woman I presume is T'Pring.

She's cute.

And I mean that in a totally uninterested, good-for-Spock way.

I steal a glance at Spock to gauge his reaction. One eyebrow raised, but otherwise seemingly unaffected.

But-using my continually improving Spock interpreter system-I'd say the raised eyebrow means he think she's cute too.

The Elders introduce themselves in a formal ceremonial way and I do the same for myself and my crew.

A Vulcan I recognize as Spock's father steps forward toward him. "Spock, the council presents your bondmate T'Pring to you. As you are aware, Stonn has challenged your bond. However, the council has granted your request for an audience with T'Pring. In five days' time, we will return here and you will provide the council with your decision."

Spock nods. "I understand."

Then T'Pring moves forward. "Spock, there is a garden just outside this building. It contains various experiments we are currently observing. You are the Chief Science Officer on the _Enterprise _as well as First Officer?"

Spock nods once again. "That is correct, T'Pring. I should like to observe these experiments with you." He turned to me. "Captain, my father will see your comfort, but-"

I shake my head. "Don't worry about us, Spock. Go."

With a dubious raise of his eyebrow, he set off toward the gardens with T'Pring.

"Well, wasn't that the most romantic meeting ever? Cold-blooded hobgoblins. Who goes out on a first date to study science experiments?" Bones mutters.

"Wulcans," Chekov answers, sounding greatly entertained, while Nyota shushes them both.

I simply smile at Sarek, hoping his superior Vulcan hearing had failed him just now, but he was eyeing McCoy and Chekov with a raised eyebrow.

"So, how are things proceeding here?" I ask in my best authority voice. "We were able to obtain all the supplies you requested."

Sarek nods. "We thank you for your aide. New Vulcan is progressing quite well, Captain Kirk. As you know, the main objective is the replenishment of our species. I understand my son's attachment to your ship and he is a credit to New Vulcan in his accomplishments in Starfleet. However, I must conclude that he will now see how important his union with T'Pring is to his species after his visit with her and New Vulcan."

"Well, as I've said before, I will support Spock no matter what. I don't want to lose him, but I won't try to prevent him from staying on here. In any case, there is also the option of T'Pring living on the Enterprise if she is willing, right? The main point is for them to make babies, but it doesn't have to mean staying on New Vulcan?"

Some of the Elders exchange glances.

Sarek looks stoic. "That is a possible choice, Captain Kirk. However, our goal is to raise all new offspring entirely in Vulcan culture and philosophy..."

"Indeed," An older female speaks up, her voice clear and strong. "We would like to supervise the progress of all the children of New Vulcan. Given Spock's genetic disadvantages combined with his chosen profession, it is unlikely that a child of his would gain sufficient understanding of the Vulcan way unless he or she remained on New Vulcan."

Okay, that was obviously an insult to Spock. I glance back at Bones, Chekov, and Nyota and find them all frowning at the woman as well. Even Sarek looks uncomfortable.

I take a deep breath. "Well, with all due respect ma'am, I don't proclaim to be an expert at Vulcan ways, but Spock has done everything to honor both sides of his heritage, as diametrically opposed as they might seem. I can't imagine that between him and T'Pring, their children would grow up failing to understand and respect their Vulcan heritage."

The woman studies me for a moment. "Ambassador Spock speaks very highly of you, Captain Kirk," she says finally. "We shall see."

With that, she motions to the other Elders and they leave the room.

"What did she mean by that?" I ask no one in particular.

"I believe," Sarek begins, "that T'Pau is withholding judgment on the Ambassador's opinion of you until further notice."

I hear Bones snort. Yeah, I think he really does have a match-make from Nyota coming to him.

"Ah," I reply.

Nyota steps up beside me. "Pardon me, but there is no way around the Kalifee if Spock wants to affirm his bond with T'Pring?"

I almost think that I hear Sarek sigh. He certainly looked weary. "Because of Spock's mixed heritage, the council has always considered him as lesser. His participation in the Kalifee would be seen as proof of his Vulcan identity. He can refuse to participate. T'Pring could refuse to bond to Stonn. There are consequences to these actions, however."

"They could be exiled from New Vulcan," Nyota says quietly. "And it might also be seen as the Federation interfering if we took T'Pring with us under those circumstances."

"That is correct," Sarek replies evenly. "Spock can also refuse to contest the challenge and leave immediately with you alone. He is a Federation Officer."

"But what would happen to T'Pring if she didn't want to marry Stonn?" I ask.

"There would be a hearing held by the council to decide the appropriate action," Sarek states. "Rather than engage in an illogical argument of speculation, I would recommend that you allow me to show you all to your rooms."

"Of course," I say with a sigh. "We didn't mean to hold you up."

Sarek hesitates. "You are my son's friends. I do not always understand him, but I know that it was difficult for him on Vulcan as a child. His mother would no doubt argue that he has found his place within Starfleet." He stops then, almost as if he thinks he's said too much and turns away. "I will take you to your rooms."

I share a glance with Nyota, who looks thoughtful.

It seemed to me like Sarek was no less conflicted than his son.

He just hid it better.

"And so he's with T'Pring right now?" Pike asks me. I could tell that he was in his office at the Academy.

"Yes and while we're waiting on that, I was going to let the last members of the crew who didn't get leave do so," I say.

-Flashback-

After Sarek left us at our rooms, Nyota wanted to return to the ship, using the excuse that she'd forgot something. I knew, of course, that something was likely the unfortunate woman she was trying to set Bones up with. She kissed me on the cheek and hit her communicated to ask Scotty to beam her up. As she disappeared, Bones shuddered.

"I hope you're not expecting me to be usin' that contraption multiple times while we're here," Bones had grumbled.

I slapped him on the back. "You know I wouldn't torture you like that."

He gave me a look.

"What! Do hypos ring a bell?"

He rolled his eyes, but smirked. "I'm going to enjoy some peace and quiet until I'm actually needed if this Kalifee thing happens."

With a wave, he disappeared into his room.

"What about you Chekov, I assume you'll want to check out all their science stuff as well?" I said, eyeing my youngest crew member.

He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Keptin. I am looking forward to possibly visiting the Science Academy if they will allow it."

"I'll see what I can do-" My communicator beeped.

"Ach, Captain, it's Admiral Pike for ye. Should I transfer down it to you?" Scotty's brogue boomed through the tiny device. "Yeah, Scotty. Give me a minute and I'll get you the terminal coordinates."

"Aye, sir."

"Chekov, you'll be okay on your own?" I asked carefully, anticipating his exasperation.

He sighed. "Yes, Keptin. I've read all about New Wulcan and talked with Uhura. I will be on my best behavior."

I nodded. "Okay, okay. I trust you. Let's meet back here at 20:00, okay?"

"I'll be here, sir!"

-End Flashback-

Pike opens his mouth.

I know what he's going to say.

"-And Uhura and I will make sure they understand all the ins and outs of Vulcan culture so they won't add more tension to the situation."

Pike smiles. "Am I that predictable?"

I grin back. "Pretty much."

"Speaking of Uhura, how's that going?"

"Good, it's going great actually," I pause for a minute. "Hey, do you know a Commander Jennings from Star Base 25?"

I watch his face flicker with surprise and then smooth out.

He nods warily. "I know her," he replies quietly. "Why?"

"Well, she just told me to tell you that she finally did understand now?" I say cautiously. "She said you'd know what she meant?"

Pike runs a hand over his face and nods.

"Thanks for the message, Jim."

I sit there dying to ask, but remembering all the times when he's respected my privacy.

"Well, hey, look," I begin uncertainly, "I know I may not have a whole bunch of wisdom to dispatch or anything, but you've always been there for me to talk to, so you know...I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Not even Uhura."

Pike smiles ruefully. "Never keep secrets from each other, Jim. But thank you for the offer. I want you to focus on resolving the situation with Spock right now. Hopefully, we can keep him alive and with us some way even he does choose to accept the Kalifee. Besides, my tale is one that can wait until you're planet side."

"I'll hold you to that," I warn.

"I know, I know," he replies with a laugh. "Can't get you to remember key rules of diplomacy, but promise you something and you'll remember it forever."

I shake my head. "I remember the rules of diplomacy," I say. "I just don't use them if I don't think they apply to the situation at hand."

Pike laughs again. "Jim Kirk Diplomacy, eh?"

I nod. "I like that. I just might-"

"No, Jim."

"What?"

* * *

**TBC...**


	16. A Match Made In The Stars?

**Well, look it's another chapter! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites guys!**

**And thanks to val313, bainst, Phelycia, rs3071, LunaSolTierra, angym, vanessaquebec, fergnerd, Isaboo, OrionTheHunter, tiger-tiger27, and Rocky82 for your reviews on the last couple of chapters. Happy that you guys are still enjoying this story and Kirk/Uhura.**

**Isaboo - Thanks for your words on my vision of Kirk's past. :) I've never cared much for uber-angst myself.**

**Rocky82 - Definitely not a backhanded compliment at all, thank you! Yes, the Kirk/Uhura ficdom is sadly small, but growing.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. T'Pyla is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - A Match Made In The Stars?**

* * *

It really took all of my will power to kiss Jim only on the cheek. After all, Leo and Chekov were right there. Speaking of which, I'm about to put my plan for the good doctor in motion. And after that particularly spectacular display of grumpiness and cynicism earlier, I know this is necessary.

I stop by my room to pick up a few more things as well as check my comm messages. Nothing from my parents or siblings. I briefly consider comming Admiral Pike about Winona Kirk, since I'm alone and have the time, but I figure he might actually try to contact Jim soon for an update, so I leave my room and resolve again to leave it until after this visit.

Now, I just needed to locate Ensign Hernandez.

I found her in Engineering, of course, working with Scotty on one of his many side projects.

"Och, now that'll give her some get up and go now if I could find the right calculation..." Scotty was hunched over his computer terminal watching a simulation of the _Enterprise_'s engine.

"Hey, Scotty!" I say as I approach him.

He turns around and waves. "Now what are ye doing back on the ship, Lass?"

I motion for him to join me away from his engineers.

He perks up, obviously sensing a secret of some kind.

"Scotty, I need your help with a...project I'm working on for McCoy." I say carefully.

"Project for the doctor?" He asks dubiously. "What are ye up to?"

I figure I might as well enlist him as well. "Well, I've noticed that he seems a bit grumpier as of late and I also noticed he hasn't dated at all, so I thought I could try and set him up."

Scotty laughs. "He'll have your head for it, but I agree that the man needs it."

I nod. "I'm glad you agree, because Sulu, Chekov, and I have found our choice to set him up with. It's Ensign Hernandez," I say, lowering my voice a bit more.

His smile changes to a frown. "She's one of my best new engineers!"

I roll my eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Scotty shakes his head. "We're in the middle of some delicate projects at the moment, I need them all focused. Besides, I'm not certain I want her thrown at McCoy of all people. She's a nice, calm lass."

"Exactly, Scotty! I think they could be good for each other."

He sniffs. "Well, when would this match-making take place exactly?"

"Well, she's beaming down as part of the Engineering team in a couple hours, right? I was going to invite all three to lunch with us. Chekov and I will handle it from there."

"Och, this is a recipe for disaster, remember I said it!" Scotty stalked off and I stand there, feeling slightly bewildered.

"Huh."

I glance over at Hernandez, still hard at work.

I'm thinking maybe I've stumbled upon a wrench in my plans.

So, instead of talking to the ensign, I turn around and head for the turbo lift. "Bridge." I say to the computer.

Sure enough, Sulu is in the captain's chair, tapping on his PADD. He looks up as I step off the lift.

"Hey, Uhura, why are you here, instead of executing the plan?"

I motion for him to join me off to the side, noticing the curious glances of the skeleton bridge crew.

"I think we might have to abort this choice for our project," I say in whisper.

"Why?"

"I think there's a possibility there's another guy." I reply.

Sulu's mouth drops open. "Who?"

"I need you to work on Scotty. Get him to talk about her."

"Scotty! Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Isn't he like married to this ship, or something?"

I roll my eyes. "Shh! Just be discreet and let me know what happens, okay? I'm going to postpone the plan until we know more."

"Sure. This really is just like those twentieth century soap operas my sister likes to watch." He says with a grin.

I sigh. "I hope not. Anyway, I've got to get back down there."

"Yeah, how's it going with Spock?"

"I don't know. She seems nice enough. It's just that either way, I don't think he'll come out of this unscathed." I say honestly.

"Hmm, well don't forget to keep us updated here. As much as he scares me sometimes, I can't imagine anyone else as our First Officer."

"I know and I will."

With that, I walk back to the turbo lift.

* * *

As somewhat of a control freak, I'm annoyed that my plans have been thwarted, but I figure that there are more pressing matters to think of right now.

I walk leisurely across the large courtyard of New Vulcan's science center, admiring the similar architecture I remember from Vulcan. From a distance, I notice Spock and T'Pring walking along the garden area, deep in conversation. Despite my control freak nature, I've truly started to believe that everything happens for a reason, so maybe this will all work out somehow, even though it seems like a potential mess. That serendipity idea of Jim's, maybe? As much as I would miss him, if Spock decides his place is here with T'Pring, I couldn't try to talk him out it. I'd feel pretty hypocritical.

Spock glances around and notes my presence, his head inclining in his usual slight nod. I nod back.

To my surprise, they change directions and walk towards me.

"Spock, T'Pring," I say in greeting.

"Uhura, I trust that you and the others are situated comfortably?"

"We're fine."

I notice T'Pring watching me closely.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I understand that you are fairly fluent in Vulcan for a human?" She asks in her soft monotone.

I try not to bristle. "Yes, it's one of my goals to know at least the basics workings of all the languages we might encounter." I answer in Vulcan.

"That is impressive," she responds in kind. She doesn't exactly sound impressed.

I notice Spock's eyebrow on the rise as he looks from her to me.

I sigh internally. _Be nice_, I remind myself.

"Well, I probably should find Jim and the others," I say returning to English.

"You call your superior by his given name?" T'Pring inquires, also in English, her disapproval apparent.

Darn. I mentally kick myself. I know it's important to maintain professionalism in our diplomacy, yet even if I wasn't involved with him, Jim's still intent on implementing his first names idea. I can now see a potential for misunderstandings with species who are sticklers for formalities.

"Our Captain is unusual in his viewpoint of crew relations, T'Pring. He believes that a less formal atmosphere promotes better performance as a team." Spock interjects quickly.

"What is his logic for such a conclusion?" She asks. "On the contrary such lax behavior could only lead to the complete breakdown of discipline among a crew."

_Nice_, I say to myself again. _Remember you're the Communications Officer, the one who's supposed to know how to handle all types of culture clashes_.

"We like to call it James T. Kirk Logic. I expect that there will be a class taught on it at Starfleet Academy once Lieutenant Chekov is done chronicling its basic tenants. After all, isn't that the origin of most logic and philosophy? Either the philosopher or one of his or her followers writes it down and we all learn about it hundreds of years later?"

I hope that sounded informative and not sarcastic.

I glance at Spock to find him studying me with what passes for amusement from him. I also see that T'Pring notices as well and does not look pleased.

Hmm. I think I see the problem here. It's funny how Spock seems so formal and logical compared to the rest of us, but put him with other Vulcans and it's impossible not to see his more human qualities. T'Pring must view his display of emotion as both un-Vulcan and a sign of some attachment to me. While I can't deny the former, I would do everything I could to put her at ease on the latter, if it didn't involve explaining my previous relationship with Spock or my current one with Jim. Despite my diplomatic training, I don't think I'd communicate it the right way.

Hopefully, Spock will understand the need to explain it himself.

"Well, I should go. It was nice talking to you," I say with a smile at T'Pring, hoping to send 'I'm not interested in your potential mate' vibes her way.

"Indeed, I found our interaction enlightening," T'Pring replies with a nod.

I nod at Spock, who looks entirely bemused by the situation, and continue on my way.

* * *

I buzz Jim's door, hoping to find him alone.

"Enter!"

He's lounging on the couch, Leo across from him in an arm chair, nursing what I suspect is brandy.

Jim jumps up when he sees me coming and pulls me in to his arms.

"Hey," He leans down and captures mouth with his. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Oh, for the love of..." I hear coming from Leo's general direction.

We reluctantly break apart.

"Sorry, Bones," Jim says over his shoulder. He turns back to me. "Did you bring the something with you?" He whispers. "I've got a little liquor in him. It tends to make him more pliable."

I look around him at the doctor, scowling into his glass.

"That's him more pliable?" I whisper back.

Jim shrugs helplessly. "He's sort of in a funk I think. I almost forgot that the anniversary of his divorce is coming up in a couple of weeks. A distraction would definitely do him some good. So that's why I got him ready for your plan, yeah?"

I sigh and rest my head against his chest. "My plan's been postponed for the time being." I mumble.

"What?" He gently lifts my face to his. "What happened?"

"What are you two whisperin' about over there?" Leo interrupts suddenly, a slight slur to his words. "Do you drink, Uhura? I don't think I've ever seen you do it. Just like pointy-ears."

"See, pliable." Jim says with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "He's drunk, Jim! How much has he had?" I whisper.

"Only a couple of glasses and he's just buzzed," He replies back in a low voice, glancing back at Leo. "I've seen him drunk and that ain't it."

"Well, I can't tell you while he's here, but we might need to find another something," I whisper again. "Because the first something might be taken."

"By who?" He asks with interest.

"Not now, Jim," I say. I take his hand and pull him around with me to join Leo again. "Hey, why don't I replicate some coffee?"

I figure I need to sober him up before we're called to dinner. I can already imagine the diplomatic horrors that might occur.

"Sure," Jim agrees with nod. Leo just grunts.

I move toward the replicator as the door chimes again.

"Must be Pavel, though he's early," Jim says. "Enter!"

Instead of Chekov, however, a Vulcan woman enters. She's wearing a style of dress that denotes her as a doctor.

"Captain Kirk?" She asks politely.

Jim walks toward her, stopping to greet her in the correct way. "Is something wrong?"

"I am T'Pyla, Captain Kirk. I believe that your Lieutenant Chekov ingested something that did not agree with him," She replies. "He is currently resting and not in any medical danger, just "uncomfortable" in his own words. I was informed that you brought Dr. Leonard McCoy with you. He was not in his quarters, however."

Leo was already on his feet. "I'm here," He says immediately going into doctor mode. "Where is he?"

"He is in our medical wing, doctor." I watch her eye him with curiosity. "I will take you to him."

Leo sighs. "I need to pick up my tricorder and kit from my room first. You can tell me what he ate and what happened in the meantime."

"Hey, should I come as well?" Jim questions, looking worried.

Leo shakes his head. "Let me check him out first, Jim. It doesn't sound serious. I promise I'll comm you right away if you're needed."

Jim merely nods. I know he'd rather go and make sure himself, but he understands that it's a matter of trusting Leo's judgment. And that's especially important in diplomatic situations like this one. The Vulcan medical scholars will no doubt closely monitor Leo's skill with Chekov.

Leo and T'Pyla exit the room together in conversation.

And you know, I'm reminded of a favorite old saying of my mother's: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. I think that's relevant to this turn of events.

I smile.

Jim turns and catches my expression. His mouth forms an 'o'. He shakes his head. "No, there's no way that would ever happen, Nyota," he says incredulously, obviously reading my mind. "You see how 'well' he and Spock get along. And he's only half Vulcan!"

I wave that off. "Like you said before, Spock likes to antagonize Leo and vice-versa," I say. "But she knew his name and seemed almost eager to meet him."

Jim moved to stand in front of me. "Okay, say we totally suspend reality and go with the assumption that they grow to like each other in the next five days. Then what? And what if she's bonded to someone else, too? The situation with Spock is still sketchy. I'd rather not contemplate losing another irreplaceable crew member, you know."

I bite my lower lip, knowing he's right. "Well, I won't do anything proactive about it, Jim, but I'm going to watch them and see what happens, okay?"

"Okay," he says with a sigh, hugging me again. "In the meantime, you want to fill me in on what happened with the something?"

"Well..."

By the time I conclude my tale of woe, Jim's in a fit of laughter.

"I don't really see what's so funny," I say, laughing in spite of myself and finding a pillow to throw at him.

"Hey!" He exclaims, blocking the offending object. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Sulu. Scotty's married to the ship. And I don't think she'll share him."

"Well, I picked up on something," I say, plopping down on the couch again. "Plus, I ran into Spock and T'Pring."

"And how was that going?" Jim asks with obvious interest.

"I'm not sure. They seem to get along fine, but I don't think she likes me."

"Because she knows about you and Spock?"

"I don't know if she knows for sure, but she just seemed to disapprove of our informality as crew in general. You know, I slipped and called you Jim in front of her. She thought it would lead to the and I quote 'complete breakdown of discipline among a crew."

Jim looks affronted. "Wait, calling people by their first names will lead to the complete breakdown of discipline among a crew? She really said that?"

I smile at his adorable indignation. "Remember, we're on New Vulcan, Jim. It's not that surprising."

"Well, no, but I think she's overstating it a bit." He says with a shrug. "I know that we've got stay professional while on duty, but on the _Enterprise_, I want the crew to feel at home."

"I agree," I say. "But we'll still need to set down clear guidelines for all that so there's no unnecessary diplomatic incidents."

"True," he replies distractedly and I can see he's formulating some solution to this on the fly. "I'll definitely have it all worked out by the time we have our next officer's meeting."

"Well, then that's solved, but the rest is a mess," I say with frustration. "Argh, why is this so complicated? I was just going to do the good deed of helping Leo and now look at the situation! Plus my run-in with T'Pring."

Jim slides close to me and pulls me into his lap. "It's complicated, because people are complicated. No one knows that better than you, Nyota. You're the best at understanding how different species act and why in general. Problem is that you can't always predict each and every action and feeling. Just like I want all my crew to be happy and continually worry about that. But, I can't hold their hands through everything, right? Probably the best thing we can do for Bones, Spock, and hell, even Scotty is just continue to be there for them as their friends. I'm not saying that we shouldn't give them a nudge if it's totally obvious and realistically possible, but otherwise..."

I smile at him and think that a Jim Kirk Logic class would actually be very "cool" to use one of Sulu and Chekov's favorite twentieth century words.

"I know, I know. Okay, I'm going to let it go, but Sulu and Chekov will be really disappointed!"

He smirks. "I'm sure they'll get over it," he says. "Anyway, _I've_ got some news on the Pike-Jennings front. Well, kind-of news."

"Really?" I ask, my curiosity piqued. "You talked to him?"

He nods. "Yeah, and while he didn't give me any details, he looked really affected by what she wanted me to tell him, so maybe there's something still there?"

I tap him on the nose. "No match-making, right?" I remind him.

"Yes, unless it's realistically possible," he says with grin.

"And what's realistically possible about an Admiral located at the Academy on Earth and a Commander located at Star Base 25?"

Jim looks sheepish. "Okay, nothing. Not yet, anyway."

I sigh in mock exasperation.

"But you know what's obvious and realistically possible?" He asks softly.

"What?" I ask, although I hope I know the answer.

"Us. And getting about, eh, four hours of alone time."

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. Decisions

**Thanks for your alerts and reviews! **

**This one's long, I hope you enjoy it! And there's a three day gap between the first section and the rest, as noted. I think I might fill that in with some one-offs once this story is completed. I'd do it that way so I could do other POVs, Spock, Bones, etc...**

**Also, potentially a sequel of some sort, but If I do, I'll probably take the time to write it all and have a rough draft finished before I start posting it...I will let you guys know what I decide to do probably as an update added to the end of this story.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. T'Pyla is mine.**

**Notes: * = Please see additional disclaimer in the footnote at the end of this chapter.**

**Rating: M **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Decisions**

* * *

_Where you are that's where I want to be _  
_And through your eyes are all the things I want to see _  
_In the night you are my dreams _  
_You're everything to me_

_You're the love _  
_Of my life _  
_And the breath _  
_In my prayers _  
_Take my hand _  
_Lead me there _  
_What I need is you here_

_I can't forget the taste of your mouth _  
_From your lips, the heavens pour out _  
_I can't forget when we are one _  
_You alone and I am free_

_Everyday, every night _  
_You alone, are the love of my life_

_Everyday, every night _  
_You, alone, are the love of my life_

_We go dancing in the moonlight _  
_With the starlight in your eyes _  
_We go dancing 'til the sunlight _  
_You and me, we're gonna _  
_Dance, dance, dance*_

I open my eyes slowly as I listen to the song, adjusting to the dim light in the room and remembering that we're on New Vulcan. I glance down, unable keep from smiling at the sight of Nyota sleeping peacefully in my arms. The air, dry and warm, is bearable due to the hyposprays Bones insisted on giving us.

Her PADD is on the opposite table, as the final notes of the tune it's playing waft through the room. It must be her alarm or something. I don't recognize the singer, but the words are amazing. I guess I should attend Sulu's music parties a little more regularly. But that 'disco' themed one kind of scared me off. I mean, what were people thinking in the 1970s?

I try to reach for my PADD, without waking her, to check the time.

It's only 18:05, so we've got a little time left.

She stirs against my chest, murmurring softly, the blanket we're sharing slipping down and revealing a distracting amount of her beautiful skin. "Mmm, what time is it, Jim?"

"Only 18:07. We're fine." I reply, pulling her closer for a kiss and letting my hands wander.

She doesn't protest, her hands doing some wandering of their own.

"I want to be on top this time," she whispers seductively as she strokes me.

"Really?" I say my breath catching on a groan. "I've... got absolutely no objections to that."

She smiles and kisses me. "I didn't you would."

Shrugging off the blanket completely, she slides her body against mine as she moves to straddle me. It gives me a spectacular view of her breasts, her long hair flowing around and in between them.

A goddess.

She moves to take me inside her, but slowly.

"Tease," I manage.

She laughs quietly. "You love it."

I can't deny that.

I can barely form coherent thoughts.

Easing me all the way inside, she controls the rhythm, but I want her release before mine.

Measuring my thrusts to meet hers, I caress her hips, finding her pressure point. She gasps and cries out.

I come immediately after that, vaguely thinking that there's nothing in this universe as amazing as this woman.

She sighs and lowers herself against me again, our bodies sweaty and sated.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss. And another. And another after that.

"Jim.." she giggles, placing a finger on my lips.

Wait...

"Did you just giggle?" I ask with a grin, entwining my fingers in her hair as I brush it away from her.

She looks at me with her dark eyes, wide and innocent.

"I don't giggle, Jim," she says airily. "That's ridiculous. I laugh, but no giggling. That's...that's..."

"Adorable?" I suggest.

"No," she rolls her eyes.

"Sexy?"

"It's girly."

I run a hand over her backside. "I think I've got pretty thorough evidence that you're girl, Nyota."

"What I _mean_ is, I don't know, I've always tried to keep it together," she says thoughtfully. "Starfleet's a guy's club, even in this day and age. And I'm the only female officer on the ship, so I'm rambling...but I'm not a giggler, end of story."

I smirk. I can't help it. "Pavel giggles, Nyota. I've heard him and Sulu when they're up to something particularly devious."

She sighs and gives me a look. "He's seventeen. Of course, he giggles. I can't explain Sulu."

I shake my head at her, my love growing it seems by the minute. "Did we really just have an actual conversation on giggling?"

She considers this with a smile. "And right after love-making, too. Did I not warn you that I'm a bit of a geek? Liable to start non-sequitur conversations on language, word origins, giggling, and other odd topics?"

"I knew what I was getting into," I say with a grin. "I'm kind of an oddball myself, you know."

She looks amused. "No! I never would have guessed, Mr. get-into-three-fights-with-species-much stronger-then-me-one-day."

Why is that still a running joke amongst my officers?

"Ha!" I say. "I won them all."

She looks dubious. "Jim, you looked ready to fall apart!"

I nod. "But I was alive. How many people could say that?"

She looks a bit serious for a moment before she meets my eyes, and I know she's thinking of Tarsus IV. "Not many at all," she says quietly. "You, Jim Kirk, are one of a kind."

I shrug off the compliment, not wanting any of that past darkness to intrude upon my life with her. I sit up, taking her with me. "Join me in the shower?" I ask, hugging her close.

"Sure," she says after a minute and I know she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind.

"You still want to continue with _Wuthering Heights _once we're over this latest bit of drama?" She asks, her voice slightly muffled as she snuggles into my neck.

I nod. "Of course. I want to see what crazy thing Heathcliff or Cathy does next to screw up their relationship. It's like a what _not_ to do handbook," I say with a smile.

Nyota laughs lightly. "I guess that's true, but you're still missing the point."

And as much as I'm working toward accepting and letting go of it all, it's my instinct to avoid it all costs.

"No giggling," I remind her.

"Jim!"

* * *

Three days later, we're all walking back from dinner and I've been on my best behavior in not prodding Spock about how it's going with T'Pring.

Nyota, meanwhile, is going to try to talk Sulu and Chekov out of some scheme involving Scotty and Ensign Hernandez.

I really don't think I want to know.

I trust her to put a stop to it before something goes wrong with my ship.

"Jim," Spock begins suddenly, "I would like to...update you on the focus of our visit."

This is where Bones usually snorts at Spock's understatement of the situation, but oddly enough, he's been in a much better mood. Nyota thinks it's because of the time he's spent with T'Pyla. I think it's just as likely that he's enjoyed the discussing the latest medical advances with her and the other Vulcan doctors. It's not that I think it's _impossible_, it's just that I'm already anxious over Spock. By the time this is all said and done, Sarek and Elders will think we're out to personally corrupt the Vulcan way of life.

"Sure," I glance back at Nyota, who gives me an encouraging nod. "We can talk in my room."

"I'm actually going to head over to Medical, then," Bones announces.

Nyota and I share another glance.

"Okay, hey, will you stop by later?" I say. "I want to talk to you about...something."

He gives me a perplexed look, but nods.

"Well, that leaves you and me," she says brightly to Chekov, as Bones walks off. "And I need to talk to _you _about something."

Chekov shakes his head, his blonde curls shifting. "There's going to be a lot of talking tonight, it seems."

I smirk and Nyota laughs. Or maybe that was a giggle?

I give her a meaningful look and get an answering glare of indignation.

"Come on, Pavel." She pulls him off in the direction of her room.

Spock and I enter my room and take a seat in the living area.

"So..." I say, rubbing my hands together. "How's it going with her, Spock?"

Spock looks at his hands, then back at me. "It seems that I face my own Kobayashi Maru, Jim," he says finally. "I find that I hold T'Pring in high regard, but I still cannot know if that is sufficient to form a life long bond. Yet, I must decide irrevocably in just two days. If I accept the Kalifee, I face either death or a potentially erroneous union. If I decline..."

"You'll disappoint you're dad and always wonder 'what if' as far as she's concerned," I finish with a sigh. "Spock, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me right away. Don't think about it. Just tell me exactly what first occurs to you, okay?"

His eyebrow rises slightly, but he nods.

"What do you see yourself doing in three days?" I ask.

"I see myself on the Enterprise..." He answers immediately and then pauses.

"Don't think!" I say.

"I see your point of your exercise, Jim," he replies. "You are saying that if I cannot visualize myself with T'Pring, then it would be unwise to make the decision in favor of bonding with her."

"Well, yeah, but I just mean that I think I know you pretty well by now Spock and you're not really an impulse person," I say with a smile. "You like time to analyze the situation and come to a logical conclusion. Five days isn't enough time for you. But for your Dad and the Vulcan council, they think they've given you years to come to terms with this, right? I guess what I'm saying is that I know how important your Vulcan heritage is to you Spock, but you _are_ half human as well. I don't think you like someone else planning your life, which is a distinctly human objection. Maybe you would survive the Kalifee and be happy with T'Pring. But it's not on your terms."

I stop talking and watch him absorb my words. I really hope I'm doing the right thing by him.

"You are correct that I find the haste in which I am expected to make a significant life decision distasteful, however my father and the Elders consider all the years up until now as a sufficient waiting period. There is also something else I must consider...I am as you say unique in this universe, Jim. I do not know the likelihood of ever finding a mate who suits me. It is possible that in rejecting this bond, I am rejecting my only chance. It is an unsettling thought."

It's times like these when I really feel like an impostor. The vast majority of my life is a wasteland as far as interpersonal relationships are concerned. The last five years it's improved considerably, true, but I still feel like the last person who should give advice. But I'm the captain of a starship and these people rely on me to make the right decisions and dispense some type of wisdom.

But I don't want to be responsible for ruining Spock's life.

"You know that I didn't think I was capable of having a real relationship with someone, Spock," I say, taking a deep breath. "We talked about this before. In the end, there's no guarantees either way. I can't tell you that you'll find someone else, but I also can't tell you that bonding with T'Pring will work out either. What I can tell you again is that you've got us. Me, Uhura, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and all our crew. It's corny and obviously not the same as a romantic relationship, but you'll never have to be anyone else but you for us, despite Bones' grumbling. That's got to mean something."

Spock nods, eyeing me intently. "Indeed, it is significant that the Enterprise is the first place that I have felt I did...belong. It does mean a great deal to me. I have talked with my father and some of the Elders since we arrived and I must conclude that I cannot become what they expect of me as a Vulcan. This union with T'Pring is the only way to prove myself to them, but I think...I _feel. _That is the problem. And I do not feel that this is the right choice at this time. It is something that I cannot explain to my father and the Elders in a way that they would understand. I used to try and stamp out the feelings, but I am as much my mother's son as I am my father's. And I know that I dishonored her whenever I denied my humanity. For her, for myself, I can no longer do that. I must find my own way as my future self once told me."

"I don't think you really needed me, Spock," I say with a grin. "You just needed to listen to yourself and not worry about what other people, i.e. your dad and the Elders, are gonna think. But, hey, speaking of your future self, where has the Ambassador been?"

Spock clasps his hands together, looking somewhat perplexed. "I did in fact see him briefly in the gardens at the Science Academy yesterday. He would only say that he thought it best if he remained unobtrusive while I was here. I must admit that it is still odd to think of him and I existing at the same time. But he is...intriguing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think I'd have the willpower to keep quiet if I knew so much about what might happen in the future." I say.

Spock looks thoughtful. "I have attempted to pose such questions to him, but he remains adamant in his wish not influence this reality anymore than his initial arrival already did."

I shrug, once again preferring not to think too much about an alternate reality where perhaps my father lived to see me become a captain. "Well, we can look at it this way: We're not bound by something if we don't know about it. He's probably right not to tell us."

Spock nods at this, then seems to hesitate. "There are some...considerations regarding T'Pring, Jim. I do not believe she wishes to bond to Stonn. She is convinced that she must perform her duty. However, my...unconventional path appears to both shock and yet fascinate her. She's asked many questions about Starfleet Academy and my life on the _Enterprise_."

I nod, thinking I understand where this might be going.

Pike's gonna be pissed, but someone just mentions a struggle against the status quo and I'm immediately drawn into the fight.

But he and Starfleet already knew this when they gave me this commission...

"So, say you don't accept the Kalifee and she _does _decide to refuse to marry Stonn," I say, "Your dad said something about a hearing? If she's, like banished from New Vulcan is there any regulation that explicitly forbids us from taking her on the ship in some position?"

"Not explicitly," He replies and I can see that we're thinking the same thing. "We are not to interfere in how a society carries out punishment, but if that punishment is exile, then I believe that an offer of employment from a Starfleet ship would not violate the spirit of any regulation."

"Exactly." I say. "So, look, I'm willing to take the risk if that's what goes down, Spock. T'Pring's welcome on the _Enterprise_, say as a Science Consultant. We can workout the fallout when we get to that point."

He looks doubtful. "Certainly Admiral Pike will express displeasure with our actions in such a situation. It will likely strain relations with New Vulcan even if there is nothing specifically that they can protest." he states.

"And with your dad?" I supply.

"Yes." Comes the short reply.

I sigh. "Well, if it helps any, I think your dad wants you to be happy, believe it or not. I don't think he feels at liberty to express it, but you're not a disappointment to him. And, as far as Pike is concerned, I'll take responsibility for any decision involving allowing T'Pring to take refuge on the _Enterprise_."

"I cannot allow you to assume all the responsibility, Jim."

I shake my head. "It _is_ my responsibility, Spock. I've got the final say on it. In any case, we're talking in what-ifs. Do you really believe she'll refuse Stonn?"

He considers it for a moment. "I do not know. I have tried not to exert undue influence on her. My conclusion is based on her own comments indicating that she is not ready to enter into any bond at this time. She reminds me of myself just before I declined the Science Academy spot. I still wanted to do what was expected of me. Believe what I was supposed to believe. But I also felt restless and uncertain. I thought it unique to me because of my mixed heritage, but perhaps it is not the case. It is what I sense in her as well."

Well, I can certainly sympathize with feeling restless and uncertain.

"There is also the problem of...biology."

I nod uncertainly, waiting for him to continue.

"It is not something Vulcans discuss often amongst themselves let alone with other species. It is the reason our mates are chosen during childhood," Spock looks as uncomfortable as I've ever seen him.

"So," I begin, trying to help him out. "Are we talking about something like puberty?" I ask, taking a stab in the dark.

He nods with some relief. "That is the closest analogy to it in human terms. However, it is much more serious in Vulcans. A male undergoes the process every seven years once he reaches maturity. A female undergoes it once for a varying period of time once reaching maturity, before which she would already have married her bondmate. It is critical to mate during these periods or a Vulcan will die."

"Ah, and how close exactly are the three of you to maturity?" I ask, now feeling uncomfortable myself.

Spock's expression can best be described as pained. "I believe that I am five years away from my Vulcan maturity. My biology is of course complicated by my human DNA. I cannot say for sure on T'Pring, but she is still relatively young in Vulcan years."

"Well, I think we'll have it covered. With more time, you two might decide bond. But if not, there's a good chance you'll meet someone else during that time. We know that Vulcans can mate with humans, so, my best answer is that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

He nods. "That is a logical view of the situation. I just thought I should make you aware of the potential complications."

"And I appreciate that, Spock. Okay, well, do you want to wait out the last two days or do you want to get this show on the road?" I say.

Spock raises an eyebrow at my phrasing. "I see no reason to prolong it. I cannot make a decision favorable to this union in such a short period. And as to T'Pring, I believe she may benefit from having the choice placed before her sooner rather than later."

"What will you tell her beforehand?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing, other than my refusal of the Kalifee, which I believe she expects." He replies. "If she is to make such a decision, it must come from her without any interference from me. They will suspect my influence, nevertheless, but at least I will know that is not the case."

I nod. "Let me make sure we're on the same page for this, though: You're refusing the Kalifee. You don't want to marry T'Pring at this time. She may not want to marry Stonn or anyone at this time either. There will be a hearing. We agree that if she's exiled, she is welcome to stay on the Enterprise. And I'll deal with Pike and any fallout. Agreed?"

He nods. "However, I must insist on speaking with Pike as well. It's likely he will insist as well."

"True," I concede, knowing he's right. "But I mean it when I say that I don't want you taking all the blame, Spock."

Something that looks close to smile appears on his lips. "I doubt that Pike would believe me if I did." He says, his words laced with irony.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where there's regulations being defied or skirted there's probably Jim Kirk. I've heard it before. Hey, will you give me an hour or so before you drop the bomb? I still need to speak with Bones?"

Spock nods. "Pardon my inquiry, but I assume it involves T'Pyla?"

"Yeah...what, you've noticed, too?"

"Apparently it is well known that she admired Dr. McCoy's research during his time at the Academy. She is...unusual by Vulcan standards." He says consideringly. "I believe she lived with her parents on various planets, including Earth, thus surviving the destruction of Vulcan. Her parents are unorthodox, diplomats like my father, but they felt compelled to try and help rebuild the Vulcan culture by settling here. I do not believe she is content here, however, as the Elders are of course urging all young women like herself to bond and mate. She is quite outspoken on Vulcan culture becoming more flexible."

Man, this just keeps getting better and better.

"Well," I reply, not sure what to think of that information. "I do need to talk to him about it, just to make sure what I'm dealing with here."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "You would consider taking both T'Pring and T'Pyla aboard?"

I nod. "I know it's not the most diplomatic thing to say, but I believe that every person's got a right to choose the life they want for themselves despite the greater good. We'll go by the book as much as we can, but if it's the Elders decision is to actually ask T'Pring to leave New Vulcan, I don't see what the big deal is about us taking her on. Same for T'Pyla. Hey, I'd have _three _Vulcans on my ship, one more reason the _Enterprise _will kick ass all over the galaxy."

Spock remained quiet for several minutes. "I must inform you Jim that it is an honor to serve as your First Officer."

I blink several times, not expecting that.

"Well, thanks, Spock. You know, what I'm willing to risk is based a lot on the fact that you're irreplaceable as my First Officer. So's Bones. And you're my friends, too, of course."

"Yes, I am beginning to understand what that entails."

* * *

"So, Bones, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Do you think T'Pyla likes it here and do you like her? In that order."

Bones is sitting in my living area once again, Spock having left to collect his thoughts, I guess, before talking to T'Pring.

He looks a little uncertain.

And un-Bones-like.

"She's not what I would expect, considering Spock and his father as my actual experience with Vulcans." He says slowly, but shrugs in that noncommittal way that I know so well. "I don't know. I don't think she belongs here, but I'm not about to propose marriage right now if that's what you're wondering. I've already been there, done that. Not interested."

I nod. "Fair enough, but you know not every woman is like Jocelyn."

He snorts. "No, but I think I'm too drained to take another chance, Jim. Just be happy with Uhura and don't worry about me, okay?"

I sigh. "I reserve the right to worry about you, Bones. Just like you do with me."

He smiles a little. "Well, I'm fine. I've got my hands full---"

"---keeping me and my crazy ship out of harm's way, I know." I finish rolling my eyes. "But, wouldn't an additional helping hand in Sick Bay help? A logical one?"

His eyes narrow. "What are you thinking, Jim? Is this related to T'Pring?"

"Yes. Spock is going to refuse the Kalifee. But he thinks T'Pring does not want to marry Stonn, but is afraid to go against her parents and the Elders. Hey, do T'Pyla and T'Pring know each other well?"

"Yeah, and T'Pyla has a definite opinion on T'Pring's situation . Despite their differences in temperment, they apparently both share a dislike of the whole arranged marriage thing. T'Pring is just the more dutiful type. T'Pyla is not bonded to anyone, though. She's refused so far, stating that would prefer to contribute to Vulcan society through medical study. She...also talks about this guy she knew on Earth, a diplomat's son...I think she cared for him, but then Vulcan was destroyed and in all the chaos they lost touch." He sighs. "Ah, hell, Jim. I think I'm too old to go there again and with a Vulcan of all species?! I don't think she likes me like that anyway. And what about this other man? With you and Nyota and now Spock and T'Pring, one of the three of us has to maintain some common sense."

I tuck all this interesting information away for later use, should I actually find myself with two new additions on the _Enterprise_.

I smile. "I'm in perfect possession of my common sense right now, Bones. In fact, Nyota makes me better."

He looks nonplussed for a minute. "Maybe she does," he concedes. "But why's Spock risking the wrath of his father and the Elders? From what T'Pyla says, T'Pring's a bit tightly wound, not unlike him, but she holds her in high esteem."

"I think Spock _could_ love her, but like you said about T'Pyla, it's way to soon to know," I reply. "In any case, this is how it's likely to go down: Spock refuses the Kalifee and the Elders are pissed. That's fine because Spock's a Starfleet Officer first and foremost, so no problem there. However, T'Pring might refuse Stonn and the Elders are pissed again, but this time they can punish her and exile her. If she's exiled, she's welcome on the Enterprise. And the same is true for T'Pyla, if she wants it."

Bones is gaping at me. "Do you want to start an international incident?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Bones, it shouldn't come to that. They won't like it or _me _when all's said and done, but we'll have followed the regulations in theory."

"Explain. Even though I know I'm going to regret this," he mutters.

"It's simple. We've got to respect their decisions in dealing with each other, right? Okay, I respect that they can exile T'Pring. But once she's exiled, they no longer possess jurisdiction on her or what she does."

Bones nods slowly. "You're treading a fine line, though, Jim. Pike will most likely kick your ass for it. And mine for not talking you out of it."

I shrug. "I'll deal with him, Bones. This is important."

"And how does T'Pyla fit into this scenario?"

"Well, she's a doctor and a diplomat's daughter. She's not bonded to anyone, thanks for that confirmation by the way, so that's a big point in our favor. As far as I can see, she's free to go as she pleases."

Bones runs a hand over his face.

"And Spock thinks this is logical?" He asks finally.

"Spock sees a lot of his struggles in what T'Pring is facing," I reply.

I look at Bones expectantly.

"What?" He says, an ironic smile twisting his lips. "You know I'll back you, Jim. I only throw my weight around when I think you're endangering someone's life, usually you're own."

"Excellent!"

"But," he adds, "I want it recorded somewhere that I said this is a bad idea. Because it is."

I laugh. "I'm sure you'll remember should this all blow up in my face."

"You're damned right I will."

Sometimes, I think Bones actually _enjoys_ telling me that I'm wrong.

No, I take that back: I _know_ that he does.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Phelycia - I'd been thinking about more "action" for them, I just couldn't decide where to put it as far as the rest of the story is concerned. :) Hope you liked it.**

***Disclaimer: The song "Love Of My Life" is the property of Dave Matthews/Santana and is published by STELLABELLA MUSIC. No copyright infringement intended.**


	18. The Denouement, Part I

**Five months late, I know! (see my profile for more on that), but it's here. I hope you guys are still interested, but regardless I'm still dedicated to finishing this story and "Echoes" as well. Thanks for your continued patience!**

**~Nadiea**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - The Denouement, Part I**

* * *

"And this is your final decision?" T'Pau asks, her face a picture of Vulcan stoicism.

"It is," Spock responds calmly.

Beside me, Jim fidgets slightly and I know he's trying to anticipate what might happen next. Leo is trying to appear only mildly interested, but I can tell that he's just as anxious as Jim. Pavel, however, is all wide-eyed interest. We're back in the formal halls of the New Vulcan Council. Not for the first time, I think about how strange and sad it is to have to put "new" in front of Vulcan.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Vulcan Elders remain as apparently calm as T'Pau, but I can sense their distaste. Sarek's face remains placid as he stands by Spock.

But the person whose reaction I'm most interested in is T'Pring's. She's dressed formally, in beautiful green silk robes, her shoulder length hair hanging straight. Her face seems serene, but there is a tension in her stance that belies her assumed indifference.

"T'Pring, daughter of T'Lai." T'Pau states in her clear, strong voice, turning to face the young woman. "You are claimed by Stonn, son of T'Run."

I watch as T'Pring sends a glance towards Spock as well as Stonn, who looks somewhat smug as he steps forward to stand next to her. I can't help but hope she's got the courage to do what she feels is best for herself, not just New Vulcan. As much as I've been trained to not view other species' culture through human morals and values, it's still difficult at times. In any case, I can simply tell for myself that T'Pring doesn't want to bond with Stonn. As Stonn moved next to her, she moved _away_ ever so slightly.

"Elder T'Pau," T'Pring says finally, her voice softer than the older woman's, but determined. "I wish to decline this bonding."

Silence descends upon the hall in which we are gathered. Some of the Elders look as if they might expire with disbelief.

I glance at Jim and see that he's trying his best to look official and unexcited by this turn of events.

"T'Pring!" Her mother scolds as her father as well as Stonn's parents simply look shocked.

Stonn pins T'Pring with an imperious stare. "You would shame your family and species like the son of the human woman?"

"Enough," Sarek interjects icily. "I suggest we hear the young lady's reasons for her choice."

T'Pring's father steps forward, almost glaring at Sarek. "Of course, _you_ would support such delinquency of duty. However, this is of no concern to you or your son any longer. I ask that you both and the humans leave and allow us to resolve this matter."

"Not a chance." Jim mutters in a whisper.

I shake my head. "Jim." I admonish as softly as possible.

"Elder T'Pau, please hear my reasons?" T'Pring persists.

The older woman seemed to sigh internally. "Proceed."

"I understand that all surviving Vulcans bear the responsibility of increasing our numbers. I only ask that I be allowed to choose when. I do not wish to disrespect our history and tradition, but we will need to adapt in some ways to continue to survive. We cannot all tie ourselves to New Vulcan. We must continue our exploration of the galaxy, of science, as well as our interaction with other species. It is the true way of Surak. I am a scientist and I would like the opportunity to contribute to our people in that respect before I commence a family life. I will not ask Stonn or anyone else to wait for me."

T'Pau regards T'Pring silently for what seemed like forever. She then glances over at Jim. "Captain Kirk?"

Jim raises an eyebrow in surprise, but steps forward. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you willing to accept responsibility for T'Pring as a Vulcan Science Academy Liaison on your ship?"

Both T'Pring's father and Stonn look ready to protest, but T'Pau silences them with a raised hand.

"I am," Jim says with nod. "I would need to clear it with Starfleet, but she is welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. You have my personal promise that I'll watch out for her."

T'Pau nods. "I will speak with Admiral Pike myself. I am as you humans say 'taking a gamble' on what I've heard about you, young man. As much as it is my duty to aggressively encourage procreation at this difficult point in my people's history, I would be remiss in ignoring all aspects of importance in our society. T'Pring is young by Vulcan standards and has completed a considerable amount of education. It would indeed be a waste of her talents not to allow her to put them to use before becoming a mother." She pauses reflectively. "And in the end, I do not suppose that we can hope to only mate among ourselves. There simply are not enough surviving Vulcan males in relation to Vulcan females. Stonn, you will be able to find another mate. _A willing one_, which I think is of most importance to a content family life."

Stonn looks aggrieved, but only bows deferentially.

"Elder T'Pau, surely you do not mean to send our daughter off with a ship full of humans and away from her home?" T'Pring's father asks.

"Vonek, I will not send her anywhere without her express consent," She replies calmly, turning back toward T'Pring. "Is this acceptable, T'Pring?"

T'Pring almost smiles. Almost.

"It is indeed acceptable."

T'Pau nods and glances at the other Elders. "Nearly a hundred years ago, a young Vulcan woman named T'Pol became the first Vulcan to serve aboard a human starship for an extended period of time. She was also the first to join Starfleet. T'Pol, along with her mother T'Les, also rediscovered the _Kir'shana, _which caused our people to reconsider whether we were truly following the path of Surak in our thoughts and actions. It is on those rediscovered teachings that I base my decision today. Is there anyone who wishes to challenge my logic?"

For the second time, silence greets her words.

With a nod, she continues. "Very well. T'Pring, I advise you to talk with your parents and gather your belongings. I will see your family for dinner this evening. Captain Kirk, you and Commander Spock will accompany me to my rooms so that we may contact Admiral Pike to discuss this arrangement."

"Yes, ma'am." Jim replies, struggling to not to smile. "I like her. _A lot_." He whispers to me.

T'Pau turns away to give instructions to a tall young man, who looks like her aide perhaps.

"We're not off the hook yet, Jim." I remind him mildly, sparing another glance at T'Pring and Stonn's displeased parents.

"I know, but this is still going better than I pictured it." He replies with a shrug.

Before I can reply, T'Pau returns her attention back to us.

"Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Lieutenant Chekov: you are free to continue your visit on New Vulcan until we reconvene here. But do not share the details of the decision made today. I say this to everyone in this room," she paused to pierce both Vonek and Stonn with her eyes. "I will make the announcement at an appropriate time. I will not allow chaos to reign over this matter. Understood?"

Leo, Pavel, and I nod solemnly, while the Vulcans all bow, some reluctantly.

T'Pau nods and motions for Jim and Spock to follow her. T'Pring stands listening with stoic patience while her father obviously tries to talk her out of her decision. I notice that two of T'Pau's bodyguards have remained behind and are keeping a discreet but close eye on T'Pring, her family, and Stonn. I guess T'Pau is not leaving anything to chance. That thought both reassures and alarms me.

"Well, that was damn easier than expected," Leo says with a slight frown. "I was thinking there'd be more guilt and threats. You know, at least make Jim work for it."

I shake my head. "Doctor, that lady didn't get to where she is by being soft. Jim will get put through the ringer by both her and Pike before this is all said and done." I watch him speculatively. "But who knows, maybe we'll pick up an additional doctor as well?"

He gives me a sharp look. "It's nice to know that whatever else, the _Enterprise_ will always be known as the matchmaking capital of Starfleet." He shakes his head. "And I think we just got the miracle we're going to get as far as that goes. No point in messing it up and pressing our luck. T'Pyla's managed okay, so far."

I can tell he's trying hard not to get his hopes up, so I say nothing.

But I just have a feeling that Jim will find a way.

"Wow! Vait 'til Hikaru hears about this!" Pavel pronounces shaking his head. "If you two don't mind, I vant to visit the Astrophysics Lab one more time before we leave."

Leo and I nod.

"Stay out of trouble, kid. There's still time for something to go wrong." Leo yells after him.

T'Pring's and Stonn's parents eye us for a moment with raised eyebrows before continuing their discussion.

"Yeah, like a dire emotional outburst from a human," I mutter with a mock glare at him.

He looks at me unrepentantly. "I'm only telling the truth and everyone here knows it."

I sigh, but I know better than to pursue the subject of his perennially dour disposition at this point in time.

"So, are you going back to the Medical Center now?" I ask instead.

I see something flicker in his eyes. "Nah, I don't think there's a reason for that. I said goodbye to T'Pyla already and we've traded research. Besides, it's probably best for us to stay close around. Medical is twice as far from here as the Astrophysics Lab."

I nod. "We should probably check in with Scotty and Sulu, too," I reply, tapping my comm badge. "Uhura to _Enterprise_."

"Scott here, go ahead."

"Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are currently in a meeting with T'Pau and probably Admiral Pike. We've got instructions to wait until that meeting is concluded. I don't know when that will be, however."

"Understood," Scotty replies and there's a pause. I can tell he wants to ask about what's happened. _"Enterprise_ is operating at peak efficiency._" _He finally states brightly.

Leo and I share a smile. I lower my voice a bit, hoping I'm compensating for superior Vulcan hearing; especially since they are all still in deep discussion across the room. "Everything here appears to be under control for now, Scotty. We'll give you details as soon as possible."

"Got it. People are getting a bit antsy around here, is all," he replies ruefully. "I'll try to keep them busy, though."

Leo quirks an eyebrow at that and taps his comm badge to join the discussion. "No tinkering in Sick Bay, Scott. Ya here? I will track down your minions have them undo it all when I get back. Spare them the trauma."

I can imagine the indignant look that comes over Scotty's face at this comment. "See there now, McCoy, I've told you again and again that I could have Sick Bay systems upgraded to operate twice as efficiently as they do now. You're just too much of a control freak-"

"_I'm_ a control freak," Leo interrupts as he scoffs. "That's rich coming from Mr. 'I'll never leave the ship even if the warp core is breaching'..."

"I can resolve this." I interject calmly. "You're both control freaks. Uhura out."

I tap my comm badge to close the connection before Scotty can comment and give Leo my best _don't start_ glare.

He hurumphs and folds his arms across his chest, but thankfully remains silent.

We stand in reasonable silence for a minutes, still watching the two Vulcan families. Finally, Stonn and his parents leave, accompanied by one of the bodyguards. T'Ping's mother and father follow not too long after looking subdued and I feel sorry for them. I'm of course reminded of my parents, my Dad's matchmaking, and their over-protectiveness. I'm sure that they love T'Pring, as much as Vulcans give credit to such an emotion, and want what's best for her. Seeing her fly away on a starship far from them, after all that's happened, can't be easy to accept.

T'Pring looks somewhat uncertain herself, but visibly composes herself and looks in our direction.

I do my best to look inviting, but not overly emotional. Leo looks somewhat uncomfortable, but nods amicably.

She then approaches us carefully.

"Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura." She greets as she stops to stand in front of us. "It would appear that we will be crewmates."

Before I can answer, Leo does. "We're happy to have you." He replies genuinely, then pauses. "A fair warning, although I'm sure you've heard this from Spock no doubt: the _Enterprise_ crew is unusual. And often illogical. But they're as good a bunch as you'll find anywhere in Starfleet. I think you'll fit right in. Whether you'll admit it or not, you've got spunk. You'll need it."

I mentally shake my head. A positive comment from Leo! Kind of, anyway.

T'Pring, however, doesn't appear offended or surprised. "I suspect that may prove true, Doctor. There are many logical reasons to not pursue this course. Nevertheless, I am curious about the universe around me and that includes all the illogical ideas and people within it."

I smile at that. "You're in luck, then," I reply. "I think we're destined to run into the illogical. The Science Department is always busy."

She nods. "I look forward to participating." She states. "I must now return to my parents' home and pack," she stops considering. "Lieutenant Uhura, may I ask your assistance in what to bring with me?"

I admit that I'm surprised. I was still operating under the belief that she didn't like me.

"Well, sure..." I glance at Leo, remembering his suggestion that we stay close.

He shrugs. "Go on, I was just bein' paranoid. I'll stay here and keep watch."

I smile at him and nod at T'Pring. "Let's go."

* * *

**TBC...Next is Jim and Spock's conversation with T'Pau and Admiral Pike.**


	19. The Denouement, Part II

**I appreciate all the reviews and new alerts for the last chapter! I'm glad this story is still being enjoyed. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Holiday, Season etc. And Happy New Year in advance. :)**

**F.Y.I., I've begun posting writing progress updates on my profile page for those who are interested.**

**~Nadiea**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The Denouement, Part II

* * *

We follow T'Pau down a long hallway, her body guards ahead of her, in between us, and behind us. I glance at Spock, wondering if it's normal for one small woman to have this many body guards, on a planet of Vulcans, of all species.

He only offers me a raised eyebrow.

Finally, we reach her rooms and they are spacious and surprisingly rather uniquely decorated. I think T'Pau's favorite colors are green and blue. Rich fabrics, tapestries, and some antique looking wooden furniture stand out, among the general neatness of the space.

She nods at her bodyguards and they leave, presumably to stand guard at the door.

She turns to us, gesturing to two chairs in front a massive desk. "You may sit down, Captain, Commander." She takes a seat behind the desk.

"I can sense that you are both surprised that I agreed so readily to allow T'Pring to break from her duty to her family and to the Vulcan race." She said bluntly. "It is as I said in my judgment earlier: While procreation is of importance, I believe that we as Vulcans no longer possess the luxury of keeping to ourselves in this galaxy. In the past we've viewed most other species as inferior and not worth our estimation. However, if we are to survive and increase our population, we need our allies more than ever. We are slowly rebuilding our military and diplomatic corps and we are vulnerable to those who have felt slighted by us in the past. Thus, interspecies marriages would serve to reaffirm our alliances. It is not something that many of the elders or indeed many others can stomach easily and therefore I try to avoid stating it outright. I do believe, nevertheless, that this viewpoint is in accordance with Surak's teachings."

She pauses for a moment, seeming to consider her next words.

In the silence, I can't help but realize the magnitude of what happen to the Vulcans all over again. They really are starting over again as a culture and a people.

"Therefore," she continues, "I hope that you, commander, and T'Pring will not only continue our excellence in the sciences, but also consider the possibility of taking a mate outside of the Vulcan race. It is, of course, ultimately your choice, but I want you to know that I would not see it as a slight to our people if you did."

I glance at Spock and can see he's openly surprised by this sentiment. As for me, I'm reminded that he broke up with Uhura in order to focus on his Vulcan heritage.

And now, apparently, he's free to do what he wants.

But though I obviously still struggle with believing that I'm worthy to command a starship and have a woman like Nyota love me, I'm winning the battle for the most part.

I think there's an old saying, something like 'you don't go looking for trouble, but you're always prepared.' I don't believe this revelation will change anything, but there will always be that part of me that is ready for it. I've just had too much practical experience with that, I guess.

Spock is talking and I try to tune into what he's saying.

"...turn of events. I admit that I did not anticipate this viewpoint from you, Elder T'Pau."

She nods thoughtfully. "I understand your confusion, commander. I know your situation is even more complex due to your human heritage. And I am aware of the problems between you and your father. I did not intend to cause unnecessary duress, but as I stated before, it is important that the Elders look as though we are supporting tradition in general. That is why I allowed the Kalifee to take its course."

"I understand your logic, it is sound." Spock replies. "I assure you that I will do whatever I can in both the professional and personal spheres of my life to bring honor to my people. It is, however as humans say, a 'relief' that I may find my own way of doing so."

T'Pau nods. "Indeed. That is all that I ask of you."

She turns to me, obviously ready to change the subject. "Captain Kirk, you are perhaps the most unorthodox captain in Starfleet history."

I sigh inwardly. "That's been said, yes ma'am."

She almost looks amused. "I do not state it as a negative against you, captain. In fact, it is your ship that I believe will serve as the best environment in which to test my philosophy. With a mostly youthful crew, there are fewer immovable prejudices as well as a fertile environment for diplomacy and research. I would not have endorsed so easily any other captain or ship."

I find myself smiling.

An actual compliment from a Vulcan Elder.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm honored that you would entrust me with something so important."

"In that vein, captain," T'Pau said after a moment. "I must ask if you would be willing to take two others aboard _Enterprise_ as well, should they agree, of course."

I raise _my_ eyebrows at this. "Well, we'd need to clear it with Admiral Pike, of course, but we certainly have the room. If I may ask, what are their specialties?"

T'Pau tapped the consul on her desk. "Lieutenant Stev is currently serving on the _T'Pol_ in Engineering and Dr. T'Pyla's focus is medicinal research."

This time both Spock and I glance at each other in surprise.

_Ha!_ I'm sure Bones won't fully appreciate the Kirk Principle of the universe, but this will provide more fodder for Pavel's project.

T'Pau, of course, notes our reactions. "You are familiar with Dr. T'Pyla?"

I nod. "My Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy has spent some time with her over at your medical complex. He said that she's unique."

The expression on T'Pau's face makes me think that she views that as an understatement. "She is indeed 'unique'. So much so that I doubt that she will find a suitable mate here on New Vulcan. Her research, however, is most promising."

"And Lieutenant Stev?" I ask. "How is his record on the _T'Pol_."

She looks at me shrewdly, apparently approving of my question. "He, too, is somewhat unorthodox in his approach to engineering. Captain Tek has requested to transfer him off his ship."

I smirk a bit. "I see. I think he and my Chief Engineer will probably get along famously."

"I suspect so, considering what I've read on Mr. Montgomery Scott." She replies smoothly. "I am pleased that you are agreeable to these assignments. I hope the same of Admiral Pike. Lieutenant Stev and Dr. T'Pyla are not yet aware of this possibility, but their respective situations have been tenous for some months. I would like to inform them myself after we finalize the arrangements. However, you may introduce yourselves to the lieutenant and speak more with T'Pyla if you wish in the meantime." She hits a button on her terminal. "Please connect me with Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Pike."

"Connecting..." The computer terminal chirped.

About thirty seconds later, we're face to face with the admiral on the large screen mounted on the wall to the right of T'Pau's desk.

He doesn't look surprised, per say, just mildly curious.

Again, it _is _us, so I guess he's just prepared for anything and everything.

Hmm...

Kind of takes the fun out of it, though.

"Elder T'Pau," He nods in greeting, sparing Spock and me a brief nod. "How may I help you?"

"Admiral Pike, as I am sure you've been informed by Captain Kirk, a hearing on the Kalifee involving Commander Spock was held today."

Pike nods, still giving no indication of his mood. "Yes, I'm aware of it." He answers calmly.

"It was resolved without conflict or a bonding," T'pau continues smoothly. "T'Pring requested and was granted the opportunity to continue her studies and choose her mate at a time more appropriate for her. In guiding that decision, I have requested of Captain Kirk that she serve as a Liaison on the _Enterprise_. In addition, I also put forward the names of two other individuals who I think would benefit from a change of venue. He has agreed, but of course, you hold the final decision, admiral."

A small smile breaks through on his face as she concludes and his hand goes rub his temple. "Jim Kirk Diplomacy." I think I hear him mutter.

"Admiral?" T'Pau asks with a raised eyebrow. "Are you unwell?"

He laughs softly then. "I'm fine, Elder T'Pau," He sighs and pauses for a moment to glance somewhat pointedly at me, before returning his gaze to her. I don't flinch, hoping to convey that I do know what I'm getting myself into. "There's the usual red tape that will take a bit of time to process, but mostly I'll have to convince a few individuals of the merits of such an arrangement on Starfleet's Flagship."

T'Pau nods. "I understand. I am, of course, prepared to speak directly to any official with concerns. I will send you complete records on T'Pring, Lieutenant Stev, and Dr. T'Pyla. I believe you will find that they are a-'good fit'- for the _Enterprise_."

"I'm sure I will," Pike replies amicably. "Although, I must say, despite your reputation as an independent thinker, I'm surprised that you and the Elders would consider such a course of action."

"I assure you admiral, it was not a unanimous decision, but one I decided myself and argued for with the logic of Surak's newly found teachings of only a hundred years ago." She replied. "We no longer can proceed as we have in the past, isolating ourselves and holding our allies at a distance. I believe this experiment on the _Enterprise_ will serve as a catalyst for a closer working relationship between New Vulcan and Earth and at a later date, the rest of the Federation. As I told Captain Kirk, I can think of no better captain or ship with which to pursue this way of thinking."

"I can't argue that point, Elder T'Pau." He replies sounding somewhat optimistic, finally. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock for a moment?"

Well, I saw that coming.

T'Pau nods. "Of course. I will transfer this session to one of the conference rooms." She pushes a few buttons on her console and Pike disappears from the large screen. One of her bodyguards enters. "Sub-commander, please escort Captain Kirk and Commander Pike to the Sypek Room." She rises from her chair as we stand. "I suspect we might face some resistance to this idea within Starfleet, no unlike in the Council, gentlemen. However, I think between us, we will prevail with the logic of the proposal."

She looks and sounds so completely certain and unruffled and I again feel a rush of admiration for her. There are few that could consider themselves as brave as she, charting a new course for a species as distinguished as the Vulcans. And suddenly, I'm really worried for her.

"Ma'am?" I ask cautiously in a low voice, glancing back at her bodyguard. "Pardon me if this none of my business, but is your life in immediate danger?"

The look she gives me is difficult to interpret. "No leader is immune to dissention. Now, I believe that Admiral Pike is awaiting your arrival."

On that neat deflection, she gestures that we follow her bodyguard.

Which we do, but as I glance at Spock, expecting to see disapproval for asking such a loaded question, I can see he's just as concerned as I am.

* * *

"So, first, I want it word for word starting with the hearing this morning, go." Pike states without preamble as we sit down in the conference room.

That's his "admiral tone", the one I know I can't bullshit.

"Yes, sir." And I oblige, leaving nothing out.

He sits there for a full two minutes after done, shaking his head.

"You know, I've had to tell the brass some very fantastical things concerning the _Enterprise_ over the last couple of years, but this might break the camel's back. It's a complete one-eighty in our relations with the Vulcans. From pulling teeth to get any cooperation to wanting to place impressionable young Vulcans on a ship as unpredictable as the _Enterprise_."

"It was unexpected, but Elder T'Pau's logic is flawless." Spock interjects carefully.

Pike smiles at that.

"Well, this is progress then, right?" I say with a shrug. "Something good that came of out of a tragedy. I can't believe the brass will really have a problem with it. And before you ask, sir, yes I know what I'm taking on and it's not going to be a problem. What all three of them have in common is that they're kind of misfits within Vulcan society. So I know they'll get along fine with us on the _Enterprise."_

Pike watches me for a moment, then nods. "I'm inclined to agree with you, though I'd like to speak with each one a little before you leave New Vulcan. But, Jim: this is as much a critical diplomatic situation as it is a personal situation for these three. I need you both to remember that you're Starfleet officers first, no matter what connections you may form with them. The main worry Starfleet will have is that you'll put yourselves out there to protect them, if a conflict arises with the Vulcans. If this experiment somehow turns our relationship sour, it's going to have major consequences for the Federation, gentlemen."

I exchange a glance with Spock, knowing that there is truth in what Pike is saying about us wanting to protect them. And not only that, but the potential threats facing Elder T'Pau, that might just change the tide of things if anything was to happen to her. I'm not certain if I should mention the latter here in an unsecured conference room, though. I figure that Spock and I need to do a little covert research before we jump to conclusions anyway.

So for now, I'll tow the line. "We understand that, sir. And we'll do our duty."

Spock nods his agreement. "I see no current barriers to the success of this arrangement."

Pike pins both of us with an assessing stare. "Right. Just remember that I _know_ the two of you very well. So, I'll reiterate: If there's a problem, I want to hear about it immediately, understood?"

"Yes, sir." We both reply.

Pike sighs and nods. "Okay, I'm going to present this arrangement to the brass in the morning. And I'll request interviews with the three for tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, I'd like to speak with T'Pau again. Dismissed."

Spock and I stand up from the conference table and offer the standard salute, before heading for the door. After letting T'Pau's bodyguard know of Pike's request, we turn and head back to the main Council Hall.

"That went well, considering, don't you think?" I ask casually.

Spock bestows the raised eyebrow on me. "Admiral Pike is still skeptical of the arrangement and of our ability to remain neutral. His concerns hold merit and therefore we should proceed with caution, Jim."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know that Spock. We'll do as much by the book as possible. I'll call a senior staff for later this evening to get everyone up to date on what's going to happen. In the meantime, I think we should arrange to meet Lieutenant Stev and talk with Dr. T'Pyla."

Spock nods. "I agree. And perhaps concurrently we may assess the current situation on the planet as part of our diplomatic visit?"

There's that gift for understatement again.

Two of the Vulcan Elders are heading towards us as we turn a corner, so I only shrug and say: "Sure, why not?"

They pass by us without incident, offering us blank nods.

We make it to the main hall to find only Bones waiting for us. "Where are Lieutenants Chekov and Uhura, Dr. McCoy?" I ask, feeling silly standing on formality, but both Nyota's and Pike's warnings about proper diplomatic procedures are front in center in my mind.

Bones gives me a look at my use of rank, but replies: "Chekov's in the Astrophysics Lab and Uhura went to help T'Pring pack."

"Really?" I say, feeling a little surprised. A glance at Spock reveals he's feeling the same, though it's gone quickly and he's back to his placid expression.

"Yep." Bones replies with a slight smirk. "To be a fly on that wall, huh?"

Spock tilts his head at the metaphor. "I doubt there is any cause for such speculation, doctor."

Before the usual verbal sparring can begin, I intervene. "So the deal is nearly sealed. I'm calling a senior staff meeting to get everyone up to date on the situation, which includes a couple of new details. And Spock and I have some business to attend to here on the planet in the meantime, so you guys are free to stick around or go back to the ship before the meeting."

Now Bones looks suspicious and of course, he should be, but I'd rather endure his tirade in private on the ship than in the formidable Hall of the Elders. "New details, Ji-_captain_?" He asks.

"We'll talk about it later, _doctor_." I say.

Bones looks annoyed, but nods. "I guess I'll return to the ship, then. When's the meeting?"

I think about it for a moment. "20:00. We can have a working dinner in the my dining room. Spread the word. I'll tell Uhura and Chekov."

"Will do." Bones replies, giving us both a pointed look before leaving.

I push my comm button as I watch him go. "Kirk to Uhura."

_"Uhura here."_ She replies

"Just a heads up, there's a senior staff meeting at 20:00 in my dining room to discuss todays developments. A dinner meeting." I add.

_"Yes, sir. Is T'Pring coming aboard today?"_

"No, we're still in the process of clearing everything with Starfleet. It'll probably be another few days before we leave." I pause for a moment. "Elder T'Pau will contact her with further instructions soon, though."

_"Okay. Do you need me to return to the ship?"_

"No, there's no rush. Continue doing whatever you're doing." I say, knowing I'm sounding inane.

_"I'm going to help T'Pring pack," _She replies and I can hear amusement in her voice. _"Then we'll probably head over to the Science Academy for a while and I'll inform Lieutenant Chekov of the meeting."_

Seems like they're getting along well all of a sudden.

"Well, good." I eye Spock, who looks carefully blank at this knowledge of his former girlfriend and almost wife becoming friends. "That's fine. We'll see you later, lieutenant."

_"Yes, sir. Uhura out."_

"So, the lieutenant or the doctor first?" I ask Spock.

"I believe that there is a human saying: ladies first? It seems appropriate to this situation," He replies.

I nod. "I'm a fan of that saying myself, Spock."

* * *

We arrive at the Medical Complex and after a discreet com to the _Enterprise_ to make sure that one Dr. McCoy was onboard and thus out of our hair, we set off to locate Dr. T'Pyla.

Another doctor directed us to the research wing and we find her in the hydroponics bay in deep study of a lavender plant that was growing literally all around the room.

I clear my throat. "Dr. T'Pyla?"

She turns towards us, looking slightly rumpled, for a Vulcan, but still attractive. "Captain Kirk, Commander Spock. You may call me just T'Pyla. How may I assist you?"

I decide to go with a general friendly chat to start.

"We were just touring the building and I remember that my CMO said something about some interesting research you conducting."

I'm hoping Spock doesn't give me away with that damned raised eyebrow, but I don't look, because _that_ would give me away as well.

She nods, her long, silky dark brown hair falling slightly forward. Another usual characteristic, seeing as I've never seen a Vulcan woman with hair that long. "I am currently studying the earth plant _lavandula augustifolia_. I believe it's healing and anti-inflammatory properties can be adapted for use on other species besides humans."

"My grandmother grew lavender flowers in in her garder." I say. "She used it for a lot of things around the house."

"It is a diverse plant." Spock finally adds to the discussion. "However, would not Chamomile make a more pliant specimen? Lavender is toxic to humans in vitro and one might hypothesize, to other species in that state as well."

"That is true, commander, but Chamomile lacks the strength to be adapted as well to other species." She replies with a raised eyebrow. "Most of the doctors here are of your opinion, but my research is providing an opposing viewpoint."

"I would like to view your findings in detail, if possible." He states regarding her with what passes for a curious look from him.

"Of course." She replies with a tilt of her head. "When will the _Enterprise _depart, captain? Leonard was uncertain, considering the proceedings."

_Leonard?_

Definitely a misfit as far as New Vulcan is concerned.

But as far as my ship is concerned? She's a long lost child.

I can't resist a look at Spock to get his reaction.

That eyebrow has climbed to new heights.

I then remember that she's waiting for me to answer her question.

"Well, we've still got some details to iron out, so we'll be here a few more days." I reply carefully. "So, do you plan to continue your career on New Vulcan for the foreseeable future?"

She regards me for a moment. "Leonard posed the same question to me in our last discussion. Truthfully, I am not certain how long I can remain here. As I have stated, my views are often on the opposing side of the Vulcan medical community. It is why I prefer not to be called a doctor."

I nod. "I can understand going against the grain. What's the point of studying the universe if we're only going to stick to conclusions made hundreds or thousands of years ago?"

"Indeed, captain." A small smile (an actual smile!) appears on her lips before it's gone in a flash. "Leonard told me that he thought we would in his words, 'get along' well."

I smile back. "Yeah, I think so, too."

Now, I have to agree with Nyota. She could actually be great for Bones.

But, I'm still going to have to outlaw matchmaking schemes.

Nyota I'm not worried about, despite her recent attempts. It's Hikaru and Pavel that are going to need close monitoring.

Whatever happens on that front has to occur naturally. I can't have romantic debacles messing with this arrangement or normal ship operations.

However, If I can lend a passive hand in anything that's actually promising, well, that's another story.

Again, it's a balancing act, this captaining thing.

An act that I'm going to have to become as close to perfect at in the very near future.

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Brave New Vulcan

**So...this is a very very very x infinity overdue update obviously. Thank you for the reviews and interest over all this time. And thanks as well for your extraordinary patience if you're still around now and I hope you enjoy it. And no, I have not forgotten _Echoes_, but _Serendipity_ is the priority.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Brave New Vulcan**

* * *

T'Pring and I sit in comfortable silence across from each other as the transport coasts along the plains and hills of New Vulcan. I think about starting a conversation a half dozen times, but figure that she would prefer the peace to contemplate the huge decision she's just made. For my part, I'm trying to work out all of the possible scenarios that our interference might cause as far as relations with New Vulcan are concerned. Not to mention the potential tension between Spock and T'Pring once she's on board the _Enterprise_. Probably on both professional _and_ personal levels.

"May I make an inquiry, Lieutenant Uhura?" T'Pring suddenly asks in English, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, of course," I reply in kind, turning to look at her.

She hesitates for a moment. "I understand that humans engage in numerous...pairings during their lifetimes."

I nod, feeling a little uneasy at where this might be going. "It's true for the most part. There are instances where people meet a life partner at a very young age and stay with that person the rest of their lives."

T'Pring appears to consider this. "When Spock and I talked, we discussed his life on Earth at the Academy and on the _Enterprise_. He stated that you were the one mate he has taken. And that you dissolved your...relationship...shortly before the _Enterprise _left on its current mission."

And there it is. _Awkward_. And still unsure of where this is going. I look around, noting that no one is sitting close to us._  
_

I smile tentatively. "Yes. Spock needed to focus on his Vulcan heritage after losing his mother and planet. It was for the best."

"I do not mean to ask inappropriate questions," she says finally after a pause. "I want to understand the way humans interact as I will live among them now. And there is a possibility..." She stops and looks uncertain.

"That you might want to bond with one in the future?" I try to finish for her.

She nods. "I am trying to assess all of the potential challenges I may face. I only understand choosing one bondmate for life. It is difficult to consider the uncertain state that human mating presents."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"There are no guarantees in human relationships," I begin carefully. "There is no bonding that solidifies a relationship, so it is a challenge to keep the connection between two people alive. But it does happen. My parents have been together for over thirty years. It is a risk to try to get as close to a person as possible and hope that they continue feel the same way about you. But it is worth the disappointment most of the time, even if doesn't work out. You learn about yourself and what you value in life. I do not regret my time with Spock. And we are friends now." I stop there, deciding not to reveal my current relationship at this point.

T'Pring tilts her head at this and looks out the window in deep thought. There's silence again for a few minutes.

The transport slows down and slows down in front of a stately complex of houses.

T'Pring turns back to me and it may be just my imagination or my experiences with Spock, but her face shows her sadness for a split second. "This is a recreation my clan's ancestral home."

"It's beautiful." I say with appreciation.

We stand up to exit the transport and walk toward the largest of the connected structures.

As we enter, it seems as if no one is there. I follow T'Pring through foyer area and then upstairs to a spacious, but sparsely decorated room. She walks into a smaller room and brings out a medium sized traveling bag.

"I do not possess many items that I would like to bring with me." She states almost to herself. "I will not need that many changes of clothing?"

I shake my head. "You'll mostly wear uniforms. We'll provide several uniform options for you. When we get shore leave, that's where your personal clothing comes in and that's only about 3 to 4 times in a Terran year."

I watch her pack up the basics plus some jewelry, holograms, and a few other items before closing the bag.

And I began to wonder if she didn't only need my help with packing, but also my support in sticking to her decision. Her show of confidence before the Elders was so impressive that I considered her implacable, but this is a life changing moment for her. One that she made only in the space of a couple days, even if she had considered it in theory before that.

There's the sound of the doors opening downstairs and a couple of minutes later both of T'Pring's parents are in the doorway of her room. They eye me carefully, before looking at their daughter. T'Pring seems frozen in time as she regards them.

"T'Pring, we ask that you reconsider this illogical decision," Vonek speaks in Vulcan.

"I cannot father," T'Pring replies quietly in kind, but firmly. "I do not possess many options and this is the only one that I feel is acceptable. I would rather stay here with you and mother and be allowed to find my mate in my own time. But it is not an option, so I must leave."

I can sense the frustration from her parents despite the fact that none of it shows on their faces. And I feel out of place and as if I am invading a private moment. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that T'Pring asked me to accompany her for this reason.

Before anyone can break the silence, my communicator beeps. I send everyone a discreet smile of apology. ""I'll just step outside for a minute-"

"No," T'Pring interrupts. "I am now prepared to leave and will go with you."

I can tell that her parents, her father in particular want to talk to her alone. And she quite clearly wants to avoid it.

"Of course," I reply uncertainly as I hit my communicator. "Uhura here." I say as we walk past her parents out of the room and down the stairs. They don't try to stop her, but I sense something ominious about the situation. It might just be all the crazy situations that the _Enterprise_ has found itself in making me paranoid, but it feels like something is wrong. It doesn't seem like it should be this easy.

"Lieutenant, it's Scotty. I''ve got a lock on you and T'Pring. I've got orders from Jim to beam you both up now."

I look back at T'Pring in alarm, but she doesn't appear surprised by this sudden emergency, just resigned. Before I can question what's wrong or ask Scotty why Jim didn't contact me himself, I feel the telltale tingling as both T'Pring and I are transported just as several Vulcans wearing council robes enter her house.

* * *

**TBC...**


	21. Undercurrents

**First, as always, thanks for your reviews and interest in this story! It's appreciated. It is possible that I will do more Serendipity verse fics in the future. And by that, I mean that while there will continuing 'B' storylines through the series, the main storyline of each fic is resolved in that fic. I will let you know once this one is completed. As to how much more story, well, I'll only say we're definitely over half way to the end. And with that, I hope you enjoy. **

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Undercurrents**

* * *

**_1 Hour Earlier_**

After speaking with T'Pyla for a few more minutes, Spock and I agree to head back to the _Enterprise. _It seems that the _T'Pol_ is currently in orbit around New Vulcan performing drills, so our conversation with Lieutenant Stev is on tomorrow's to do list.

"Kirk to Lieutenant Scott," I say after pressing my communicator.

_"Scotty, here, sir."_

"Spock and I are ready to beam up."

"Aye, Captain."

We materialize in the transporter room and I give Spock a glance as we exit and walk down the corridor.

"So, what did you think of T'Pyla?" I ask finally as we enter the nearest turbolift. "Bridge." I tell the computer.

Spock is doing that thing where he carefully considers his response. It's usually before he tells me I'm wrong about something, but I feel pretty confident that this is not one of those times. They'll be time enough for that at the meeting tonight.

"She is indeed most unusual for a Vulcan. Although considering my own unique attributes I cannot condemn her singularities."

"Ok...so we like her then, yes?" I interpret.

Spock gives me one of his non look looks. "I believe she will fit in well with our crew."

I grin. "Good. I think so, too, of course. Hopefully, Pike and T'Pau can convince Starfleet Command of it." I refrain in telling him about the plan for her to fit in with Bones, because let's face it, the fewer people who know about _that_ the better. Besides, I've got a nice streak going right now where Spock hasn't called me or my actions illogical. I'd like to keep it going for a little longer.

"They are both gifted in the ways of persuasion, Jim. They will likely impose several conditions...and rules," he pauses to look pointedly at me and I roll my eyes, "on our arrangement, but will approve it nonetheless." So much for that streak. But maybe allusions don't really count, right?

"Well, we'll deal with it as it comes," I say with a sigh. "What worries me more is a possible situation on New Vulcan."

Spock nods. "There are several signs that point towards a divide of philosophies between the Elders and T'Pau. However, disagreements of this kind were prevalent the last hundred years of Vulcan's existence especially during the Romulan War. But the situation is dire now. Additionally, there is general disapproval of the proposed transfer of three young Vulcans off planet and away from their duty to New Vulcan. I would like to research the members of the council further before the meeting in order to gain a better understanding of any potential threats to T'Pau or New Vulcan's stability."

"Sounds good to me," I reply as the lift doors open onto the Bridge. "We've got three hours of time before the meeting. And hopefully we'll receive some news from Pike as far as Starfleet is concerned."

Scotty hops out of the chair once he notices us. "Captain on deck!" He bellows cheekily. "Och, am I dismissed to go to engineering? There's a coil issue that needs my attention, captain."

"Go be with your true love, Scotty, we've got it from here. But don't forget about the staff meeting at 20:00," I say as I take a seat in my chair.

"Right!" Scotty says as he hurries toward the turbolift.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Spock take a seat at his Science Station and bring up a screen of the Starfleet database.

I lean back in m chair as I go over the details of our visit to New Vulcan. We were originally on a mission to deliver supplies, but then Spock's father and old Spock brought up the marriage situation. Spock and T'Pring tried to get to know each other, but Spock decided against the marriage. He tells the Vulcan Council of his decision, they're less than impressed. T'Pring tells them of her decision, they and her family are even less impressed. T'Pau shuts them down awesomely and asks us to take on T'Pring, T'Pyla, and Lieutenant Stev. All of whom don't fit in with New Vulcan's mission of rebuilding its population and protecting its culture. So far so good. But I really sensed some bad blood vibes coming from certain Elders, not to mention Stonn's family, toward T'Pau after her speech about the _Kir'shana _and Surak.

I may not be a scholar of Vulcan culture, but I've done enough research to know that her stance is a controversial one and greatly debated in the last hundred years. I can see how a philosophy that only emerged a relatively short time ago would be viewed as a threat to reclaiming the thousands of years of history and ideals that shaped Vulcan. And it looked to me like T'Pau's decision to endorse this transfer of misfits, instead of urging them to support the greater good, is close to the last straw for some.

And of course, T'Pau needing bodyguards is also a big tip-off that not all is well on New Vulcan.

I just don't know what we can do about it. If everything goes as planned, we'll leave in a few days with three new crew members. But what happens after we leave New Vulcan? Heck, what if something or someone prevents everything from going as planned to begin with? Obviously, the _Enterprise _is no stranger to that scenario.

And I know we're not supposed to interfere, but if Spock's in agreement that it's necessary, we might be able to once again circumvent the rules without technically breaking any. _  
_

I let my mind drift for a minute to think about Nyota and how we're not really likely to spend much time together in the next several days. But it makes me feel good to know that we'll find ways to make whatever time we get count. I'm also looking forward to hearing about her time with T'Pring. _  
_

"Captain, Admiral Pike is requesting to speak to you and Commander Spock privately." Crewman Hayes, one of Uhura's Communications crew, informs me, breaking into my thoughts.

Spock and I share a look and head toward my Ready Room. "Thank you, Hayes. Instruct the crew to contact Lieutenant Commander Scott or Dr. McCoy for any issues until further notice."

Hayes nods his head. "Yes, sir."

Once we sit down and I hit the button to allow the transmission through, the computer informs me that this is a top secret communication. Both Spock and I are required to enter our command codes to activate the standard procedures for such a transmission.

"So, most likely not going to plan," I mutter.

"Not likely, indeed, Jim," Spock replies calmly.

We're finally greeted with Pike's appearance on the screen, looking tired and concerned. "Jim, Spock, I've got a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do it. First thing: are all the crew on board?"

I tense, but try to stay focused. "No, Uhura and Chekov are still on planet."

Pike sighs. "I need them back on board immediately. Send a secure message to Lieutenant Commander Scott to locate and beam them up."

"Lieutenant Uhura is with T'Pring right now, Admiral. I assume that whatever information you possess is of the negative variety and as T'Pring is no longer welcome on New Vulcan as a result of her decisions, she is in particular danger as well as T'Pyla and Lieutenant Stev." Spock states, still seemingly calm, but there's an urgency to his tone that I completely understand.

Pike blows out a breath of exasperation. "I was getting to that matter, but you are correct, Spock. Beam T'Pring and T'Pyla up as well, but do it now. Lieutenant Stev is not currently in danger on the _T'Pol_. Captain Tek is loyal to T'Pau and while he's not a fan of the lieutenant's approach to engineering, he will not harm him. As of right now, there's no replacement for him and the _T'Pol _may need him now."

"Yes, sir." I reply and pick up my Padd on the desk. After both Spock and I enter our codes for encryption, I type out a short message for Scotty with instructions to confirm their return to the enterprise the same way. I'm pretty much on auto-pilot right now and it's the only way to get through these situations as far as I'm concerned. Within two minutes, Scotty replies back that he's beamed all four on board. I'm certain Nyota's wondering what the hell just happened. But all I care about is that she and all my crew are safely on board.

Just how safe we are on board, though, is what I'm waiting to find out.

"It's done, sir." I say as I set the pad back down on my desk.

He relaxes slightly and leans back in his chair. "A half hour ago, in the middle of a three-way conference with Admiral Snow, T'Pau's bodyguard notified her of an unauthorized meeting of the council of Elders. The general gist is that they want T'Pau out of leadership and were willing to try and prevent the three Vulcans in question from leaving New Vulcan. T'Pau has her supporters, but it looks like it will get very ugly before it is resolved. The admiral was in fact willing bring the question of the transfer of the three Vulcans to the _Enterprise_ before Starfleet Command. Then the news broke and he started to back track a bit. Before ending her side of the transmission, T'Pau stated that her decision to transfer the them still stands while she is in power. Needless to say, we don't know how long that will remain true, but as long as we carry out the transfers while it is, we're covered. Snow reminded me that Starfleet Command won't like hearing about such a major decision after the fact, but I got him to agree to my discretion."

He pauses here. "Any questions so far?"

I defer to Spock, who nods his thanks. "To confirm, our mission is only to complete the transfer of the three Vulcans to the _Enterprise_, but we are not authorized to interfere with the conflict on New Vulcan?"

Pike nods. "That is correct, Spock. And I know that, despite your adherence to the rules, this is not an easy position for you. However, it's a fine line that we must walk always. I'm authorizing you to stay close to the star system to monitor the situation for the time being, however."

This caught my attention and when I glance over at Spock, I can see his eyebrow climbing. "Sir, I'm going to guess that we're not staying here just to monitor the situation." I state cautiously.

Pike smiles slightly. "No, you are not. You are looking for any third party ships that may venture into the system. As of right now, New Vulcan is at peace with Earth and with Starfleet. We need to know if and when that changes." He pauses. "Our chief concern is Romulus, of course. Although it's been quiet on that front, we can never let our guard down."

"This is a preemptive move then, sir?" Spock asks, reading my mind it seems. "It is not based on any known threats?"

Pike shakes his head. "There are no known threats at this time." A PADD beeps twice on Pike's desk and he picks it up. "Excuse me, for a moment, gentlemen." He reads through the messages and his face doesn't give anything away.

He looks back at us. "Ok, what I am about to tell you will not leave the room until further notice, understood?"

Spock and I 'yes, sir' him.

"There is top secret part of Starfleet called Section 31 whose mission is to serve as an undercover investigative arm. It is from them that we obtain most of our intelligence across the galaxy. It's been in place almost as long as Starfleet, but there were few decades where it lay mostly underused until Nero. Now Starfleet has pumped a large sum of funding and officers into the program for technological research and reconnaissance. The thing about Section 31 officers is that some are blended into Starfleet and serve on many ships in the fleet."

Spock and I share a look. "Are you saying we've got a Section 31 officer on our ship?" I ask, feeling a bit of wonder. Spock's eyebrow is on the move again. This is both awesome and awful.

Pike looks gives us a warning look. "Gentlemen, the reason I am sharing this information is because it may become necessary for the _Enterprise _in its entirety to aid Section 31. I must insist that this information and the identity of the officer go no further than the two of you for the moment. Everything is moving so quickly that I wanted the two of you prepared for the possibility of a diverted mission in New Vulcan space." He pauses. "And I'm also not comfortable with the idea of Captains not knowing what type situation they are headed into or the status of their crew members until Starfleet makes up its mind officially."

Well, I'm always on board for taking the initiative when it seems necessary. "So they don't know you're telling us this information yet, then sir?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes, they do, Jim," he replies and by his tone, I can guess he knows what I was thinking,"but only because I insisted that Admiral Snow push the request through." He replies. "That was the first message. The second message was from Section 31, giving me the go ahead to reveal your officer's identity. They apparently have a system in place, so right at this moment the crew member in question is also receiving a comm from "home" in which they will be told the change in their situation."

"Sir, if I may," Spock interjects. "the communications that this crew member receives from Section 31 are not encrypted?"

"No," Pike states with a small smile. "It seems Section 31 does business the old fashioned way: code talk. The officers are to memorize a code sheet and that is how they receive instructions and information. To anyone listening, it would appear to be a normal conversation."

Huh. Pavel and Hikaru would love something like this, I think randomly. Wait...

"Ah, who is the officer, sir?" I ask with probably more suspicion than I meant, because Pike actually smirks a little.

"Probably who you think it is, Jim," he states as he picks his PADD back up and tapps a few times. "Pavel Chekov was recruited for Section 31 as soon as he was admitted to the Academy. He is one of five technology leads. So, his work is primarily research and development, but he is still required pass along any pertinent intelligence on the planets the _Enterprise_ visits."

I can't help smiling a bit while I shake my head. "Wow." I'm proud of all my crew and consider my command staff as the best, but I never imagined something like this. I definitely admire Pavel for being so capable, but I also worry about the boundaries between Section 31 and Starfleet in terms of both our crews and jurisdiction. This is another one of those moments where I feel the weight of being captain of a starship, but it's good feeling this time. I make a mental note to prepare a list of points of concern with Spock for the next time we speak with Pike.

Pike lets it sink in for a few moments and then he sets his PADD down again. "I was surprised when I initially found out. But he is an ideal candidate when you think about it."

I finally glance over at Spock, who looks...bemused. Seriously. "Indeed he is, sir. I find this fascinating. I believe Vulcan also possessed an organization similar to Section 31, but I was never in a position to know obtain further information."

Pike nods. "Well, you are now. That's it for the time being, gentlemen. I suggest you meet in private with him immediately after you sign off. And remember, keep it just between the three of you until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." We both reply.

"I also know that the two of you will have some more questions for me. So, think on it tonight and I will contact you sometime tomorrow with the additional mission details as well. Pike out."

The screen goes black and we sit in silence for a moment.

"Before the _Enterprise_, I did not think it possible for a ship to be the common denominator of such an improbable sequence of events." Spock finally states. And with some resignation if I'm not mistaken.

I smile and nod. "Can't really argue it at this point, can you?"

* * *

**Alright, so the next chapter is the meeting with Chekov and the senior staff meeting. See you next week!**

**~Nadiea**


	22. Ethical Pursuits

**Nothing to much to say, but thanks for the reviews and interest!**

**~Nadiea**

******Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Ethical Pursuits**

* * *

_Born a poor young country boy, Mother Nature's son  
All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone_

_Sit beside a mountain stream, see her waters rise_  
_Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo_

_Find me in my field of grass, Mother Nature's son_  
_Swaying daises sing a lazy song beneath the sun_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Doo doo doo doo doo doo_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm_  
_Mm mm mm, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm_  
_Mm mm mm mm, wah wah wah_

_Wah, Mother Nature's son*****_

I'm standing under the sonic shower relishing a few moments of peace, listening to the music chip Hikaru gave me in passing a few weeks ago. He guaranteed I'd like it and I do so far. This last song was cheerful on the surface, but the words seem kind of wistful. I remember spending lots of time outside in the fields at home on Earth and on Tarsus IV. And so I can relate to nature feeling more like home than a house or a biological family. I tell the computer to repeat the song and I make a mental note to put the chip in my padd so that I can look at the list of songs he gave me.

Just a few more minutes, I tell myself. Nyota will be here early if she can. After our meeting with Pavel, she comm'd asking for assistance in getting T'Pring and T'Pyla processed and situated on ship. Unsurprisingly, Rand was insisting on doing everything by the book, which included contacting Starfleet Headquarters and mountains of forms on padds. Spock volunteered to talk to Rand and deal with the forms as he saw the situation as his responsibility. I argued the point of course, but gave in after Spock finally added that he was "attempting to repay your support and friendship, Jim. I know you find Rand exhaustive in her thoroughness. In addition, I must remind you again that personnel issues usually fall under the second-in-command's purview. I will present the completed padd forms for your approval, of course."

How could I argue when he puts it like that? Sometimes logic works in my favor. I can admit it.

Smirking at that, I think back to the meeting with Pavel to discuss his 'extracurricular activities'. He may be one of the smartest guys in the universe, but Pavel Chekov is still his age in all the good ways.

-_Flashback-_

_"Enter." I say._

_Pavel walks in looking both worried and sheepish. "Keptin, Kommander." He salutes._

_I shake my head and smile. I almost correct his formality, but I figure that this situation calls for it for the record. "You're not in trouble, Lieutenant. Have a seat."_

_He sits down across from us, but I can still feel his nervous energy. "Keptin, if I may speak first?"_

_I nod, definitely interested in hearing anything he wants to share. "Of course." _

_He takes a breathe. "I am wery relieved that you and Kommander Spock know now. Before, at the Academy, I never felt like I fit in with the other students because I was so young. But then Section 21 approached me and offered me the job. It felt good to be needed." He paused. "It is not the same now, because I know I belong on the Enterprise and it was hard to keep it to myself."_

_Spock and I share a glance and I think we're both realizing that he and Pavel had a lot in common during our Academy years. Maybe we all did in a strange way, if you think about it._

_I lean back in my seat and sigh. "I won't lie to you, it's a lot to take into account and I think it complicates things on several levels. But I also trust your judgment, Pavel. And I know we'll have several more conversations between you, me, Spock, and your Section 21 commanding officer to iron out all the issues and details. No one else can know at this point. That's an order from Admiral Pike."_

_Pavel nods rapidly. "Yes, sir." He glances uncertainly at Spock. I hide my smile by rubbing my hand over my face._

_Spock raises an eyebrow, but seems to understand after a minute. "Lieutenant, I agree that your service on the Enterprise has proven exemplary and that your judgment on work related issues is sound."_

_I really have trouble not smirking at that point, because obviously Spock knows more than he lets on about Hikaru and Pavel's exploits during their personal time. Pavel looks hilariously torn between being pleased at the praise and slightly insulted by the veiled implication. _

_"Thank you, sir." He finally replies dutifully._

_"However," Spock continues. "I must also express some concern on the tenuous nature of your position. Admiral Pike informed us that it was largely in research and technology with some general information reporting. I would like to know what that entailed during your time on the Enterprise. It will also be necessary for the captain and I to ascertain the hierarchy of command in certain situations that may arise from your dual position within Starfleet."_

_Pavel nods solemnly. "I understand, Kommander. I was given clearance to share my research and findings from my start date on the Enterprise to present, but not before that."_

_I'm not really surprised by that and considering Spock's phrasing of his last statement, I'm certain he did not expect to Pavel to be able to share any information that predated his assignment to Enterprise either. Still, it's hard not to wonder. "Fair enough." I reply, standing and gesturing for Spock and Pavel to do so as well. "It's getting close to meeting time, so I think we can continue this tomorrow, or possibly the day after. We're waiting for information from Admiral Pike about your situation as well as the one on New Vulcan."_

_Pavel looks excited. "Just before I was beamed up, a doctor entered the laboratory I was in and I think it was because I was there, but he only just looked at the other scientists and they all seemed to understand something. I figured it must have something to do with T'Pau's decision about T'Pring."_

_"It's a developing situation," I reply carefully and I see Spock nod. "And we'll discuss what we can during dinner."_

_-End Flashback-_

I step out of the shower and walk out to my room to get dressed.

A few minutes later, I hear my door chirp. "It's me." I hear Nyota's voice.

"Come in." I say as I step out into the main area.

The doors swish open and she walks in looking lovely and tired.

"Hey," I say as I move to hug her. "Everything settled with Rand?"

She sighs deeply and hugs me tighter. "Yes, but it was touch and go with her and Spock arguing politely and T'Pring and T'Pyla adding in their opinions as well."

I laugh. "Sounds fun." I pull back to kiss her and she swats at me. "What? Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get to enjoy it too when we go over everything tomorrow."

"That's true," she says and leans in to kiss me. After a few minutes, we come up for air. "I was really worried when Scotty comm'd me, Jim. T'Pring and her parents were..I don't know something felt off. And then he comm'd and I said I would just step out side of T'Pring's room to answer, but she abruptly decided she was ready to go. Then as we were beaming up, some of the Elders from the Vulcan Council entered her house. Once we were back here, T'Pring explained that she knew her parents were opposed to T'Pau's philosophies and might try to force her to stay on New Vulcan."

"With the help of the disgruntled council members," I finish.

She nods.

Trying to process this information, I take her hand and lead her to sofa in the main room.

"It's pretty much in line with what we discussed with Pike and not surprising," I say as we sit down. "I think we all felt the tension in the Council Hall from the beginning."

Nyota shakes her head. "No, it's not surprising. But, it's such a delicate situation from a diplomatic perspective. We were already interfering in a way and now..." She pauses. "Oh, and when did T'Pyla become a part of the deal by the way? You should have seen Leo's face when Pavel and I walked into Sick Bay with them. Christine said she thought he might faint. He really did look it, too."

I smile at the visual image. "I wish I could have seen that. And taken a hologram of it." She gives me a wry smile and squeezes my hand. I sigh, thinking about the rest of her comment. "T'Pau asked us to take two more transfers actually: T'Pyla and Lieutenant Stev, an engineer who serves on the _T'Pol_ in orbit on the other side of the planet. Captain Tek, although not thrilled with the lieutenant as an engineer, is a supporter of T'Pau and he's safe on that ship and away from the planet. And they need him right now, so that's on hold.

You're right about the fact we've already technically interfered, but you also know how I feel about Starfleet regulation. We didn't realize the exact situation we'd walked into until we'd already agreed to the transfers."

Nyota smiles. "I do know, Jim. I wasn't judging your decision as much as just lamenting our predicament. We're involved because the situation initially involved one of our crewman, Spock. That it evolved beyond that is just something we didn't have control over. And obviously Admiral Pike agreed since he let you beam them up. But from here on out, it gets harder to know where the line is crossed."

I nod and run my other hand through my hair. "Believe me, I'm aware of it. But, I think we just take it, literally hour by hour at this point until I hear more from Pike. It'll obviously be a topic of conversation tonight as well. In the meantime, I say we just focus on getting T'Pring and T'Pyla settled and feeling welcome. I want to meet with them tomorrow morning and formally welcome them."

"I agree with that focus." She replies and then gifts me with a dazzling grin. "And I think they're doing fine already if the episode with Rand and Spock was any indication."

I snort and glance at chronometer on the wall. "Hey, we've got ten minutes. Would you listen to a song with me?"

She looks intrigued. "Of course."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Pavel and Hikaru are the last ones to arrive along with Lieutenant Hall and his staff with our meal. Although the ship's dining room is run mostly on replicators, we try to maintain a small stock of frozen food for actual cooking on special occasions. This has Bones and Scotty written all over it.

"It smells like fried something," Hikaru states as he cranes his neck to look at the dishes as they are set on the table.

"It's fried okra and artichokes," Bones replies with an actual happy smile he reserves for food only. "And we've got mashed potatoes, greens, and cornbread. We made sure to pick up a few food supplies before we left the star base."

Of course they did. Who knows what else we've got in our freezer in the ship's kitchen now.

"And cabbage! As well as plomeek soup." Scotty pipes in animatedly. "We had a nice chat about the menu tonight. No meat, in respect to Spock, but there's plenty of great food besides."

I vaguely remember coming out of my Ready Room and hearing these two rambling about food a few days ago when Ambassadors Spock and Sarek were on board. I feel genuinely pleased that both Bones and Scotty, usually unapologetic about their love of meats, decided to forgo it tonight on their own. Progress!

Spock's eyebrow climbs, I think in surprise. "I appreciate the courtesy, Commander Scott."

Scotty nods affably as he digs into his food. He seems in a pretty good mood. Probably because he's finally back to engineering full time.

"Well, don't expect it all the time, now," Bones interjects gruffly.

_Annnnd_ it was nice while it lasted.

"I am unlikely to make that mistake," Spock replies without missing a beat.

Nyota nudges me and we share a smile. They wouldn't be Bones and Spock without the bickering. A break here and there is good enough.

After a few minutes of eating with general conversation, I figure it's time enough to get the ball rolling.

"Dr. McCoy," Hikaru begins just as I open my mouth. "what would you say is the best recreational activity." He asks, seemingly innocently. But I know better. "For health purposes." He adds.

Pavel nods his agreement with equal feigned innocence.

I hear Nyota's whispered 'damn.'

It seems like the whole table freezes as Bones sends them both an assessing look. I'm surprised they don't melt under the force of the glare, but instead they try to brazen it out with continued blank innocence. I don't dare look at Nyota, because I know that Bones will catch me. But I'm dying to to say I told you so. Pavel may be an intergalactic spy during working hours, but he and Sulu are comically incapable of discretion when it comes to this stuff. I decide that matchmaking needs to wait and put everyone out of their misery.

"Ok, ok, enough of whatever that line of questioning was about," I say lightly, but firmly as I put down my fork. "We're here to discuss a few matters of interest. Obviously, the most important is the situation with New Vulcan. We did the emergency beam out of Nyota and Pavel plus T'Pring and T'Pyla on Admiral Pikes authorization. As you may have guessed, there is a challenge to T'Pau's leadership and her recent decision regarding our pending new crew members was probably the catalyst. The transfer was originally only for T'Pring, but after further conversation between T'Pau, myself, and Spock, we agreed to two other transfers. One was T'Pyla and the other is a Lieutenant Stev. He, however, is on the ship _T'Pol_ and as his captain is loyal to T'Pau's leadership, he is not in danger and may be needed. So, we'll just wait and see on that front. He is currently unaware of any pending transfer to my knowledge.

As for the urgency, since T'Pau approved these transfers under her time in power, it was agreed that the transfers needed to take place while that was still the case, for the record. The challenge happened in the middle of a conference between her, Admiral Pike, and Admiral Snow. We don't know the status of the situation down there at this time and we are not authorized to intervene in any broader civil conflict. However, we are authorized to standby in the system to monitor the situation as well as any new activity within the system. Beyond that, we are to wait for further instructions from Admiral Pike. Any questions?"

"How close are we to remain to New Vulcan?" Hiakuru asks. "I mean, won't our presence be a bit of a problem since we've got two of their former citizens on board?"

I consider how to answer for moment. "We'll stay put for tonight, I don't know that they're paying much attention to us just now. Tomorrow, I think we'll take a little spin around the system and find a place to settle."

He nods thoughtfully. Just like Pavel, he transitions between mischief and total competence so effortlessly, it's disconcerting sometimes.

"I think it would be wery helpful for Hikaru and I to do a plotting of the system first hand, keptin," Pavel volunteers. "The star charts that Starfleet possesses are not always up-to-date."

And I'm certain this is also a part of his orders for Section 21, but it also suits our purposes as well. I try no to think ahead to a time when it may not be the case, but my mind is starting to look for all the worst case scenarios at this point.

But I only nod. "Of course. If you and Hikaru could complete that in the morning, we'll wait until the afternoon to break orbit."

They nod their agreement.

"Och, I'm just wondering about this surveillance of activity." Scotty asks shrewdly after a minute. "What if it's a third party attacks New Vulcan?"

I sigh. "That is a good question, Scotty." I say carefully. "To my understanding and Spock can correct me on the regulations part, but if it's an uninvited third party attacking Vulcan, we're authorized to help under our agreement with them. However, if it is a third party that is here by invitation from say one side of this current conflict in order to aid them, I do not believe we're authorized to interfere."

Spock nods. "That is correct. However, I believe we will experience a challenge in deciding what constitutes invited or uninvited."

"Well, we can only cross that bridge when we get to it," I say, hating the feeling of being limbo like this, but then again this was one of the largest modules during command training: correctly assessing the unexpected situation and finding a solution with limited time and/or resources. And every situation has its unique challenges. "In essence, we're just waiting to see where the ball drops first and we've got to take our cues from that point on."

Everyone nods and I can see they're not comfortable with it either, but they know the score.

"How are T'Pring and T'Pyla settling in?" Bones finally asks Nyota, hiding his curiosity poorly I might add.

Nyota smiles. "We've got most of the transfer and personnel padd forms done. I think they are doing fine. We gave them a quick tour of the main aread of the ship. They went to the dining room to eat and seemed to enjoy it. And everyone's been welcoming, if a little curious of course about the circumstances."

Spock nods. "I believe T'Pring and T'Pyla will adapt quickly to life on the _Enterprise."_

"Good." I say. "We'll table this discussion until we've got more information from New Vulcan or further instructions from Admiral Pike. The other item on the agenda is an operational one, but with a lighter tone." I pause when I see Bones rolling his eyes. "I can see you, doctor, you know. Got anything for the class?"

"No." He grumbles.

"Excellent,"I say clap my hands together. "Now, I've probably mentioned this in passing, but I want to create a comfortable atmosphere on this ship. I understand that we need to keep it professional on away missions and visits or when we receive visitors to the ship, but during down time, vacation, or senior staff meetings, I see no reason why the command staff can't use first names with each other. And I think we should encourage the crew to do so as they feel comfortable and within their rank. I think that's a fair compromise."

"It is reasonable, Jim." Spock agrees and I see Bones give him the eyebrow that screams _traitor_, which he ignores.

"Aye, I think that's a nice idea," Scotty nods along with Hikaru and Pavel. "We mostly do it already, anyway."

"As long as everyone uses discretion, I'm fine with it," Nyota adds.

We all look at Bones.

"I'd still rather be called Dr. McCoy, especially by my staff," Bones supplies with a sigh. "But it's not without merit. How about a trial basis, _Jim_?"

"Wow, such enthusiasm," I say sarcastically. "But, I'll take it."

* * *

***Song : "Mother Nature's Son", lyrics & music by The Beatles (Paul McCartney; Lennon/McCartney) from _The Beatles_ (The White Album) © 1968; Apple Records ; Lyrics Source: AZ Lyrics**

**~Nadiea**


	23. Roots & Weeds

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. T'Pyla is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Roots & Weeds**

* * *

_The old farmhouse stood put among the fields of barley, reminding me of old photographs of the nineteenth century structures of the same name._

_"It's going to be okay, Jim," I say as we walk up the path toward the house hand in hand. Everything is quiet and still, except the soft chirping of crickets. I move my hand up his arm and loop in mine._

_"It's never been okay before," he says with a shake of his head. "But, let's just get this over with."_

_I simply nod back. We arrive at the door and Jim reaches out to push the door chime. There's nothing for a full minute, then the doors open to reveal Winona Kirk. I can't tell anything from her expression. It's like I can't fully see it. I feel dread seeping into my stomach._

_"Mom?"_

"Nyota?" I feel myself jump as my eyes open and try to adjust to the light. It was a dream. Just a dream. And even there, I didn't sense a happy ending for mother and son. I sigh, rolling over on my side and meeting his blue eyes. "It looked like you were having a bad dream," he says and caresses my face.

I definitely don't want to lie to him, but I'm still not sure how to approach the subject with him. And with everything else going on now, I know he doesn't need the added stress.

I open my mouth to answer and Jim's communicator beeps on the nightstand beside his bed. Saved by the communicator, I guess. He smiles at me regretfully and reaches for it.

"Hold that thought," he says as he pushes the button. "Kirk here."

_"Captain, we've completed the plotting of the system and loaded it into the Starfleet database,"_ Hikaru states and I can hear the telltale click of all the meters in the navigation lab that measure various aspects of our journey. I run a hand through my hair, looping it over my shoulder. I push myself into a sitting position on the bed and Jim reaches out to grab my hand in his while nodding thoughtfully.

"Cool. I'll call the ship to attention in hour," he says as he bites his lip. "Then we'll get everything set to break orbit. In the meantime, consider it a free hour for you two."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru replies and I can hear Pavel in the background before the comm cuts off.

Jim then pushes his communicator again. "Kirk to Spock."

_"Spock here."_

"Sulu and Chekov finished with plotting the system, so we'll all meet up on the bridge in an hour to begin preparations to break orbit."

_"Understood. We will also need to compose a message to send to New Vulcan on our continued presence in the system."_ Spock states.

"I know. I was hoping to get more information from either T'Pau or Pike before we broke orbit, so we'd know better where we stand, but we'll talk about it on the bridge."

_"Yes, captain."_

Jim sighs as he closes the connection and looks over at me. "I know we don't have a lot of time, but what were you about to say?"

Well, I was really hoping he would forget about it. I take a deep breath, looking down at our joined hands and then back up at him. "This is probably not the right time to talk about this, but I was just going to say that my dream was about visiting your mother with you on Earth. I think we were at your family's farmhouse."

I watch him register my admission and see several emotions flit over his face within a matter of seconds. Surprise, confusion, and curiosity to name a few. Then his expression smooths out. "You...You've been thinking about visiting my mother, then?" He asks shrewdly.

I nod, still watching him carefully. I can't read him now and it's a bit of déjà vu from my relationship with Spock. Although a part of me knows it's just an automatic response to anything to do with his mother, it still hurts a little. "I know it's not a s simple as that and considering your last conversation with her, probably a horrible idea. I was just hoping that a possibility might present itself down the road..."

"Hey," Jim cuts in gently. "I know you mean well. I know that, believe me. But I'm done with that part of my life. I'm just done. I will never have a relationship with either of my parents. My dad is dead and my mom has made it clear that she doesn't want one with me. That's just the truth. I won't lie and say I'm okay with it. I'll never be okay with it. But I'm learning to live with it. No matter the ideals we aspire to, sometimes life is unfair and it screws you over. Still, I'm Starfleet captain with an amazing crew. And I also have you. So, I'm not going to...it's not tearing me up inside anymore if that's what you're worried about, Nyota. Of course, I still think about it from time to time, but talking about Tarsus IV with all of you helped more than I can put into words. I've found that it helps to have good friends when you don't have any family."

I smile, feeling both happy and sad. "I'm glad, Jim." I say finally after a couple of minutes of silence. A part of me wants to leave it there, but I feel like we need to talk it completely out, just so it's clear."I was worried about you, but I was also curious about what you would do if she ever changed her mind about have a relationship with you?"

Jim looks at me intently for a moment, but shrugs in response. "I don't expect that possibility to present itself, why? You're not pulling a Hikaru and Pavel on me are you?" He asks and though it's said lightly, I can see he's serious. "Because I really mean it when I say I'm done. And that would include any overtures from my friends to her on my behalf."

And I know he knows what I've been thinking about doing. "Jim, I'm sorry for bringing it up. And I haven't done anything, I've just thought about it."

He nods. "Don't apologize for caring, Nyota," He says quietly, running his thumb over the top of my hand. "I appreciate that always. You know, I think Pike's tried the same thing you were thinking of, though."

"Really?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, just from some questions he's asked me over the last couple of years, I got the feeling he was trying to gauge the situation," he says thoughtfully. "I still haven't found the time to talk to him about Tarsus IV. But I know he knows something about it. Anyway, I think he may have contacted her a couple of times with the same results. It's a just a feeling, but it wouldn't surprise me if it's true. The point is I really want to move on with my life now. I need to cut ties to all of it. I was drowning for a long time and I finally feel like I can breathe. I'm happy. So, the answer is no. I would not want a relationship with her at this point." He smiles playfully then, squeezing my hand. "So, no mom match-matching, ok? Besides, you've still got your hands full with Bones and the twins of doom."

I laugh and move to crawl into his lap. "Twins of doom, huh?" I say shaking my head. "And ok, I promise no mom match making."

"Thank you," he says and kisses me gently. "And as much as it pains me.."

"We've got to get ready," I finish for him, giving him another quick kiss before standing up. I've only got forty-five minutes to run to my room, shower, and put on my uniform. Then I need to check on T'Pring and T'Pyla. "What about T'Pring and T'Pyla? Should I bring them on the bridge?"

Jim nods as he watches me get dressed. "That's perfect, actually." He stands and walks towards me, his pace leisurely. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me for a long moment. I hug him back and feel relieved that our talk went about as well as I could expect. I pull back and he kisses me again.

I break the kiss. "Ok, ok. I've got go!" I say and move towards the door quickly, but not before I see him grin and wave.

As I'm walking to my room, Jim's comments repeat in my head and I feel like I'm missing something important. But since I'm on a time limit, I have to let it go for now.

* * *

Rushing out of my room, I make it to the side by side quarters of T'Pring and T'Pyla with ten minutes to spare. I ring both of their door chimes.

Both answer promptly, stepping out into the hallway. "Good morning, I trust the quarters are to your liking?' I say as we start to walk to the nearest turbo lift.

T'Pring nods. "Yes. I was able to use the replicator to create a few items I was not able to bring from my home. Your ship's computer system is quite detailed in Vulcan cultural objects."

"It is indeed," T'Pyla agrees. "I spent the spent the evening looking through the general information and science databases that Commander Spock provided us access to and it was most enlightening."

"That's due to a lot of contributions from the crew based on their background and/or studies. The _Enterprise _is the first ships to have an interactive ship database." I reply as we step into the lift.

"It is an unorthodox idea, but I am beginning to understand the logic behind Captain Kirk's policies," T'Pring states and I can't help smiling a little. Seeing that logic and Jim Kirk are not often used in the same sentence.

"I find the free sharing of ideas and research to be most encouraging," T'Pyla says. "There are several points of interest I would like to discuss with your captain."

I nod. "I'm sure that we can arrange it."

The lift opens to the bridge and as we step out we see Jim sitting in his chair turned toward Spock at his science station.

"Since there's still no word from them or Pike," Jim is saying, "I think we just send a routine message to tell them that we're breaking orbit, but will stay in the system and resume our original mission. No more, no less. I don't think they'll ask too many questions at this point. It's transparency without any unnecessary details."

Spock nods. "It is simple and direct with no need of a reply and thus negating any interference on our part." I can tell that Spock is uncomfortable with not knowing the status of situation on New Vulcan. Even if it's a part of the regulations his respects so much.

"It's not ideal not knowing what's going on down there," Jim replies, obviously sensing Spock's hesitance as well. "But it's what we've got to do for now." He turns around in his chair to see us and stands. Spock does so as well.

"Ah, I am sorry that I didn't get to speak with you both yesterday," Jim says with a smile. "Welcome to the _Enterprise, _T'Pring and T'Pyla. Whatever you need to feel at home, just let me or any of the command staff know." He looks around. "I think you've met all of them except Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, head of my pilots."

Hikaru waves with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you. I think you'll like it here."

They both acknowledge him politely.

"I wish to thank you again for allowing my transfer despite the turn in circumstances, captain," T'Pring says stepping forward. "I am certain that you know that I held suspicions about the possibility of yesterdays events occurring. However, I did not want to cause additional problems in making accusations."

Jim shakes his head and comes to stand in front of her. "Not your fault, T'Pring. It seems to me that you were in an already difficult situation with your parents. This is one of those situations that is brewing underneath the surface. It may have been T'Pau's request for your transfer that ignited it, but it would have been some other incident if not this one at some point. You still had the right to say no to getting married and I agreed to take you and T'Pyla on because I think you're both good fits for my crew. So, don't concern yourself about it."

T'Pring nods seriously as she considers his words. "Thank you, captain."

"And T'Pyla, I trust you are enjoying databases Spock gave you access to?" He asks turning to her.

"Indeed, captain, I was just speaking of their usefulness to Lieutenant Uhura. I hope to discuss some of what I've read with you, Commander Spock, and Leonard...Dr. McCoy, if he is available."

Ah-ha!

_Yes, he is indeed._

She mentions Leo and by first name, too! I glance discreetly at Hikaru and Pavel who are avidly watching the exchange, while simultaneously checking their displays. They both meet my gaze with a nod. I turn back to see Jim eyeing me with amusement. Spock's non expression hints at both resignation and disapproval. I wonder how he found out about our project. And what exactly is his objection? I file it away for a later conversation.

Jim nods at T'Pyla. "I'm sure the good doctor will be available once we're on our way and we can arrange a meeting." He gestures to the two empty chairs around the science console near Spock. "In the meantime, you may take a seat at the science station."

They both nod and make their way to their seats as I follow behind to get to my communications console, relieving one of my staff.

I sit down and check my instruments.

"Alright," I hear Jim say as he sits back down in his chair. "I think we're ready. Lieutenant Uhura, please send the follow message to New Vulcan: 'The _Enterprise _will break orbit from New Vulcan immediately following this transmission. We will stay in the system to continue our original mission.' James Kirk, Captain."

"Yes, sir." I say and begin to type the message out in Vulcan. I hit send and wait for the acceptance message when my screen flashes with an incoming transmission from Starfleet Command. "Captain, it's Admiral Pike requesting a private meeting with you and Commander Spock in your Ready Room."

"Always with that great timing," I hear Jim mutter as he and Spock stand and move toward his Ready Room. "Sulu, go ahead and get us going, but take us just out of the planet's orbit and hold our position."

"Yes, sir," Hikaru replies and begins his preparations.

I get the acceptance message back from my transmission to New Vulcan. No reply, as expected.

The doors close behind Jim and Spock and I glance over at T'Pring and T'Pyla to find them observing everything with interest.

"Apart from this situation, is it typical to receive many transmissions from Starfleet Command during the course of your general missions?," T'Pring asks.

"For any ship, probably not. For our ship, yes," I answer.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jim and Spock are still ensconced in his Ready Room and the _Enterprise _is still hovering just outside the airspace of New Vulcan. Everyone on the bridge is keeping busy, but I know we're all wondering what's going on in that meeting.

My video comm chimes and I push the button to open the channel. "Uhura here."

"What in god's name are we stopped for?" I see Leo patching up one of Scotty's lead engineers as he talks. "I thought we were breaking orbit and taking a trip around the system. Kirk and Spock are not answering their comms."

"That's because they're in a meeting with Admiral Pike," I reply. "They've been in there for over thirty minutes now."

He sighs as he finishes with his patient. "You're good to go." After the crewman leaves, he turns his full attention to me. "I was really hoping this whole thing could not turn out to be a major situation. But I should know better."

I shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Then I hear the ship-wide comm beep overhead. _"Command officers please report to the Captain's Ready Room immediately."_ Spock voice booms and if I'm not mistaken, he sounds unnerved.

Leo and I share a worried look. I turn to see Hikaru and Pavel relinquishing their stations to their back-ups just as mine re-enters the bridge from the turbo lift. I reach over to end our connection when Leo's personal communicator beeps.

"McCoy here."

_"Doctor, I must ask that you bring your medical bag with you. I believe that Jim is experiencing a panic attack." _Spock again sounds concerned.

I vaguely hear Leo's agitated "From what?!" before I end the connection and hurry toward the Ready Room with my heart in my throat.

* * *

**What's wrong with our Captain? That's for the next chapter.**

**~Nadiea**


	24. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and interest. I always appreciate feedback and consider it for future chapters. This chapter is longer than usual and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Kidnapped!**

* * *

_Thirty-Minutes Earlier_

Right away, I know something's really wrong when I see Pike's face. He looks exhausted and worried. I spare a glance to Spock who shows no reaction but his undivided attention.

Pike looks at me for a moment and I know what this is about. I know _who _this is about.

I try to swallow, but my mouth is dry.

"Jim, I was just informed that two days ago, a hijacking occurred involving a transport carrying thirty passengers to Jupiter Station." He begins without preamble. "Your mother and stepfather were on board. The ship had no visible markings and with technology unknown to Starfleet. The ship disabled the transport's controls while it scanned the passengers. Once it found who it was looking for, them, it beamed them out and went to warp, leaving the ship and passengers otherwise unharmed. This happened in less than five minutes."

I vaguely notice his pause, but my mind is racing with the possibilities of why this happened. Maybe I should feel something, some emotion, but I can't. My mother and her husband are not my family. Not in any way that matters.

"Jim? Are you alright?"

My eyes snap back up to meet Pike's worried ones. "Yes, I'm fine." I manage, hoping I sound that way. "Does this change our mission here?"

Pike regards me carefully for a moment. I see his eyes shift to Spock, then back to me, but he only sighs. "Yes and no. We need surveillance of the area and Section 31 feels that the _Enterprise_ is the best ship for this task. However, Section 31 is also involved with this new investigation and there are concerns about the possible connection to you, Jim."

Well, if something goes wrong in this family, it's probably my fault somehow, right? I remember that feeling. And I get it, that it could be related to me. It's just ironic. My mother, who wants nothing to do with me, getting kidnapped because of me? If whoever took her is counting on a close mother-son bond on either side, they're about to get a rude awakening.

Maybe they already have at this point.

I shrug and lean back in my chair. "Well, I'm sure it's possible. It's also just as possible that it's solely related to her or husband. I know he's no angel."

I can see Pike narrowing his eyes at my flippant tone. I don't think I've used it in a long while. But that part of my life will always be an open sore and if I'm forced to go back there, I can't do it without the detachment that got me through it.

"Admiral, has the investigation yielded any evidence left by this ship?" Spock interjects suddenly, probably sensing the tense atmosphere. "A particle trail?"

Pike shakes his head. "Nothing. It's as if they vanished into thin air. Starfleet is in the process of interviewing all the passengers and crew on the transport as well as co-workers and friends to find out if there was any sign of trouble." He looks back at me again. "Jim, I know this is not easy for you. I know how I found you and if I could leave you out of it, I would. But we both know it's not that simple. You may not have a close relationship with her, but she's still your mother. And everyone in the galaxy is aware of that fact. And the _Enterprise_ is our Flagship and is the face of Starfleet to many of our enemies. There's no way we can ignore that connection."

"No, I'm aware of that," I reply, biting my lip. "So, they want to interview me as well?"

Pike nods slowly and grimaces. "Yes. But there's more, Jim. Your sister Jenny..." He trails off.

Jenny.

A casualty of my non-relationship with my mom.

"She's okay?" I ask, trying and probably failing to remain indifferent in her case, at least.

Pike nods. "She's fine. She was staying at a friend's house while they were gone. Starfleet took her into custody for her safety...and she's asked to speak with you."

"Me?" I repeat. "Uh...I don't know. I'm not sure that's a great idea."

Pike looks at me sternly, reminding me of that night in the bar. "Jim, she's your sister. It doesn't matter that it's half-blood. Nor do your problems with your mother, which I'm not ignoring I assure you. But she needs you. And I think you need her as well."

I open my mouth to speak-

"And that's why she's on her way to you now."

And then I can't breathe. "Wait...what?!"

Pike looks at me blandly. "This was Section 31's compromise between its two goals. They will assure that she's gets to you safely and the two agents traveling with her will debrief you on your mother and stepfather."

I'm literally at a loss for words. I stand up and start to pace. I can hear Spock and Pike talking in the back of my mind, but all I can think about is that my estranged mother and stepfather are missing, I may or may not be the cause of that, and now my half-sister, a teenager, is on her way to my ship with two Section 31 agents in tow. And that's if nothing goes wrong.

Something always goes wrong.

Maybe I can bring Pavel in here to explain that little fact and hopefully cancel this mission of insanity.

I hear Spock speaking on the overhead communicator, but I can't register his words. I just keep pacing.

"- James Tiberius Kirk!" Pike's voice breaks through my thoughts finally.

I stop, turning to the screen and see him watching me with both concern and exasperation. I take a deep breath. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

I come back toward my chair and take a seat, noticing Spock watching me carefully.

"Per the admiral's request, I have asked the command staff to report the room, Jim." Spock says. "And I have also indicated that Dr. McCoy bring his medical bag due to your...condition."

I roll my eyes. "Great, thanks Spock" I mutter, knowing that Bones will blow in here like a tornado, scan me from head to toe, and then chew me out. I turn back to the screen and find Pike watching us with something like amusement. "Anyway, I apologize for my behavior."

Spock only raises his eyebrow. "It is understandable, Jim. This information is surprising and disturbing."

Pike nods in agreement. "Yes, it is. Apology accepted. Besides, I've seen worse. And from you, no less, Jim. In this case, it's justified." He leans forward on his desk. "Obviously, this complicates everything. We now have three agendas: The situation on New Vulcan, the kidnapping, and the presence of your sister and two Section 31 officers on the _Enterprise. _Well, three including Chekov, but he doesn't count in this instance."

"Do these agents know about Pavel?" I ask, realizing I need to know that answer.

"No," Pike replies. "The division that Chekov belongs to is only known to the highest chain of command in Section 31 and Starfleet. These two officers are general field agents. I will send you via secure connection their dossiers as well as their identification markers. Their real names are Madeleine Esquival and Gregory Lawson. Code names: Daphne and Apollo."

I raise _my _eyebrow. "Really? Greek god code names?"

The door chimes before Pike can most likely tell me to get over it. I figure that's everybody probably freaked out by Spock's summons.

"Enter." I say and Nyota, Hikaru, and Pavel spill in all looking worried. I can tell that she wants to come to me and touch me, but Pike's still on the screen and we've got to keep up professionalism as much as possible. So I hold up my hands. "I'm fine, really. It's just that I've received some upsetting news."

Nyota looks relieved, but still concerned, while Hikaru and Pavel visibly relax.

"Let's just wait until Scotty and Bones get here before we go into it all," I say gesturing to for them to take a seat. Nyota sits in the chair on the other side of me. I take a moment to transfer the transmission securely to the viewscreen on the wall.

My door chimes again and I sigh. "Enter."

And in comes Bones looking pissed and toting his medical bag with Scotty trailing behind. "Sit." He tells me gesturing to my chair.

"Bones-" I try.

"Nope," He says unmoved. "I'm going to give you a full scan and I'm sure Admiral Pike will back me up. Hello, sir by the way."

I spare a glance to Pike, who looks like he's actually enjoying this a tiny bit. No shame apparently. But I guess with his job, you've got to get your kicks someway. "Hello, Dr. McCoy. I think that we can spare a few moments to make sure you're okay, captain."

Everyone nods unhelpfully.

Right.

"Fine." I say and sit down heavily in the chair. "This is entirely unnecessary, however."

"Your opinion is irrelevant on this as usual." Bones states matter-of-factly as he begins the scan. "Hmmm...blood pressure is elevated as well as heart rate. Nothing dangerous, but I'll give you a hypo to level things out."

I think about protesting, but find that getting a hypo spray to the neck is the least of my worries right now. So, I just shrug.

Bones looks surprised, obviously expecting me to argue. "Now I know something's wrong." He looks at Pike and then back at me.

Pike nods. "Just complete your check-up, doctor, quickly so that we can get into the details."

Bones gives me the hypo and I manage not to flinch by thinking about worse case scenarios involving these new set of circumstances. Once Bones and Scotty sit down, Pike clears his throat and looks at me. "Do you want to tell them or me?"

"I'll do it," I say, thinking it'll be easier if I'm doing the talking. I pause before I start, knowing that I have to censor the Section 31 part of the story. "Admiral Pike just informed me that an unknown ship kidnapped my mother and stepfather from the transport they were taking to Jupiter Station." I start and everyone's surprise is visible. "We've got no evidence trail seeing that the ship that hijacked the transport possessed technology outside of Starfleet's knowledge . They only took them, not anyone else. So Starfleet is currently interviewing the passengers on the transport and anyone connected to my mother and stepfather to try to find some indication of who these kidnappers are or what they want. That includes me, of course. To that end, Starfleet is sending a couple of officers to interview me. And...they're also bringing my half-sister Jenny with them."

I look around the table to see the varying reactions to the news. Hikaru and Scotty all look alarmed and intrigued. Pavel looks thoughtful, no doubt realizing that the two officers are likely from Section 31. Bones is studying me in that annoyingly perceptive way he's got. And Nyota...she just looks at me warmly and places her hand on mine under the table. And I realize how much I've already come to need her support.

"Isn't she just a teenager?" Hikaru asks after a moment.

I nod. "Around thirteen."

"Are we sure it's safe for her to travel, sir?" Scotty asks Pike. "The same people who've got her mum and dad might come after her and we've no way of stopping them."

"It's a calculated risk, commander," Pike replies carefully and I suddenly realize what he hasn't said yet. "There are countermeasures in place..."

"Starfleet's hoping they show themselves." I say softly. More like Section 31, but I'm sure Starfleet Command had a hand in this scheme.

Pike sighs and nods. "I was not going to withhold that from you, Jim. But considering how you took the initial information, I thought I'd wait before sharing it. They never explicitly stated that this is their objective, but without any other leads...the idea of forcing them to make another appearance seems like the best opportunity to find out more information."

"By putting his sister in danger, sir?" Nyota asks evenly and I squeeze her hand gently. "What is our next course of action if this plan fails?"

I already know Pike's answer, because this was textbook strategy at the Academy. Lure the enemy out of hiding. Mix in some Section 31 espionage tactics and you've got our current situation. Under the circumstances, I get why they are taking the risk. The unexpected worry I feel for a sister I don't really know is what's tripping me up.

"I am as uneasy about this plan as you all are, lieutenant. But as I said, there are countermeasures involved that I am not at liberty to disclose to you all at this moment. We've done the best we can to make sure it won't happen. But yes, there is the hope that this mystery ship or entity will make some other movement so that we get another chance to i.d. them or communicate with them. If they enter the New Vulcan system, then they are looking for her and/or you, Jim. And we need to know why."

"The Admiral's right," I say firmly. "There's no point in letting this drag out. We need answers. We'll just have to believe that the countermeasures will work and Jenny makes it here safely. Now, I think we need to talk about our other situation." I can still sense the unease, but everyone nods and I can see that Pike appreciates my comments. "We've broken orbit, leaving a message with New Vulcan. No reply, right?" I ask Nyota.

She shakes her head. "None since I left my station, sir. Just the usual transmission that accepted the message."

"Well, I do have some breaking news on that front," Pike says pulling out a PADD. "We've just received official communication that New Vulcan will hold a public hearing and an election to determine the leadership. It looks like it's T'Pau's versus Vonek."

Spock, Nyota, and I glance at each other.

"Vonek is T'Pring's father, sir." Spock supplies.

Pike nods as he continues to read the PADD. "I see. Well, that's not a surprise really." He looks back up at us. "The non-interference rule still stands then. They've asked that we respect their autonomy and that the _Enterprise_ maintain its distance, considering its role in the discord, quote unquote."

"Do we know that T'Pau is unharmed, sir," Spock inquires calmly, though his concern is obvious to anyone who knows him. But I suspect that T'Pau can take care of herself and her supporters seemed loyal and competent.

"Well, the message also contains video statements from both T'Pau and Vonek with their unique signature imprints. T'Pau's been challenged as head of New Vulcan, but it doesn't seem as if they want to turn this into a violent conflict. It's certainly not in their best interests."

"Admiral, just before we beamed up on your orders, several Vulcan elders arrived at T'Pring's house. We thought they were there to stop her from leaving." Nyota offers.

Pike nods. "They probably did want to talk her out of it and most certainly were there to finalize their plans with Vonek to challenge T'Pau. But, there's not much more we can do until or unless their domestic issue becomes a larger threat to the system itself."

"We'll just stick to our plan, then," I state, eager to have this meeting finished and hoping that the universe will go play with some other ship for a change. "When are we to expect Jenny, sir?"

"That I cannot tell you," Pike answers, holding a hand up as my mouth opens to protest. "It's part of the countermeasures. I told you before that I will send an encrypted file containing the necessary information for you and Spock. Until then, let us hope for an uneventful few days at least."

"You can hope, but it's unlikely, sir." Bones offers up in his usual pessimistic tone.

Pike smiles slightly at that and shakes his head. "Still a bleak realist, I see, Dr. McCoy."

"I just think that both New Vulcan and the Kirk family have been through enough without any more tragedies." Bones replies seriously.

"Aye, that is the truth." Scotty agrees.

Pike nods and looks at me. "That is indeed true, doctor. Hopefully, this is somehow a turning point for the good somehow." He says cryptically. "And with that, you're dismissed officers. Jim and Spock, I'll need you to stick around for the transmission."

I feel Nyota squeeze my hand as she gets up and I offer her a smile of thanks, which she returns. Before she lets go of my hand I feel her draw what feels like an O and a D.

Observation Deck.

I nod.

It's been awhile and I could use a reminder of why I chose a career as a Starfleet captain in the first place.

* * *

We've been lying on the floor of the Observation Deck for an hour now in comfortable silence, arms around each other, her head on my chest. After the meeting with Pike, I was tied up in PADD paperwork with Rand for most of the day as well as assuring that T'Pring and T'Pyla got settled in the Science and Medical departments. Then Bones cornered me in a best friend/psych eval conversation where I had to convince him that I really was okay and 'dealing appropriately' with this new situation. So this is the first chance I've had for any peace and quiet.

And Nyota just understood what I needed without me having to say it.

"So, I used to think about the different ways the whole time travel-Nero-Ambassador Spock thing could have turned out," I say softly, watching the stars dance in the purple light of this system. "Or If there was any way for the day I was born to end differently. No destruction of Vulcan. No hero father, traumatized mother, dead brother, or Tarsus IV. But it's like I've become numb with it now. I didn't even feel anything at first when Pike told me about my mom and Frank. It was more like why can't I cut ties to her and not any real worry. And I don't what that says about me."

Nyota's silent for a long moment and I almost look down to see if she's asleep. "It says you've been through a lot," she says finally. "And no one can expect you to put aside a lifetime of pain to suddenly worry about your mother like you would if she'd been present in your life." She lifts her head then and looks me in the eye. "But your sister, Jim. Jenny's innocent in all of the issues with your mother and stepfather. She's probably wanted to know you for a while, but either felt too afraid to ask your mom or did ask and was told no. Now, through some bad circumstances, you've got a chance to see each other. I think that's a good thing, don't you?"

I sigh. "Yeah. I don't know." I try to think of how to explain it. "I want to see her, but it's complicated. If we get along, then my mom and Frank get rescued, where does it leave us? And if they die, then I'm the next of kin to a thirteen year old girl. Me! I'm better than what I used to be, but I'm not ready to be a parent. And I'm the captain of a star ship. I really did mean what I said about being done with my past, Nyota. I just wanted to move on."

She nods thoughtfully. "I get that, I'm not sure what I would do if one of my brothers or sisters died and left their kids in my custody now. And You know I respect how you feel about your mom and all the complications. I don't know what to tell you, Jim. You've just got to trust your instincts on this like you do with your command decisions. You've got no choice but to see her at this point, because we're all believing she'll get here safely. So, you may as well make the best of it and just see what happens. It's how we've gotten through most tough spots on this ship, right?"

I smile. "You're right, I know you're right. I'm just leery of thinking anything positive will come out of my family situation. Enough of this talk, though. I want to do something fun."

Nyota smiles. "Well...we never did finish Wuthering Heights."

I laugh. "I said something fun." I joke as she rolls her eyes.

"Funny." She replies. "Well, what did _you_ have in mind?"

"How about twenty questions." I say as I reach for my PADD next to hers. "It's a game from the twentieth century that Pavel and Hikaru sent me."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm half expecting that should the opportunity present itself, those two would time travel back to that century happily."

"Oh, they definitely would. And then I'd have to take the _Enterprise _to the twentieth century to bring them back." I say because I truly believe in the 'one change in the past can completely change the future' theory. Vulcan's destruction is living proof of that. "Can't have them messing with the space-time continuum."

"No, we can't," she says sarcastically as she rolls off of me to grab her PADD and sit up. "What is twenty questions anyway?"

I sit up too and look at my PADD. "It's just random questions designed to get to know someone better. Hikaru said he'd weeded out the questions not relevant to our time and found twenty more general ones. I'm sending the list to you now."

"Hmm..." she says as she reads through the questions. "This could be interesting."

"Alright," I say. "My lady, first."

"Okay, favorite color?" She asks.

"Blue," I reply. "Yours?"

"Purple."

"Food?" I ask.

"Mmm..." She thinks about it for a minute. "It changes. I'm still craving my mom's salmon. And Baklava. That's two, though. We'll go with Baklava. I'm really a dessert person."

"Good to know." I say with a smile, wondering if Baklava is in the replicator. "Mine is actually pizza. A food able to withstand centuries of change and exploration. There's literally hundreds of varieties of it."

She laughs. "It is a very formidable food." She looks down at her PADD. "Favorite planet other than Earth?"

Easy. "Risa." I answer. "Hopefully, the site of our next shore leave."

"Right, I cannot see Admiral Pike approving that one. That's _asking_ for trouble." She replies, shaking her head. "You, Leo, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty and an endless supply of the galaxy's liquor do not make a good combination."

True.

I feel like a little guilt trip might go a long way in getting approval from Pike.

Although, not if I'm still the guardian of my little sister. "Yours?" I ask, but I think I know the answer.

"Mine was Vulcan." She says with a sad little smile.

I sigh at the confirmation and the reminder that a whole, beautiful planet just doesn't exist anymore. Putting my PADD down and reaching both my hands out to her. She does the same, placing her hands in mine. I lift her into my arms and lay back down on the deck.

"Mood change," she says softly. "I guess it's hard to escape it."

"Yes, it is, but don't feel bad. I can't stop thinking about everything anyway," I say. "It's like my mind is on a continuous loop at times."

"Hmm...well, there's something I learned from sister. It's called massage therapy. It helps you to relax," she says as she sits up. "Roll over onto your stomach, Jim."

"Huh, this sounds kinky. I like it already," I say not able to keep from grinning.

"Maybe if you're lucky." She says with a secretive smile. "But for now, it's how we'll clear your mind. So over. Chop, chop!"

"Okay, okay." I reply as I turn over. After a minute, I feel the wait of her straddling me. "Uh, are you sure this is supposed to feel relaxing because I'm feeling pretty tense in a certain place."

I hear her laugh softly. "Later, Jim. Just try to ignore that place for now."

I open my mouth to reply and then I feel her kneading my shoulder muscles. And it's amazing. I feel my body start to relax and let my eyes close. I'm not even sure how much time goes by and that in itself is a miracle.

"Feeling better yet?" She whispers finally.

"Mmmm. Thank you." I manage, opening my eyes again with a smile. "I'd like to learn it myself so I can return the favor."

"You're welcome. And that can be arranged." She says and then leans down next to my ear. "Now, how about we take this to your quarters? Or are you too tired?"

"Well, I'm not _that _tired."

"I didn't think so."

She knows me so well.

* * *

**TBC...**


	25. Brothers & Sisters

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And sorry for the delay!**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Brothers & Sisters**

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Finally," I murmur to myself as I enter the last parts of the new language data sent from Starfleet Communications three hours ago into our database. It's been a couple of years since we've obtained any updates on the Klingon, Andorian, and Romulan languages, so this is like a special gift to linguists. As for the two issues more close to the _Enterprise_'s concerns, we're no closer to a resolution on either front. No further communications from New Vulcan and no sign yet of Jenny and the Starfleet officers. I know it's driving Jim crazy because he's gone into overdrive keeping busy with ship's operations and even _willingly _doing PADD paperwork with Rand. Our nightly Observation Deck meetings help, but I know that nothing can completely distract him from the seriousness of his family situation for long.

He did enjoy talking to my parents and siblings last night and for their part, they were only mildly embarrassing.

_-Flashback-_

_"There's my baby girl," My dad says as soon as we connect. "And Jim, how are you doing, son? Not letting the stress get to you I hope."_

_Jim smiles and shakes his head. "It's a constant challenge, but I'm doing well, thank you."_

_"That's good to hear," my mother says warmly. "Nyota, all your brothers and sisters are here and want to say hi, if the two of you have the time."_

_It's late night on the ship and peaceful. I send Jim an 'are you ready to meet all of them' look and he nods back. "I need the practice." He whispers._

_I smile at that reference to his sister._

_"Sure Mom, just don't-"_

_Just then my brother Eris pops his head into view. "Hey, I'm in time to meet your new guy, Nyota."_

_I roll my eyes and sigh. "Yay." I say sarcastically. My parents share an amused glance. "Jim, this is my oldest brother Eris."_

_Again, I love all my siblings dearly, but every last one of them can get on my nerves. With Eris, it's the big brother act he likes to pull. It was amusing to see him try it on Spock and Spock totally not getting the hint or being intimidated at all. _

_"Nice to meet you, Eris." Jim greets._

_"You, too." Eris replies. "So, is this who dating the captain thing sanctioned by Starfleet or-"_

_"Yes," I interrupt, exasperated. "Our superior knows as well as the command crew, otherwise, we're keeping it private for now. That means no blabbing, Eris."_

_He huffs. "I'm not a child, Nyota. Mom and Dad told us the score. I'm not saying anything to anyone. I'm just playing with you. Still so serious, I see."_

_"No, I just wanted to get that question answered and out-of-the-way," I reply. "I knew it would be the first question you asked seeing that you're a crisis manager." I notice Jim become alert at my mention of his job. And then I realize why. Eris usually works with private organizations as an independent contractor, but he's also done work with Starfleet as well. I don't know if he ever consulted on the Tarsus IV tragedy because he cannot discuss his work due to confidentiality agreements. I never thought of the connection until this moment. It's a potentially awkward possibility to say the least._

_I feel Jim squeeze my hand as if to let me know it's okay. "Actually, Nyota has fun on the ship. She's been to the couple of parties we've managed to throw."_

_"Really?" My brother states with curiosity. "I stand corrected."_

_"As usual," I hear my sister Carise say in the background. She angles into view. "Hey sis and hello Jim. I'm Carise and I apologize for our brother. He's annoying like that."_

_"Nice to meet you," Jim says with amusement. I can tell he's enjoying the banter between us and I hope he'll get the chance to have this type of relationship with Jenny._

_Eris frowns. "You see what I deal with, Jim?" He says dramatically. "I get no respect around here even though I'm the oldest."_

_Jim nods sympathetically and I elbow him playfully._

_"Now, asali, you know you'd get more respect if stopped 'playing' with your brothers and sisters all the time." My Mom replies pointedly._

_"Exactly." Carise agrees. "Anyway, made any new language discoveries, Nyota?" Carise is an interplanetary lawyer. By extension, she's learned nearly as many languages as I have to interpret the laws of the planets where she settles disputes._

_"Actually, Starfleet is sending us a packet of Klingon, Romulan, and Andorian additions soon," I reply. "I'm not sure what's in it, but I'll let you know what I can. Otherwise, we haven't encountered any new languages so far."_

_"Well, it sounds like you're enjoying a bit a quiet, then?" My dad asks. _

_Jim and I share a glance. "Right now, yes." I reply carefully._

_I can see that my family picks up on what's not said, but they know that sometimes I cannot share much information._

_"That phrasing worries me a bit, but I'll leave it alone," My dad replies. "Just continue to check in with us if you can, Nyota."_

_My mom, brother, and sister nod in agreement._

_"Of course, I will, Dad," I say. And I know it's pointless to say don't worry, because they will anyway._

_-Flashback Ends-_

We ended up talking to all my siblings eventually and it was nice to feel like I was at home. I know the revelation about my brother's job was still on Jim's mind, though. Afterward, we talked about it and he told me that though it was possible that Eris consulted on Tarsus IV, it was unlikely that Starfleet disclosed all the particulars of the situation. More than likely, he thought that it was all handled internally with some general outside consultation about dealing with the media. Either way, Jim declared that he didn't need or want to revisit that situation unless necessary, and so that was that. For now, at least.

Glancing over my shoulder as I wait for the database to cycle through, I see Jim seated in his chair with Rand sitting next to him. It's almost time for performance reviews. Jim handles the command officer reviews with Spock, while the department heads handle their staff reviews with either Jim or Spock present. And then Admiral Pike will review Jim and Spock's performance along with another Admiral. It's a checks and balances system that's worked relatively well for Starfleet over the years.

I think about my pending review with two men that I've dated/am dating. On the surface, it all seems ridiculously awkward, I know. But there's simply no awkwardness at all. Spock and I are friends and colleagues while Jim and I are lovers and colleagues. But the duality is kept separate in a weird way that may only work on a ship like ours. I absolutely expect nothing less than professionalism from either of them or myself on the job.

And although Jim said he approves, I know that Admiral Pike is completely observant of all situations on our ship and would act accordingly if he noticed any problems due to our personal relationships.

This makes me think of the conversation I had with Leo and Christine yesterday at lunch in the Dining Hall. With Jim in a meeting with Spock and Scotty in Engineering, I figured I'd eat and read a bit. But after I selected my food, a vegetable soup, I saw them sitting at a table and Christine waved me over to join them.

_-Flashback-_

_"Nyota," Christine greets me as I sat down. "I haven't talked to you in ages. New guy? You're glowing all the time now."_

_I try not to react to her knowing tone or glance at Leo. I'm pretty sure he didn't say anything and I think we've done a good job keeping it professional in front of the crew in general. Plus, I know Christine's just a perceptive person._

_"Does the word 'privacy' mean anything at all to you?" Leo asks sternly before I can formulate my answer. _

_"No." Christine replies blithely and then turns back to me. "So, what's the story with you and the captain?" She whispers slyly._

_I almost choke on my soup, but recover well enough. This girl. "What are you talking about, Christine?" I ask calmly. "We're friends."_

_It's not as if Jim and I have really gotten a chance to discuss the perimeters of anyone outside of the command officers knowing about our relationship. We just agree that now is not the time. Also, I'd rather not become the subject of gossip again like I was with Spock. So, I think a calm, cool, but ambiguous denial is what I'll go with for now._

_I take a chance to catch Leo's expression and find him paying special attention to his hamburger. It's just as well, though. Double denial looks suspicious. Leo ignoring Christine's antics after scolding her once is in character._

_Christine gives me a skeptical look. "Hmm...I'll take that answer for now, but only because my lunch is over and I've got to get back to Sick Bay." She stands with her tray. "But we'll talk again without the wet blanket present, okay?"_

_Leo humphs in response._

_I murmur a noncommittal agreement. "How is T'Pyla doing in Sick Bay," I ask, hoping to turn the tables and catch Leo's reaction. He looks up at the question, glancing at Christine before looking back down at his food._

_Interesting._

_It's Christine's turn to look uncomfortable. "She's doing fine." She looks at Leo before shrugging. "I'll talk to you later." And she's gone._

_"So..." I say after a minute, looking at him expectantly._

_He gives me a look. "So, nothing. Christine and T'Pyla are clashing a bit, but they'll get over it. They're professionals."_

_"Hmm." I say and continue to eat my soup. I know better than to push too hard._

_Leo looks around discreetly after a few minutes and I notice that we're the only ones in this area of the hall. It's late afternoon, so most of the crew has already come and gone for lunch. "So, I'm assuming that you two are not going public any time soon?" He asks in a low voice._

_I shake my head. "For the forseeable future, no." I reply in a similar tone. "It's not like it's a great time to approach that dilemma." _

_He looks at me appraisingly for a moment._

_"What?" I ask, feeling a bit annoyed. I'm hoping we're past the awkwardness of our last conversation during a meal._

_Leo shrugs. "I was going to say that if Admiral Pike is fine with it, who cares if the crew knows? But then I just remembered some of the gossip that went on about you and Spock. And I can see why you'd want to avoid that. And Christine was a chief conveyance of that gossip at times, so..."_

_I sigh and put down my spoon. "Yes, I would prefer if we kept it as private as possible. The gossip wasn't a pleasant experience to deal with and I worked twice as hard to prove that I deserved my promotions and assignment to the Enterprise. Jim and I haven't discussed it further yet, so we'll see."_

_Leo nods thoughtfully. "I wasn't insinuating"_

_"I know," I interrupt with a smile. "It's not something I like reminiscing about, but I'm well aware that I'll probably face it again, because I see a future with him. It's just a matter of better timing. There's enough going on already now."_

_"That's true enough," Leo agrees gruffly. "Although I'm worried about the risk involved in getting her here, I really think it will be good for him to see his sister. To have one family member he could count on would do a lot for the wounds he carries around. I know it's true for me. I may regret my marriage, but my daughter is my pride and joy, my family."_

_I smile at the warmth in his voice. "I'm hoping with everything I've got that they connect and are able to put aside the issues of their parents."_

_Leo shakes his head. "Easier said than done, but we're here to try to smooth the way a bit."_

_I raise my eyebrow. "Was that an admission of your willingness to sibling match-make Jim and Jenny?"_

_Leo rolls his eyes. "I don't match make. That's unwise. And please make sure to mention my opinion on that to Sulu and Chekov as often as possible."_

_"Pavel and Hikaru," I correct innocently. _

_"Sulu and Chekov," Leo repeats pointedly. "I will continue to voice my dissension at this first names as a rule business. And don't think I'm not aware of whatever scheme the three of you are concocting, Nyota. I'm not an idiot, I'm a doctor for crying out loud."_

_I shrug nonchalantly._

_"Right." He states with disbelieving look and resumes eating._

_Obviously, we'll need to strategically retreat for now and just observe Leo and T'Pyla from afar._

_-Flashback Ends-_

The computer beeps and flashes the completion message, breaking me out of my reverie. I sigh and check the time. Still two more hours until the end of my shift and there's nothing really pressing for me to do.

We've drifted to an area of space about halfway between Starbase 25 and New Vulcan. Looking through the view screen, we're currently studying a _diffuse nebulae_ according to the conversation underway between Spock and T'Pring at the Science station.

I've observed them a couple of times over the last couple of days and they seem to get along well. I think it's becoming increasingly clear that a future bonding is definitely possible for them. That their understandable hesitance to rush into it inadvertently sparked the current situation New Vulcan is unfortunate. But Jim was absolutely right that this dissension was brewing all along. I just want Spock to find whatever balance he's looking for in both his Vulcan and Human halves. I think that when he's achieved that, the rest will fall into place.

"Keptin, a ship has just dropped out of warp into the system," I hear Pavel announce and I turn to look at the view screen with everyone else.

"Shields up and get me the ship on-screen," Jim orders as he hands the PADD in his hand to Rand. A medium-sized type of transport ship used by Space Boomers appears on the view screen. It's only identifying mark is the number 45 in green against the black hull. I see Jim turn back to look at Spock who nods. "Are they alone, Chekov?"

"Yes, Keptin," Chekov replies. "I have done sweep of the their entry point into the system. They are alone."

Jim nods. "I need you to conduct a scan of the ship for the following three heat signatures." He connects a portable data drive to his console and enters his command codes.

"Yes, Keptin."

The ship remains quietly stationary for the duration of the scan and I figure this is all part of the protocol established by Starfleet and Admiral Pike.

The computer beeps affirmatively as it finishes. "Scan complete, Keptin. One hundred percent match of all three heat signatures to the ones provided. There is no one else on board the ship."

I hear Jim blow out a breath of relief. "Hail them please, Uhura."

"Yes, sir." I reply. I type in the standard hail message and get an immediate reply for on screen conference. "Putting it through for the view screen."

On the screen are the three people in question. A woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and an olive complexion; a man possibly in his mid-thirties with close cropped black hair, hazel eyes, and a dark brown complexion; and finally, a girl of about thirteen with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. They are all dressed in the manner of boomers.

"Captain Kirk, as you are aware, Commanders Lawson and Esquival reporting with Jennifer Nichols." The man states with a salute.

"Commanders," Jim acknowledges. "...Jenny, I... welcome to the _Enterprise."_

Jenny smiles tentatively. "Hi, Jim. I mean, Captain. Sir."

Jim shakes his head with an encouraging smile. "Jim is fine, Jenny."

"Okay." She replies shyly.

"Your ship will dock in our main hangar, Commanders. Please set your controls to cruise and we'll lock on the tractor beam." Jim orders the two Starfleet officers.

"Yes, sir." Esquival replies and I see that she is the pilot. "Ship is in cruise mode."

"I will meet you there in a few minutes," Jim says to the commanders and Jenny. They nod and the screen goes back to the view of the transport ship. "Sulu, please start the docking sequence. Kirk to Scott."

"Scott here, sir."

"We've got an incoming transport ship into the main hangar. Bring a security detail and your inspection crew. Just a light inspection Scotty, do not let your crew remove anything from the ship without consulting Spock or me first."

I'm guessing that Jim's referring to any Starfleet issued devices that the officers used to protect their and Jenny's identity and destination from discovery during the journey.

"Aye, Captain. Scott out."

"Sir, I've attached the tractor beam and started the docking sequence," Sulu states. "It should complete in about ten minutes."

"Good, okay." Jim stands up and I can feel his nervous energy from here. He spares me an uncertain glance. I smile and mouth 'go meet your sister. You'll be fine'. He nods, smiling ruefully and gestures for me to come. "Spock, Uhura you're with me. You have the con Sulu."

My replacement takes my seat as I stand up and T'Pring takes over the Science station.

"Yes, sir." Sulu replies. "And good luck. I've got both a teenage brother _and_ sister. They are challenging."

Jim grimaces. "Yeah...I remember that from my own teenage years. But thanks for the heads up, Sulu."

"No problem, sir." Is the reply.

I send a little glare Hikaru's way, but he only shrugs with a little smile. And I realize he was just trying to loosen Jim up a bit. I shake my head as we step into the turbo lift.

The ride is quiet and I figure Jim is sorting through what he'll say to Jenny. I spare a glance at Spock who simply nods at me reassuringly.

Finally, we arrive on the floor of the main hangar. Walking down the hallway, Jim hits his communicator.

"Kirk to McCoy."

_"McCoy here."_

"Bones, how about you join us in the main hangar and check over our new crew members," Jim says into the device.

_"I was hoping you'd ask that," I hear Leo reply. "I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Kirk out."

We finally arrive at the hangar, where our security officers, Scotty, and a few of his engineers are inspecting the transport ship, while the three passengers look on.

Jim walks over to them holding out a hand to shake both officers hands. Spock and I do the same."Welcome, again. I'm not sure what you prefer: would you like to see your quarters or stick around for the inspection?"

The two officers share a look. "We'd like to stick around. Our luggage is still on board." Esquival replies. "But Jenny, of course, is free to go." She gestures for the girl to come forward and she does so with a hopeful smile. Jenny is of average height for her age, about a little over a foot shorter than Jim, I see as she comes to stand in front of him. They smile uncertainly at each other for a moment.

"A hug's always a good way to start a family reunion." Leo's light suggestion carries across the hanger as he approaches with his medical bag.

Jenny seems emboldened by it and steps forward and puts her arms around Jim, who looks surprised for a moment before returning the hug. I really think my heart might burst from this moment and when Leo comes to stand beside me, he's got the biggest smile I've seen from him since I saw him with his daughter years ago now.

After a moment she steps back. "I wish it wasn't because mom and dad were missing, but I'm really glad to see you, Jim. I've wanted to contact you before, but..." she trails off, obviously not wanting to complete the sentence.

But we all know the state of Jim and his mother's relationship.

Jim blinks rapidly and nods. "Well, I'm happy you're here, too. We'll do everything we can to get your parents back safely, but you're welcome here as long as you want or as long as you're allowed, I suppose."

I notice her smile faltered a bit when Jim said 'your' parents, but returned by the end of his statement. "Thank you." She replies gratefully.

I can tell that Jenny hopes to repair the damage between their mother and Jim somehow by her reaction, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't realize just how deep the divide runs at this point. I make a mental note to talk to Jim about it later.

"Captain," Spock begins. "I can stay here and supervise the inspection along with Commander Scott and Dr. McCoy. Perhaps Jenny would like to see her quarters?"

Jim nods gratefully at Spock. "That sounds like a good idea. Ah, first though let me introduce you all. Commander Spock, is the First Officer of the _Enterprise_, Lieutenant Uhura is our Communications Chief, and Dr. McCoy is our C.M.O. And Commander Scott over there is our Chief Engineer." Jim gestures to where Scotty is directing his crew around the transport ship.

"Nice to meet you all," Lawson nods in greeting. "Captain Kirk we were hoping to schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning with you?"

Jim nods. "Absolutely. Will 09:00 work?"

"Yes, that's fine." He replies.

Meanwhile, Jenny's watching us all with interest and curiosity, her brother most of all.

"Great." Jim rubs his hands. "So, Jenny, Uhura and I will show you to your quarters, then."

"Sure." Jenny replies and flashes a friendly smile at me, which I return.

We leave the everyone else behind and walk out of the hangar. We walk side by side in uncertain silence down the hall, Jenny between me and Jim. Jenny turns to me as we stop to wait for the turbolift. "So, how many languages do you know, Lieutenant Uhura?"

I share a look with Jim, who seems more calm, but still a little uneasy.

"Please call me Nyota. And excluding Earth languages, about twenty- two at the moment," I say with a smile. "I'm most fluent in Vulcan, Andorian, and Romulan. I'm getting there with Klingon, but there's still a lot we don't know about their language. The universal translator fills in the gaps where it's in use, of course."

"I think I might want to study languages, too." Jenny replies as we step into the turbo lift. "Maybe even join Starfleet someday. My- uh- mom isn't too thrilled about the idea, though."

I catch Jim's expression at that piece of news and I curse Winona Kirk not for the first time. "Well, she has her reasons, I'm sure." Jim replies diplomatically, his voice carefully devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah..." Jenny agrees, looking at her brother's profile with obvious worry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Jim shakes his head as we arrive on the commanding officers' quarters floor. "Don't worry about it, Jenny." He says as we step out and walk down the hall. There are ten spare quarters on this floor for visiting officers and dignitaries. I figure that Jim's going to give her the one in the same hallway with the rest of us. And I'm right as we stop next to room.

Jim turns to Jenny and sighs. "Look, Jenny, I always hated when adults tipped toed around me or talked down to me when I was your age, so I'm always going to try to be honest with you, okay?"

Jenny nods wide-eyed. "Okay."

"So, me and _our_ mom," Jim says with emphasis on our and I realize he caught his own slip up a few minutes ago, "well, you know we're not on good terms. Same with me and your dad. And I honestly don't expect that to change if we're able to rescue them. And you're their child, so you'll have to do what they say for now. But when you're eighteen, you know where you can find me."

"What if something happens and...and they die?" Jenny asks in small voice and my heart breaks for her.

Jim bites his lip. "Then, maybe you stay here with me, if Starfleet allows it." He turns to enter his command code to open the doors. "But for now let's just take it day by day. I think that's the best idea."

Jenny doesn't look entirely satisfied with his answer, but she doesn't say anything else.

The doors swoosh open and Jim gestures for Jenny to enter first.

I turn on the light on the control panel by the doors.

"It's big," Jenny says as she walks around. "Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome. This is commanding officers floor, so we're all nearby if you need us." He says. "Well, do you want to rest or are you hungry? "

She turns around to look at us. "Both." She admits with a smile.

"Well, I could help you pick out something in the replicator and you can eat in here in your room." I offer.

Jenny nods. "Okay." she glances at Jim and I can tell that she's hoping he might stay and visit for a while.

Jim's communicator beeps loudly and he hits it with a sigh. "Kirk here."

_"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, however, I contacted Admiral Pike to tell him of the transport's arrival, but he stated that he would like to speak with you and Jenny at 19:00."_

"Did he specify a reason?" Jim asks.

_"No, he did not. He said it was not an emergency and he possessed no new information on your mother and stepfather."_

"Right. Thanks, Spock. Kirk out."

We stand in silence for a moment. "So, I'm a little hungry, too. How about you, Jim?" I say, not caring if I'm transparent. Leo's right. They clearly need some helpful prodding here and there and I'm happy to give it.

Jim throws me a look that says _I see what you're doing_, but I only shrug. "Ah, sure I could have a snack or something."

Jenny looks between us and shakes her head. "You're not very convincing, but I don't mind if it means you'll stay with me for bit."

Jim looks at her with a smile. "Of course, we'll stay." He says genuinely. "I'm a bit rusty at this sibling thing, though, so we'll need to follow Nyota's lead. She's got several."

Jenny again looks between us with interest.

"I'm willing to serve as your sibling questions resource," I say as I walk over to the replicator. I start by bring up the Earth cuisine portions of the menu.

"Are you two...like dating?" Jenny suddenly asks and I whip my head around in surprise, just in time to see Jim's mouth opening and closing in shock. "Because that's kind of romantic. But is it a secret or something? Is it forbidden by Starfleet?" She whispers the last sentence.

Well, I know Jennifer Nichols would make an excellent Communications Officer. Or a spy. She clearly doesn't need any help in Sibling 101: ferreting out information your sibling did not actually share with you.

Or...maybe Jim and I are not as discreet as we thought.

Either way, having a teenager on board will definitely pose a challenge.

* * *

**TBC...**


	26. The Great Communicator

**You know the drill: many thanks for your support of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - The Great Communicator**

* * *

**_San Francisco 2245_**

_"Remember, your Aunt Jess will pick you up at the main Depot," Mom tells us for the fourth time._

_"Whatever," Sam replies, his face like stone and his voice bitter._

_I say nothing._

_Mom caresses his face. "Sam, I need you to do this for me. I think it's a good change for you... and for Jim."_

_I stare off at Starfleet Academy in the distance and the training spacecraft taking off and landing. I think about my Dad and I check the inside of my jacket pocket for the old communicator of his that I found in the attic of our house in Iowa. She keeps all of his stuff in boxes up there, collecting dust. Before Frank, she would go up there for a few hours every week. Now, it just sits there. I expect her to get rid of it all while we're gone._

_"I don't care. I'm not a child and I don't want to go," Sam is replying back to Mom. "You're only sending us away so you can forget about Dad and enjoy your new family."_

_I glance over at an annoyed Frank, holding Jenny in his arms. _

_I hear Mom sigh. "That is not true, Sam. Please, just stop being so difficult."_

_Sam only shakes his head as he hoists his bag and walks off toward the transport without another word or glance._

_Mom looks back at me and I see that look she often gives me. The one where I know she's seeing Dad in me._

_She tries to smile a bit, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "You like adventures, Jim and this will be a great one. Sam will come around once you're there and settled, okay?"_

_I only nod and she gives me a quick hug, before stepping back. I don't see any reason to wait, so I start walking toward the transport as well._

_"Jimmy! Jimmy!"_

_I stop and look back, hearing Jenny's small voice over the whirring of the transport engine. She's squirming out of Franks arms as she yells my name. He reluctantly lets her down and she toddles toward me. I feel something twist inside of me and I think it's that I will miss her, even though I resent her existence sometimes. It's funny, because I'm sure she's the only one in our 'family' that doesn't resent my existence. I put my bag down as she stops unsteadily before me. I squat down to her level. She puts her small hands on my face._

_"Jimmy." she says again softly._

_"I have to go, Jenny." I reply. "We're going to see Aunt Jess and her family. I talk to you soon on the comm." I give her a hug and stand up with my bag. My eyes involuntarily go to my Mom, who is watching us with tears in her eyes and a strange expression. But I'm used to it, so I turn to continue toward the transport. I hear Jenny start to cry again._

_But this time, I don't stop and I don't look back._

* * *

I turn my Dad's communicator over in my fingers as I think about that day. Somehow, through all the crap that happened on Tarsus IV, I didn't lose it. Once I was at the Academy, I tucked it away, trying to forget about my past as much as possible. Now, seeing Jenny again, it's made me go looking for it for the first time in years. Those first few months on Tarsus IV, I would run off by myself deep into the fields and pretend that I was talking to him through the communicator. I would play at being a star captain or I would ask him questions and imagine his answers. I've never told anyone about it, not even Bones. And by the time I met Nyota, it was a painful memory and a part of my life I tried to avoid revisiting if possible.

Until now.

After indirectly confirming our relationship for Jenny and stressing the need for discretion, we were briefly interrupted by the arrival of Rand with PADD paperwork for me to sign. We ate a quick dinner, focusing on general subjects and the _Enterprise_. Thankfully, she didn't prod about our relationship again, but I'm sure it's only a temporary reprieve. We left her to rest before our meeting with Pike, Nyota going to her weekly meeting with her Communications staff and me to catch my breath in my quarters.

I sigh and stand up, walking over to the holograph of San Francisco on the wall in my bedroom. I remove it and press my thumb on the indentation behind it. The small door opens and I place the communicator inside with the encrypted information chip I've compiled on Tarsus IV and Kodos. I press the indentation to seal it again. Although I chose the Command Track at Starfleet Academy, I always excelled in science, math, and computers. So, installing a hidden safe of sorts in my dorm room and here on the _Enterprise_ was simple enough to carry out.

The chip has everything I've managed to get my hands on about Kodos and his rise to power, his plans for Tarsus IV, and his Starfleet contacts. Basically, who knew what and when they knew it. I managed to hack Kodos computer system after I killed him and I copied everything on to that chip. I made sure not to leave any trace behind that I'd tampered with the system. It was only after I left his body in his office and attempted to escape the main facility that I was caught by his police force. But they were divided on whether to just kill me or use me as leverage with Starfleet. Their indecision gave Starfleet enough time to arrive and take control of the situation.

When Pike told us about the kidnapping, I didn't want to make the connection right away, but it seems impossible to escape what happened on that damn planet. Even the chat with Nyota's family ended up referring back to Tarsus IV with her brother's work as a crisis manager. I told her that it wasn't a big deal, but it is a reminder that I'll never escape my past completely. And unless my mom and/or Frank are involved in something shady of which Starfleet and Section 31 are still unaware, then it's related to me in some way. The real problem: An outside threat is one thing, but if it's a person or people in Starfleet...

I shake my head. I may not want to consider that possibility, but I need a contingency plan all the same.

I figure we'll receive some sign soon enough as far as a demand or ransom from the kidnappers. They wouldn't prolong the kidnapping without naming their price. If we don't hear from them within the week, then my mom and Frank may very well have involved themselves in something dangerous.

So, until I know otherwise, it's the status quo. Maintaining it seems harder now because there are people I care about and it feels wrong to keep it from them. But I also don't want Nyota, Bones, Spock, or Pike implicated in what I've done just by their knowledge of it. This is my thing to deal with and if it comes to light because of the kidnapping, then I'd prefer to face it on my own. I know they'd all protest that line of thinking, along with Scotty, Hikaru, and Pavel, but it is what is at this point.

I place the holograph back on the wall. Walking out into the foyer I stop by the mirror to check my uniform. For a moment, when I look at my reflection, I see what my mom and brother always saw when they looked at me: a mirror image of my father. The resemblance is startling now more than ever and I remember the times I thought about surgery to change my appearance. To try to remove that reminder. To have my family look at me and see me, not him.

It's strange, but I realize suddenly that while I used to pretend to talk to my dad through his communicator, I never let myself fantasize much about what our family would have been like if he'd survived.

I finally look away from the mirror and leave my quarters.

For now, I've got a sister to focus on and ship to run.

* * *

I find Jenny sitting quietly in my Ready Room when I enter, looking out the windows at the nebulae we're still studying.

I take a seat beside her and check the console for Pike's incoming transmission. "Everything okay with your quarters?"

She nods. "Yes, it's great." She bits her lip. "I only met Admiral Pike once, but he was nice. He said good things about you. He said we're both alike in our questioning of everything."

I smirk at that thought. I can imagine that he said it with his usual exasperation.

"He is a nice guy." I reply. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be in Iowa getting into bar fights."

Jenny's smile fades a bit, but she doesn't reply.

I inwardly cringe at the awkwardness. I don't know how to bridge it with anything but time. Which depending on the events of the next few days, we may not get.

Finally my console chirps. I transfer the transmission to the view screen.

Pike's in his office, but he's not in uniform.

"This is not a formal meeting, Jim," He says in response to my surprise. "I really just wanted to check up on the two of you and make sure Jenny settled in okay."

Jenny smiles politely. "I'm fine, sir."

"Good, good." He says and pauses. "I just wanted to let you both know that I've obtained approval for Jenny to stay with the _Enterprise _indefinitely, depending, of course, on the status of her parents. If we're not able to positively resolve their kidnapping, she will stay with you Jim, as part of an experiment: children on board a long mission star ship. It's been discussed for years, but it's always put off as too big a risk. However, I think the reality is that as we send our ships further into the galaxy and on longer missions, we're going to need to accept the idea of families on star ships. Other federation members allow it and it can work in our favor. In my mind, there is risk everywhere you look, but if we prepare for it, it will be a successful transition in the long run."

Jenny's face goes through several emotions at his words. I can tell that Pike's trying to choose them carefully, but he's never been one to sugar coat things and I've come to appreciate that in the long run.

I'm certain we'll have issues to discuss, but I can say that I wouldn't feel right leaving Jenny without any family. I may be used to that, but she's not. "I didn't realize they were so close to considering that, sir. I just assumed it would be decades before they would do it." I reply.

Pike nods. "Jenny is not the only child or teenager in a precarious situation with an only relative on a star ship. The high-profile nature of the case and your family...background are probably what pushed them to finally agree to a handful of trial basis arrangements. As I said, I think it's about time to become practical about it at this point. I expect it stay on special circumstances only status for foreseeable future, however." He glances at Jenny. "Jenny, I know the best case scenario is to find your parents, but we always have to plan for the worst case scenario. We won't force you, so if you don't want to stay on the _Enterprise_ authorities would find a family on Earth willing to take you in. I know you just arrived, so give it some thought-

Jenny shakes her head. "No, no I'm fine with staying with here..if...I mean...there's still no news about our mom and my dad?" Jenny asks worriedly. She starts to twist on a strand of her hair around her finger. I've seen her do it a couple of other times since she arrived. A nervous habit, I guess.

Pike sighs. "There's nothing so far, I'm sorry to say. We have officers across the galaxy working on this, Jenny. And I will keep you updated as often as possible."

"Thank you, sir." Jenny replies.

Pike nods and turns to me. "Jim, I assume you've set up a meeting with Esquival and Lawson for in the morning?"

"Yes, sir. Are you going to sit in on it?" I ask.

"Possibly." Pike responds thoughtfully. "I may need to follow-up on some leads personally, so Admiral Snow may comm you tomorrow."

I nod and try not to grimace. I know Pike sees anyway and smiles a little. Admiral Snow is rigid and by-the-book. He is, therefore, not my biggest fan. It works best with Pike there to mediate our interactions, but I know it can't always pan out that way.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Jim. The admirals discussed this today at a special meeting. There's a lot at stake and we need to work together at finding the best solution to this situation even if it's not explicitly in the code."

"I'll do my best to cooperate with Admiral Snow, sir." I promise.

Pike nods. "I know you will. And I know this situation is not ideal, but I really urge you and Jenny to enjoy your time together. We live in a universe where the next moment could change everything. You've got a chance to know each other. Take advantage of it, kids. Life passes by faster than you realize. And with that, I will talk to you, soon. Pike out."

I stare at the view screen for a moment, affected by Pike's serious tone. I really do want to talk to him about Commander Jennings. It's just that we're currently on a non-stop mayhem part of this mission at the moment. But I'm determined to get him talking about it.

I glance at Jenny to find her watching me sadly. "Admiral Pike is right. I mean, just a few weeks ago I was working with Mom in the garden and then I go to stay with my friend while they go to a 'routine' trip to Jupiter Station. And now they're just gone."

I reach out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, how about we go to the Dining Hall and see what desert Chef Hall made for tonight?"

Jenny smiles and nods. "Does he ever make cheesecake? It's my favorite."

I pretend to ponder it for a moment. "I believe so. If he's in a good mood, we might even get him to let us make one."

She looks surprised. "Do you cook, Jim?"

I shake my head. "Not really, so just the threat of me in his kitchen will probably produce a cheesecake for you in near future to keep me out."

Jenny laughs and it feels pretty nice to have my sister around.

* * *

"So, how did last night go?" Nyota asks as she brushes her hair and then twists it up into a bun.

"It was fine. Jenny's really smart and funny." I say as I lean against the doorway of her bathroom. "I gave her a tour of the ship and she asked a lot of questions. She really might apply to the Academy in a few years."

Nyota glances at me in the mirror. "And how would you feel about that?"

I shrug. "I'd feel proud of her if that's what she wants to do. I guess I should play the protective older brother, but I think the best thing is to make sure she's ready and capable of taking care of herself. No one can protect anyone twenty-four-seven, but Starfleet would teach her a lot of valuable skills. And like Pike said, the universe is a dangerous place no matter where you are or what you're doing. As for the meeting, he was just mainly checking in with us and making sure Jenny settled in okay. Oh, and he said that he got Jenny staying on the _Enterprise _approved as part of an experiment of children and teenagers with special circumstances living on long mission star ships."

Nyota puts on her lip gloss. "Wow. That's a big deal. I thought Starfleet Command was pretty firmly against families on star ships."

"I know, but it looks like it will be very limited for the next few years."

"Still, it's fair start, I think." She finishes up and turns to me, looking thoughtful. She walks over and hugs me and I savor the feel of her in my arms and the peacefulness of the moment.

She pulls away a little to look at me closely, "And how are you really doing, Jim?"

I kiss her gently. I hate holding anything back from her, but it's the safest option at the moment. "I'm not fine...honestly." I try for general truth, even if I can't get specific. "I don't have the luxury of wallowing in anything though, you know. I'm not avoiding, I promise, I'm just compartmentalizing until I can get more than a few hours to think about everything. I figure this particular round of crazy can't last too much longer, right?"

She smiles slightly. "Mmm...hopefully not."

My communicator beeps then and I sigh as I check the time. It's only 07:00. Nyota gives me a quick kiss, moving past me to grab her PADD in her bedroom.

"Kirk here." I say.

_"Captain, T'Pau is requesting a conference with us on the bridge as soon as possible."_ Spock's replies. _"She says it is not a distress call, but rather to share news about the leadership of New Vulcan."_

One, I keep saying that one day I'll beat Spock on the bridge in the mornings, but he must get there at 05:00 and I don't really think there's any hope of me getting out of bed that early without an emergency occurring.

And two, we finally get some news from one of our situations. "She must have won out if she's doing the contacting and talking directly to us instead of just to Starfleet Command."

_"I believe that is the case as well, Captain."_ Spock responds and I think I definitely detect some relief in his tone.

"I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes, Spock."

_"Yes, sir."_

I meet up with Nyota in the hallway and we leave for the bridge.

* * *

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, I wanted to contact you personally to inform you that we resolved our dispute and I will remain as head of New Vulcan. We also sent notification to Starfleet Command." T'Pau states and I can see she is back in her office.

"We're happy to hear that, ma'am." I reply politely.

"It is fortunate that you were able to reach an agreement in such a short period of time," Spock says. "The situation appeared volatile."

T'Pau gives Spock a shrewd look. "I understand your inquiry, Commander. The proceedings became hostile at several points. However, the constant reminder of Surak and his teachings along with the fact that our planet was lost to us at the hands of our distant relations the Romulans sufficed to keep us on the path to reconciliation. Although they are still unhappy about my recent decision, the opposition agreed that I did not violate the rules of New Vulcan, or old Vulcan for that matter. Citizens were always free to come and go as they pleased and if one refused to comply with a ruling, such as T'Pring did, the punishment is banishment from the planet. Where banished citizens must find asylum is not enumerated in the text of our regulations, so their placement on your ship did not violate any laws." T'Pau looks directly at T'Pring. "Do not trouble yourself about your parents, T'Pring. They will eventually comprehend the wisdom of your choice. You are free to seek your study and do a credit to New Vulcan in your own way. The same holds true for T'Pyla. As for Lieutenant Stev, it seems that Captain Tek has changed his stance and wants to keep him on. And Lieutenant Stev has agreed."

Man, Scotty will be disappointed. Or not, depending on just _how_ Lieutenant Stev's engineering skills veered from regulation. Scotty's the most innovative engineer I've ever worked with, but he's got his own set of rules.

"I'm both sorry to hear it as I was looking forward to meeting him and glad that they were able to work out their differences," I answer. "We'll probably stay in the system for few days before leaving for our next stop. Please let us know if we can offer our services until then."

"Of course, Captain. May you all live long and prosper." T'Pau holds up her hand to form the symbol and Spock, T'Pring, and Nyota all match her perfectly. I've tried it before and I'd rather not start the day out by embarrassing myself.

Instead, I nod and smile.

The message screen cuts out and I hear Hikaru muttering that he can't get his hand to do that no matter how hard he tries.

And I really hope that we don't encounter a species that requires a gesture that none of us can return, because I'm guessing that could cause an intergalactic incident.

And I've already collected enough of those to create my own universe.

* * *

**TBC...**


	27. 48 Hours

**Sorry for the late evening post. I've had some wi-fi issues this weekend, so I was writing offline and trying to get it uploaded on a weak signal. So in an effort to get this posted, I managed to type it up on my phone. As always thanks for the reviews and interest! **

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters are the property of Paramount/CBS. **

* * *

**Chapter 27 - 48 Hours**

* * *

_09:00 a.m._

"Captain Kirk," Commander Esquival begins, looking down at her PADD. "We'll begin at the point furthest away and work our way back."

I nod, trying not to fidget too much. I glance at the view screen and see Pike joining Admiral Snow and Captain Sato of Section 31 around the Starfleet Command table. I feel myself relax a little. It's not so much that any of these people intimidate me as much as I know that I'm going to discuss topics that I don't even like thinking about let alone talking about to complete strangers. With Pike's presence, at least there's someone who I trust. On the other hand, I've never gotten around to that discussion about my past with him. I still don't know how much he knows and I hate that I may find out with four witnesses present.

"Your mother married Frank Nichols when you were ten. You lived with them, your brother Sam, and finally your sister Jenny until you were nearly thirteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever see or hear anything about Frank's job or personal life that concerned you during this time period?"

I knew they'd ask this question, but I can't recall a single noteworthy thing about Frank's job. "No. He was a contractor for Starfleet. He and my mother went to work together every day and came back at a normal time. He would go away at times on business trips to different Starfleet bases on Earth, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. My mother went on similar trips as well. The main problems were always at home. But that's in my file, I'm sure." I finish and hope that will stop any further questioning on that topic.

"It is in your file, Captain." Commander Lawson replies, also looking at his PADD. "Just a couple more questions about your home life and we'll move on. Were there any visits from strangers during the time you lived at home in Iowa?"

"Not strangers to Frank or my mom…"I say slowly. "His friends stopped by occasionally as well as hers. We didn't always know who they were right away, but they was never anything suspicious about them."

Lawson taps at his PADD and then hands it to me. "Are any or all of these people among the friends that you saw visit the house?"

I scroll through the list of fifteen names and photos, checking off the ones I recognize. Only three are left that I don't: Ellen Belleveaux, a fellow researcher who worked with my mother on Vulcan; a now Admiral Rikivak, then-head of the aerodynamics division of Starfleet Design and who contracted Frank for several jobs; and Stephen Fuller, a contractor who often competed with Frank for Starfleet jobs. I take a moment to memorize their details before handing the PADD back to Lawson.

He looks through the list for a few minutes, making notations and then hands it over to Esquival. Neither gives any clue as to what they are thinking. I suppose it goes along with being a spy of sorts.

Admiral Snow clears his throat. "Are we allowed any knowledge of these lists at this point, Captain Sato?"

Sato gives Snow a long suffering look. "Admiral, I've already discussed this with you and Admiral Pike. As this investigation may involve Starfleet personnel it is important that Section 31 put limits on sharing sensitive information to only its officers on duty at this time. I'm allowing you to sit in on this interview with Captain Kirk as a show of good faith, but we will not share any findings until we have analyzed all the information ourselves. This is all within the guidelines of the relationship between Starfleet and Section 31 as you'll recall."

I can't help but admire how coolly she handles Snow, who probably still gleefully causes cadets to scurry in the halls at Starfleet Academy. I don't know much of anything about her, which is not a surprise given her position. She appears to be no more than ten years older than me, her straight black hair falling just to her shoulders. She's of medium build, but I'm sure that's a deceptive characteristic. She could probably take out someone twice her size with the type of training a Section 31 officer probably goes through.

Snow huffs at her response, while Pike merely looks thoughtful and resigned.

"Continue, commanders," Sato orders after a moment.

Esquival hands the PADD back to Lawson and consults her own for a moment. "Captain, did you notice any problems in the relationship between your mother and her husband?"

"No more than the usual arguments," I reply. "They seemed happy enough for those first two years and then, of course, Sam and I left so I'm not sure about after."

Esquival nods. "We've already discussed those years with Jenny."

Ah, I didn't think about that. I instinctively feel protective of her being questioned like this about her parents. But in the grand tradition of my mother's children: you grow up fast and learn to deal with whatever life throws at you.

Lawson taps again on his screen. "We're going to go into Tarsus IV next. Everyone present has clearance to hear this information, for the record."

That possibly answers my question in regards to what Pike knows. But I don't dare glance at him. I know he has to remain a neutral party to this and I won't jeopardize his standing as the _Enterprise_'s commanding Admiral if I can help it.

I try to find that sense of detachment I used to use without a thought, but it's becoming harder to summon it as time goes on.

I've always hoped it might be the reverse.

"We are then all aware of the circumstances leading to the deaths of your aunt, her family, and your brother. What is currently still under top secret classification are the events that transpired in the capital city on Tarsus IV." Lawson pauses. "The main question pertains to the aftermath of Kodos' death. You admitted to escaping custody, entering Kodos' office with the intent to kill and accomplishing this deed. What is not explicit in your file are the immediate details following the killing and your attempt to escape out of the building. I have Section 31's copy of your file open now. If you would like to add any information that is missing to it, we encourage you to do so now. You are advised that your amnesty involving this case still stands no matter the information you divulge."

_Right, _my inner skeptic warns. It sounds a lot like Bones.

I nod and take the PADD from Lawson again. "It's been awhile since I've seen this," I say calmly. "You mind if I read through it for a moment?"

He shakes his head. You could probably hear a feather drop in the complete silence that ensues.

I hope that I'm doing a decent job of remaining unruffled, because inside my mind's racing trying to figure out what exactly they think is missing from my file. Or are they just bluffing and hoping that I'm withholding something that will shed some light on the situation. Is there any possible way that they could know that I copied the information? I know for a fact that I successfully disabled the cameras outside Kodos' office. After I killed him, I didn't find any cameras or devices. And I knew what I was looking for as far as typical surveillance equipment goes. The fact that his guards did not intercept me until I was nearly out of the building seemed to confirm it.

But this was before I knew about Section 31.

And now I'm wondering if it is possible that there were officers present on Tarsus IV during the massacre and its aftermath. And until I can figure that out and what it means in relation to Starfleet, the kidnapping, and me, I'm going to protect that chip.

I still pretend to look through my file, trying to buy some time to decide what to do.

After a few minutes, I figure I can take a gamble without playing all of my cards.

I find the right place in the report and start typing:

_After I killed Kodos, I hacked his computer system and was able to get into his files. I was looking for anything that would confirm that he intended to murder more than half the population. The main files I saw were his general personnel list and part of his eugenics plans for Tarsus IV. __However, I knew it was only a matter of time before his guards would come to check on him, so I left. _

It's not a lie and it's not a major admission either. I did see those files and I conducted the copying of the files quickly as I knew my time was limited. I'm just opting out of sharing the copying part or any other details just yet.

I hand the PADD back to Lawson, who reads my entry and again reveals nothing in his expression.

He gives it to Esquival again and makes eye contact with me. "I think that's all for today, Captain."

I nod and stand, but I know it's not over. But it's a reprieve, at least.

I formally take my leave of our view screen audience, so preoccupied that I can't say I took note of Pike's expression. Exiting my ready room, I walk to my chair and take a seat, aware that my bridge crew is doing the pretending-to-work-while-really-trying-to-figure-o ut-what-happened thing.

Oh and Bones is here for no reason other than to find out what happened.

"Well?" He says predictable as he comes to stand by my chair.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." I say to no one in particular. But I do turn to meet Nyota's gaze, hoping that I can reassure her. She smiles slightly, but still looks unconvinced.

And then Hikaru and Pavel turn to nod encouragingly at me. Which is their usual way of overcompensating for any unease on the bridge.

"The interview is concluded, then?" Spock finally asks evenly.

I glance back at him, seeing his raised eyebrow. I shrug as I turn back around. "Possibly. I'm not sure yet."

"Interesting." He replies.

I frown. Well, I guess I'm lucky that my command staff wasn't in the room with us. I'm beginning to wonder if they talk about me when I'm not around.

Who am I kidding? I know that they probably do. Especially considering recent events.

The only one missing is Scotty. I'm certain there must be some pressing engineering issue, because I know he'd be here otherwise. "No Scotty?" I ask. "Is he the only one who is listening to me on this?"

Bones shakes his head. "He was here, but this new nebulae is messing with the warp core, so he left about ten minutes ago."

"I ordered a retreat to our present position." Spock interjects. "However, we are receiving some valuable data from the nebulae. If possible, we could complete our study by the end of today."

Well, the thing is that I don't like the words 'messing with' and 'warp core' together in the same sentence. "Let me check in with Scotty, Spock." I hit my communicator. "Kirk to Scott."

_"Scotty here, sir."_

"What's the status on the warp core?" I ask.

_"Och, it looks like the present position is keeping us out of harm's way for now. But, I would feel better if we could leave this one behind sooner than later."_

"Noted. As long as that remains the case, I'm giving the science department a few more hours to finish their research and then we'll leave." I reply.

_"Understood. I keep ye updated."_

"Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out." I glance up to find Bones still hovering, his arms folded in his typical disapproving stance.

"This nebulae looks exactly the same as the last one. I don't see why we need to stay if it's a threat to the ship." He grumbles.

"That is because you are a doctor, Dr. McCoy. I can assure you as a scientist, the two are completely different." Spock replies, his main focus on his screen. T' Pring is busy beside him, checking the data stream. It seems like everything's still going well on that front at least. Speaking of...

Bones looks ready to get into an argument with Spock and I take that as my cue. "So, everything good in Sick Bay with your staff?" I ask nonchalantly. "Nurse Chapel and T'Pring getting along okay?"

Bones frowns and sends a look in Nyota's direction. I don't have to turn to know that she's rolling her eyes at him. "Everything's fine, _Captain_. It's nice to have an additional doctor and we're all fine."

"Fine, huh?" I say with a smirk. "Imagine that."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." He says with a scowl.

"So soon." I mutter before holding a hand up. "Bones, you know I'm kidding. Thanks, but there's no need to be on 'captain watch'."

"Says the man who recently had a panic attack because his mother's been kidnapped and his little sister is now on board."

"Eh, I've been through worse." I say, hoping to keep the mood light.

Bones shakes his head. "Well, that goes without saying, Jim." He says, his voice low. "Doesn't make this any easier, though, right?"

I sigh. "In some ways, yes it does. Look, I just need everyone to calm down and stop worrying. That's what you can all do for me. Bones, go heal someone that's not me. Everyone else, back to work. We've got reviews coming up and nowhere on the form does it give points for mothering your captain."

Bones rolls his eyes, but leaves the bridge. Everyone else does get back to work and I take comfort in the peace and quiet of the moment. Only the occasional beeps from the computer break the silence. The view onscreen at the moment is another nebulae that we discovered only not far away from the first one. It's a blue, pink, and golden swirl. I go over the classifications from my planetary bodies class in my mind, happy for a distraction.

Minutes later, My Ready Room doors beep and swoosh open. Esquival and Lawson step out on to the bridge. "Captain Kirk, Admiral Pike would like speak with you. We're done with the room for the day." Esquival says.

I nod. "Thank you." I get up and pass them on their way to the turbo lift. And I know everyone's back to worry again, but I can't think about that now.

I enter the Ready Room to find Pike the only one left in the Command Room on the view screen. I take a seat, wondering how exactly this conversation's going to go.

Pike regards me for a moment with an unreadable expression. "So, I just wanted to check in with you since reviews are coming up, soon."

"O-kay..." I reply. That's not what I was expecting, but I recover quickly. "Well, we're pretty much ready. Rand's got almost all the PADD paperwork in order."

Pike nods. "Good, good. I actually wanted to add an alternative approach to this round of command staff reviews. I'm sending it to you right now." He picks up his PADD and taps a few times. "It'll need both yours and Spock's codes to unlock and officially start the timer. It's a team building exercise. You'll need all of your command staff to find the solution. It's Tuesday, so how about we'll call it due on Thursday. 48 hours."

"Thursday?" I repeat. I hope I didn't squeak or anything, but this is one of the more bizarre conversations I've had and that's saying something.

"Thursday." Pike repeats sternly."Remember, Jim: you picked your senior staff. I allowed that because I saw how well you all worked together during the crisis with Vulcan and the Narada. You're not on your own in Iowa anymore. I expect you to utilize the talents at your disposal in all the situations you face as a captain. It's your ship and your crew. And they are among the most loyal in this fleet. Remember that. And I'll see you all on Thursday with that solution. It's your priority or there will be consequences. Pike out."

I sit there staring at the now black screen in a fog.

Several minutes later and I still don't know what the hell just happened.

I expected a 'hey, Jim let's talk about Tarsus IV' or 'did you really tell them all you know?". I did not expect a timed 'team building exercise' right in the middle of another potential Starfleet disaster. My mother and her husband are missing, there's two Section 31 officers probably snooping around on my ship, and I don't even know what Jenny's up to right now. Plus, now there's possibly some conspiracy in all of this.

And I'm supposed to do a fucking exercise?

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I hate that Bones might be right about the panic attacks. My breathing eventually evens out and I realize that my PADD is beeping in the drawer. I look at the clock and see that thirty minutes have passed. I press my thumb to the drawer knob to unlock it and pull the PADD out.

Sure enough, Pike's little project is the new message requiring both captain and first officer clearance.

I shake my head and run my hand over my face.

Okay. I know Pike's not one to give out pointless busy work like other Admirals. And definitely not at a time like this.

_You're not on your own in Iowa, anymore._

I look down at the PADD again as that sentence finally hits me. I can't help, but laugh softly.

No, I'm not, but I've been acting like I am recently.

It's truly scary how well he knows me sometimes. But, no more than it is with the rest of my command staff. Who also happen to be my friends.

"Well played, Pike. Well played." I say softly. I may say I appreciate them, but I've been trying to literally figure this all out by myself. And it's not going so well, so far. I don't want to put them in a bad position, but I know that they would take risks for me and each other with or without approval. So, I'll do this exercise to show Pike that I've learned my lesson. And while we're at it, I'll finally tell them the whole story about Tarsus IV. Between the seven of us, I know we can solve this review puzzle and hopefully, the real life one not too long after that.

And somehow keep it off the Section 31 radar for now at least. I know Pavel's in a weird position, with his role in the organization separate from the roles of Esquival and Lawson, so I'll see what he wants to do. I trust him and his judgment.

I lean back in the chair and hit my communicator.

"All command staff report to the Ready Room immediately."

It's going to be a long 48 hours.

* * *

**TBC...**


	28. Codes

**So here's the double-header. I hope you enjoy them!**

**A/N: In this story, I've been mixing canon verse with the alternate universe created by the reboot films plus my own twists. If you're a Star Trek buff keep that in mind. ;)**

**~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Codes**

* * *

**_Yesterday evening; 19:30_**

_"Lieutenant Uhura, how may I help you?" Admiral Pike asks, his curiosity evident, once we're connected. I notice that he redirected the communication to a heightened security channel, but I won't ask why. That's his business. "Is everything okay?"_

_I nod and swallow, feeling nervous suddenly. It seemed like a good idea the ten times I ran it through my mind during my shift today. Jim seems like he's on autopilot with these latest developments and my subtle attempts to get him talking are not working. I don't think it's our relationship that's the problem. It feels like he's working out something in that unfathomable mind of his, some puzzle. I can only guess that it's related to his mother, because he still insists that it's nothing for me to worry about. And there's still no word on that front, so Jim's likely trying to solve the mystery on his own. I wish he could get it through his head that this crew is a team and he doesn't need to take on the burden all by himself. I know Leo says it's just how he's wired at this point, but it's still frustrating._

_Meeting Pike's concerned gaze, I nod with a smile. "Things are mostly fine. Jenny's fitting in well on the ship as you must already know."_

_"I do, but it's always good to hear it from a third party as well," Pike replies. "I feel a 'but' coming on, however."_

_"But...Jim's, I mean the captain...I think he's going to take solving the disappearance of his mother and stepfather on all by himself if there's no break in the situation." I say, not sure how to explain it. And I don't want to seem like I'm prying into the details of his meeting with Jim and Jenny._

_Pike nods with seasoned look of understanding. "And you're wondering how to get around the wall he might put up if the situation escalates." He accurately guesses._

_I nod gratefully._

_He shakes his head and leans forward on his desk. "Well, I will tell you what I've told both Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock at varying times when they've asked my advice about James T. Kirk: You know him well enough to know when something's wrong, but you also know when to push and when to let him work it out himself. It's troubling not to have any leads or communication on just who we're dealing with or why they abducted who they did. I know Jim doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, so he's trying to figure this out from all possible directions." Pike pauses for a minute. "I've been personally following up on a couple of resources the past week and once I get some replies back, I will of course comm the __Enterprise_ with any pertinent information. Of course, you understand that there may be information that is only available to the captain and first officer. For the time being at least."

_"Yes, of course." I answer quickly. "I would never ask the captain to share anything that is classified. And he would not do it either."_

_Pike nods and sighs with rueful smile. "May I veer off from formality for a moment to address the elephant in the room, Ms. Uhura?"_

_"Yes." I reply warily. Is this where he grills me about my intentions with Jim? On one hand, I automatically feel a little defensive like with Leo. But on the other hand, with Jim's lack of parental support, it makes this kind of sweet. _

_I hope, of course._

_"It's nothing bad." He reassures. "I'm sure you're aware that I know about your relationship with Jim. I approve of it for two reasons: Your record is exemplary in Starfleet no matter your personal affiliations and I take a personal interest in his well-being. I have no children and in mentoring him, he's become like a son to me. It's a fine line I walk myself in mediating between him and Starfleet Command, but I have no regrets on recruiting him that night in Iowa. I'm hard on him at times because I know what he's capable of and I won't accept anything less than that. He's what Starfleet needs and he needed it as well. It's given him a place to focus his talents and a crew to look after. So, he may very well be preoccupied with his mother's disappearance right now, but otherwise he's happier than I've ever seen him. He's got the best crew in Starfleet and I trust that between you all, he won't be able to do a solo act no matter how cleverly he thinks he's planned it."_

_I __sigh this time. He's just so calm about it, but I know it comes from years of close experience with Jim and his tendencies. I think about asking just what, exactly, he knows about Tarsus IV, but I figure that I'm already close to the line right now, so I better not push it. Not yet, anyway. "That's pretty much what Dr. McCoy told me as well, so I'm just going to have to trust it, being new to the Kirk phenomenon."_

_Pike laughs silently. "That's a term that I have heard used for it. I know it's not easy, believe me. I've got any possible… situations covered here at Starfleet Command. I just need you guys to keep an eye on him and the situation on the Enterprise. Several issues are at play at the moment."_

_He looks like he wants to say more, but decides against it._

_And I feel like he is trying to tell me something without saying it outright. As if there's some element of Starfleet that might hold a stake in the kidnapping of Jim Kirk's mother and stepfather. Is that what Pike is following up on? Because if Pike's made a connection, I'm certain that Jim probably thought of the possibility days ago and it would explain his behavior. I just don't know the 'why' in the situation and I suspect that it is the classified information that Pike alluded to before. I'm guessing he wants me to know at least generally what's possibly at stake._

_So, in answering, I go with my instincts. "I see what you're saying. I think we've got it covered here, but it's nice to get some positive reinforcement." I reply carefully._

_Pike simply nods; apparently satisfied with my answer._

_"Good," He leans back in his chair. "Am I right in assuming that I should not mention this conversation to him?"_

_That's a great question, actually. I didn't think too much beyond getting up the courage to comm Pike in the first place, but now I have to decide if I'll keep it from Jim. _

_"Well," I begin. "I will tell him; maybe not right away, but soon. I don't want any secrets between us, but I'm beginning to see that's it's not always black and white."_

_"No, it's not," Pike agrees. "I can say that from personal experience. Serving in Starfleet only complicates it further, in addition to any other issues on either side of relationship. There will probably be a few bumps in the road, but I would be very pleased to see you two make it work."_

_I smile, feeling encouraged by his words. I remember Starbase 25 and Commander Jennings. That's a still story I would really like to hear someday. Hopefully, we will get a long enough break from 'the crazy', as Jim puts it, to do a shore leave on Earth. "Thank you, sir. It means a lot to hear that from you. I won't take up any more of your time."_

_Pike shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm here as both a commanding officer and as a sounding board. I think the two are an integral part of an Admiral's job overseeing star ships. Some of my colleagues may disagree, but it's how I choose to manage my fleet."_

_"I remember that as you motto," I reply, thinking back to the class of his I took at the Academy. And it's what I've always admired in him as leader. He is one of the few captains or admirals who truly understand the personal element within leadership. _

_"It hasn't caught on as much I would have hoped, but I'm working on it." Pike answers with a smile. "Keep me informed."_

_"Yes sir." I nod._

_"Pike out."_

_The screen goes dark and I sit for a moment in my chair looking around my room and seeing nothing. I run hand through my hair, twisting it as I decide whether to keep it up or down for dinner. I'm going to eat with Christine, T'Pring, and T'Pyla tonight._

* * *

**_11:30, Today_**

I stifle a sigh as I think back to that conversation while Jim finishes explaining everything that happened on Tarsus IV. I glance around the table to gauge the reaction, not feeling any real surprise myself. Leo looks concerned, while I can sense that Spock is likely working out all the possible scenarios and ramifications of this new information. Scotty and Hikaru look surprised, but Pavel simply looks thoughtful . As for me, since Jim told me about killing Kodos, I knew that there was more behind it. I'm sure that Pike must know as well, given what he alluded to in our conversation yesterday and the assigning of this review project now.

"So that's the whole story of Tarsus IV," Jim finishes, looking little nervous. He glances at me and I give him an encouraging smile. "And I apologize for this staff review project. I'm pretty sure that's my fault."

"Well, maybe zee the Admiral is trying this project out on us and it's just a …useful coincidence?" Pavel offers with a shrug. "But it sounds like it will prove interesting. It would be cool if we could finish it early and surprise him!"

Jim smiles fondly at Pavel. "That would be something."

"It is illogical to blame yourself, Jim, when there is no express proof that the Admiral intended this project as a punishment." Spock offers after a minute. "True, it is likely that he is using it to teach a lesson in part. However, it is unlikely that he just recently constructed such a project. Therefore, it was already in existence and circumstances forced his hand to use earlier than he may have intended."

Leo shakes head at Spock. "In other words, we were going to get a staff review project at some point, but Pike decided to use it to influence you to realize that we're all here to help you and not to rely on yourself for every damn thing. End translation."

Spock raises his eyebrow. "That is another way of saying it."

Leo just snorts.

Jim sighs and holds up a hand to stop Leo's impending reply. "I know, Bones. I know."

"Well, obviously we've got you covered." Hikaru states with a shrug. "Whatever's going on, we can figure it out and hopefully get your mother and stepfather back as well. We start the project, work on it during any down time we've got and finish it early like Pavel said. Then we can move on to solving the real problem."

"Aye, I agree with Hikaru," Scotty says. "Whatever's going down, we've got each other and this ship. A fine one, too, of course. And we'll just have to keep on our toes around the two visitors to make sure they don't catch wind of anything. Just in case this ends up being Starfleet related."

We all nod to that, but I happen to catch Pavel swallow and look a bit…nervous at Scotty's last sentence. And I remember that when I'd arrived after setting up my replacement, Hikaru told me that Jim and Spock took Pavel with them on a quick errand. They were back ten minutes later looking like nothing was wrong, so I didn't think much about it. I can't think of any other reason he'd be nervous besides potentially lying to Starfleet officers, which I suppose is reason enough.

Once we were all settled, Jim had Scotty do a sweep of the Ready Room for bugs, then erect security force field, and then Jim sealed the doors with his and Spock's authorization codes. Of course, that was a tip-off that our impending meeting covered sensitive material.

"As long as we coordinate all of our work to the Ready Room or our private quarters, we should be able to keep it off their radars." I add. "I could…I could monitor any outgoing transmissions they make and scan for key words." Needless to say, it's against every communications rule for me to view personal or secure transmissions without Starfleet Command Communications approval, but it seems like the situation might call for it. It doesn't make me less nervous to suggest it, however.

Jim looks worried and sighs again. "I hope that it wouldn't come to that, because I'd rather avoid you all doing things that are blatantly against Starfleet code."

"There are…ways around zee code, though." Pavel says thoughtfully.

And again, I wonder if I'm just imagining an undertone in his comment.

Jim regards Pavel appraisingly before nodding. "There certainly are ways, but it's still a last resort for now." Seeming to dismiss the topic, he picks up his PADD off the table in front of him. "Let's get this started and go from there. "

He enters his codes and then passes it to Spock, who does the same and connects it to the view screen.

There is a beep as the project opens up and we can see three star charts: large alpha and beta quadrant maps plus a smaller one of Ceti Alpha V. As Spock scrolls through the maps, we see that each contains writing in Klingon, Romulan, Vulcan, and Standard languages. There's a couple of languages I can't identify right away.

One almost looks like…Latin? An ancient Earth language dead for thousands of years, but still used in medicine and law. And the last is Greek, I believe.

There are also different markings, denoting major planets, sites, stars, etc. The map also contains 3-d replicas of ships and their current locations as well as future flight paths. Spock finally scrolls to Pike's attached message, also written in Latin and Greek.

"What's he doing writing in dead languages?" Leo asks frowning.

"I believe that is also part of the challenge, doctor." Spock replies.

I glance at Jim to find him staring at the screen with surprise evident on his face..

"Jim?" I question. "What is it?"

He turns to look at me. "Ceti Alpha V. It's mentioned several times in Kodos' files as a contact. No mention of who or what or why. Just maps and meeting dates. It can't be a coincidence. Can it?" Jim asks clearly shocked.

"I do not think it is a coincidence, Jim." Spock states calmly. "It is unlikely that Pike would select an otherwise meaningless planet for the exercise unless it held a deeper meaning. One he had reason to believe you would recognize."

"So he's found out something about Kodos and your mother's kidnapping," I say, continuing Spock's line of thought. "And he couldn't risk telling you through normal Starfleet channels, because it must involve Starfleet in some way."

"This is like a spy movie from the late twentieth century!" Hikaru adds, looking almost excited before he obviously rethinks it and opts for a more subdued expression. "Uh, I think we might be able to use those films for some tips or something." He looks at Pavel for agreement.

Pavel nods with a weak smile and shrugs. "Of course, zhey are outdated as far as technology is concerned, but I think this situation may call for old-fashioned spy tactics."

"Now wait, just wait a minute. Let me remind you all, that I am a doctor, not a spy!" Leo says, waving his hand in the air.

"Come on, man, live a little!" Scotty replies. "Didn'a ye ever have the desire to bust out of your bubble and try something different? Besides, we've already agreed that we're all in and we'll do what we need to do to see this through. If it's spy business, then we do our best like with anything else. Think of what's at risk."

"I am." Leo grumbles, but nods.

We all look at Jim who's been silently watching us talk for the last few minutes.

He smiles slightly. "So, this is really big, guys. It's bigger than I thought. There's no way that I can convince you guys to not risk your careers over this mess?"

"No," We all say at almost the same time, Leo included.

Jim nods, looking resigned, but grateful. "Thank you. Okay, we'll get started. Spock and Uhura, I'll need you to start with translating Pike's message and then every word on all three maps. Bones can help with the Latin if you need him. Scotty, I need you to identify all the ships on the map as well as crews and captains. Hikaru and Pavel can help you with analyzing the future flight patterns and if they mean anything to the situation. I want you three to also create mock ups of the maps to place the translated/decoded words and named ships on. Try to get on the long range scanners, Pavel and see if any of these ships are nearby once we've positively identified them all. Bones, unless you're needed for translating, I need you to help me see the bigger picture as it comes together. Everyone got it?"

We all nod.

"Great and remember, absolutely no one outside of this room can know, so whatever research you conduct around the ship, your work area needs to be secured, so let me know in advance." Jim warns and looks the clock. "We've got an hour of work time before lunch time and shift changes. I already changed the shift schedule to give us a couple more hours in the evening to work in here. The command staff shift is off at 13:00 and of course barring any major issues, we're free to work through the evening. I've given reviews as an excuse to Commanders Esquival and Lawson. The same for Jenny, who I think is finding enough to keep busy between the Science department and Sick Bay. Any other issues we need to address?"

"Well, and this may be me being pessimistic," Leo starts, "but what happens if there's a third party threat in this system in the next 48 hours? I mean this _is _the _Enterprise_ and so there is a better than fifty percent possibility."

Jim shrugs, looking more like the carefree captain I assumed he was so long ago and who I haven't seen in a while. "Then we do both, Bones. This_ is_ the _Enterprise. _We'll multi-task as usual." Jim claps his hands together. "Okay, clocks running!"

* * *

_**18:00**_

_Jim,_

_As you may have already guessed, this is not a review exercise. What I said to you before about relying on your team and not just yourself remains true, however. In running my own side investigation of your mother and stepfather's abduction, I found a connection to Kodos. Now that I'm sure you've shared the entire story with your command staff, I can be candid on this topic. I've known most of the details of your time on Tarsus IV for several years, through your Starfleet file. I never brought it up for two reasons: One, that as your commanding officer I would be obligated to report any new information to Starfleet Command. And I had reason to suspect that you did not share everything that happened in your deposition. Do not think that I didn't care. But I chose to protect your right to keep what information you deemed necessary to yourself as well as your position as captain. Two, I'm not certain who to trust in Starfleet Command at the present. I've kept my eyes and ears open for any information concerning Kodos and Tarsus IV the last few years and it's something that Starfleet desperately wants kept under wraps. I needed to stay under the radar and I needed you to stay under it as well. Three weeks before the kidnapping, I located a boomer ship whose trade route passed Ceti Alpha V during the period of Kodos' administration on Tarsus IV. You know that Ceti Alpha V is mentioned vaguely several times in Kodos' files._

_The Boomer captain was able to tell me that a ship matching Kodos' fleet design, made regular orbits of Ceti Alpha V. He did not see much activity from his vantage point, but he did see smaller craft periodically leaving and entering the planet's atmosphere. What's interesting about Ceti Alpha V is that it is the last known location of the exiles of the Eugenics Wars of the twentieth century. Super humans created as a template for future humanity. Of course, the experiment went awry. They were mostly forgotten in the mainstream Earth history and it took some work to locate any mention of them in Starfleet's database, but it was only briefly and in general. Here is where I am authorizing you to discuss Section 31 with your staff, Jim. The following possibility is too potentially dangerous to keep secret: I have reason to believe that Section 31 possesses the names of the exiles as well as all the detailed records Earth archived from the Eugenics records. They possibly possess additional information about the connection between Ceti Alpha V and Kodos. I thought it unlikely that Starfleet would involve Section 31 in the investigation of the abduction of one Starfleet officer and Earth citizen, when we already have an arm that takes care of such matters. Their connection to you might draw their supervision, but only the potential of a major secret being revealed to the Federation would make them involve themselves so completely in this investigation._

_I've given you all the information I've gathered within this exercise. There is one copy of this information on Earth. It's located in that same bar in Iowa within a framed holograph of the Enterprise that I sent to the owner, regards of Captain Kirk. The chip is encoded for a combination of specific fingerprints, codes, and retina scans for access. In other words, only you or your command staff can access the information on it. It's a fail-safe in case the situation does become dangerous. _

_If I learn of anything new, I will try to pass it on in similar manner, but my main goal is to keep the appearance of the status quo. You must do the same with the two officers aboard your ship. We don't know what we're dealing with, but you've all trained for this scenario at the Academy. And someone told me that he doesn't believe in no win scenarios, so I'm sure this situation is in good hands._

_Pike_

_Addendum: To keep up appearances, I do require a report per se by the deadline on this 'project'. if there is something you need me to know, then reply using the same language/coding I've used in this exercise. Otherwise, feel free to construct a 'solution' of your own making for the report._

It's taken nearly six hours of work for Spock and I along with assistance from Leo to translate Pike's letter. We worked in relative silence, only conversing to consult on the meaning of words here or there, obviously reluctant to make any judgments on content until we were finished. Now that's it's up there, neatly translated on the view screen, the enormity of it really hits me. I'm wondering what we're getting ourselves into and I'm curious about this Section 31 that Pike wrote about. And I'm sure I'm not the only one.

"Admiral Pike once again proving that he's the only worthwhile one in Starfleet aside, this just keeps getting better," Leo mutters to no one in particular. "What in the world is a Section 31, Jim?"

I glance at Jim to find him looking at the view screen, his gaze somewhat unfocused. I know that he is affected by what Pike has done for him, both in words and in actions. Recent confirmation aside, I've always known that Pike viewed Jim as a son, but I wasn't always sure Jim allowed himself to want a father figure and certainly not need one. But he's definitely got one whether he's ready for it or not.

Jim appears to shake himself out of his trance and clear his throat. He was standing as we all read the message, but now he circles around the table to take a seat. Running a hand over his face he glances at Spock, who nods and then, curiously at Pavel, who also nods, albeit somewhat timidly.

Hmm.

He clears his throat. "Section 31 is a spy arm of Starfleet. Its purpose is to investigate major threats to Starfleet and by extension the federation. Obviously, it's known to few in Starfleet or elsewhere, which is the entire point. Spock and I were informed of it when Pike debriefed us on the kidnapping and we were instructed to keep it to ourselves until further notice. It is also worth noting that Commanders Esquival and Lawson are Section 31 officers." Jim pauses here and glances again at Pavel, seeming to communicate something because Pavel takes a breath.

"And I am also a Section 31 officer," Pavel states calmly. "I was recruited at the Academy into the technology section. I never spied on anyone or involving anything on zee _Enterprise_. My orders focused on the planets we visited. I cataloged new technology, amour, and ships in order to update Section 31's information database. I do not know and have avoided contact with Commanders Esquival and Lawson."

Pavel. Innocent Pavel, a spy? On that note, he's a perfect candidate, though.

"You're a spy, lad?" Scotty asks incredulously, his mouth forming an 'o'. "The surprises just keep comin', don't they? I'm half expectin' me mam to show up and tell me she's a drill master in Starfleet. Wouldn'a surprise me now. And it would explain a lot."

Leo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's the takeaway from this latest revelation."

Scotty shakes his head at Bones. "You don't know me mam."

Hikaru is still quiet. He's the most likely to feel betrayed by Pavel's admission. I can't imagine finding out that you're best friend is a spy. Pavel looks understandably worried. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiles uncertainly. "It's okay, Pavel. I'm just...surprised, obviously. I thought I knew you pretty well."

"You do!" Pavel states urgently. "My work with Section 31 never betrayed my loyalty to zee _Enterprise_. I am still Pavel."

Hikaru nods weakly and I know it's going to take some time to mend the fence between the two.

"For the record, Pike believes in Pavel's loyalty as do I," Jim states firmly. "I know it's a lot to deal with and I'm sorry for it. But we've got a job to do, maybe the most important job we'll ever take on and we need everyone working together on this to succeed. Failure is not an option."

There's silent agreement to Jim's words even as I think we're all still concerned.

"Look, we've accomplished enough for now." He states with a sigh. "We'll meet back here at 04:00. I'll set up tomorrow's schedule then. Go eat, get some rest, and please act normally."

Leo snorts automatically, no doubt in reference to the 'act normally' part.

"Dismissed." Jim states pointedly.

* * *

**TBC..**

**Click the next page button for Chapter 29!**


	29. Friends, Lovers, & Enemies

******A/N: This chapter is rated between T and M for adult situations.**

******~Nadiea**

**Disclaimer: 'Star Trek' and its existing characters belong to Paramount/CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Friends, Lovers, & Enemies**

* * *

**_18:30_**

"And T'Pring designed a program for me like they do for the kids on Vulcan, so I can keep my schooling up while I'm here." Jenny chatters on as she spears a piece of broccoli with her fork.

"I heard about that," Nyota says with a smile. "I think it's a great idea and we'll make sure you get additional lessons from every department as well."

Jenny nods eagerly. "I still would really like to learn about Communications, Nyota. I just didn't want to bother you. You've all been so busy with reviews. How long until it's all done, Jim?"

Nyota and I share a look. "Well," I begin, once again trying to find the balance between avoidance and the truth I obviously can't share at the moment, "Reviews generally last for about two to three weeks. There are a lot of people on board, so it's going to take time to formulate the paperwork on everyone plus the command staff meetings where we go over any issues. Then there are the actual reviews, so it's time consuming. And of course, we're still in the middle of the…situation, so… Bottom line, I'm sorry we haven't spent as much time together as I intended. It will calm down...eventually." I finish, hoping I sound more convincing then I feel.

Once glance at Nyota's expression tells me the opposite. She looks torn between laughing and crying.

I think we all know the feeling lately.

But Jenny just nods encouragingly, thankfully. "I know. It's just part of the life of a star ship, T'Pring told me."

And I am again grateful that T'Pring and T'Pyla are on the _Enterprise_. Since this emergency has wreaked havoc on the scheduling, they've been able to fill in for Spock and Bones without any issues. Not only that, but I think they've settled in pretty well and seem…well I'd say happy, but that's not accurate for a Vulcan. What does Spock say again? Content? Yes, they seem content and I'm relieved that at least that is working out how I hoped. And Jenny is obviously doing fine, too.

"Dessert?" Nyota asks us a few minutes later as we finish eating.

"Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, Jenny," Lawson greets before either of us can answer her. Esquival is also in tow. "I hope you are enjoying your evening together."

I smile and hope it doesn't look too strained. "We are; thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We realize that you're in the middle of reviews, but we would like to ask a few more questions."

I was expecting this, so I prepared an answer. "That's fine, commander. However, we've been assigned an additional review exercise by Admiral Pike. It's time sensitive, so it would help if we could schedule the interview for the day after tomorrow?"

They show no surprise at my request. "We were told this by Admiral Pike when we spoke with him, Captain Sato, and Admiral Snow this afternoon. We were hoping that you might finish early. But the day after tomorrow is fine, at 09:00 again?" Esquival asks.

I nod. "That's perfect."

"We'll see you then, Captain." The two take their leave and I wait until they're actually out of the Dining Hall before taking a breath.

"I mean, they were nice to me on the way here, but they are kinda of scary sometimes, too." Jenny says into the silence.

Nyota and I both laugh. "That's their job and they do it well, Jenny." I reply.

"Well, I wouldn't want their job," Jenny says firmly. "But I do want a piece of the blueberry pie that Chef made."

"I second that." Nyota agrees.

"The women have spoken; blueberry pie coming up." I say, standing to make the trek over to the dessert area.

I'm halfway there, when I almost trip seeing Bones with T'Pyla, her arm looped through his. They look like they're in deep conversation, but Bones looks almost happy. He finally notices me as they pass by and tries to scowl, but fails horribly.

I can't help but smile back brightly in return. I look back at our table and find Nyota practically bursting with excitement.

"Don't." Bones manages calmly.

"Captain Kirk." T'Pyla greets politely. "You are here with Nyota and Jenny tonight?"

I nod. "Indeed, I am. And please call me Jim, since we're off duty. And you, you are here with Bones."

Bones _is _actually glaring at me now.

"Yes, we are to sample an Earth dessert I have not yet tasted: Blueberry pie."

"That is excellent. I know you'll love it. Can't go wrong with blueberries really." I reply, nodding, purposely ignoring Bones. I haven't had an opportunity to tease him in too long and I really need it. "You can sit with us, if you want. Unless this is a-"

"We were going to sit up near the windows, actually." Bones interrupts pointedly.

T'Pyla nods in agreement with Bones. "Perhaps we can all dine together another time, Jim? We are still in the presence of the nebulae and Leonard and I were having a fascinating conversation in Sick Bay."

"Of course, of course." I say with throwing an encouraging smile at Bones. He's not looking at me though, but at T'Pyla.

Well, I won't hear the end of it now from Nyota, Hikaru, and Pavel, who will all think they had something to do with this new romance. If anything, I did the match making by getting her on board the ship in the first place.

Not that I'm trying to take the credit or anything.

I walk ahead of the apparent lovebirds to the dessert bar, grab three pies and head back to the table.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Nyota asks before I can even sit the plates down properly in front of them.

"If you mean Bones all googly-eyed over T'Pyla, then yes," I say as I sit down again.

"They're really cute together." Jenny offers as she digs into her pie. "I could tell Bones likes her."

Nyota and I share a look. "He lets you call him Bones?" I ask.

Jenny nods. "He said you're family and so I am I. So I get to call him Bones, too."

Just when I'm enjoying tormenting him, I find out something like that.

Nyota looks as touched as I feel. "He's right. One thing to remember is that Bones is usually right. Just don't let him know it all the time. It'll go to his head." I finally reply. Feeling some bizarre childish impulse I reach over and tousle Jenny's hair.

She squeals and bats my hand away laughing. "Jim!"

"Don't worry, Jenny. You remember what I told you about big brothers?" Nyota asks with a secretive smile as she takes another bite of her pie.

Jenny smiles back. "I do."

"I don't like this," I say pointing between the two of them.

They just laugh.

* * *

**_19:45_**

We're walking back to Nyota's quarters after dropping Jenny off at hers. Discreetly making sure the hall is empty, we quickly enter. I'm sure some of the crew has started to suspect something about us, but we're still not certain if we want to acknowledge it formally or when it would feel appropriate to do it at this point. I know that Nyota is probably leaning against doing so, and I understand why. So, we'll continue on as we are for now. Then there's the added stress of avoiding the Commanders lurking around the ship. I don't think Section 31 would care necessarily about our relationship, but Admiral Snow would. I don't need that added headache right now.

We've worked out a system of alternating whose quarters we sleep in the nights we stay together. Tonight, it's Nyota's place.

"Want to take a shower?" Nyota asks as she begins to undress.

"With you? Always." I reply with grin.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her hair out of her ponytail. She combs her fingers through as she enters her bathroom.

Stripping of my clothes, I follow her into the bathroom and open the door of the sonic shower. Joining her under the spray of synthetic water, I take her into my arms for a moment. And it's peaceful, those few seconds. It's just me, her, and the sound of water. I pull back and she smiles at me. I lean down to kiss her, letting go of everything and just feeling like I said I wanted to that night on Starbase 25's Observation Deck.

She responds with a moan. I carefully lift her in my arms, her legs wrapping around me automatically. Entering her, swiftly, I slow the pace, until we find a rhythm.

I can feel her orgasm hit her and I coming with her. "Jim." I hear her whisper breathlessly.

"Nyota," I manage, my voice sounding hoarse to my ears.

I don't know how long we stay that way, before finally untangling from each other and finishing our shower.

Not bothering with night clothes, we slip under the covers of her bed. It's not long before I hear the regular sound of her breathing. I drift for a while, but I keep waking up. I'm tired as well, but my mind keeps racing along trying to analyze everything that we found out today. And trying to figure out one Admiral Christopher Pike. I always knew he defended me to Starfleet whenever the need arose and again needless to say I wouldn't be here captaining this ship at all without his help. But I never imagined it to go this far. All that time wondering what he knew and why he never brought it up and he was protecting me. I've done a pretty good job of convincing myself that I did not need a father. That Pike was simply a good mentor and friend. But for the first time today, I kind of felt what it might be like if I did.

It's not so bad.

I sigh without thinking.

"Are you still awake?" Nyota asks sleepily against my chest.

"Yes," I say softly. "Sorry for waking you up. I did sleep a little. Just thinking."

"Mmm, it's okay...want a message? Remember, we got...distracted after you demonstrated what quick learner you are last time. So, you didn't get one." Message is kind of becoming our thing and I've been able to get the hang of it pretty quickly from Nyota. It's not as simple as just rubbing an area. There are muscles, specific joints, etc. as well as a certain way to apply pressure. Needless to say, these are like the best lessons ever.

I smile and kiss her on her temple. "We did and you'll also recall that you got no complaints from me. Sleep. I'm good tonight."

"You _were_ good tonight." She whispers playfully.

I laugh. She still manages to surprise me sometimes. "Well, my sexy, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend is pretty inspiring." Then a thought hits me. "Wait, not just tonight, right?"

Nyota laughs softly. "You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes right now," She whispers into my chest. "My compliment is not a judgment on any other nights of lovemaking, Jim. Now go to sleep."

"But-" I start, just trying to clarify.

"Nope," She says, finally propping herself up with her arm to look at me in dark. "We are not having this conversation, Jim. It's ridiculous and unnecessary. Or I could just never compliment you on it again?"

Damn. "Okay, fine. Thank you for the compliment. Better?"

I see her nod. "You're welcome." She says, clearly amused. "I'm going back to sleep now." She lays back down on my chest.

"Okay. As will I." I reply.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**_06:00_**

"Scotty, is there anything out of the ordinary about the ships yet?" I ask, looking up from my PADD. We've managed to get an efficient order of analysis going here. Spock and Nyota continue to translate the maps, giving the translations to Scotty, Hikaru, and Pavel to plug into our mock up maps they made up yesterday.

"Aye, there was one thing particularly interesting. A lot of the smaller class ships from Ceti Alpha V were seen close to the Romulan neutral one accordin' to Admiral Pike's map placements. He's got them meetin' up with Romulan warbirds along the zone every three months during the time Kodos was in charge on Tarsus IV."

Romulans. Not really a surprise, but now it only blows this situation up even further.

"Why would the Romulans care about Ceti Alpha V?" Bones asks.

"It is likely they were interested in the genetic capabilities of the humans," Spock replies from where he and Nyota are still translating the last few areas of the maps. "In return, they might aid the Ceti Alpha V settlement in its grievance against Earth, Starfleet, and the Federation."

I nod slowly. "So, taking my mother and Frank was just to set something larger in motion?"

"If the Romulans are indeed involved, then there is a larger plot in play," Spock replies definitively and I know he's thinking of the destruction of Vulcan in that moment as well as the Romulan War a century ago.

"But what about the ship that did that took them?" Hikaru asks as he goes to stand by the view screen and looks closely at the Alpha quadrant map. "Starfleet couldn't identify it at all."

"That's easy," Scotty interjects. "We don't know what the Romulans have been up to on their side of the galaxy. We only know their existin' ship designs and signatures. If they were able to come up with a new design, say with the help of these Ceti Alpha V people, then that's your answer as to why we couldn'a id it."

"It's true," Pavel agrees. "One of Section 31's long term goals is to get someone into Romulan space so that we could find out information like this. I know they regularly monitor the neutral zone, so I'm sure they noticed the Ceti Alpha V ships wisits there."

"How likely is it that they could get someone inside of Romulan space without detection?" I ask. "It would take genetically altering someone's genotype and physiology to appear Romulan. I know that's possible, but I'm guessing the Romulans would anticipate something like that and possess ways of detecting genetic alterations."

Bones nods. "It is possible to make the alterations successfully, in fact we studied a few cases of it from the Romulan War. The process is even more sophisticated now, but you're right the main challenge would be to infiltrate Romulan Space and successfully replace a Romulan citizen. As far as we know, there are no Romulans in the rest of the galaxy."

"As far as we know, doctor." Spock repeats ominously. "If we are aware of the ability to alter genetic and physical appearance, then certainly the Romulans are also aware of this medical technique as well."

"Damn," Bones replies looking alarmed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Damn is right.

"If Spock's speculation is true, then we've got four issues at hand: The Romulans and their possible activities in the rest of galaxy, which violate the neutral zone agreement; the Romulans link to the Ceti Alpha V humans and the technology resulting from that cooperation; Thirdly, the Ceti Alpha V connection to Kodos and Tarsus IV. And finally, how all of that connects to the kidnappings." I state, standing up and walking over look out the view port. "I thought kidnapping people close to me might be about revenge for Kodos, but I'm not so sure now. It still might factor into it, but if the Romulans are involved, it looks more like a smaller part of bigger plan against the Federation. Now it's possible that they wanted my mom and Frank for several reasons; revenge, Starfleet hostages, their personal and professional knowledge, medical experiments, etc. In fact, it's more than likely all of those since we've still heard nothing from them."

"It is definitely unusual behavior from as far as standard abductions go," Nyota agrees. "If this was a typical case, we'd have received a demand or some type of communication from them within twenty-four to forty-eight hours of the kidnapping. Otherwise, it's usually some other motive at play."

"So, what is our next move, though?" Hikaru asks. "We've got all these possibilities, but how can we pursue them without tipping someone off. I mean we've got Section 31 officers on board. There's no way they don't ask questions or alert Starfleet and Section 31 if we suddenly head to the neutral zone or to Ceti Alpha V."

And it comes to me.

"We just make sure they're not here to ask questions." I say. Everyone looks at me blankly. "Starbase 25: We're going to pass by it on our way out of the system. If we can somehow convince them that they're needed there…"

"Then we're rid of two unwanted Section 31 officers." Bones finishes nodding his head. "Not bad, Jim. Not bad at all."

"It is indeed a sound proposal, Jim." Spock replies. "We will however need to formulate a scenario above reproach that would convince them that such a diversion from their orders is necessary. We must remember that they are well trained in the art of subterfuge. An obvious attempt to divert their attention will prove damaging to all of us."

There's that massive understatement once again. "So, we don't fail. We just can't. We've got the rest of today to come up with something. I meet with them in the morning tomorrow, so it would be ideal to head to the Starbase in the afternoon. We need to finish up these maps so we can decide where we're going after Starbase 25. Then, we'll try to figure out the plan to leave them there."

"I think I may know just the way, Keptin," Pavel states confidently.

"Jim." I correct. "I know we're still working on this first name thing, but it's just us, sooo..."

"Jim." Pavel repeats obediently with a grateful smile.

I know this has been hard on him, coming clean like this and feeling doubted by people he considers friends. But this is such as mess, that it couldn't be avoided. Like Pike said, we need to be able trust each other and if I couldn't leave them in the dark about anything else, then that included Pavel's secret as well. Hikaru is already coming around. But if it was me, I know I would want to prove my loyalty anyway I could. And I can tell that Pavel's been waiting for an opportunity to do so.

"Let's hear it, Pavel." I say.

"Well, we've been working with a population of nanites in the science lab. We'll just need to create a few additional populations of nanites in order for the plan to work." Pavel states as if saying, 'the sky is blue'.

"Nanites." I repeat, just to make sure I heard it correctly.

Spock's eyebrow is on the move, along with everyone else's.

Pavel nods. "Nanites and the chip with Kodos' files, too. Don't vorry, everyone. If we do it correctly, there's only a one percent chance that the nanites could alter the programming encoding I install."

I nod. "Hmm, one percent. Pavel weren't _you_ the one telling me about the _Enterprise_ phenomenon?"

Pavel seems to consider this for a moment. "Yes, but that was only studying the rate of chance happenings among ships. This is not a chance happening. Not if we are the ones orchestrating and carrying out the happening."

That's true enough, I guess. "Okay, carry on." I say with a nod.

But a part of me just can't help but hope that the universe is otherwise distracted at the moment.

Just in case.

Defying the odds seems like an _Enterprise _specialty.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
